Le Fardeau de la Vérité
by elinska
Summary: UA - Sora traque les Similis, un groupe de tueurs qui hantent la ville. Roxas, traumatisé par la mort de ses parents et à la recherche de leur assassin, fait partie des Similis. Il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille alors que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il poursuit, chamboulant tout ce en quoi il croyait encore...
1. Chapter 1

Bien le bonjour, bien le bonsoir !

Pour ceux qui me connaissent : Oui. Je suis en vie.  
En fait, je travaille sur cette fiction depuis 2 ans ! (Euuurg... *se meurt*)  
Et voui, mais de cette manière, je vous propose une fanfiction sur Kingdom Hearts de **13 chapitres** sans attente (sauf oubli de ma part). Je sortirai **un chapitre par semaine**. Cela à été un long projet que j'ai mené, auquel je tiens assez mais qui n'aurait pas vu le jour sans **TheDevilofSong** ! Je la remercie aussi pour ses corrections (en espérant que je n'ai pas oublié de fautes...)

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger **(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : **Derrière la serrure.

* * *

L'Horloge de la ville s'anima soudainement, de six coups puissants qui résonnèrent dans toute la Cité du Crépuscule. Le ciel perdait doucement sa couleur chaude et dorée pour celle, froide et sombre, de la nuit. Quelques habitants s'étaient arrêtés pour profiter du coucher de soleil, magnifique, dans cette partie de la ville tandis que d'autres se pressaient de terminer leurs achats, la plupart des magasins fermant à dix-huit heures. La boulangerie de la Cité du Crépuscule n'y faisait pas exception.

« Merci ! A plus tard Roxas !

_Bye. »

Olette sortit précipitamment du bâtiment avec sous le bras, des paquets de pâtisseries encore chaudes. A la caisse, Roxas repoussa une mèche blonde venue obstruer sa vue et plaça les quelques munnies qu'il avait en main. Il se leva ensuite, quittant son tablier aux couleurs bleu pâle et vert pistache, qu'il laissa choir sur son tabouret pour aller fermer la porte et retourner la pancarte derrière la vitre. Le mot « Fermé » en lettres rondes et fantaisistes tourné vers l'extérieur. Allant à l'arrière de la boutique, il éteint la lumière et se dirigea vers la seule pièce encore illuminée. Un son diffus de musique à fond dans un casque parvenait alors qu'il arrivait silencieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte. A l'intérieur, une jeune femme couverte de farine était en train de tortu- de préparer une pâte à pain ou quelque chose qui y ressemblait fort. Elle n'était pas très grande, avec des cheveux noirs courts et des vêtements tout aussi courts. Ses écouteurs vissés sur les oreilles, elle ne sembla pas remarquer son arrivée, et Roxas doutait qu'elle ait entendu l'Horloge de la Cité. Il s'avança donc et vint lui tapoter l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne remarquer sa présence.

« Yuffie ?

_Quoi ?

_C'est l'heure. J'y vais, j'ai fermé le devant de la boulangerie, tu t'occupes du reste ?

_Déjà ? Enfin, O.K, vas-y.

_Au passage, je vais voir Tifa, alors arrête de maltraiter cette pauvre pâte à pain et range plutôt la cuisine avant qu'elle n'arrive.

_Laisse-moi plutôt exercer mon talent créatif !

_Et laisser Tifa piquer une crise cardiaque au passage ? Non merci.

_De toute manière, je fais ce que je veux, donc, dehors ! »

Roxas ricana et haussa des épaules en déclarant que, de toute manière, ce n'était pas son problème. Il alla ensuite chercher son manteau : un long manteau en cuir noir qui rasait le sol, l'enfila rapidement et sortit dans l'air frisquet de novembre.

Le jour avait encore baissé mais le soleil n'avait pas encore disparu. Roxas, habitué à ce ciel rougeoyant, l'ignora complètement, se pressant pour arriver avant que le kiosque ne soit fermé. La Cité du Crépuscule n'était pas un grand district, mais la Boulangerie et le Tabac-Presse était exceptionnellement bien éloignés l'un de l'autre, au contraire des deux gérantes, on ne peut plus unies. Belle contradiction au sens de Roxas. Evitant les badauds plantés au milieu de la rue, il se mit à courir jusqu'à la Grande Place où il ralentit l'allure pour s'arrêter devant le kiosque que Tifa était en train de fermer. Elle le vit arriver et se mit à sourire en s'accoudant au bord de son comptoir.

« Alors Roxas. Encore en retard ?

_Huh. Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre ?

_Et pourquoi pas ? »

Roxas se renfrogna et la brune éclata de rire. Contrairement à Yuffie, Tifa était beaucoup plus grande, et beaucoup plus féminine. Mais aussi plus propice à se moquer de lui.

« Bref, ton journal. Comment vont Cloud et les autres ?

_Merci, dit-il en lui tendant quelques munnies, Comme d'habitude, ça bosse, ça bosse.

_Passe leur le bonjour de ma part.

_Tu n'as qu'à passer à la maison. Tu me rendrais un service.

_Ah ?

_Je dois aller voir un ami à Space Paranoid ce soir, ce n'était pas prévu et je n'ai pas le temps de rentrer pour les prévenir. Vas-y et dis leur que je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer et si je rentre, ce sera tard. Comme ça tu passes un moment avec Cloud. »

L'air de rien, Roxas avait soigneusement choisit ses mots, qu'il savait efficaces sur la brune. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils mais il savait qu'elle accepterait. Elle finit par hocher de la tête en le remerciant de son achat, assez froidement, mais il mettait ça sur le compte de la gêne. Roxas prit le journal qu'elle lui tendait, jetant un coup d'œil au gros titre et glissa comme si de rien n'était :

« Au fait, Yuffie était dans ta cuisine.

_… C'est vrai ce mensonge ?

_Ouaip. Ca rends bien les murs en blanc.

_Blanc ?

_Blanc farine. »

Tifa eut un rire nerveux et ferma brusquement le store de son kiosque avant de rejoindre Roxas en enfilant sa veste en toute hâte.

« J'espère que tu te moques juste de moi…

_A plus tard, Tifa ! »

Roxas sourit, toujours l'air de rien et lui tourna le dos pour se diriger vers les sous-sols de la ville. Les lumières s'étaient allumées dans la Cité, la nuit étant belle et bien tombée et le blond quitta la surface pour prendre les raccourcis qu'offrait le circuit du tram qui passait sous la ville. Il aurait pu rebrousser chemin et suivre Tifa jusqu'à la Place de la Gare mais il n'avait pas envie d'être avec qui que ce soit. Il passerait par les souterrains pour parvenir à la gare, c'était cent fois plus calme que la présence stressée de Tifa. Il descendit les escaliers et traversa rapidement le district, passant sous les immeubles, sous les rues, pour remonter à la surface, juste à côté du terminus, ouvert à toute heure. Personne sur la place, c'était reposant. Roxas s'approcha du balcon gigantesque qui offrait une vue imprenable de la Cité du Crépuscule, en plus des autres districts aux alentours.

La Cité du Crépuscule, aussi conviviale et belle qu'elle pouvait l'être, n'était qu'un petit district d'une ville immense, la Ville de Traverse. Elle était tellement grande qu'on avait été obligée de la découper en 5 quartiers distincts. Le plus grand devait être Illusiopolis, et le plus petit, la Cité du Crépuscule. Au centre de Traverse, comme on appelait communément la Ville de Traverse, se trouvait un château tombé en ruine et un district s'était construit autour, nommé la Forteresse Oubliée. C'était il y avait bien des années. Depuis, le nombre d'habitants avait augmenté et Illusiopolis avait été créé. Ensuite, toujours autour de la Forteresse oubliée, Space Paranoid fut construit, plus petit mais beaucoup plus fonctionnel qu'Illusiopolis ne pourrait l'être. Puis, plus tard, deux quartiers trouvèrent le jour côte à côte, se partageant le dernier espace de libre de la ville, devenant ainsi les plus petits districts de Traverse mais certainement les plus beaux et les plus agréables, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Illusiopolis n'était qu'un district pauvre, sans charme, plutôt glauque où la pluie tombait sans arrêt : de toutes les fois où Roxas avait pu y aller, jamais il n'avait aperçu une éclaircie dans le ciel gris. Les quelques commerces qu'on pouvait y trouver étaient douteux dans tous les sens du terme mais c'était le quartier résidentiel le plus abordable pour ses prix, les plus bas dans tout Traverse. Néanmoins, la qualité des habitations l'était tout autant.

Space Paranoid se plaçait en deuxième position dans cette catégorie. Le quartier au point sur toutes les nouvelles technologies, mais c'était ce qui rendait le lieu sans personnalité et assez froid en règle générale. Tout était robotisé et informatisé, les prix étaient abordables mais le manque d'humanité des locaux et la froideur du métal en rebutait plus d'un.

La Forteresse Oubliée était déjà plus animée et vivante. Les lieux étaient plus amicaux, les bâtiments moins impersonnels mais le quartier était comme la Forteresse, en ruine. Tout était en reconstruction, surtout de l'extérieur, mais ça n'empêchait point les habitants de venir s'installer et de participer au redressement du quartier.

La Cité du Crépuscule était le district le plus apprécié, pour sa chaleur et ses couleurs, qu'importe la saison. Elle était aussi réputée pour son magnifique panorama sur la mer et son mythique coucher de soleil, connu dans tout Traverse. Le niveau de vie n'était pas le même, plus élevé que pour les précédents, mais par endroit, on pouvait trouver des loyers accessibles. C'était une zone vivante et agréable et son accès direct à la mer en ravissait plus d'un.

Restait le Jardin Radieux, qui portait superbement bien son nom. Ou qu'on soit dans le quartier, on trouvait de magnifiques parterres fleuris. On trouvait dans le Jardin Radieux un immense bâtiment construit en référence à la Forteresse Oubliée qui servait aux chercheurs de laboratoire. C'était aussi un hôpital réputé, le plus organisé et où les soins étaient de première qualité.

Les petites lumières dispersées dans les rues de la Cité du Crépuscule apparaissaient à Roxas comme de petites lucioles. Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer, mais il n'en inquiéta pas pour autant. Il avait la nuit pour arriver à destination et le matin pour revenir sans embûches. Il se détourna du bord pour aller gravir les marches menant à la gare. Roxas passa la porte à double battant et s'approcha d'un des deux guichets et présenta des munnies. Il demanda un ticket pour Space Paranoid.

« Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y aller ? Le Joueur du Destin à encore fait des siennes.

_A Space ?

_Oui. N'avez-vous pas vu les nouvelles ?

_Pas encore, Roxas secoua son journal en signe de preuve, je comptais le faire pendant mon trajet.

_C'était il y a quelques jours mais on a retrouvé les corps qu'hier. Affreux à ce qu'il paraît.

_Bah. Il faut que j'aille rejoindre un ami, pas le choix.

_Dans ce cas, bon courage.

_Merci bien. »

Il récupéra son ticket et s'éloigna de l'entrée pour aller patienter sur les bancs mis à dispositions des voyageurs. Il sortit le journal d'une des poches de son manteau et le déplia. Ses yeux parcoururent la première page, s'arrêtant sur la photo qui accompagnait la nouvelle du jour. On y voyait des cartes et un dé posés sur le sol, le dé désignant le chiffre quatre. A côté, un roi de trèfle, un deux et un six de carreau ainsi qu'un dix de pique. Le train arriva lorsqu'il lu le titre imprimé en-dessous de l'image : « Le mystère des similis.» Il se leva alors, refermant le journal, et s'approcha du quai. Il grimpa ensuite dans le wagon, posant son regard azur sur les quelques voyageurs endormis contre les banquettes. A cette heure, peu de gens prenaient le train, surtout en ces temps sombres… Mais ainsi, il trouva une place plus facilement et se posa à côté d'une fenêtre, tournant résolument le regard vers l'extérieur, son esprit se mettant en marche. Quelques minutes plus tard, le train s'élança doucement sur les rails et s'éloigna de la Gare, sa vitesse augmentant progressivement. Au bout d'un moment, durant lequel il regarda le paysage défiler sans le voir, il sortit son journal qu'il n'avait toujours pas lu, et s'attela à cette tâche.

Le journaliste ayant écrit l'article parlait du phénomène des similis, apparus il y a près de deux ans. Sous l'appellation « Similis » on retrouvait un groupe de tueurs en série, n'ayant apparemment aucun lien entre eux. Ils opéraient, chacun de leur côté, tuant sans mobile, des personnes innocentes prisent au hasard dans la foule. Traverse avait connu d'autres assassins mais pour une raison qui échappait à Roxas, police, médias et population avaient immédiatement décidés de mettre ces tueurs dans un sac et de les nommer « similis ». Dans le fond, il pensait que c'était à cause de leur motif, qui semblait être le même, tuer pour tuer. Juste assassiner des gens pour le plaisir. On n'avait pas fait de liens avec les proches des victimes et ces dernières n'étaient, en général, pas sujettes être prise en cible pour un héritage ou une assurance. C'était souvent de simples habitants, sans passé ou sans avenir glorieux. Rien qui puisse attirer les avides d'argent. On avait donc regroupés les treize assassins apparus au cours des deux dernières années, et les journaux s'étaient emparés du fait. Les « Similis », les « Sans-cœurs », tout y passait, la presse se faisait une joie de nommer, dénigrer, provoquer ces personnes qui apeuraient la population de leur menace invisible. Pour Roxas, le fait était là, plus que les tueurs eux-même, c'était les médias qui traumatisaient les habitants de Traverse. Une des particularités de ces assassins, était leurs meurtres, horribles et inhumains pour la plupart et les médias n'en cachaient rien à la population, pire, ils amplifiaient les faits. Certes, d'autres se montraient plus sobres, à l'instar de certains similis mais ceux là se montraient aussi plus audacieux pour la police qui n'arrivait à rien dans cette affaire de meurtres en masse. C'était une autre caractéristique : ils étaient insaisissables. Aucun indice, aucune trace mais des messages narquois, des objets laissés en évidence, sans rien pour remonter la piste. Le Joueur du Destin, comme il était si bien nommé par les journaux, le dixième à être apparu, laissait derrière chaque meurtre, un dé et des cartes. Il y avait autant de cartes que l'indiquait le nombre du dé et tout autant de cadavres. Ses victimes ne se connaissaient pas et, généralement ne se trouvaient pas du tout dans le même périmètre d'action. Ces facteurs ralentissaient les recherches, au grand damne de la police qui trouvait parfois des corps des jours après le meurtre.

Roxas remarqua que le journaliste relevait une fois de plus les compteurs, comme ça arrivait souvent : une sorte de classement malsain s'étant instauré pour savoir lequel des similis se montrait le plus meurtrier, comme si les habitants de Traverse se souciaient de ça.

« Une fois de plus, nous pouvons remarquer que le Joueur du Destin ne se laisse pas détrôner de sa première place au classement. Son dé semble être tronqué pour ne tomber que sur des chiffres supérieurs à trois. Le Joueur du Destin serait-il le « Tricheur du Destin » ? Il est néanmoins suivit de prêt par le Savant Glacial, qui, pour l'instant, ne nous permet de découvrir que ce qu'il accepte de sortir du congélateur. »

Sans surprise, il reconnu la patte cynique de Myde Wise, un journaliste sortit d'on ne sait où quelques jours après les premiers meurtres du cas « similis ». Il provoquait, donnait des détails sanglants à qui en voulait, pêchant des infos là où les autres journalistes n'en avaient pas et les posant sur papier avec un cynisme à peine voilé. Roxas ne l'aimait guère, mais ce n'était qu'un point de vue. Il le trouvait trop « m'as-tu vu » pour que ses propos soient dignes d'intérêt. C'était d'ailleurs lui qui avait surnommé tous les similis, les affublant parfois de surnoms ridicules à l'inspiration douteuse. C'était comme ça que le premier simili c'était retrouvé avec « Le Supérieur » comme surnom, sous prétexte qu'il égorgeait ses victimes et que c'était une marque de jambon… Roxas trouvait réellement Myde Wise misérable et ridicule.

Il termina l'article, apprenant que les quatre corps avaient été retrouvés à Space Paranoid dans un périmètre restreint, et colla sa tête contre la vitre. Il avait hâte d'arriver. L'arrêt pour Paranoid était proche mais il avait encore de la route à faire et il ne comptait pas y aller à pied. Toute l'attention était tournée vers ce quartier et il n'y aurait aucun contrôleur pour ce soir. Il avait retenu leurs jours de contrôle, et il était extrêmement rare qu'un contrôle surprise surgisse. Du moins, pas à la cité du Crépuscule. Le train partait de la Cité et faisait un tour complet de la Ville de Traverse, passant par la Forteresse Oubliée pour revenir à son point de départ. Si les contrôleurs faisaient leur ronde, ils seraient déjà dans le train, pour vérifier les billets à chaque arrêt. Hors ce n'était pas le cas. Roxas pouvait donc continuer son voyage jusqu'à Illusiopolis sans risque de prendre une amende.

Roxas resta donc dans le wagon jusqu'à arriver à Illusiopolis, où il descendit rapidement, s'éloignant de la gare à grande enjambées. Après quelques rues de passées un long soupir lui échappa. Une pluie discontinue s'abattait sur le triste quartier et il mit sa capuche. Il était enfin tranquille, seul, sans personne pour remarquer son humeur déplorable. Sourire, dire qu'il allait bien, faire comme si de rien était, ignorer, oublier. La journée avait été dure… Fatigante… Exécrable… Il ne supportait plus la Cité du Crépuscule… Il le savait… Il ferait mieux de partir… Mais au fond… A quoi bon… Là-bas… Ici… Rien ne changerait.

Nerveusement, il avait enfilé ses gants de cuir noir, laissant tout de même ses mains dans les poches de son manteau. Une douleur lui vrillait les tympans, s'en allant parfois puis revenant à la charge comme un taureau furieux. Il rageait. Rageait contre tous ces gens heureux, ignorant malgré eux la souffrance des autres. Il rageait contre ces policiers qui n'arrivaient à rien, malgré les discours et la bonne volonté. Contre ces assassins… Bien qu'il les comprenne. Quelque chose d'incontrôlable… Qui maintient en vie… Autant qu'il la tue à petit feu… Ses pas le menaient à un immeuble à la façade décrépie, aux murs humides. L'entrée étaient protégée par une grille. Symbolique. Mais aucunement protecteur. Dans sa poche, il faisait instinctivement tourner le couteau de cuisine qu'on pouvait y trouver. Rapidement, à l'image de son esprit qui tournait à plein régime. Il escalada la grille et se retrouva à sur le perron. Là aussi, un verrou était posé, mais il était préparé à ce genre d'éventualité. De son autre poche, il sortit deux petits crochets et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, il le fit sauter et s'infiltra à l'intérieur. Le hall puait le renfermé et aucune lumière ne permettait de se repérer. Heureusement il connaissait son chemin, presque par cœur. Quatre à quatre, silencieusement, piquant le bout de son doigt avec le couteau, il passa deux étages puis s'arrêta au troisième, effleurant de sa main le mur, sans appuyer sur aucun interrupteur. Il continua, ignorant les chambres précédentes pour s'arrêter devant la dernière du palier et de s'accroupir devant la porte. Il sortit son matériel et plus rapidement que précédemment, le verrou céda, habitué à la technique de Roxas. Ce dernier s'était calmé, respirant doucement. Il n'avait pas peur de se faire attraper, non… Au pire… Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait lui faire ? Il entra, de toute sa hauteur, refermant la porte derrière lui, doucement. Sans hésiter sur aucune des portes qui s'offrait à lui dans le couloir, il choisit l'avant-dernière sur sa gauche et pénétra dans la chambre de la personne qui habitait là. Il connaissait toutes les serrures et toutes les pièces de son appartement, ainsi que ses habitudes et son planning. Mais pas son identité. Il le regrettait, un peu, il aurait pu faire cet effort. Il s'approcha du lit où on pouvait discerner la forme assoupie d'une femme. Sans mouvements brusques, il vint l'attacher avec de la corde qu'il avait toujours dans ce manteau. Il savait qu'elle ne se réveillerait pas, il l'avait déjà fait deux ou trois fois auparavant, quand il venait se repérer. Elle avait un sommeil plutôt lourd et calme, mais si un seul élément de coïncidait pas, elle avait le sommeil plus léger d'une plume. Intérieurement, Roxas ricana avec aigreur : savoir tout ça et ignorer son nom. Sandra ? Sarah ? Martine peut-être. Il ne savait pas. Il posa sa main gantée sur la bouche de sa victime, délicatement, comme une caresse.

« Réveilles-toi… »

Une voix douce, calme, agréable, pas agressive. Presque enfantine. La femme ouvrit les yeux, les écarquilla en l'apercevant et avant qu'elle ne puisse hurler, il raffermit sa prise sur sa bouche, enfonçant un peu plus la boule de tissu prévue pour la bâillonner. Alors qu'elle se débattait, et par pure précaution, il attacha un morceau déchiré du drap qu'il attacha consciencieusement autour de sa bouche avant de revenir vers elle. Il laissa alors retomber sa capuche en arrière dévoilant son visage encore juvénile qui la fit hoqueter alors qu'il souriait d'un air doux. Il s'assit à califourchon sur ses jambes, la sentant trembler sous lui, essayer de le faire tomber alors qu'il remontait son haut de nuit jusqu'à sa poitrine sans la dévoiler. Il ne s'intéressait pas à ça avec ses victimes, il trouvait ça répugnant rien que d'y penser. Il tira ensuite le drap et le mit entre le corps de la jeune femme et ses jambes pour éviter que le sang ne coule sur lui et sortit enfin son couteau. La jeune femme se mit à pleurer mais il l'ignora, approchant la lame froide de son ventre.

Quoi qu'en dise les médias, la population ou même Mide Wise, personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point les similis pouvaient être insensibles. Il n'y avait qu'en étant à leur place qu'on se rendait compte de l'abîme profond qui les séparait de leur proie. Roxas savait que, malgré toute sa bonne volonté et l'humanisme dont il faisait preuve devant les autres, jamais il ne prendrait en pitié celle à qui il infligeait une torture aussi atroce. Lui seul en savait les raisons, lui seul ne pourrait les comprendre, et quoi que les autres puissent penser, il était le seul qui le mesurait à sa juste valeur. Il se doutait de la douleur qu'occasionnait une lame qui taille lentement la peau à vif, qui creuse, qui déchire tout sur son passage, sans arriver à l'imaginer et sans jamais pouvoir se dire : arrêtes-toi. Il se doutait de la promesse de mort qui donnait à cette femme, des rêves qu'il brisait en un soir, mais n'y pouvait rien. Il était égoïste, comme tous les tueurs. Il ne pensait qu'à lui, à son besoin fondamental de blesser.

Sa lame laissait une trace profonde et vermillon sur la peau blafarde de la femme qui se débattait compulsivement. Il continua, ne faisant pas attention aux perlées rouges qui s'écoulaient de l'entaille et releva enfin sa lame lorsque qu'il eut finit. Tracé à même le ventre de la dame, d'un trait net et précis, le contour d'une serrure. Roxas se sentit violemment nostalgique et, d'un geste aussi rageur qu'habituel, il planta son couteau au milieu de la serrure et le fit tourner sur le côté comme s'il s'agissait d'une clé. Elle fut incapable de crier, mais les larmes inondèrent son visage ainsi que le sang de sa blessure. Roxas fronça les sourcils, absent, les yeux dans le vague, avant de se reprendre et de se lever sans toucher le sang. Il essuya vaguement le couteau sur le matelas et s'assit sur un coin du lit en regardant la femme.

« Dans quelques minutes ce sera finit. »

Ce n'était pas une façon d'être gentil, ni de la compassion, c'était juste pour lui assurer qu'elle ne souffrirait plus longtemps. Il avait perdu son sourire, se montrant plus froid. Il en avait finit pour cette fois, plus de mauvaises pensées. Dans quelques temps ça recommencerait, il le savait, mais c'était comme ça. Il attendit, la détachant petit à petit, laissant sa respiration erratique couper le silence angoissant de la chambre puis, quand elle rendit son dernier souffle, il abaissa le tee-shirt qu'elle avait pour cacher la serrure, le tissu s'imbibant du sang. Il sortit ensuite, de l'appartement, laissant la porte grande ouverte alors qu'il disparaissait dans l'escalier. Roxas escalada de nouveau la grille et s'éloigna dans la rue, ayant remit sa capuche. La pluie ne s'était pas arrêté à son grand damne, il allait rentrer à pied et sous la pluie en faisant un détour de fou pour éviter Space Paranoid. La nuit allait être longue.

* * *

L'horrible sonnerie de son réveil lui vrilla les tympans l'espace d'un instant avant qu'il ne l'éteigne d'un geste brusque. Huit heures. Et aucune envie de se lever. Il sortit sa tête des couvertures et bailla longuement, voulant rattraper les heures de sommeil qui lui manquaient. Néanmoins, il y avait une personne qui ne semblait pas de son avis.

« Axel lèves-toi… Si tu ne voulais pas te lever, ne met pas ton réveil, maintenant vas t'habiller.

_Sérieusement ?

_Oui…

_Avoue que tu râles juste parce que ça t'as réveillé. »

Une main émergea des draps pour venir frapper la tignasse rousse d'Axel qui lâcha un « Aïe ! » peu convaincu. Il soupira en se massant le crâne et rejeta le tissu blanc aussi loin que possible en prenant soin de le faire tomber du lit, ricanant durement lorsque l'autre grogna de mécontentement. Le roux s'étira longuement, ne se souciant guère de sa nudité ni de la fenêtre ouverte sur la rue et finit par sortir de la chambre, emportant avec lui ses vêtements qui jonchaient le sol. Il gagna la salle de bain ou il s'enferma pour perdre une demi-heure sous la douche. Il balança ses affaires au sale et mit l'eau à couler, température maximale. En attendant, il se tourna vers le miroir et observa son reflet. Il allait falloir qu'il coupe cette tignasse… ou l'attacher… Tout raser au pire… Non mauvaise idée… Saïx ne voudrait plus l'approcher. Sa main se perdit dans la masse rouge de cheveux qui commençait à embêter leur propriétaire mais il ne fit que soupirer d'un air résigné. Ses yeux verts glissèrent sur les cernes proéminentes installées sous ses yeux puis sur les marques violet-brun sur ses joues, souvenir d'un coup de poker perdu contre Luxord qui... en grand « seigneur » qu'il s'était montré, lui avait fait tatouer ces deux immondices violacées sur les joues plutôt que de lui faire payer les quelques milliers de munnies qu'il lui devait… Brave tricheur… De toute manière il n'aurait pas pu payer. Ce n'était pas avec ce qu'il gagnait en vendeur à la librairie d'en bas qui lui permettrait ça. Paye qu'il allait bientôt perdre s'il prenait autant de temps le matin !

Il finit donc par entrer dans la douche, se brûlant au passage sous l'eau chaude et au bout d'une bonne vingtaine de minute, il ressortit, lavé et propre comme une munnie neuve. Il sécha ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette et les attacha en un catogan le temps qu'ils soient complètement secs. En serviette, il retourna à la chambre, remarquant au passage que le drap avait retrouvé sa place, Axel devinant une forme humaine assoupie dessous. Il récupéra de quoi s'habiller pour la journée de novembre qui l'attendait et alla à la pièce commune, regroupant salon et cuisine ouverte. Un homme était adossé au comptoir, en boxer, une tasse de café dans une main et dans l'autre un journal. Tiens, il le croyait encore dans la chambre.

« Saïx, tu te dédoubles maintenant ?

_Amusant Axel.

_A moins que j'ai dormi avec un bel inconnu cette nuit et non toi.

_Je crois avoir suffisamment de preuves pour te prouver que c'était moi. »

Il pointa un point sur son cou, buvant ensuite son café tandis qu'Axel plaquait sa main sur lui-même, au même endroit.

« Remonte ton col.

_Merci maman, railla-t-il en obtempérant néanmoins, Y a du café pour moi ?

_Non.

_Chouette !

_Refais-en.

_Pas le temps, file moi ta tasse. »

Saïx soupira mais ne fit pas mine de lui la passer, reportant son attention sur le journal qu'il lisait. Axel s'approcha et lui chipa la tasse des mains en ignorant son regard furieux et bu le liquide corsé qui le fit grimacer. Il lui rendit ensuite la tasse et pris des croissants datant de la veille. Il passerait à la boulangerie ce soir. Il se posa enfin, mâchouillant son petit déjeuner sans grande passion, étalé sur le comptoir d'un air malheureux. Il balaya l'appartement d'un regard critique en se disant qu'il devait aussi faire le ménage, surtout avant que Reno ne revienne… Sinon ça aller barder.

L'appartement n'était pas le sien, mais celui de Reno, son père adoptif, enfin légalement. Axel le voyait plus comme un grand frère que comme un père, m'enfin, question de point de vue. Reno était de sept ans son aîné, pas grand-chose en somme. Son « père » donc, voyageait tout le temps, bossant pour une entreprise internationale, la Shinra, ou quelque chose dans le genre, Axel n'arrivait pas à en retenir le nom. Quoi qu'il en soit, il n'était jamais à la maison et c'était Axel, aidé de Saïx quand ce dernier le voulait bien, qui étaient chargés de l'entretient, des loyers… Il se débrouillait bien, car, en plus de son boulot à la librairie qui lui apportait de quoi vivre au jour le jour, Reno envoyait un peu d'argent tous les mois. Saïx n'était là que pour le nettoyage, lui et son sens aigu de propre. Récemment, il avait reçu un appel de Reno qui lui expliquait qu'il reviendrait fin novembre, voir début décembre, pour passer les fêtes avec lui et ses amis. Donc, il devait tout nettoyer pour son retour imminent. Bonjour l'amusement. Il regarda Saïx en coin, toujours occupé par sa lecture. Demander de l'aide ? Jamais. Et puis, au vu de ses compétences médiocres lorsqu'il avait un balais entre les mains, l'autre serait bien obligé de l'aider… Ou pas… Saïx était un sadique quand il le voulait. Axel poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme… et enfourna le reste de son croissant.

« La Clé du Destin à fait des siennes hier. »

Axel se stoppa alors, pas sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, néanmoins, il demanda :

« Où ?

_Illusiopolis. Une femme. Vint-neuf ans. Toujours pareil.

_Des indices ?

_Aucun. »

Un poids s'envola des épaules d'Axel qui posa sa tête sur la table. Il sentit sur lui le regard perçant de Saïx, désapprobateur autant que jaloux. Le roux se sentit mal à l'aise mais l'autre, s'il le remarqua, ne fit aucune remarque. Il saisit la tasse de Saïx et la posa à côté de la pile tandis qui le saisissait par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Axel aimait Saïx, plus qu'il ne le lui montrait, et c'était réciproque, il le savait, pourtant, depuis un an, il foirait tout, sans le vouloir, sans s'en rendre compte. Mais le sujet de discorde ne leur était pas inconnu. Ils se séparèrent, Saïx fixant Axel de son regard doré, impassible. Le roux sourit et l'embrasse sur la jonction des marques qui coupaient son visage d'un X pâle avant de s'éloigner. Il saisit machinalement sa veste, sortit en l'enfilant et ferma la porte à clé par habitude. Il descendit deux à deux les marches de l'escalier, sans se presser, ayant quelque peu oublié son retard pour le boulot. Sur le chemin, il chercha un moyen pour se faire pardonner, bien qu'au fond de lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il devait se faire pardonner, tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il blessait son amant, et ça l'énervait.

La librairie où il travaillait se trouvait au Jardin Radieux et il devait prendre le tramway pour y aller. Habitant la Cité du Crépuscule, il pouvait y aller à pieds. Aussi. Mais pas aujourd'hui. Il se hâta jusqu'à la gare, remontant sans peine la pente y menant et manqua de hurler en s'apercevant de l'heure. En espérant que Demyx ait l'idée de le couvrir sur ce coup… Il courut pour attraper le tram qui allait partir et y monta de justesse, pour finir debout car il n'y avait plus de place. Le train aurait été une solution où il aurait pu finir assis mais bien plus en retard et sans possibilité de passer inaperçu… La Gare de la Cité du Crépuscule était l'endroit d'où le train partait pour faire le tour de la ville, assez régulièrement. Dans cette même gare, on trouvait un tramway qui desservait le Jardin Radieux en boucle : les deux quartiers étant proches, c'était plus simple que de prendre le train, d'autant plus que le Jardin Radieux était la dernière destination avant le retour à la Cité du Crépuscule. Pour se diriger vers des destinations extérieures, il fallait aller à la Forteresse Oubliée d'où plusieurs trains partaient vers les autres villes.

Axel fut peu après sur les chemins dallés du Jardin Radieux où il cavala jusqu'à un petit bâtiment au crépi couleur crème dans lequel il s'engouffra sans attendre plus.

« Bienvenue, Axel, tu as un quart d'heure de retard.

_ Désolé Belle. »

La brune le fixa du regard encore quelques instant puis sourit, signalant que l'incident était oublié. Il la remercia et fila dans la pièce de repos derrière le bureau où elle était installée. Il y posa sa veste et son écharpe et agrafa la petite étiquette où figurait son nom.

« Enfin arrivé ? »

Axel se retourna et vit Demyx, allongé de tout son long dans le petit sofa rouge. Il regardait une petite télé posé dans un coin de la pièce.

« Ca bosse dur on dirait, répondit le roux.

_Y a personne ! Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je travaille ?

_C'est pas la peine non plus de jouer la moule accrochée à son rocher.

_Roh, ça va. T'as vu les infos ? Encore les malades qui ont frappés.

_J'ai lu.

_Myde Wise en à fait un beau petit portrait, un malade aussi si tu veux mon avis, ricana Demyx en tournant la tête vers son ami. »

La clochette à l'entrée signala qu'un client venait d'arriver et au bout de quelques minutes, Belle appela Demyx pour qu'il l'aide. En grand flemmard qu'il était, il soupira, désespéré d'avoir à bouger, puis obtempéra sans grand enthousiasme, laissant Axel seul dans la pièce. Ce dernier s'approcha de l'écran de télévision et écouta la fin des infos. Ils parlaient encore du meurtre d'hier, sans donner le moindre détail et sans montrer le corps. Ils montraient juste l'état de l'appartement après le passage du treizième simili. Axel s'intéressait beaucoup à eux, plus précisément au treizième assassin, la Clé du Destin comme le surnommait Myde Wise. Il trouvait qu'il était… différent des autres et il s'en sentait proche… Sans savoir pourquoi.

« Axel ! Ramène tes fesses, je sais pas où est le bouquin qu'on cherche !

_Comment veux-tu que moi je sache ?!

_T'es intelligent, non ?! Trouve !

_Et toi alors !

_Les garçons… »

Axel les rejoint et s'excusa auprès de la jeune femme qui souriait, visiblement gênée d'être au centre de la dispute, et après avoir traité Demyx de flemmard et d'incapable une dizaine de fois, il trouva le livre.

Le reste de la journée se passa paisiblement. Quelques habitués vinrent rendre ou emprunter des livres mais rien de bien affolant. Belle leur fit ranger quelques étagères pour ne pas qu'ils restent assis toute l'après-midi à ne rien faire mais elle les lâcha plus tôt avec un sourire en rappelant à Axel d'être à l'heure le lendemain. Demyx et lui firent un bout de chemin, pendant lequel il l'invita à une soirée qui aurait lieu quelques semaines plus tard, avant qu'ils ne croisent un des trams qui circulaient. Ils montèrent en marche, l'engin ne s'arrêtant pas et arrivèrent à la Cité du Crépuscule, plus précisément à la Gare, un bon quart d'heure après.

« On se voit à la soirée !

_Qui t'as dit que j'y allais ? répliqua le roux d'un air faussement contrarié.

_Je te connais !

_Moi aussi figure-toi ! Il y aura qui à cette fête ?

_Hum… Zexion, Sora et son petit ami, certainement, Namine et son amie, avec un peu de chance Luxord… Et Roxas… Si Xion arrive à le faire sortir de sa chambre.

_Pourquoi places-tu Roxas en évidence comme ça ?

_Roh ! Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, voyons ! Ca se voit tout de suite le regard que tu lui porte !

_Quel regard je te pris ?

_Ton regard emplit de petits cœurs roses en guimauve, fis le brun en secouant les mains comme s'il battait des ailes.

_Fais revoir tes lunettes sale punk, c'est comme mon frère, pas comme un petit copain potentiel. Pervers.

_C'est ça ! »

Axel ricana et vint se coller à Demyx en lui murmurant dans la nuque :

« Jaloux ?

_Brrr ! Manquerait plus que ça ! hurla-t-il en s'écarta. Et je suis pris !

_Ca tombe bien moi aussi.

_Et il- QUOI ? Qui ? Quand ? Comment ?

_C'est retenu ? Ton train va partir.

_Att-heh ? Merde ! »

Demyx se rua au guichet pour prendre un ticket et repartit tout aussi promptement en direction des wagons, accompagné d'Axel qui le saluait moqueusement de la main, un sourire perfide accroché aux lèvres. L'instant d'après le portable d'Axel se mit à vibrer, ayant reçu un message.

« Toi, je te retiens ! Je veux savoir qui est le mec avec qui tu sors ! »

Ce à quoi Axel répondit en quittant la gare : « Un mec ? Pourquoi forcément un homme ? »

« HA ! C'est Naminé ! J'en étais sûr ! Petit vicieux ! Tu me le cachais ! Mais bon choix ! »

« Ca te ferais plaisir que ce soit elle, hein ? »

« … Tu me prends pour un con là ?! »

Axel ne pris pas la peine de répondre et continua calmement de traverse la place de la Gare, se dirigeant sans se presser vers la boulangerie. Il était cinq heures vingt et il estimait qu'elle devait être encore ouverte. Elle se trouvait toute proche de la Gare et il y fut en moins de cinq minutes. Il entra en lançant un grand « Bonjour » à peine hurlé et Yuffie répondit sur la même tonalité en éclatant de rire l'instant d'après. Il appréciait la brune, un peu bruyante et trop déjantée pour lui mais agréable.

« Que-viens tu faire là, beau hérisson débraillé ?

_Je ne suis pas un hérisson ! C'est retenu ? Je viens prendre des croissants…

_A cette heure ?

_Et une baguette…

_Ce sera tout ?

_Vu que je n'ai pas le droit de demander autre chose, oui ce sera tout.

_Parfait ! ROXAS ! RECUPERE LES CROISSANTS DE CE MATIN !

_Pas la peine de hurler. Je suis là. »

Roxas apparu et vint serrer la main d'Axel par-dessus la caisse avec un léger sourire rendu par son ami.

« T'es au courant pour la fête ?

_Quelle fête ?

_Aucune idée. Mais y a du monde qui y va, on est tous invité apparemment.

_Tous ?

_Je me sens complètement exclue de la conversation… chantonna Yuffie en regardant ses ongles.

_Puisque c'est le cas, va chercher mes croissants. Ouais tous. Sora, Naminé, Riku, Kairi… C'est retenu ?

_Qui d'autre ?

_Demyx, vu que c'est lui qui organise, son copain si tu le connais

_Ah ? Zexion y va ? Ca m'étonne.

_Tu le connais ?

_Mon médecin du Jardin Radieux.

_C'est qu'il vise haut le punk bigleux. »

Roxas haussa des épaules en balayant le comptoir d'un revers de manche et Yuffie vint déposer un sachet de croissant devant Axel, ainsi qu'une baguette.

« Et moi ? Je ne suis pas invitée ?

_Où ça ?

_A votre fête !

_Quelle fête ? demanda Roxas, en jetant un coup d'œil à Axel.

_C'est vrai ça, quelle fête ? renchérit ce dernier en déposant des munnies. »

Il prit son paquet sous le bras ainsi que sa baguette et salua les deux commerçants en quittant la boulangerie. Plus léger qu'au début de la journée, il prit son temps pour rentrer à la maison, n'ayant rien sur le feu. Dix-huit heures sonna lorsqu'il se décida enfin à quitter la place et son coucher de soleil, pour retourner à l'appartement. Il remonta les marches menant au premier étage de son immeuble et ouvrit la porte avec ses clés.

A peine passé la porte qu'il ressortit de l'appartement en se prenant une casserole volante en pleine tête. Une entrée pour le moins fracassante. C'est alors qu'il se rappela que quelqu'un était avec lui ce matin… Et aussi qu'il avait fermé à clé… Sans double à l'intérieur, Reno les ayant toujours sur lui… Et quoi de plus violent qu'un Saïx énervé après une journée enfermé dans un deux pièces ? Axel se releva difficilement, récupéra l'objet qu'il s'était prit en pleine poire et entra enfin. Saïx l'attendait, assis dans le canapé, son ordinateur portable sur les genoux, un tas de casseroles empilées à côté de lui. Son regard était vissé sur le roux qui décida de se faire petit pour le restant de la soirée.

« Ca… va ?

_Toi… »

Le retour des casseroles ailées, partie un !

« Je suis désolé ! Je t'ai oublié !

_C'est exactement ce que je te reproche !

_Désolé ! Et arrête de me lancer des projectiles !

_... »

Sa demande sembla être rejetée et, caché derrière le plan de travail séparant la cuisine du salon, il attendit patiemment que son amant soit à cour de munition, lançant de temps en temps des excuses.

« C'est bon ? T'as finis t'as crise de nerfs ?

_...

_Je suis désolé ! Pour la vingtième fois, je n'ai pas fais exprès !

_...

_Oui bon d'accord… Encore heureux que je n'ai pas fais exprès… Certes… Mais voilà quoi…

_J'ai du… Dire à mon patron que j'étais malade…

_... Et ? Une grippe ça arrive…

_...

_Certes tu n'es jamais malade en temps normal… Mais que-ce que j'y peux ?

_Tu y peux que tu m'as enfermé ici ! »

Saïx fulminait, et Axel tenta une technique d'approche somme toute assez bourrue et qui le ferait passer pour le dernier des pervers.

« Il n'y a plus qu'une solution… Faire en sorte que tu ais vraiment l'air malade pour demain. C'est retenu ?»

Il s'assit à côté de son amant, fermant puis repoussant l'ordinateur sur la table basse et posa une main sur son torse. Saïx garda les sourcils froncés jusqu'à ce qu'Axel l'embrasse. Il le repoussa doucement, une main dans ses cheveux puis murmura à voix basse :

« Non. »

Il se leva, mit son ordinateur dans sa sacoche et quitta l'appartement, laissant le roux seul et extrêmement mal à l'aise.

« Et merde ! »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux rouge et se promis qu'il se rattraperait demain. En apportant les croissants à Saïx demain matin. Il n'allait pas l'acheter avec des croissants mais c'était toujours une excuse pour passer le voir à sept heures du matin.

…

Encore fallait-il qu'il se lève…

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

En espérant que cette nouvelle histoire vous intéresse. Je suis preneuse de tous commentaires, toutes remarques, mais sachez que cette fiction est écrite de A à Z, qu'aucun changement ne peut être effectué !

Bonne journée, bonne soirée !


	2. Chapter 2

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger **(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Liens enflammés_

* * *

« Tu t'entends parler des fois ? Parce que le nombre de conneries que tu peux sortir est effarant.

_Tu te sens visé peut-être ? »

Axel se contenta de froncer les sourcils à la remarque de Kairi qui le fixait d'un air méchant.

« Je devrais ?

_T'es comme eux, non ?

_Ma pauvre, la jalousie ne te va décidément pas…

_Jalouse ? Jamais. Surtout pas de ce…

_Ne continue pas ta phrase, ça serait mieux.

_Si ça te gêne change de place.

_C'est toi qui est venu vers nous pour te plaindre que Sora était en plein bouche à bouche avec Donald et que Riku était partit parce qu'il était jaloux.

_Vous auriez pu me dire que Riku et Sora étaient ensemble !

_Vous êtes meilleurs amis depuis que vous êtes gosses, on a pensé qu'ils te l'auraient dit, trancha Roxas d'une voix un peu sèche.

_Il faut croire que non, répondit-elle sur le même ton en le regardant de travers.

_Vu la façon dont tu réagis, je les comprends. »

Axel s'était sentit obligé d'en rajouter, ne cautionnant pas les dires de Kairi qui dépassait les bornes à son goût. De nouveau, elle lui lança un regard oblique et il sentit que ce qui allait suivre n'allait pas lui plaire.

Ils se trouvaient à la fête de Demyx, organisée à Space Paranoid, dans son appartement. Il avait invité ses amis en leur recommandant de venir avec leurs proches. Ainsi, Kairi avait été appelée par Sora au grand damne de certains qui ne l'appréciaient guère. Ce n'était pas nouveau, tout le monde savait que Kairi aimait Sora depuis bien longtemps maintenant mais il était notoriété publique que Sora avait jeté son dévolu sur son meilleur ami, Riku mais apparemment la rouquine l'ignorait. Ca la regardait, mais Kairi commençait à sérieusement le gonfler avec sa jalousie maladive et son apparent problème avec la sexualité de ses meilleurs amis. La soirée avait pourtant bien démarrée, même s'il avait dû démentir une bonne quinzaine de fois la rumeur lancée par Demyx dans laquelle il sortait avec Naminé. Cette dernière avait, au passage, explosé de rire comme ça lui arrivait rarement, et avait rapidement mit fin aux ragots en allant danser avec Marluxia (le seul mec au monde à oser avoir des cheveux roses sans avoir peur d'être ridicule) qui avait accepté de venir sur son invitation. Axel les voyait encore en train de se déhancher sur la piste puis il reporta son attention sur ce qu'il se passait dans la cuisine. Roxas, Xion, Naminé, avant qu'elle ne rejoigne les autres, et lui-même s'y étaient « cachés » n'ayant ni l'envie, ni le bon taux d'alcool dans le sang pour bouger leur arrière-train sur la « Danse des canards » que passait Demyx. Les invités étaient de toute façon trop torchés pour se rendre compte de la chanson sur laquelle ils gesticulaient. Oui… Gesticuler était vraiment le verbe approprié.

« Comment veux-tu que je réagisse ?! Je ne sais même pas combien de temps ça dure entre… entre eux ! Ils me l'ont caché !

_Kairi, ils avaient peut-être peur de ta réaction, fit Xion doucement.

_Et ils avaient raison.

_Axel… siffla la brune. »

Il haussa des épaules en vidant son verre.

« Ecoute, qu'est-ce que ça peu te faire de toute manière ? D'après ce que j'ai compris, Sora et Riku, ça marche plus trop là, commença le roux avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans le salon, et à la manière dont Sora se déhanche avec Donald et son acolyte, Dingo ou quelque chose comme ça, je doute que tes meilleurs amis restent amants bien longtemps. »

A la grimace éloquente que lui fit Kairi, Axel sut que pour elle le problème restait le même et il soupira pour clore la discussion. La jeune fille vida son verre cul-sec, se resservant au passage avec la bouteille d'alcool qui traînait sur la table.

« Je comprends pas ce qui leur est passé par la tête… C'est pas normal.

_Tu pourrais accepter leur choix.

_Deux hommes ne peuvent pas être ensemble ! lança-t-elle la voix cassée par l'émotion et l'alcool. Ce n'est pas normal.

_Tu n'acceptes juste pas que Sora puisse préférer un homme à toi. C'est tout. Ils sont normaux et la situation est aussi normale que le reste. »

Axel savait que ce n'était pas ses affaires et il voyait que Xion et Roxas secouaient la tête pour qu'il arrête sur cette voie et qu'il abandonne le sujet mais il défendait aussi ses intérêts, ne supportant pas plus qu'un autre qu'on le traite d'anormal parce qu'il était en couple avec un homme. Elle lui lança un regard furieux et elle ricana méchamment sans le lâcher des yeux.

« Parce que tu crois que tu es mieux ? Sora m'a dit que tu couchais avec le secrétaire de Gale. T'espère quoi, un nouveau travail ? Pas très excitant de rester avec Belle, non ? »

Le roux roula les yeux, maudissant Sora et sa langue trop bien pendue mais répondit à la remarque avec un rire dédaigneux.

« Tu es vraiment pitoyable quand t'as un verre dans le nez.

_Tu crois ? Tu t'es vu ? Je me demande comment tu fais pour vivre. Pauvre petit anormal abandonné de tous… T'as fais quoi pour que Sheppe accepte de coucher avec toi ? Tu l'as supplié ? Tu t'es mis à genoux ?

_Kairi ! coupa Roxas, les sourcils froncés.

_Sheppe est tout aussi minable que toi pour accepter de… de faire ça avec toi… D'ailleurs, t'as vérifié qu'il ne couchait bien qu'avec toi ? Gale m'a l'air mieux foutu que toi, et beaucoup plus doué… Oh ! Tu l'as peut-être payé avec tout le fric que t'envoie ton soi-disant père tous les mois ! Peut-être que tu te tape Reno d'ailleurs ! Ca résoudrait pas mal de mystère !

_KAIRI ! »

Roxas avait crié, plaquant sa main sur la table en la fixant mauvaisement. Xion, les observait tour à tour, inquiète, tandis qu'Axel reposait son verre, ayant perdu son sourire habituel. Il savait qu'elle était choquée, qu'elle se sentait trahie par celui qu'elle aimait et ses deux meilleurs amis mais elle n'avait en aucun cas le droit de parler de Saïx de cette manière… Si le fait que deux hommes puissent être ensemble la dérangeait, c'était son problème… Elle n'avait pas à les critiquer… et encore moins à les insulter. Elle avait touché un point sensible, elle s'en rendait compte et était visiblement dépassée par tout ce qu'elle avait dit, et simplement trop fière pour s'excuser comme lui l'était trop pour montrer que ça l'avait affecté. Le roux soupira et secoua la tête en retrouvant un petit sourire narquois, de façade.

« Luxord n'est pas là ça me saoule. Je rentre. »

Il ignora superbement Kairi, caressant la tête de Xion et de Roxas comme il le faisait de temps en temps, puis sortit. Xion le suivit jusqu'à la sortie de l'appartement.

« N'y fais pas attention. Elle n'était pas dans son jour…

_Ne t'inquiètes pas Xion, ça va. C'est retenu ?

_... »

Il passa la main dans les cheveux noirs de la jeune fille, doucement, avant de disparaître dans la rue.

Axel pressa le pas, ne voulant pas se retourner au risque de repartir en direction de la fête et de faire une connerie. Il aurait voulu la tuer. L'étriper… Ca aurait au moins calmé une partie de ses nerfs. Il s'arrêta, passant lentement une main sur son visage. Se calmer. Il fallait qu'il se calme. Impérativement. Rentrer. Prendre des somnifères et dormir. Oublier. Difficilement, il reprit sa marche, avec la sensation d'avoir du plomb dans ses chaussures.

Il voulait juste se retourner, aller retrouver Kairi et lui mettre son poing dans la tête. Il en crevait d'envie. Prendre tout son temps pour la défigurer un bon coup, histoire que même ses meilleurs amis ne puissent la reconnaître. Ah… douce désillusion, quand tu nous tiens. Mais il ne s'abaisserait pas à une besogne aussi basse, pas consciemment du moins… Si ce n'était pas elle, ce serait quelqu'un d'autre. Il se connaissait et si, dans l'immédiat il se maîtrisait, il savait que son self-control ne tiendrait pas toute la nuit, et s'il arrivait à une manière de pensée un temps soit peu constructive et civilisée, cela tiendrait du miracle. L'espoir fait vivre paraît-il.

Axel était las, mais au-delà de ça, il était en colère… furieux… C'était officiel, il la haïssait. Parler de Reno et de Saïx de cette manière… Qu'elle regarde son tendre Sora avant d'ouvrir la bouche… Elle en disait des conneries, mais ce qu'elle avait dit ce soir dépassait tout ce qu'il pouvait accepter… Si seulement elle avait pu la fermer, garder ces conneries avec elle. Ce n'était pas compliqué de ne rien dire, de souffrir en silence, non, il avait fallu qu'elle vienne se plaindre : il détestait les gens comme ça, incapables de se montrer discrets. Elle n'était pas la seule à en baver, et sa raison était des plus minables comparée à d'autres. Elle avait franchit la limite, et même si au fond, il n'était pas aussi blanc qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, insulter des personnes qu'elle ne connaissait pas, qui n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire, c'était tout bonnement insupportable.

Certains diront qu'il s'énervait pour rien. Ils n'avaient pas tord… Axel le savait, c'était ridicule de se mettre dans des états pareils pour un rien… Mais c'était plus fort que lui… Reno et Saïx… Il ne pouvait supporter qu'on s'attaque à eux… Ils étaient les seuls où sa réaction devenait excessive…

Ses pas lourds le menèrent jusqu'à la gare de Space Paranoid où il acheta un billet pour retourner à la Cité du Crépuscule et il attendit son train, non sans triturer le petit morceau de papier. Le train arriva et il s'installa dans un coin d'un wagon peu bondé, ayant préalablement mit sa capuche, préférant éviter de se faire remarquer. Sa coiffure, autant que sa couleur, naturelle, de cheveux attirait les regards et les remarques. Ce soir, lui-même ne savait pas de quelle manière il pourrait réagir à une allusion mal placée. Axel avait l'habitude d'avoir ce genre de pensées lugubres mais il les réprimait avec facilité quand il était posé. Mais dans l'état présent, elles se répétaient en boucle dans son esprit, s'imposaient à lui avec une violence qui l'énervait d'autant plus. Les similis avaient-ils tous ce même mode de pensée ou se prouvait-il une fois de plus qu'il était dérangé ? Il n'en savait rien. La seule chose dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il ne prenait aucun plaisir lorsqu'il s'énervait, c'était plus éprouvant qu'autre chose. Il se maudissait dans ces moments là… Il devait y avoir un problème quelque part, quelque chose qui clochait chez lui… Il ne devait pas être sain d'esprit… Axel ricana intérieurement : c'était certain même. Et Saïx était assez fou pour le couvrir. Ils formaient une belle paire de timbrés. Ca le rassurait, d'une certaine manière, de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir une araignée au plafond, mais c'était tout aussi déprimant de s'apercevoir que la personne sur qui il comptait le plus avait la même tare que lui.

Le convoi passa Illusiopolis, puis la Forteresse Oubliée dans un arrêt plus long, avant de reprendre son trajet pour la Cité du Crépuscule. Mais déjà Axel sentait qu'il ne tiendrait pas le voyage. Il était au bord d'une de ses crises de nerfs, n'étant pas arrivé à se maîtriser plus que d'ordinaire. La seule solution qui lui venait à l'esprit était d'allumer une clope. Chose bien entendue interdite dans les transports publiques. Il avait donc immédiatement décidé de descendre au Jardin Radieux avant de sauter à la gorge de voyageurs présents dans le wagon. La tête contre la vitre il se forçait à fermer les yeux pour tenter une dernière fois de retrouver la maîtrise de ses sentiments. Peut-être qu'il se détestait plus que Kairi… Pour être aussi peu fiable, de ne pas savoir se contrôler et calmer ses pulsions, pour se montrer aussi égoïste qu'elle pour des sujets tout aussi futiles…

Axel sauta sur le quai sitôt le wagon à l'arrêt, et s'éloigna sans attendre de ce lieu bondé de monde malgré l'heure tardive. Il comprit alors qu'il avait fait une nouvelle erreur et enfonça un peu plus sa tête sous sa capuche. Au loin, on pouvait entendre une musique rythmée par des basseset il se rappela soudainement qu'un concert avait lieu dans ce district. Ce ne fut pas pour améliorer son humeur et il sortit nerveusement une cigarette qu'il alluma sans pour autant tirer dessus : il ne fumait pas. C'était seulement l'odeur âcre de la cigarette qui le calmait, autant qu'elle lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Le roux alla jusqu'à la librairie, fermée à cette heure là, et alla se poster quelques bâtiments plus loin, coincé entre deux pans de murs et les poubelles dans une arrière cour. Il s'assit, en profitant pour faire tomber la cendre de sa clope. Et maintenant ? Rester ici jusqu'au matin en priant pour ne croiser personne ? Appeler Saïx ? … Pour lui dire quoi ? Il en avait assez de se cacher dans ses jupes comme un enfant effrayé, d'avoir toujours recours à lui. Certes, ça l'avait sauvé de nombreuses fois et s'il était encore libre, c'était grâce à lui.

Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent et il tenta de ne pas se faire remarquer. Malheureusement, comme l'aurait si bien dit Luxord : « Pas de chance. » Un homme entra dans son champ de vision, certainement pour se soulager et éviter de payer les quelques munnies d'entrée des toilettes et quand il remarqua la présence du roux, il l'ignora, lui tournant le dos. Axel leva les yeux avec regret. Sur la centaine d'autres coins pour aller pisser et les dizaines de toilettes du quartier, il avait fallu que ce type vienne ici… Et qu'il n'abandonne pas son idée de faire ce qu'il avait à faire même s'il y a quelqu'un derrière, non, bien sûr, ça aurait été trop simple. Et ça l'énervait d'autant plus. Doucement, il se releva, un long soupir s'échappant de sa bouche avant qu'il ne serre les dents, clope toujours au bec. Cette fois, il n'aurait pas à se soucier du bruit…

Quoi qu'il dise, quoi qu'il fasse, ça reviendrait au même. Il ne ressentait rien. Pas la moindre joie. Pas le moindre plaisir malsain… Sinon que sa fureur s'envolait en même temps qu'il donnait des coups. Aucune pensée pour cette pimbêche de Kairi, pour Reno ou même Saïx, rien. Juste… un poids qui quittait ses épaules. En laissant un goût amer, pitoyable et désolant qui ne disparaîtrait pas. Il ne savait depuis combien de temps il avait commencé à faire ça… Aucune idée du nombre de vies qu'il avait enlevé sur un coup de rage, ni de la souffrance qu'il leur infligeait. A vrai dire, il n'avait pas réellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait, une fois la machine en marche, il n'était plus vraiment acteur, ses envies et ses émotions n'influençant plus sur ses actes. La seule idée qui semblait être d'actualité dans ces moments là était celle de voir l'autre à terre, inerte, incapable de se relever. Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. A ce titre, il était pire que Kairi, bien pire, et c'était d'autant plus violent pour lui. Il n'avait jamais voulu de ça. Il n'avait pas souhaité devenir un tueur, ça lui était tombé sur le coin du nez, comme ça. Mais avait-il eut le choix ? Devenir fou ou vivre à la lisière de la folie ? Quoi de plus humain que de choisir sa survie à celle des autres ?

Il se laissa retomber lourdement, restant loin de la flaque sombre qui s'étendait doucement sur le sol granuleux. Au loin, la musique ne faiblissait pas. Il desserra enfin les mâchoires, libérant le filtre de sa cigarette qu'il continua de mordiller. Il le cracherait à la maison pour ne pas laisser un indice plus que compromettant. Tout c'était passé trop vite pour lui mais il ne fallait pas un bac en aéronautique pour comprendre qu'il était encore dans la mouise la plus totale. Il n'osait pas regarder ce qu'il avait fait, pourtant, se devait y faire face, comme les fois précédentes. Il regarda l'homme qu'il avait assassiné. Dans la trentaine. Axel eut l'impression de briser tout ce qui était à sa portée. Et la prochaine fois ? Il ne voulait pas de prochaine fois… Si… S'il n'était pas le seul embarqué dans cette galère, il se serait déjà rendu à la police… Mais Saïx le couvrait, depuis la première fois… Il chercha fébrilement son portable et tapa le numéro de Saïx. Comme prévu, remarqua-t-il avec aigreur.

« Axel ?

_Saïx… Je suis dans la merde… »

* * *

Xion n'avait pas dormit. Tournant et se retournant dans son lit, elle n'avait pu trouver le sommeil et avait finit par se lever aux aurores pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Ils étaient rentrés tard, ou tôt selon le point de vue, et apparemment, elle n'était pas assez fatiguée pour pouvoir filer au royaume des songes. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait. Se déconnecter de la réalité lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. La nuit avait été riche en événements à la fois bons et mauvais. Dans une généralité, la fête avait été une réussite mais dans le détail, elle notait que de nombreux points noirs lui avaient plombé la soirée. Heureusement, c'était terminé.

Elle alluma la cafetière et sortit le pain de la veille qu'elle découpa en tranches. Ceci fait, elle se servit du café et s'assit finalement à table, mordillant dans un coin de sa tartine à la confiture de mûre. Elle espérait que Sora serait levé avant qu'elle n'aille faire les courses pour lui parler de Kairi. Ensuite, elle essaierait d'avoir des nouvelles d'Axel, peut-être à la librairie, ou chez lui, elle aviserait le moment venu. Le bruit de la porte de la chambre de Roxas lui parvint et elle se tourna à peine pour voir le voir arriver dans la cuisine, celle-ci étant ouverte sur le salon. Il sourit et vint lui faire la bise, allant ensuite s'asseoir en face d'elle. Ils déjeunèrent tranquillement sans parler puis Cloud arriva un peu plus tard.

« Salut vous deux. Alors, cette fête ?

_Nickel. Et la tienne ?

_Parfaite. »

Xion et Roxas se lancèrent un regard complice sans rien ajouter sur le sujet. Cloud leur demanda les détails de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille, en père poule qu'il était mais ils évitèrent de parler des désagréments pour se concentrer sur ce qui s'était bien déroulé.

« Au fait, Cloud, pour Noël, tu as prévu quelque chose pour les enfants ? demanda Xion à Cloud.

_Pas encore, pourquoi ?

_Je comptais aller voir Jack puis Geppetto pour leur acheter des jouets et d'autres choses aujourd'hui. Ca te va ?

_Bien sûr ! Je te donnerai de l'argent pour que tu puisses les acheter.

_On fait moitié-moitié. Je payerai puis tu me rembourseras après noël.

_Xion, c'est bon je te dis.

_Non. La moitié. C'est notre cadeau pour les enfants de l'orphelinat, pas juste le tien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel quand le blond tenta de la faire changer d'avis et le menaça gentiment de refuser qu'il la rembourse s'il continuait. Entre deux bouchées de sa tartine, Roxas interrogea la brune :

« Tu comptes prendre quelque chose pour chacun ?

_Bien sûr, ça me paraît normal.

_Je n'ai rien dit, je voulais juste savoir.

_Je les connais tous, je sais que ça leur fera plaisir. C'est toujours un peu d'attention. Je pense même que j'irai passer Noël avec eux.

_Pas avec nous ?

_Ah, fit Cloud, je ne t'ai pas prévenu ? Reno m'a invité pour passer Noël avec lui et les autres. Si Xion reste à l'orphelinat, tu seras seul avec Sora. Peut-être qu'il a prévu quelque chose avec Riku d'ailleurs…

_J'en doute…

_Hum ?

_Non rien, si Reno est là, Axel est sûrement à la rue, je lui proposerai de venir s'il n'a rien à faire, expliqua Roxas d'un air vague, Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir rester ?

_Je verrai. Quoi qu'il en soit, Cloud, tu m'accompagne pour mes achats ?

_Je ne peux pas, désolé, Xion.

_Ce n'est pas grave.

_J'ai mon jour de repos, je peux venir si tu veux, proposa Roxas.

_Je veux bien, oui. »

La brune sourit, contente de la proposition spontanée de son frère qui la ravissait. Cloud proposa alors à Xion de faire une sorte de liste non exhaustive pour chacun des enfants et permettre ainsi à la brune de passer moins de temps pour trouver ce qui leur convenait. Sachant les goûts et les habitudes de tous les bambins de l'orphelinat, ils prirent le petit déjeuner pour en discuter, Roxas y mettant son grain de sel quand il savait de qui il était question. Au final, Xion obtint une feuille recto-verso, bien remplie d'objets divers et il fut décidé qu'elle passerait aussi chez Belle pour commander quelques livres.

Pendant que Roxas allait se doucher, elle sortit un plateau sur lequel elle mit une tasse de café, deux tranches de pain beurrées ainsi qu'un comprimé d'aspirine puis elle se rendit à l'étage et frappa à la porte de Sora. Sans attendre qu'il ne lui réponde, la brune entra et s'approcha du lit dans un coin de la grande pièce. A l'origine, cette salle était une bibliothèque mais Cloud l'avait aménagée de façon à que Sora puisse y dormir. Le manoir où ils logeaient, positionné en retrait par rapport au centre de la Cité de Crépuscule, avait un cachet certain mais il était un peu petit pour eux quatre. Cloud avait du y faire de nombreux aménagement et si Xion et Sora disposaient de chambres spacieuses, celle de Cloud était vraiment plus petite. Ils avaient du la séparer en deux pour créer une sorte de débarra où ils casaient tout ce qui ne servait que de temps en temps dans le mois. Ca avait été la même chose pour la chambre de Roxas, et ainsi pour avoir une salle de bain, chose non négligeable. Xion avait donc décidé de quitter le manoir dès qu'elle pourrait, plus précisément après Noël, de cette manière, elle libérerait la « Pièce Blanche » comme ils la nommaient, pour Roxas ou Cloud.

Arrivée près de Sora, elle avait bruyamment posé plateau sur la table de chevet, poussant les objets qui s'y trouvaient, et alla ouvrir les lourds rideaux qui empêchaient la lumière d'entrer.

« Hé !

_Debout Sora. Il est presque huit heures.

_... Et alors ?

_Et alors je ne me souviens pas que tu aies posé tes congés cette semaine.

_... Ah… »

Xion leva les yeux au ciel et lança à son deuxième frère :

« Allez. Lève-toi. Je doute que Gale aime tes retards…

_Erk non… »

Sora se bougea un peu, se relevant, avant de porter une main à sa tête en grimaçant.

« Ca aussi tu avais oublié ? Tiens, aspi'. »

Il accepta le médicament que lui tendait Xion et le prit avec une gorgée de café. Sa sœur, quand à elle, ne compatissait pas du tout de son état, en train de regarder ce qu'ils avaient dans leur bibliothèque.

« Dépêche toi un peu Sora, tu va rater le train et tu vas vraiment arriver en retard.

_Deux minutes…

_Huh…

_... Dis… T'as des nouvelles de Riku… ?

_Je devrais ? fit-elle innocemment.

_... Ne fais pas comme si tu n'étais pas au courant…

_Tout ce que je sais, c'est que Riku bosse avec toi, que tu vas le voir dans une bonne heure si tu ne traînes pas plus au lit. Je sais aussi que tu as intérêt à laisser Kairi tranquille pendant un moment.

_Pour…quoi ?

_Appelles là et tu comprendras rapidement, lança-t-elle comme avertissement. »

De nouveau Sora fit une grimace éloquente et but une nouvelle gorgée de café.

« Je ne pourrais pas me faire passer malade ?

_Ca dépends… Si tu en as parlé à tes collègues, c'est foutu… Et je crois bien que Riku ne te loupera pas aujourd'hui… Vas-y.

_Mais…

_Ecoute Sora, je te le dis franchement. Je suis ta sœur, mais tout ce qui t'arrives est entièrement ta faute… Si Riku vends la mèche à Gale, c'est ton problème.

_Heureusement que tu es ma sœur !

_Tu veux que je pleure ?

_Au moins ! s'exclama Sora avec un petit sourire qui finit d'exaspérer Xion. »

Ne pouvait-il pas être sérieux plus de deux minutes ? Même avec la gueule de bois il arrivait à être comme d'habitude…

« Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû sauter sur Donald…

_Epargnes-moi les détails je te prie.

_Toujours est-il que je doute que Riku fasse quelque chose comme ça. Après, pour Kairi… Je n'ai pas tout compris…

_Elle t'en parleras certainement. Bon, prends ton petit déjeuner. Roxas est encore à la salle de bain.

_T'es pas ma mère…

_Pourtant j'en ai l'impression des fois ! »

Elle sortit, emportant avec elle _Les contes de Cœurs_ (1), qu'elle donnerait à une petite de l'orphelinat puisqu'elle le lui avait promis, et rejoignit sa chambre pour se changer. Elle sortit un peu plus tard, son manteau à la main, et rejoignit Roxas qui l'attendait devant la porte principale. Elle prévint Cloud qu'ils y allaient et Sora arriva en courant comme un dératé, saluant son père au passage.

Tous trois sortirent donc du manoir et se rendirent à la gare, Roxas passant, comme à son habitude, prendre le journal. Il se permit de narguer Yuffie qui tenait le tabac-presse après que Tifa l'ai virée de la boulangerie. Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour monter dans le train et ils s'installèrent confortablement, devant rester dans le wagon jusqu'à la Forteresse Oubliée. Alors que Sora profitait du voyage pour dormir un peu, Roxas déplia son journal et se mit à le lire, Xion faisant de même par-dessus son épaule.

Un autre corps avait été découvert. Aux Jardin Radieux… Elle faisait partie de ceux qui se sentaient bizarrement concernés par ce genre de nouvelles obscures. Elle ne connaissait pas les victimes mais tout ces meurtres lui faisaient peur et la blessait comme si c'était le cas. Elle haïssait ces personnes qui commettaient des meurtres, quelques soient leurs motifs, avec ou sans raisons à leur actes. Elle espérait réellement qu'ils se feraient attraper. Rapidement… Pourtant, l'affaire ne semblait pas progresser… « _Il est là, il est de retour : Rafale de Flammes Dansantes a fait son come-back ! Hier, alors qu'un concert se déroulait aux Jardins Radieux, le huitième simili à être apparu a fait une nouvelle victime. Plus personne n'attendait son retour, des rumeurs circulant sur sa mort. Cela faisait plus de trois mois que le numéro VIII ne nous donnait plus aucun signe de vie, une bonne nouvelle dirons-nous._

_Feinte pour mieux apprécier la terreur qu'il provoque ou simple pose de sa part, il est néanmoins revenu. Toujours aucune idée de son identité, la police semble se lancer sur la piste, au combien large et insignifiante, d'un fumeur._

_Pouvons-nous nous attendre à une nouvelle période d'accalmie de sa part ou reprendra-t-il sa basse besogne prochainement ? L'inspecteur chargé de l'enquête, Xemnas Gale recommande la plus grande prudence à tous. De plus, n'oublions pas que la pleine lune arrive, amenant avec elle son oiseau de mauvais augure, notre très détesté Devin Lunaire_.»

Xion ne comprenait pas comme la police faisait pour ne trouver aucun indice sur eux… Ca lui paraissait impossible, pourtant, tous les journalistes s'accordaient là-dessus et même Mide Wise, qui était reconnu pour sa facilité à obtenir des informations que personne d'autre ne trouvait, ne donnait la même version. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, s'appuyant un peu plus sur son frère. Elle avait peur des similis. Tous. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils faisaient ça… Et quand bien même elle saurait, elle ne leur pardonnerait pas. Aucune raison ne saurait justifier des assassinats. A cause d'eux… des centaines d'autres personnes souffraient… Et si jamais, elle trouvait le moindre indice sur eux, elle donnerait tout à la police, quoi qu'il lui en coûte. L'esprit torturé par ces sombres pensées, elle ne se sentit pas partir, trop fatiguée pour s'en rendre compte.

« Réveilles-toi… »

Elle sursauta, prise de panique à l'entente de cette voix, puis, reprenant ses esprits elle reconnu le timbre de Roxas.

« On est arrivés à la Forteresse Oubliée.

_Désolée… »

Elle se releva, massant sa nuque endolorie et secoua Sora qui dormait toujours. Ils descendirent avant que le train ne reparte, les deux bruns finissant ainsi de se réveiller. Sora partit d'un côté, leur souhaitant une bonne journée tandis que les deux autres allèrent à l'opposé.

« On commence par quoi ? demanda Roxas en regardant la liste qu'ils avaient.

_Hum… La librairie est plus proche que les boutiques de Jack et Geppetto.

_Allons voir Axel, alors !

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ?!

_Comme ça.

_Roxas ! »

Il la devança en trottinant à peine plus vite qu'elle et Xion lui courut après jusqu'à la librairie où ils arrivèrent en soufflant. Xion aussi rouge qu'une tomate avec les insinuations de Roxas.

« Salut vous deux ! »

De nouveau, elle sursauta et se retourna pour voir Axel qui leur faisait un petit signe de main depuis le comptoir. Elle s'empourpra un peu plus et Roxas dû la pousser jusque devant le roux. Il lui serra la main et Xion lui fit la bise.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

_Xion voulait de tes nouvelles.

_Ah ?

_Roxas ! »

La brune flanqua une tape sur la tête de Roxas, ce qui eut effet de le faire ricaner encore plus, à l'instar d'Axel.

« Fallait pas t'inquiéter Xion ! Ca va plutôt bien. C'est retenu ?

_M-mais je ne m'inquiétais pas ! s'écria-t-elle en plaquant sa liste sur la table.

_Ah bon ?

_Humpf… J'ai besoin de tous ces bouquins. Avant Noël.

_Tout ça ?! Tu vas en faire quoi ? Les offrir à Sora ?

_Si seulement, dit Roxas en souriant.

_Non, c'est pour les offrir aux enfants de l'Orphelinat d'Illusiopolis.

_C'est pas là d'où tu viens ?

_Si. C'est pour ça que je vais passer Noël avec eux. »

C'était aussi l'orphelinat d'où venait Cloud. A dix-sept ans, Cloud avait eut Sora suite à une… inattention de sa part mais il n'avait pas renié le lien de parenté et avait prit Sora avec lui, à l'orphelinat, se mettant d'autant plus à bosser. Xion était arrivée un an après, ses parents étant morts dans un accident de voiture, la laissant sans famille. La pension ne pouvant accueillir plus d'enfant, Cloud l'avait prise avec Sora, les élevant avec l'aide de Tifa et Zack. Sora et Xion avaient le même âge à quelques jours près et ils grandirent comme un frère et une sœur, Cloud leur expliquant la vérité dès qu'ils furent en âge de la comprendre. Pour Xion, ça n'avait rien changé. Sora avait toujours été son frère et si Cloud n'était pas son père biologique, c'était tout comme. Puis, neuf ans après son arrivée dans la famille Strife, ce fut le tour de Roxas, du même âge que Sora et elle. Ses parents avaient été assassinés. C'est à ce moment qu'elle avait commencé à haïr ces gens qui tuaient sans aucune raison.

« Bon, tu me commande ces livres ou non ?

_Pas de stress. Je te fais ça ! Mais tu laisse les hommes de la maison seuls ?

_A ce propos, fit Roxas en s'accoudant sur le bureau, Cloud va à une fête organisé chez Reno.

_Il ne m'en a pas parlé.

_Je m'en doutais.

_Comme d'habitude.

_T'as quelque chose de prévu ?

_Comme tu peux le deviner non.

_Et ton copain ?

_Tu rigoles ? Boulot, boulot : Noël n'est pas un prétexte pour glander et passer une soirée en tête à tête.

_Tu te sens délaissé ?

_Je ne répondrais pas à cette perche tendue vers la perversion !

_Dans ce cas faut qu'on trouve une idée pour le vingt-quatre.

_Vous ne voulez pas venir avec moi ? proposa alors Xion.

_Voir les gosses ?

_Ouai ! Ca leur ferait plaisir !

_J'en sais rien, ils laissent entrer les gens comme ça ?

_Ils nous connaissent Roxas et moi.

_Il a raison Xion, avec cette coupe et cette couleur de cheveux abominable il pourrait effrayer les gamins… »

Axel se jeta sur le blond par-dessus le bureau et saisit sa tête sous son bras pour ébouriffer sa tignasse hirsute.

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ? QUI a une coupe de cheveux abominable ?! s'écria le roux d'une voix forte. »

Xion s'était reculée à temps, anticipant l'action de leur ami, et souriait d'un air contrit. Le blond prit au piège était prit d'un fou rire, comme jamais, et tentait vainement de se sauver mais son meilleur ami ne semblait pas du même avis. Belle arriva et somma son employé de pas importuner les clients, mettant fin à la torture de Roxas qui s'éloigna prudemment en récupérant son souffle, les larmes à l'œil.

« Bref ! Revenons au sujet : Oui pourquoi pas.

_C'est parfait alors ! On resterait là-bas jusque vers minuit, à l'heure où les enfants vont se coucher puis on sortirait pour finir la soirée entre nous. Ca vous va ?

_Oui, on trouvera bien un bar ouvert.

_Au pire, on ira chez nous, fit Roxas comme dernière solution. »

Ils hochèrent de la tête, Xion étant la plus heureuse des trois. D'une certaine manière, elle considérait cette soirée comme son cadeau de noël, étant donné qu'elle serait avec les deux personnes qu'elle aimait le plus.

« Bon, ces livres, ça vient ?

_Wow ! Changement radical de personnalité !

_Maintenant que tu as accepté de venir, elle n'a plus raison de se montrer gentille, tu comprends ?

_Parfaitement ! »

Depuis quand Roxas était-il devenu aussi railleur ?

« ROXAS ! »

* * *

Sora se recula de son bureau, passant les bras derrière la tête. La jeune fille devant lui était en pleurs depuis près d'un quart d'heure sans arriver à expliquer ce qui lui était arrivé. Il lui sourit doucement et lui proposa un verre d'eau qu'elle accepta vivement, inspirant difficilement.

« Alors, que vous est-il arrivé ? »

La jeune fille lui rapporta sa mésaventure et au bout d'une demi-heure de paperasse administrative, il lui demanda d'attendre qu'on l'appelle même si il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison.

« Il est rare de retrouver un voleur de ce type. N'avez-vous rien remarqué de suspect, une personne qui vous collait trop ?

_Non… Pas plus que ça… Je n'ai remarqué personne de suspect… J'ai juste vu une fille aux cheveux bleus… C'est tout… »

Sora secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Il ne pouvait rien faire avec ça. A la limite faire une recherche sur cette fille à la couleur de cheveux inhabituelle, mais ce n'était pas fondé et sans raison. Cette jeune fille n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec ce vol.

« Ecoutez, nous ferons notre possible mais ne vous attendez pas à des miracles. »

Elle hocha la tête, visiblement mal à l'idée de ne jamais retrouver ce qui lui avait été volé.

Sora faisait partit de la police depuis maintenant quatre ans. Il n'avait pas hésité sur son orientation, voulant protéger les siens et faire en sorte que Traverse soit sûre. Rapidement, il avait trouvé une place à la police de Traverse après une année d'étude intensive, en compagnie de Riku qui avait suivit la même voie que lui. Ils avaient toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde même si Riku acceptait des choses que Sora ne voyait pas d'un bon œil. L'argenté arrivait parfois à des accords douteux avec les suspects pour aboutir à ce qu'il voulait. Sora ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse marchander avec de telles personnes : on ne pouvait pas leur faire confiance. Ces gens n'avaient aucune morale. Pourtant, les techniques de Riku portaient leurs fruits et il arrivait à des résultats aussi bons que les siens. Le brun adorait son métier, et si c'était parfois dur, il ne regrettait pas son choix. Il aimait aider les gens.

La jeune fille partie, il s'étira, se penchant en arrière sur son siège, baillant longuement. Il sursauta quand deux mains se plaquèrent sur son bureau et il se releva d'un bond.

« Tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs…

_Riku ? »

L'argenté lui lança un regard perçant, plus froid que d'ordinaire, comme agacé.

« N-non ! Je suis juste… surpris que tu viennes me parler… »

En effet, depuis le vingt-deux novembre, le jour où Demyx avait organisé sa soirée, Riku l'avait ignoré, refusant de lui adresser la parole.

« Il valait mieux que je me tienne à distance je pense. Maintenant je suis calme.

_Ecoute je suis dé-

_Je m'en fous, coupa Riku assez sèchement.

_Quoi ?

_C'est fait, point barre.

_Et nous deux ?

_Meilleurs amis ? »

Sora le regarda puis finit par sourire d'un air gêné mais accepta : il n'obtiendrait rien de mieux et il ne voulait pas perdre Riku en temps qu'ami.

« Tu… as revu Kairi ? demanda-t-il alors, assez inquiet.

_Oui, laisse-lui du temps pour… digérer les deux nouvelles.

_Ouai… »

Ils se regardèrent en souriant tristement : ça avait été une erreur de cacher leur relation à Kairi et à présent ils devaient réparer cette méprise. Avec leur travail, c'était difficile pour eux d'aller voir la jeune fille, Kairi habitant aux Jardins Radieux. Mais ça restait leur priorité.

« Des nouvelles ?

_Pour le VIIIème simili ? Aucune. Je ne sais pas si on arrivera à le coincer.

_On y parviendra. L'un d'entre eux fera bien une erreur un jour et à ce moment là, la cellule d'enquête ne les loupera pas, assura Sora, son assurance retrouvée. »

Sora et Riku, même s'ils ne travaillaient pas sur le cas des similis, s'y intéressaient de près. Ils voulaient à tout prix accéder à la cellule d'enquête et les attraper, les voir sous les barreaux et savoir qui ils étaient. Ca c'était transformé en compétition : celui qui arriverait le premier à les coffrer. Mais si l'un obtenait des indices, il ne se priait pas pour les partager : il y en avait trop peu pour les garder pour soi-même.

« Bon, j'y vais.

_Finit journée ?

_Ouaip, rien que de la paperasse.

_On se voit demain sur le terrain, non ?

_Si le planning ne change pas, oui.

_Cool. »

Riku s'éloigna, souhaitant le bonjour à Xion et Roxas et Sora regarda l'heure à son tour. Il lui restait une bonne heure avant de terminer son service, autant boucler les dossiers qui traînaient.

Durant cette heure, il eut le bonheur de voir le nombre de papier sur son bureau descendre plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé et pu voir Donald et Dingo qui s'en allaient à leur tour. Donald, du même rang que lui, n'allait que très rarement sur le terrain et s'en sortait divinement bien dès qu'il avait un clavier sous les doigts : il pouvait trouver n'importe quelle information sur n'importe quelle personne en un temps record. Dingo, au contraire, semblait fait pour l'action, son physique longiligne mais bien construit y étant pour beaucoup. C'était le caractère de Donald, sans oublier son charisme ainsi que la physionomie avantageuse de Dingo qui avait fait qu'après un verre de trop, il s'était jeté dans la gueule du loup, pour son plus grand plaisir(2). Il y avait beaucoup plus d'attrait à sortir avec eux deux qu'avec Riku même si la transition c'était faite brusquement pour les quatre concernés… Tant pis !

Il réussit à obtenir un baiser réticent de la part de Donald et un autre, beaucoup plus enflammé de Dingo qui lui mit le baume au cœur, et ce fut sans regret qui continua de griffonner assidûment sur ses documents et il continua ainsi jusqu'à sept heure. Il s'étira de nouveau et finit par tout ranger, estimant qu'il avait assez travaillé et salua ses collègues en quittant le commissariat. Noël approchait à grands pas et pourtant, fidèle à ses principes, Traverse ne se décorait pas de multiples guirlandes colorées et aucun Père Noël commercial ne se trouvait dans les rues comme on pouvait les voir dans d'autres villes. Sora trouvait ça triste et s'était toujours dit que c'était dommage pour les enfants qui vivaient ici, mais il n'y était pour rien. Il se dirigea vers la Gare, se frayant difficilement un chemin jusqu'aux guichets ou il se fit doubler par un grand homme.

« Bonsoir Sora.

_Commissaire Gale ? »

L'autre sourit étrangement, comme à son habitude et prit deux billets pour le prochain train, un pour les Jardins Radieux, l'autre pour la Cité du Crépuscule. Il le tendit d'ailleurs au brun qui secoua les mains, gêné que son supérieur puisse lui acheter son billet.

« C'est bon, c'est pour rembourser mon café de l'autre jour.

_Mais…

_Le train va partir tu sais ?

_Bien… »

Il récupéra son billet et ils se dépêchèrent de monter dans un des wagons et de s'installer, un peu à l'écart pour pouvoir discuter tranquillement. Sora en profita pour observer son supérieur, Xemnas Gale. C'était quelqu'un de plutôt froid mais qui rivalisait d'ingéniosité lorsqu'il s'agissait d'attraper les malfrats. Sora l'admirait même si au fond, il le trouvait étrange et certainement trop dur avec ses troupes : avec lui, les échecs passaient difficilement.

« Comment va Roxas ?

_Il va bien, merci.

_Cela fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu.

_Passez à la maison quand vous aurez le temps. »

Xemnas sembla accepter ce qui ravit le brun : il aurait l'occasion de le voir ailleurs qu'au boulot. Jamais il ne s'était servit de la relation étrange que son frère et son supérieur avaient pour grimper les échelons, se sachant capable de les escalader tout seul, mais elle lui permettait de parler des similis avec le commissaire dans un autre environnement que celui du commissariat.

« Il s'est un peu plus ouvert ?

_Oh oui ! Il est devenu terrible même.

_C'est bien… »

Xemnas avait été l'homme chargé de l'affaire de la famille Blackson. Roxas aurait été témoin du meurtre de ses parents, bien qu'il ne l'ai jamais avoué, et Xemnas ne semblait pas abandonner l'idée qu'il savait qui était le tueur. De temps en temps, il passait chez eux, demandant à voir Roxas. Il lui posait des questions mais son frère n'avait jamais pu fournir de réponse, à croire qu'il n'avait pas vu l'assassin ou que, comme disait son psy, qu'il avait oublié ce moment traumatisant. Sora était persuadé que le Docteur Omura, le psychiatre de Roxas, avait raison… Ca expliquerait le fait que le blond ferme toujours les portes à clé, comme s'il avait peur qu'on y rentre, à l'instar de ce qui s'était passé lors de l'assassinat de ses parents. Un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné… Xemnas Gale s'était montré très prit par l'enquête, faisant tout son possible pour retrouver ce cambrioleur, mais sans le témoignage du seul témoin, rien n'était possible. Sora avait toujours admiré cet acharnement de la part de cet homme et, il devait l'avouer, ça n'avait que conforté l'envie d'entrer dans la police. S'il attrapait les similis, il retrouverait l'assassin des parents de Roxas : il ne lui avait jamais dit, mais il était persuadé que tout était possible. S'il existait des gars comme Gale qui se battaient pour retrouver des malfrats, alors rien n'était hors de portée.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu, Sora tendant l'oreille alors que son homologue se livrait à lui sur l'affaire des similis. Rien de nouveau, même pour la cellule d'enquête, c'était… déprimant. Le numéro VIII avait encore fait brûler toutes les preuves et s'ils avaient pu identifier la victime, c'était uniquement grâce à son fichier dentaire.

« Tu t'intéresses vraiment à eux, c'est surprenant. La plupart des policiers n'apprécie pas le sujet de similis, ont dirait qu'ils sont effrayés, lâcha Xemnas, la triste ironie trahissant son ton grave.

_Je considère qu'on ne peut les laisser en liberté, c'est tout, et même si je ne suis pas chargé de l'affaire, je cherche à me rendre utile.

_... »

Le regard mordoré de son supérieur le parcourut avant qu'il ne parle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

« C'est intéressant. »

Le train les mena jusqu'à la Cité du Crépuscule où ils descendirent tous deux, Xemnas devant changer de train pour rentrer chez lui. Ils se séparèrent après une poignée de main et Sora prit le Tram qui passait là pour arriver plus vite à la maison. Il sauta en marche une fois arrivé à proximité de la fin du quartier et traversa sereinement le petit bois. Le portail du manoir lui apparaissait enfin lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'une jeune fille se trouvait devant, cherchant visiblement quelque chose. Elle avait des cheveux bleus : cela lui rappela quelque chose… Certainement Sheppe : ils étaient sensiblement du même bleu pastel.

« Je peux t'aider ? demanda-t-il en approchant. »

Au sursaut qu'elle eut, elle ne s'y attendait pas. La jeune fille se retourna vivement, serrant contre elle une petite enveloppe : elle avait l'air de celles prises en flagrant délit, ce qui surprit le brun. D'ailleurs, il ne la connaissait pas, son visage lui était parfaitement inconnu… Elle paraissait plus âgée que lui et donc, par extension, que son frère ou sa sœur… Une amie de Cloud ? Non, trop jeune…

« Tu cherches quelque chose ?

_Vous habitez ici ?

_Oui, je m'appelle Sora Striffe. »

Elle parut découragée, ou soulagée… Il n'en savait rien et cette attitude l'intriguait d'autant plus.

« Et toi, quel est ton nom ?

_Tenez. »

Elle lui tendit l'enveloppe qu'elle tenait, sans répondre à sa question et quand il l'accepta, elle partit en courant, s'échappant avant qu'il n'ait eu l'idée de la rattraper. Sora regarda alors l'enveloppe. « Roxas Blackson ». L'ancien nom de famille de Roxas ? C'était étonnant… Peu de gens le connaissaient… Il haussa des épaules et finit par franchir le portail et entrer dans le manoir, s'apercevant au passage que la boîte aux lettres avait disparue : c'était pour ça qu'elle avait dû attendre. Elle aurait pu frapper à la porte... Cloud l'accueillit en souriant, allongé sur le canapé.

« Alors cette journée ?

_Impeccable ! Tu sais où es Roxas ? »

Son père désigna la porte à sa droite, silencieusement et Sora leva les yeux au ciel, encore enfermé ? Il alla frapper chez son frère, attendant patiemment que ce dernier ne sorte : sa chambre était toujours fermée à clé, qu'il soit à l'intérieur ou non, qu'il sorte pour cinq minutes ou six heures… Le blond émergea finalement, refermant sa porte derrière lui avec habitude et le salua.

« Tiens, de la part de ta fan-girl aux cheveux bleutés.

_Pardon ?

_En rentrant je suis tombé sur une fille, plutôt pas mal, avec des cheveux bleus. Elle m'a donné ça pour toi. »

Son frère saisit la l'enveloppe et ses yeux s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit son nom soigneusement écrit. Ce n'était pas la première lettre qu'il recevait apparemment.

« Une fille tu dis ?

_Ouaip.

_Avec des cheveux bleus…

_Ca à l'air de t'embêter. Alors, tu l'ouvres cette lettre ?

_T'aimerais savoir ce qu'il y a dedans ?

_Bien sûr ! »

Roxas ricana et retourna dans sa chambre, fermant la porte au nez de Sora qui tambourina joyeusement sur le panneau jusqu'à ce que Cloud ne lui demande d'arrêter. Il allait surveiller son petit frère maintenant… Sora voulait savoir qui était cette fille et pourquoi elle s'était enfuie.

« Roxas… Tu peux bien me le dire si tu as une copine !

_KAH !

_Cloud, pourquoi tu t'étouffe ? »

* * *

(1) : Fanfiction sur Kingdom Heart de mon adorée amie, correctrice et co-écrivaine TheDevilofSong ! A lire si vous voulez vous décontracter et rire en revisitant des contes !

(2) : Dans la vie… Il y a des moments où on pète tous un câble. Ce moment, ça a été celui ou j'ai vu _Kingdom Hearts Abrégé Episode 13_ d'**Anonyme GT **sur Youtube et que j'ai lu ça : « _Voilà : Sora, Donald et Dingo ont eu une aventure ! Ils remettrons ça, mais on ne sait pas quand ! Dans un manoir vide, loin de tout, pour plus de sûreté..._ ». Depuis ce jour, Sora, Donald et Dingo n'ont plus jamais eut la même relation pour moi. Et il est fort probable que jamais je ne fasse sortir Sora avec d'autres mecs… Et a tous ceux qui s'inquiètent : Non, il n'y aura pas de scène **X** dans cette fiction et avec eux XD Je crois que je ne saurai même pas l'écrire !


	3. Chapter 3

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 3** : Les deux faces de l'homme

* * *

« Je peux savoir ce que tu veux ?  
_Est-ce tes affaires ?  
_Peut-être bien.  
_J'en doute. Ouvre-moi.  
_Pas moyen, le loquet est bloqué. »

S'il n'était pas habitué au caractère exécrable de Vanitas et de ses stupides habitudes Xemnas l'aurait volontiers frappé pour lui faire passer l'envie de se moquer de lui. Néanmoins, il se tenait droit, observant fixement le visage souriant du brun à travers l'embrasure de la porte. Un gosse vraiment impossible…  
Il se trouvait devant le manoir de la famille Gale, dans les derniers quartiers des Jardins Radieux. Xehanort Gale, le chef de famille, l'avait appelé plus tôt dans la matinée, et profitant d'heures de libre, il avait décidé de lui rendre visite aujourd'hui plutôt que d'y aller un autre jour. Il venait de perdre dix minutes de son précieux temps à attendre que Vanitas ne daigne lui ouvrir et voilà que ce continuait à l'empêcher d'entrer. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait vu quelqu'un d'aussi teigneux que le brun…

« Ouvre-moi.  
_Pas possible.  
_C'est père qui m'a appelé pour que je vienne.  
_Il n'est pas là, repasse plus tard.  
_Vanitas…  
_Oui ? »  
Une insulte aurait-été plus fine que cette réponse moqueuse. Xemnas ne se démonta pas, plantant son regard doré dans celui de son cadet, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui de ne pas continuer sur cette voie. Un grain de poussière lui aurait prêté plus d'attention.  
« Ouvre.  
_Xehanort n'est pas là. Reviens plus tard.  
_Je t'ai dit d'ouvrir. »

Il n'avait pas haussé la voix, son ton, restant neutre, ne trompait personne. Si Xemnas était devenu le commissaire de Traverse, ce n'était pas pour rien. Vanitas sourit de plus belle et chercha à lui claquer la porte au nez mais Xemnas coinça la porte avec son pied.

« Ouvre cette porte Vanitas.  
_Dégage de là…  
_Qu'est-ce que tout ce bruit ? »

Le brun se crispa, perdant son sourire. Il se retourna légèrement pour regarder derrière lui et permettre à Xemnas de voir Xehanort, penché sur la rambarde de l'étage. Il les observait de son regard mordoré, sans rien laisser paraître sur son humeur.

« Laisses le entrer Vanitas. Si je l'ai fait venir, c'est qu'il y a une raison.  
_Très bien… »

Vanitas ne se risqua pas à irriter son père et se poussa de l'entrée en grommelant, avant de se diriger vers l'escalier et d'y monter sans un mot ignorant Xemnas et Xehanort, à côté de qui il passa. Le commissaire pu enfin entrer et il salua le vieil homme.

« Vos échanges ne s'améliorent pas…  
_Je crains qu'ils ne changent jamais.  
_Il faudrait pourtant.  
_Vous êtes son père, pas moi. »

Ils se lancèrent le même regard, faussement amusés de la situation puis Xemnas le rejoignit.

« Vous m'avez appelé ?  
_En effet. Allons dans mon bureau. »

L'argenté acquiesça, et suivit l'ancien.  
Le manoir était grand et surtout vieux. Xehanort semblait l'habiter depuis qu'il était enfant. Les marches craquaient avec force : à chaque pas on avait l'impression que le bois allait s'effondrer. Ils rejoignirent donc le bureau du vieil homme, quelques mètres plus loin. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une clé, qu'il portait constamment sur lui, refusant depuis toujours de laisser sa pièce ouverte aux petits importuns que pouvaient être Vanitas et les autres… De mémoire, Xemnas estimait être le seul des enfants de la maison à y être entré. Ils entrèrent, et après que la porte se soit refermée, l'argenté s'installa dans le fauteuil réservé aux invités attendant que le vieil homme se mette de l'autre côté du bureau : il ne semblait pas pressé et s'était posé à la fenêtre, regardant vers l'extérieur. Ses yeux parcouraient la rue rapidement, cherchant quelqu'un et Xemnas lui laissa le temps de faire son inspection.

« Que penses-tu d'Aqua ? »

L'argenté croisa les bras, comme pensif, mais la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

« Elle est utile à notre plan. Mais on pourrait tout aussi bien s'en passer… Néanmoins… Terra est trop… fonceur… Et ne parlons pas de Vanitas. »  
C'était la première fois qu'ils parlaient de ça et cela renforçait ses doutes. Après tout, Xehanort n'était-il pas en train de mettre en doute ses propres choix ?  
« N'est-elle pas, en comparaison, trop perspicace ?  
_A-t-elle tout découvert ? »  
Xehanort ne répondit pas, mais se retourna vers le plus jeune, souriant… à sa manière.  
« Douterais-tu de notre plan ?  
_Vous poussez à la réflexion… Dîtes-moi ce qu'il se passe, je pourrai répondre en conséquence.  
_Ne soit pas si pressé…

Le doyen se détourna de la fenêtre et s'approcha de son siège où il s'assit en croisant les mains à hauteur du visage. Son sourire l'avait quitté mais Xemnas ne pouvait dire s'il était mécontent ou non. Pressé ? Bien sûr qu'il l'était. Si leur plan avait des failles… Il comprenait que Xehanort puisse être de mauvaise humeur : ils y avaient passé des années… 9 ans qu'ils attendaient. L'échéance arrivait enfin. Tout remettre à niveau pour des détails aussi insignifiants était rageant.

« Aqua est revenue il y a peu, m'avouant qu'elle avait fait la rencontre d'un des habitants du manoir Oblivion.  
_Qui ?  
_Un jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus.  
_Sora Striffe. »

Xemnas laissa enfin son dos toucher le dossier du fauteuil. Il s'était instinctivement tendu, sans s'en rendre compte, mais au final, c'était moins grave que ce que Xehanort laissait penser. Ce n'était que Sora après tout.

« Où est le problème ? Elle n'a pas vu Roxas. C'est la seule chose que nous avions à craindre.  
_Tu n'as pas tors. Mais surveille Sora. Peut-être qu'à la demande de Roxas il va lancer une recherche.  
_Je ferai attention, mais je doute que Roxas parle de quoi que ce soit à… son frère.  
_Soit. »

Le silence prit place et les deux hommes réfléchirent sur la situation, Xehanort mettant à profit ce que venait de lui dire Xemnas tandis que ce dernier se demandait comment tourner la situation en leur avantage.

« As-tu des nouvelles ?  
_Par Sora. Roxas semble s'ouvrir aux autres, mais je n'ai pas pu le voir. Je passerai peut-être chez eux, répondit le cadet distraitement.  
_Ce serait une idée…  
_Et concernant les lettres ?  
_Aqua continuera de les apporter.  
_Est-ce judicieux ? »

Il connaissait Roxas et il savait que, à présent qu'il savait qui rechercher… il ne lâcherait rien.

« J'ai décidé qu'il serait, en effet, mieux pour notre entreprise, de changer les horaires. Il me semble que tu connais ses heures et jours de travail ?  
_C'est le cas.  
_Tu mes les donneras, j'aviserai ensuite.  
_Je pensais plutôt à changer… Demander à Terra de s'en charger peut-être.  
_C'est hors de question.  
_Pour quelle raison ?  
_J'ai besoin de ton frère pour d'autres choses.  
_Ce n'est qu'une simple lettre, il obéira sans réfléchir.  
_Ton frère m'est d'une autre utilité. Et si tu considères qu'il faille réellement changer de messager, n'oublie pas Vanitas. »

Xehanort l'observait souriant doucement et Xemnas se dit que, s'il avait de bonnes aptitudes à mener ses subordonnés là où il le souhaitait, il lui restait à apprendre auprès du vieil homme en face de lui. Il se sentit piégé mais réfléchit tout de même à la proposition. Il ne pensait pas que donner cette mission à Vanitas soit une bonne idée : il n'apporterait rien et il n'y avait aucun intérêt à le faire collaborer avec eux. Son cadet ne lui avait jamais paru posséder une compétence qui puisse leur être utile. L'idée même de le faire participer, même avec de moindres renseignements, le répugnait.

« Vanitas est loin d'être aussi stupide que tu le penses, Xemnas.  
_... Faites comme vous les souhaitez. »  
Xehanort ricana d'un rire usé.  
« Vanitas est rusé, il saura se montrer discret.  
_Ou non. Aqua avait le mérite de se tenir à sa place.  
_... C'est n'est que de façade. »

Xemnas lui prêta alors une oreille attentive.

« Elle réfléchit bien plus qu'elle n'en donne l'air, maugréa Xehanort, contrarié. Je sens qu'elle se pose des questions. C'est aussi pour cette raison que confier cette tâche à Terra n'est pas judicieuse. Il obéit oui, mais il suffit qu'Aqua l'influence et nous perdons un élément qui se doit d'être fiable.  
_Vous considérez Vanitas comme quelqu'un de fiable ?  
_Pas toi ?  
_Vous connaissez nos relations », fit Xemnas sans pour autant répondre.

Xehanort le fixa longuement, son sourire ne quittant pas ses lèvres, assurant à Xemnas que ce serait Vanitas qui apporterait les lettres à Roxas. Il ne montra pas son mécontentement et enchaîna : ils étaient là pour ça après tout.

« Vous avez raison… Vanitas le poussera à bout, en plus des nouvelles qu'il apportera.  
_C'est fort possible.  
_Pour cette raison, je compte mettre Sora sur l'enquête des similis.  
_Un peu rapide, ne crois tu pas…  
_Non, c'est tout à fait justifié à présent. »

Il ne pu cacher son micro-sourire. Il savait que Xehanort n'était pas en faveur de cette montée en grade, mais si Terra, Aqua et Vanitas relevaient de ses compétences, Xemnas avaient encore le droit de faire ce qu'il voulait concernant le commissariat. Et, finalement, grâce à l'idée de Xehanort, qui ne lui convenait pas, il pouvait mettre la sienne en œuvre, même si elle n'allait pas au vieil homme.

« Après tout, il y a encore plus de chances que Roxas se dévoile. Autant préparer Sora à cette éventualité…  
_Je ne voudrais pas qu'il se fasse attraper trop tôt.  
_Cela n'arrivera pas. »

Sur ce point, ils étaient d'accord, c'est pourquoi l'aîné ne discuta pas et continua d'expliquer pourquoi il était contre la présence de Sora dans la cellule d'enquête.

« Sora est beaucoup trop en contact avec eux… Directement ou indirectement.  
_Pas autant que vous le dîtes. Seul Roxas est exposé directement, et ce sera d'autant plus intéressant. Sora dans la cellule d'enquête et Roxas sera désorienté, il fera obligatoirement une erreur qui le mènera à se trahir, Vanitas sera d'une utilité à ce moment…  
_... Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? demanda Xehanort sans accepter la proposition de l'argenté. »

Xemnas fixa longuement le vieil homme, lâchant finalement :

« Vous verrez bien…  
_Je n'aime pas rester dans l'ignorance, Xemnas…»

Xemnas l'ignora et ne dévoila pas la manière dont il comptait s'y prendre, sûr de ce qu'il comptait faire. Il ne souhaitait pas mettre le vieil homme au parfum. Il se leva, prit congé et sortit du bureau, le vieil homme ne cherchant pas à le retenir. Lentement, il descendit les marches usées de la bâtisse. Arrivé en bas, il remarqua que la porte d'entrée était ouverte, Terra apparaissant peu après, les bras encombrés de paquets. L'argenté poussa la porte pour lui laisser plus de manœuvre et le brun le remercia avant de se dépêcher de poser ce qui lui encombrait les bras dans la cuisine. Il le rejoignit après avoir refermé l'entrée et s'aperçu, non sans surprise, de la présence d'Aqua dans la cuisine. Comme d'habitude, elle l'observa un instant et baissa le regard la seconde d'après : elle devait se douter de la raison de sa visite.

« C'est rare que tu nous rendes visite, Xemnas, fit remarquer Terra en laissant la jeune fille ranger les courses.  
_Père voulait me voir.  
_Pas trop prit avec tes enquêtes ?  
_Ca peut aller. Père m'a dit que tu avais trouvé un travail ?  
_Oui, au Jardin Radieux. Avec la pension de Père, cela suffit à faire tourner la maison. »

Xemnas acquiesça silencieusement. Du coin de l'œil il sentit qu'on l'observait et il se retourna pour voir Aqua qui détournait les yeux. Xehanort n'avait pas tort… Elle n'agissait pas comme elle l'aurait fait d'ordinaire.

« C'est bon, il ne manque rien ? s'inquiéta Terra.  
_Non, c'est bon, et s'il manque quelque chose j'irai le chercher, le rassura Aqua. »  
La porte du fond de la cuisine s'ouvrit alors discrètement et s'ils le remarquèrent, un étranger n'y aurait pas prêté attention. C'était une porte dérobée, dans un coin, on pourrait la croire condamnée. Une tête blonde passa par l'embrasure, s'assurant de l'identité des personnes présentes, un sourire apparaissant. Xemnas ne pu retenir un petit rire, regardant intensément le nouveau venu.

« Ventus.  
_Bonjour Xemnas. Ca faisait longtemps.  
_Comment vas-tu ?  
_Très bien et toi ?  
_On ne peut mieux. Sur ce, je vais vous laisser.  
_Déjà ? »

Aqua semblait anxieuse, mais pas triste de le voir partir, contrairement aux deux autres, déçus.

« Il le faut, j'ai des affaires à traiter au commissariat.  
_Tu reviens pour Noël ? s'enquit Ventus. »

Xemnas sourit sans répondre et sortit de la cuisine. Dans l'entrée, il enfila son manteau et leva les yeux pour voir Vanitas penché sur la balustrade.

« Frérot, tu nous quittes déjà ?  
_Cela te ferait-il de la peine ?  
_Tu n'imagines même pas.  
_Quel dommage.  
_Tu reviens pour Noël ? lança le brun, mimant la voix de Ventus. »

Xemnas se détourna, ouvrant la porte.

« Dis à Père que ce sera fait dans peu de temps.  
_Je dirais ça à Xehanort, oui. Mais pour ça, viens donc à Noël, en famille… Avec Aqua, Ven, Xehanort, moi et ton frère, fit-il en insistant bien sur la fin.  
_Toujours aussi narcissique. J'ai autre chose à faire que de passer le 24 décembre avec la famille. Tu m'en excuseras, cher frère.  
_Oh, tu m'en vois désolé frérot, il se peut que ton message n'arrive pas à destination.  
_Vanitas…  
_Quel est ce message ? »

Une fois de plus, le visage de Vanitas se décomposa à l'entente de la voix de Xehanort, qui s'approcha de lui. Xemnas répéta son message et le vieil homme hocha de la tête, posant alors sa main sur l'épaule de Vanitas qui resta immobile, l'air ennuyé.

« Pars, et reviens-moi avec de bonnes nouvelles… Fils.  
_Bien, Père. »

Xemnas sortit enfin du manoir Gale, regardant l'heure pour estimer le moment où il retournerait au commissariat.

* * *

« Commissaire ! On en a finit avec les dossiers. Donald termine de recopier le dernier.  
_Parfait Austin, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous à présent.  
_Et pour les rondes ?  
_J'ai trouvé une autre équipe de s'en occuper, la votre sera chargée des rondes du 25.  
_Merci commissaire. On vous revoit avant ?  
_Je ne crois pas, vous êtes en congé demain et c'est le 25 que j'ai posé un jour pour rentrer chez moi.  
_D'accord, dans ce cas passez de bonnes fêtes. Joyeux Noël commissaire. »

Dingo referma la porte du bureau de Xemnas, ce dernier terminant, lui aussi, ses derniers rapports. Le commissaire les rangea dans les chemises prévues à cet effet, puis estima qu'il était prêt à partir. Il prit son manteau, réajustant la capuche dans son dos, puis jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. Dix-neuf heures moins dix. Il avait largement le temps. Il quitta son bureau, saluant les agents de garde pour la nuit.

L'effectif était conséquent mais à l'approche des fêtes, l'agitation de la ville pouvait s'avérer difficilement contrôlable. Ils en avaient déjà fait l'expérience une année auparavent : Xemnas avait donc décidé de tout prévoir. Il se dirigea dans la salle de réunion, depuis près d'un an occupée par la cellule d'enquête contre les similis. Il ne remarqua aucune lumière mais s'assura que personne n'était resté à l'intérieur. Il surveillait toujours l'avancée de leur enquête, de leurs progrès depuis la création de la cellule. Les hommes semblaient apprécier cette initiative et son implication dans l'affaire alors qu'il traitait d'autres dossier de son côté. Le commissaire se devait de suivre cette enquête.  
« Rassuré », il quitta le commissariat en toute tranquillité, les mains dans les poches. Il n'était que cinquante trois.  
L'argenté commença à s'éloigner du bâtiment quand quelqu'un l'appela. Il se retourna pour voir son second, Xigbar Dawkins s'approcher de lui en serrant son écharpe autour de son cou. Il arriva à sa hauteur, son cache-œil ne parvenant à dissimiler la malice de son regard.

« Vous allez à la gare commissaire ?  
_Pas de ça avec moi, Xigbar. »

Le requin montra ses dents et continua d'un air dégagé.

« Vous allez où ?  
_Chez moi, mais je dois d'abord passer par la Cité du Crépuscule.  
_Pour ?  
_Mon père souhaite refaire la façade du manoir. Je dois traiter pour lui avec Lexaeus Defer, un façadier qui nous a été… recommandé.  
_Defer… J'en ai entendu parler. Du bon travail apparemment.  
_En effet, quoi que difficile à faire collaborer… »

Le regard de son second s'intensifia, son sourire s'agrandissant jusqu'à l'humainement possible.

« Et toi, Xigbar ?  
_Je vous accompagne ? »

Le silence de Xemnas sembla lui suffire et il se suivit en enfonçant son rictus dans son écharpe. Xemnas appréciait la vivacité d'esprit de son subordonné, autant sur le plan professionnel que personnel : il n'avait pas besoin d'expliquer les choses en profondeurs, il lui demandait d'exécuter quelque chose, Xigbar le faisait, en réfléchissant de son côté.

C'était un excellent policier et second : ses capacités d'observations étant supérieures à la moyenne de tout le commissariat. S'il y avait bien une personne à laquelle il devait ses dossiers bouclés et posés sur une étagère, c'était bien Xigbar Dawkins.

De plus, il était au courant de nombreux détails, bien plus que Xemnas ne l'aurait prévu. Mais Xigbar s'était avéré d'un bon conseil.  
Ils se rendirent à la gare, sans qu'un mot ne fût échangé. Ils n'en ressentaient pas le besoin. Depuis l'année passée à travailler ensemble, des habitudes s'étaient créées, comme celle de ne parler que du strict nécessaire, de ce dont ils avaient besoin pour leur enquête. De toute manière, ils n'étaient pas assez proches pour parler de leur famille plus largement de ce qui avait été dit plus tôt. La nuit était presque tombée, et quelques étoiles brillaient dans le ciel dégagé. Ca arrangeait bien Xemnas. Il avait des projets pour la soirée, des projets qui nécessitaient le beau temps.

Arrivés dans la station, Xemnas remarqua, sans surprise, qu'elle était bondée. Cela l'arrangeait encore, et l'horaire, choisi, devait y être pour beaucoup. Ils se glissèrent parmi tous les passagers en attente et se hissèrent jusqu'à un guichet ou Xigbar prit deux billets, avant de se diriger vers le quai principal, se mouvant entre les autres avec la facilité d'une ombre. S'il remarqua l'absence de son supérieur à ses côtés, il ne le montra pas, souriant distraitement alors que ses lèvres murmuraient un "as if" qui se noya dans le brouhaha qu'était la gare.

Xemnas s'était éclipsé avec facilité. Il avait beau être grand et posséder un physique quoi qu'un peu excentrique, la majorité de Traverse l'était tout autant, si ce n'est plus. Les argentés couraient les rues comme les rats arpentaient les caves. Son handicap devenait un atout non négligeable que la mode lui avait offert l'été dernier. Pile au bon moment. Il avait néanmoins rabattu la capuche de son manteau noir sur sa tête, plus par soucis d'anonymat que pour sa chevelure. Il avançait à un pas mesuré, terminant d'enfiler ses gants, tête relevée pour ne pas paraître plus suspect qu'il ne pouvait déjà l'être : relever la tête était un signe d'assurance, de conscience de soi. Il n'avait rien à cacher. Un homme qui baisse la tête cherche à se protéger, à passer inaperçu aux yeux les autres, les passants se souvenaient surtout de ce type de personnes. Elles étaient celles sur lequel le regard se pose en se baladant sur la rue : la différence dénote et le regard se focalise sur ce détail et reste à l'esprit. Alors qu'une personne qui relève la tête, identiques aux autres, qui pose son regard, au lieu de le subir, passe inaperçue. C'est ce qu'il faisait. Il disposait exactement de trente minutes à compter du moment où le train quitterait la gare de la Forteresse Oubliée. S

on temps était limité, il l'avait calculé de nombreuse fois, et optimisé à un point inimaginable. Dix minutes à l'aller, dix autres pour revenir, cinq pour faire ce qu'il avait à faire puis, les dernières pour se débarrasser des éléments compromettants pour peu qu'il y en ait. Un challenge plus qu'une contrainte. Il marcha jusqu'à sa destination, dans le flot humain et le bruissement d'un vent incertain, s'engouffrant dans sa capuche en essayant de la faire tomber. Son regard se posa alors sur la bâtisse en face de lui : les tuyaux arpentaient la façade, rouillés, ajoutant une touche de couleur à la grisaille ambiante. Il s'agissait d'un appartement, plutôt spacieux de ce qu'on pouvait en deviner : Xemnas n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, mais il se souvenait avoir entendu Frederick Lomis en parler lors de pause autour d'un café. C'était l'occasion de vérifier ses dires. Il s'approcha encore un peu, lançant un ultime regard autour de lui. Il avait traversé la rue principale pour emprunter une ruelle déserte qui menait directement à la maison de son subordonné. Mis à part la femme de ce dernier, personne n'était censé parvenir jusqu'ici.

Il n'en fut pas inquiet. Si cette probabilité se réalisait, il saurait comment réagir bien que cela le gêna dans son calcul, réorganiser son plan était à éviter mais pas impossible. Il avait cinq minutes prévues pour ce genre de rattrapage. Xemnas frappa à la porte, de trois coups distincts et tendit l'oreille en se collant au mur, dans l'angle mort de la porte. Un « j'arrive » crié à la volée se fit légèrement entendre : il fut incapable de dire s'il y avait une autre personne ou non. Il irait jeter un coup d'œil pour plus de sécurité. La porte ne possédait pas de lucarne ainsi, Frederick serait obligé de sortir, ne serait-ce que la tête. Il sortit un poignard de sa poche, le cachant ensuite dans sa manche, de manière à le sortir d'un mouvement de la main.  
La poignée s'abaissa, et apparu dans un grincement un homme d'âge mûr, aux traits tirés. Ne voyant personne, il s'avança de peu puis s'apprêta à rentrer, refermant la porte derrière lui. Xemnas la bloqua du pied. Personne dans la rue.  
L'autre se retourna brusquement, une main sur sa hanche, prêt à sortir l'arme qu'il n'avait pas.

« Commissaire ? »  
Xemnas avait entreprit de relever sa capuche, pour qu'il puisse apercevoir son visage. Il eut un sourire amusé.

« Bons réflexes, si tu avais ton arme de service.  
_Vous m'avez surpris, commissaire. Je…  
_Êtes-vous seul ?  
_C'est le cas, ma femme rentre dans la nuit. »

18 minutes restantes.

« Puis-je entrer ?  
_Bien sûr ! Suis-je malpoli ! Entrez, entrez ! (2)  
Le sang coula dès que la porte commença à se refermer.  
Le verrou claqua sinistrement.

* * *

Plus que 16 minutes.

Son plan s'échafaudait sur toute la soirée et avait mit plusieurs jours à se construire convenablement. Il ne cherchait pas la perfection mais comptait suivre scrupuleusement ce qu'il avait décidé, et ce uniquement pour mettre la police un peu plus en déroute.  
L'argenté avait quitté la maison de Frederick pour retourner vers le centre de la Forteresse Oubliée, vers la fortification elle-même. La suite de son dessein passait par là.

Il existait depuis fort longtemps des tunnels construits sous la ville. De ce que Xemnas avait trouvé, il s'agissait de galeries qui avaient été creusés au temps où la Forteresse, désormais oubliée (1), était encore en activité. Ils devaient, de toute évidence, servir à maintenir un moyen de contact entre l'extérieur et la construction, même si celle-ci était assiégée. Xemnas, pour perfectionner sa connaissance et éviter toute erreur, avait lu les quelques manuscrits à ce propos.  
Peu d'habitants étaient au courant de leur existence. Il doutait même que le maire le soit… Mais grâce à son nom, et les archives Gale, il avait trouvé l'existence de ces passages, vérifié leur état et assuré leur fonctionnement pour aujourd'hui. La famille Gale était la plus ancienne famille vivant à Traverse, et ce depuis plusieurs siècles. Il n'était donc pas anormal qu'ils possèdent des papiers que les autorités ne détenaient pas. Ces secrets de famille l'arrangeaient bien.  
Il devait se rendre à la Forteresse et entrer. Malgré les interdictions, les panneaux « danger » et les amendes, c'était devenu le squat de nombreux jeunes, pour passer des soirées, emmener sa copine dans un lieu tranquille… Xemnas n'y avait jamais apporté l'intérêt qu'il aurait dû, mais ainsi, y pénétrer serait plus simple. De la Forteresse, il pourrait avoir accès à tout le réseau de galeries, qui se rejoignaient toutes, juste sous le bâtiment. Chacun de ces boyaux menait un quartier à un autre, passant par le centre de la ville.  
Tous étaient reliés.  
Et son plan était basé sur ce lien.  
Xemnas entra par une porte dérobée, à l'arrière du bastion, se pressant plus ou moins. Il se dirigea sans hésitation jusqu'au cœur du bâtiment, s'arrêtant à quelques pas du centre de la pièce. Le sol était dallé, il plaça son pied méthodiquement sur l'un des pavages, y mettant tout son poids. Le bruit distinctif d'un mécanisme qui s'enclenche le fit se reculer : un pan du sol se souleva, entraîné par de puissants rouages, usés et agressés par le temps. Il s'engouffra dans la lugubre descente, ignorant le courant d'air glacé qui lui parvenait, il tira ensuite sur la corde, refermant l'ouverture derrière lui.  
Il se laissa dévorer par les ténèbres, les arpentant tout d'abord sans chercher à les dissiper, mais finit par sortir une lampe de torche de sa poche et l'allumer. Huit chemins se présentaient à lui, aucune lueur ne parvenait de l'autre bout.

Il s'engagea dans celui qui était devant lui, se pliant à moitié pour pouvoir marcher : le plafond était trop bas pour son mètre quatre-vingt-quinze(3). Environ un quart d'un plus tard, il arriva au bout, éteint sa lampe et crapahuta un peu pour sortir. Un buisson masquait l'entrée et il l'écarta pour pouvoir sortir, jetant un coup d'œil pour vérifier que personne n'était là. Les façades colorées de la Cité du Crépuscule ne le surprirent pas. Il s'extirpa du trou d'où il sortait, s'époussetant brièvement avant de sortir son portable et de faire comme s'il venait de terminer une conversation. Il tourna à l'angle du bâtiment, rejoignant la foule qui sortait de la Gare. La sortie du tunnel se trouvait juste à côté de la Gare du Crépuscule et il fit comme tous ceux qui sortaient. Fouillant la foule du regard, à la recherche de Defer.

« Il faudra penser à briffer Zack pour sa prochaine mission, l'avertit naturellement une voix derrière lui.  
_En effet, tu as choisis celle-ci ? répondit Xemnas sur le même ton et sans prendre le temps de se retourner, continuant de chercher son homme.  
_Il s'intéressait à la disparition de Sephiroth et de Génésis…  
_De Midgar ?  
_Cela lui ferait du bien d'aller là-bas. »

Xigbar s'avança, se mettant à sa hauteur, son écharpe ne cachant pas le sourire qu'il arborait.

« Il ne faudrait pas oublier qu'ils se connaissaient… Tous les trois, Xigbar.  
_Je ne l'oublie pas, commissaire. »  
Il lui tendit son ticket, ainsi qu'un deuxième qu'il avait prit au guichet avant de sortir.  
« Le train entre en gare dans quelques minutes.  
_Defer devrait en faire de même.»

Ils attendirent encore un peu, abordant le sujet de Zack Fair, un bon agent actif et cette mutation à Midgar pour qu'il puisse enquêter sur Sephiroth et Génésis, deux hommes qui avaient disparus depuis quelques semaines. Des amis proches en somme. Xemnas avait eut l'occasion de parler à Sephiroth, une fois : il en gardait un souvenir précis et amusant. Ce type ne pouvait pas être aussi héroïque qu'il en donnait l'air… Mais ils en été resté à cette simple discussion, quand Sephiroth attendait la fin du service de Zack.

Son regard fut attiré par un grand homme qui dépassait la population moyenne qu'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres. Des cheveux bruns plaqués en arrière, des yeux bleus placides : il reconnu Lexaeus Defer pour avoir vu une photo au commissariat. Lui non plus n'était pas si blanc qu'il pouvait laisser paraître. D'un mouvement de main, il demanda à Xigbar de l'attendre et s'approcha de lui, calmement.

« Lexaeus Defer ?  
_Oui ? »  
Il était méfiant.  
« Je viens vous voir à propos de notre précédente discussion au téléphone.  
_Discussion… ? Que me voulez-vous ?  
_Que vous acceptiez vos choix, Defer...

Son regard, à l'origine calme, s'embrasa sous la colère et Xemnas en fut content. Il commençait à le connaître.

« Hors de question.  
_Avez-vous le choix ? »

Le brun se mura dans le silence.

« Il me semblait, oui…  
_... Passez à l'agence…  
_ Non. Je suis ici pour m'assurer que vous compreniez bien la situation. Je vous appellerai prochainement. D'ici là, n'oubliez pas, sinon, votre frère pourrait bien finir face dans la boue, comme vous l'avez été. »

Sa phrase s'était terminée d'une voix à peine audible, afin que lui seul puisse l'entendre. Xemnas l'observait et il fut assez satisfait de le voir rendre les armes : il s'inclina pour prendre congé et rejoignit Xigbar qui l'attendait. Lexaeus prit le chemin de la gare, sans lui adresser un regard.

« Alors, ce ravalement de façade ? »

Xemnas se contenta de sourire en regardant le dos de Lexaeus encore visible dans la gare. Le son d'une clochette les avertit que le train arrivait. Le soleil s'était couché quand Xemnas avait arpenté les souterrains : le paysage de la Cité du crépuscule ne leur parvenait que difficilement, les bâtiments se découpant sombrement de la nuit, tous semblables et mornes. Ce quartier n'était pas fait pour la vie de nuit… Pas assez éclairé pour ça.

« J'ai un coup de fil à passer, Xigbar. Va m'attendre à l'intérieur.  
_Très bien commissaire. »

Xigbar lui lança un dernier regard avant d'entrer dans la gare. Xemnas retourna vers l'entrée du tunnel, et il attendit que la place se vide pour pouvoir descendre dans la Cité du Crépuscule.  
Il lui restait une bonne heure trente pour tout terminer. Encore 6. Il devrait être dans les temps pour pouvoir se servir de son alibi si jamais il en avait besoin. La soirée serait, au final, plutôt bonne. Il avait pu remettre Lexaeus à sa place, et ce soir, il ne resterait plus que Squall Leonhart à la cellule d'enquête…  
Un magnifique cadeau de Noël pour Sora Striffe et Roxas Blackson…

Xemnas quitta ses gants, enleva son arme et sa lampe de ses poches, les posant sur un journal. Il s'approcha de l'évier de la cuisine et se rinça le visage. Il délaissa son manteau sur le plan de travail et regarda l'heure. Presque vingt-et-une heure. Un peu plus de ce qu'il avait prévu. Il ouvrit un placard, sortit une bouteille de Whisky et s'en servit un verre, allant ensuite s'asseoir, le regard sur le mur blanc, sans aucune décoration.  
Il allait certainement subir les foudres d'un Xehanort furieux par une telle initiative, mais peu importait. Il fallait faire avancer l'histoire : la situation ne pouvait rester comme telle. Surtout avec Lexaeus qui rejoignait maintenant ses rangs.  
Néanmoins, il avait perdu un bon et important effectif. De bons compagnons pour ses subordonnés : Il ne pensait pas que les autres se tireraient dessus en criant au traître, au contraire, ils allaient tous se serrer les coudes pour retrouver l'assassin de leurs amis.

Il but une gorgée de son alcool.  
Tout ce manège n'avait été réalisé que pour brouiller les pistes. L'ordre chronologique allait les embrouiller, les faire douter. Ils seraient tous haineux, voulant à tout prix trouver l'assassin, le tuer de leurs propres mains si c'était possible. Lui-même ne serait pas inquiété, il avait toute leur confiance et il saurait se montrer prêt à tout pour trouver l'enfoiré qui avait osé s'attaquer à ses hommes. Il plongea ses lèvres dans le liquide ambré, pensif.  
Son téléphone sonna alors, sans grande surprise.  
Il sourit.  
Et décrocha.

« Commissaire !  
_Oui ?  
_Ils sont morts ! Tous les gars des similis !  
_Quoi ?!  
_C'est cet enfoiré de Supérieur qui les a butés ! »

La voix à l'autre combiné tremblait, Xemnas laissa passer un temps, pour que la personne se reprenne et qu'il donne l'impression d'être ému.

« Tous ? finit-il par demander.  
_Non… Il reste Squall… Fred s'est fait tué il y a deux heures tout au plus… C'est sa femme qui l'a retrouvé, égorgé. On a voulu contacter les autres… Seul Squall à répondu.  
_... Daniel… Tu as pensé à vérifier l'alibi de Squall ?  
_Commissaire !  
_Il ne faut rien négliger.  
_... On… On va lui demander… Il est sous le choc là… Venez vite s'il vous plaît ! On a besoin de vous ! »

Xemnas raccrocha après avoir demandé où il devait aller. Il finit son verre, puis alla se changer, prit un autre manteau et sortit rejoindre son équipe, se composant un air faussement fatigué.

A présent, le reste dépendait principalement de Xehanort.

* * *

(1) : _Note de la Correctrice_ : D'où son nom, ha ha ! … je me tais.

(2) : J'aime bien ce petit Lomis moi… Sinon, le saviez-vous ? Lomis tient son nom de famille du Dr Lomis le Mr qui étudie Mickael Meyers dans _Halloween_ ! Et son prénom de la chanson Frédéric de Jeanne Cherhal ! Oui je sais, ce point de servait à rien. A tous ceux qui vont voir les petits points en bas de la page à chaque fois qu'ils en voient un : je vous adore !

(3) : La Correctrice trouvant que 1m80 était trop petit je lui ai rajouté 15 centimètres, maintenant, à vous, chers lecteurs, de deviner la taille de Lexaeus en comparaison !


	4. Chapter 4

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 4** : _Le temps de briser la glace_

* * *

« Tu étais là, Kid ! » (1)

Vanitas plaqua Ventus contre le mur, appréciant la grimace que le blond tira. Il remit les rideaux en place, sans le lâcher.

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques heures de la fête de Noël. Vanitas s'ennuyait ferme et la seule idée qui lui était venue en tête était celle d'embêter son frère. Noël ne représentait qu'une fête stupide pour les gosses et les abrutis en manque d'affection. Malheureusement pour lui, Xehanort et les autres avaient prient la mauvaise habitude de fêter le 24 décembre. Mais cela lui apportait aussi un plaisir indicible puisqu'il pouvait priver ses frères et sœurs de leur bonheur, et ce, de multiple façon. C'était son cadeau de Noël à lui, et Ventus était toujours le premier à en profiter.

« On t'a dit de ne pas coller ton nez aux fenêtres.

_C'est bon !

_Non ça ne l'est pas. »

Il le repoussa violemment, la tête blonde cognant le mur sans douceur.

« Il me semblait que ce qu'avait dit Xehanort était clair, n'espère pas pouvoir sortir.

_Que-ce que ça peut te faire ?! C'est pas comme si tu accordais de l'importance à ce qu'il disait ! »

Vantas sourit. C'était vrai… Il n'obéissait que très rarement à leur Père, c'était trop humiliant de se rabaisser au niveau du vieil homme. Mais dès qu'il s'agissait de remettre Ventus à sa place, il se montrait extrêmement docile.

« Ne rêve pas, Noël ou pas, tu ne pourras pas sortir avant un long moment.

_Un jour je…

_Non. Avec la tare que tu possèdes, mettre le nez dehors est interdit, regarder à la fenêtre est interdit.

_Ne te moques pas de moi ! »

Vanitas le calma d'un coup violent.

« Pas ma faute si t'es faible, Kid. »

D'après ce que disait leur père, Ventus souffrait d'une maladie de la peau, lui interdisant toute exposition à la lumière du soleil, et ce depuis sa naissance. Xehanort avait immédiatement prit des précautions et ils vivaient rideaux et volets fermés, la petite tête blonde n'ayant pas réellement vu l'extérieur depuis son arrivée au manoir. Vanitas le trouvait néanmoins en bonne santé pour quelqu'un qui était soi-disant malade, comme si c'était la seule chose qui clochait. Il n'en parlait cependant pas et se concentrait pour « accompagner » son pauvre petit frère dans ses journées malheureuses. Misérable enfant. Comme il le plaignait. La situation n'en était que d'autant plus amusante.

« Je ne suis pas faible ! »

Le blond se dégagea, furieux, sous le rire de Vanitas qui s'adossa au mur.

Vanitas aimait profondément Ventus. Vraiment, il adorait son précieux petit frère. Ventus était un véritable divertissement à lui tout seul : il était niais, ignorant, facile à manipuler. Jouer avec lui était un réel plaisir. Il ne connaissait rien de la dureté du monde extérieur, ni l'hypocrisie, ni la malveillance. Il vivait dans une cage aux aspects dorés. Mais Vanitas savait que les barreaux étaient rouillés et ravagés et que derrière se trouvait quelque chose de bien plus effrayant. Aqua, Terra le préservaient du reste du monde, car ils étaient tout aussi ignorant que lui. C'était stupide… Mais amusant. Vanitas s'éclatait autant que la niaiserie de sa fratrie lui donnait de l'urticaire. Et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à être diverti par la situation. Oh que non…

« Tu es quoi alors ? Incapable même de vivre normalement.

_... »

Vanitas se décolla du mur pour s'approcher de Ventus.

« Un fardeau enchaîné tel un boulet aux chevilles de sa famille.

_Je ne suis pas un fardeau !

_Un incapable. »

Il le fit reculer.

« Aqua a le mérite de travailler, même Terra, cet imbécile vaut mieux que toi… C'est dire…

_Ne dis pas du mal de Terra et Aqua ! Tu ne fais guère plus que moi il me semble ! »

Vanitas éclata de rire avant d'attraper Ventus par le col.

« C'est là que tu te trompes, Kid. Je suis de loin le plus utile de toute la maison.

_... »

C'était lui qui ramenait l'argent à la maison, et pas le job misérable de Terra. Vanitas n'acceptais pas que Ventus puisse le penser plus inutile encore que l'aîné… Il avait été affecté à un travail… somme toute particulier. Très jeune, il s'était découvert une passion pour le crochetage et le vol d'objet. Xehanort en avait fait les frais quelques années jusqu'à ce qu'il se fasse attraper… et qu'il trouve ça diablement intéressant. Et contre toute attente, Xehanort lui avait apprit pas mal de choses sur le sujet.

Il lui avait apprit à ne laisser aucune empreinte, aucun signe d'effraction et jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait pas eu d'altercation avec un habitant. Le rôle de Vanitas s'arrêtait au vol. Il donnait les bijoux à Xehanort qui se débrouillait pour les revendre. Il y avait prit goût et appréciait tout particulièrement d'outrepasser la loi, l'intimité des gens de cette manière. La pire des perversions. Il violait leur vie privée, les privait de souvenirs et marquait leur maison au fer rouge. Ils n'étaient plus chez eux. Il adorait ça. C'était jouissif. Inconnus, « proches » ou connaissances. Tous servaient à son plaisir, son amusement, il ne faisait pas de différences.

Il secoua un peu Ventus au bout de son bras, ce dernier gigotant dans tous les sens. Le blond réussi à lui donner un coup de pied dans la mâchoire, l'autre le relâchant immédiatement en portant une main à sa joue.

« Espèce de…

_Vanitas ? »

Merde.

Le vieux se ramenait… Il se décala pour le regarder arriver de l'autre bout du couloir. Il grimaça en se massant la mâchoire. Ce petit con l'avait défoncé.

« Encore à vous battre…

_Du tout !

_Ne me prend pas pour plus sénile que je suis, Vanitas. Ventus, je t'ai déjà répété de nombreuses fois de ne pas aller aux fenêtres, tu veux finir avec un cancer ?

_Non…

_Alors reste éloigné des vitres.

_...

_Va dans ta chambre, pour le reste de la soirée. »

Ventus baissa la tête, serrant les dents avant de s'éloigner. Il donna un coup d'épaule à Vanitas qui réagit au quart de tour. Il l'attrapa par la nuque pour le plaquer contre le mur à faire trembler la fenêtre. Il lui mit un coup de poing avant que Xehanort ne s'interpose en lui prenant fermement le bras. Le brun expira longuement, fixant Ventus dans les yeux. Il y décela une lueur de crainte qui lui plu et il recula alors, satisfait.

« Dans ta chambre, immédiatement » Gronda Xehanort à l'adresse de Ventus.

Ce dernier s'exécuta sans attendre, profitant du fait que son frère était encore maintenu. Le brun ne bougeait plus, se laissant faire par son père qui lui lançait un regard laissant deviner son mécontentement. Vanitas avait apprit à ses dépends qu'il ne fallait pas toucher au précieux Ventus, surtout ne pas abîmer sa bouille d'ange.

« Nous allons avoir une discussion. Dans mon bureau, tout de suite. »

Il le relâcha et monta jusqu'au bureau, Vanitas sur ses pas, avec une mauvaise volonté évidente. Ils arrivèrent dans ce que Vanitas surnommait « affectueusement » la grotte de l'ours.

Il y venait souvent, à l'insu des autres puisque cela concernait son « travail » et, il passait le plus clair de son temps à côté. Avec lui, les murs de cette foutue baraque avaient des oreilles, les siennes. Il en savait tellement sur cette famille… Xemnas et Terra, Aqua, Ventus… Lui-même…

Qui veut d'une famille aussi recomposée que la leur ? C'était sans nom. Une véritable abomination. Mais il trouvait ça d'un risible ! A ses yeux, depuis qu'il savait la vérité, le discours sur leur famille de Terra ressemblait à celui d'un hippie sous acide. Il soupira. Tout ce temps passé contre la porte, à contre balancer son poids pour ne pas que le parquet ne le trahisse, et à écouter les secrets de son « frère » et de son « père ». Ils se croyaient à l'abri derrière une porte ? Après ce qu'ils avaient fait, Vanitas trouvait ça idiot de leur part.

Il entra finalement dans la pièce sous l'invitation insistante de Xehanort qui s'était déjà assit. Vanitas referma la porte et se posta sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur.

« Ne frappe plus ton frère.

_Oui.

_...Tu le referas malheureusement quoi que j'en dise… Quel enfant difficile.

_Vous avez fait un mauvais choix !

_Ne dis pas ça, malgré un caractère désastreux, on peut tirer quelque chose de toi. »

Vanitas renifla dédaigneusement.

« J'ai besoin de toi.

_Un autre baraque à visiter ?

_Non, tu vas livrer une lettre. »

Vanitas se tourna pour le regarder. Il se payait sa pomme ?

« Je n'suis pas facteur.

_Non, mais tu es mon fils.

_Ha ! Elle est bonne. »

La lueur dans les yeux de Xehanort s'intensifia, pour son plus grand bonheur. Un réel plaisir d'emmerder les gens, de dévier leurs plans, d'aller à l'encontre de ce qui est attendu.

« Dans ce cas, je vais te donner envie de livrer cette lettre. »

Vanitas sourit de plus belle. Si le vieux caillou se prêtait au jeu…

« Ok, j'écoute. »

Xehanort ouvrit un tiroir, le brun y apercevant le papier jauni de journaux, pour y prendre une enveloppe. Elle était scellée, sans timbre et sans adresse. Xehanort la lui tendit et le plus jeune pu y lire un nom qui ne lui était pas inconnu.

« Roxas Blackson ? »

Il l'avait déjà entendu de la bouche de Xehanort lui-même, et parfois de Xemnas quand il restait suffisamment longtemps pour que leur conversation devienne intéressante. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, et encore moins à quoi il ressemblait, sinon qu'il devait être blond puisque la boule à zéro et le policier l'associaient toujours à Ventus. Il n'y avait pas plus apporté attention qu'au reste. Vanitas écoutait, mais se moquait bien de ce que le père et le fils pouvaient se dire.

« En effet. »

Le brun ignora le regard soutenu de Xehanort qui semblait le sonder et il enchaîna en faisant tourner la lettre entre ses doigts.

« Je dois juste la lui remettre, à ce Roxas ?

_Sans la lire, oui.

_Bien sûr…

_Essaye de le rencontrer, cela m'arrangerait… Il habite au manoir Oblivion, à la cité du Crépuscule. Tu sais ou il se trouve. »

Son intérêt augmenta encre un peu.

« Oui. Et mon appât ?

_Voir cette personne puisque tu connais déjà son nom, argumenta Xehanort avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix. Heureusement pour toi que Xemnas ne sait pas que tu nous écoutes.

_Ca n'a pas l'air de vous déranger.

_Je sais ce que tu entends. Et pour l'instant, je n'ai rien à craindre de toi. »

Vanitas lui fit un sourire poli, totalement en contradiction avec les mots qu'il retenait de justesse. Ca ne durerait pas éternellement.

« Ok. Je m'en charge. Ca m'évite de rester avec les maternelles ce soir. »

Il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte. Il s'arrêta alors, tapotant sa lèvre inférieure avec son index.

« Mais… Avant, ce n'était pas Aqua qui faisait ce job ?

_Fais-le, c'est tout.

_Huh… Avec plaisir. »

Il ricana et sortit. Il fit glisser la lettre dans la poche de son sweet, ses doigts accrochèrent à un petit objet. Vanitas se souvint de quoi il s'agissait et il ne pu empêcher un franc sourire de fendre son visage. Il devait parler à Aqua.

Le brun descendit les escaliers quatre par quatre et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sa sœur devait certainement préparer le repas du soir. C'était bien la seule à savoir cuisiner dans cette famille.

Elle ne leva pas les yeux et l'ignora totalement, en pleine préparation. Ils n'avaient jamais pu s'apprécier. Elle le trouvait insupportable, détestable et antipathique au possible et de son côté, Vanitas ne lui trouvait aucun intérêt. Elle ne servait qu'à redonner du moral aux deux autres idiots pour qu'il puisse un peu plus piétiner leurs idéaux et leurs espoirs. Ils préféraient donc s'ignorer la plupart du temps, sauf quand Vanitas pouvait trouver une manière de la blesser, naturellement.

« Grâce à toi, commença-t-il, Xehanort m'a refilé ton job minable de factrice. T'es pas du tout chiante.

_Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de te voir travailler, Vanitas.

_Je m'y attendais. D'autre part… »

Dans sa poche, il brisa le petit objet en deux. Il s'agissait d'un pendentif et il garda la partie attaché à un cordon pour sortir l'autre et le lancer sur la table.

« Peu solide… »

Aqua ouvrit de grands yeux avant de prendre l'objet. Il tenait dans sa main, la forme d'une moitié étoile à cinq branches, remplie par une matière verte qui avait facilement été brisée. Elle releva soudainement la tête, son regard foudroyant Vanitas. Il la savait à deux doit de le frapper.

« Dommage. Remarque, je n'ai prit que celui du Kid.

_Dégage ou je t'en mets une !

_C'est vrai que tu avais bossé dur pour faire cadeau de ces détritus à tes deux précieux frères, hein ? Pas d'inquiétude. Le grand aura son cadeau et l'autre aura partagé le sien avec son jumeau. »

Il n'eu pas le temps de reculer sa main lorsqu'elle abattit son couteau sur la table. Mais elle ne pouvait pas le blesser. Il sourit et recula fébrilement sa main, il y avait cru. Vanitas s'en alla avant qu'elle se décide à vraiment le frapper et il quitta le manoir après s'être couvert.

La neige avait recouvert Traverse. Il emprunta le chemin tracé par Terra dans la neige et s'éloigna tranquillement du manoir familial. Il ne comptait pas revenir avant la nuit. Ca l'embêterait de croiser la fratrie en plein échange de bons sentiments et de cadeaux inutiles. Y échapper pour une année était vraiment agréable. Il attrapa le tram en marche, se positionnant sur dans un renforcement à l'arrière du véhicule. Il resterait dans le froid le temps d'un court trajet jusqu'à la Cité du Crépuscule, mais qui lui épargnerait les geignements d'enfants qui piétinaient d'impatience, ou ceux des parents mécontent de leurs comptes bancaires qui subissaient le revers du Père Noël. Le décor changea peu à peu, la neige recouvrant le sol bleuté du Jardin Radieux laissant place au pavage doré de la Cité du Crépuscule, dénué de tout flocon blanc. Vanitas respira un grand coup dans cet air froid mais pas glacial : il n'aimait pas la neige, ni la Cité du Crépuscule, les deux représentant bien trop d'espoir pour tous ces imbéciles, mais à choisir entre le quartier ensoleillé 353 jours par an, et les autres, enterrés sous la neige, son choix était vite fait. Il n'avouerait pas qu'il détestait le froid.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le tram ralentit un peu, permettant à ceux qui souhaitaient descendre de quitter le transport. Ce qu'il fit. Le bois n'était pas loin, il ferrait le reste à pied. Vanitas entra dans la forêt, insensible au jeu de lumière qui avait lieu dans ce morceau de nature et il approcha du portail du manoir Oblivion. Il n'avait jamais pu l'approcher mais en temps que voleur, il y avait immédiatement pensé. Il avait supposé qu'il pourrait y trouver des objets de valeurs mais Xehanort lui avait toujours dit que cette bâtisse ne contenait que de vieux bibelots sans intérêt. Il y avait cru, là-dessus, Xehanort avait ses infos, mais visiblement, il y avait plus intéressant à l'intérieur. Et il allait rapidement savoir quoi. Devant le portail ouvragé, il s'attarda sur la boîte aux lettre et sortit la sienne : les noms n'étaient pas les mêmes. Ici habitait la famille Striffe et pourtant sur la lettre était adressée à Blackson ; Xehanort n'avait pas laissé son propre nom à l'arrière. Ce Roxas le connaissait donc ? Il avait envie d'ouvrir cette lettre et se fichait bien de l'avis de Xehanort après tout : il commença à gratter le sceau de cire qui fermait la lettre.

« Hé ! Je crois que cette lettre est pour moi… »

Vanitas eut un léger sursaut. Que-ce que Ventus foutait ici ?! Avant même de voir à qui il avait affaire, son esprit lui fit comprendre que c'était impossible que le Kid soit ici : il ne pouvait sortir… et le timbre n'était pas exactement le même. Puis, levant les yeux il vit Ventus à quelques pas de lui. Il recula d'un pas, choqué. Ce n'était pas Ventus. Le même bleu des yeux, mais pas le même regard, celui-ci était froid, vide. Pour le reste, il lui ressemblait en tout point, les mêmes épis indomptables, la même carrure. Vanitas aurait pu croire à des jumeaux. Il se mit une énorme baffe mentale, se mettant alors à rire aux éclats.

C'était ça la surprise ?!

L'autre ne sembla pas apprécier et il se jeta sur lui pour le frapper. Vanitas, habitué aux bagarres lâcha la lettre et absorba le choc du corps de Blackson contre le sien pour lui renvoyer un coup de poing. Le blond le bloqua, deux mains sur sa gorge et Vanitas pu admirer l'once de folie dans ses yeux. Totalement différent de Ventus…

« Dis-moi comment s'appelle celui qui envoie ces lettres. »

Apparemment, il n'appréciait pas Xehanort, et ne le connaissait surtout pas. Vanitas sourit et décala sa tête pour éviter le coup du jeune homme.

« DIS-LE MOI !

_Hors de question. Le jeu est bien trop amusant pour que je le vende. »

Il enleva la dernière main de Blackson sur son cou pour se relever et lui donner un coup de tête. Il ignora sa propre douleur en se relevant avant de partir en courant. L'excitation l'envahissait peu à peu. L'autre ne le suivait pas. Dommage. Il remarqua qu'il avait perdu la lettre : au moins, le propriétaire l'avait.

Le tram n'était pas encore revenu. Il rentrerait à pied et malgré ce qu'il avait prévu, il fallait qu'il voie Xehanort. Il voulait rester en contact avec le vrai jumeau de Ventus… Il voulait comprendre le regard de ce type. Savoir pourquoi Xehanort avait un contact avec lui… et pourquoi Xehanort n'avait pas enlevé les deux jumeaux plutôt que de le prendre lui. Ca prenait un tournant qu'il n'avait pas imaginé…

Depuis que Vanitas avait apprit la vérité, il s'était mit en tête que son existence et celles de ses frangins n'était vouée qu'à ramener du fric à Xehanort jusqu'à sa mort. Rapidement, Vanitas avait comprit que le vieil homme avait enlevé cinq enfants. Entre frères et sœur, aucun ne se ressemblait, sauf Terra et Xemnas. A leur sujet, Vanitas avait fait la déduction qu'ils étaient véritablement frères et que Xehanort avait eut le culot de voler le premier enfant d'une famille et, quelques années plus tard, revenir pour prendre le second. Aucune morale. Ensuite, il avait récupéré Aqua, puis, en même temps, Ventus et lui-même, dans deux familles différentes. Et la première famille avait apparemment eut des jumeaux : Roxas Blackson et Ventus, ou quelque soit son vrai nom. Et Roxas Blackson habitait chez les Striffe… Pourquoi n'avoir pas prit les deux en même temps ?

Xehanort était vraiment tordu, même pour lui. Vanitas ricana : il avait toujours pensé qu'aucune gonzesse n'aurait pu vouloir du vieillard, même s'il avait été jeune… Au détour d'une pièce mal isolée, il avait entendu Xemnas et Xehanort, il s'était dit qu'ils avaient étés adoptés, puis, par bribes de conversation, il avait comprit que non, Xehanort n'était pas passé par la voie légale pour obtenir des enfants. Il ne restait que l'enlèvement. Et ce malade avait voulu des gosses pour qu'ils bossent à sa place. Ha ! Il avait choisit le mauvais jumeau en prenant celui qui ne pouvait pas mettre le nez dehors. L'autre était en pleine forme ! Physiquement du moins, il ne lui avait pas semblé très sain mentalement… Vanitas expira lentement. Il… voulait à tout prit le revoir…

Pour le rendre plus fou encore.

Le brun rentra au manoir. Aqua, Terra et Ven étaient attablés dans la salle à manger, tout souriant. Vanitas explosa de rire à la vue du sourire niais de ce dernier. S'il savait le pauvre ange ! Si loin de toute cette vérité ! Il grimpa les marches menant au bureau de Xehanort et entra sans frapper. Le vieil homme leva les yeux : il semblait l'attendre, les mains croisées sous son menton. Ils sourirent en même temps. Avec la même instabilité.

« Je ne savais pas qu'en fait, j'avais un triplé, Père. »

* * *

Xion tapota la fenêtre de la voiture et Axel en sortit.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le permis !

_Et si ! Mais je n'ai pas de voiture.

_Tu l'as volée ? demanda Xion, moqueuse.

_Nan ! C'est celle de Reno. Vu qu'il ne bouge pas ses foutues fesses de l'appart, il me l'a laissée pour porter les cadeaux. »

Comme prévu, ils allaient à l'orphelinat d'Illusiopolis pour y passer la soirée avec les enfants. Xion était pressée d'y être et elle espérait que tout irait bien. Roxas était rentré un peu plus tôt et il avait l'air furieux… On aurait dit qu'il s'était battu aussi… Ca l'inquiétait, néanmoins elle faisait bonne figure devant Axel.

« Alors ? Il arrive quand l'oiseau rare ?

_Je vais le chercher. Reste là on apporte les cadeaux.

_Besoin d'aide ?

_Non, ne t'inquiètes pas ! On arrive ! »

Elle fit demi-tour et retourna rapidement au manoir en traversant le bois. La route s'arrêtait au niveau du mur qui séparait l'habitation du reste du quartier mais Cloud n'ait jamais voulu casser le mur pour rapprocher la route. Et c'était bien ainsi. La jeune fille passa la porte et appela son frère. Sa voix lui parvint de la salle de bain et elle entra après qu'il lui ait donné son accord. Elle grimaça en voyant le bel hématome qui ornait son front et alla prendre sa trousse de maquillage. Il s'assit sur un tabouret et la laissa masquer au mieux sa peau violacée avec les moyens du bord. Elle cacha le tout avec les mèches de cheveux de Roxas et lui demanda de ne pas trop y toucher.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

_Je suis tombé bêtement.

_Ah… »

Il lui fit un sourire d'excuse qu'elle n'apprécia pas. Il lui mentait certainement, ça l'énervait. Xion détestait qu'il puisse lui mentir, qu'il ne veuille pas lui en parler passait encore, mais pas qu'il lui mente. Ca l'insupportait venant de lui. Mais ce soir, elle ne ferait pas de remarques. C'était Noël et elle voulait profiter de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer, avec les enfants mais aussi le moment tous les trois par la suite. Xion jeta un coup d'œil à sa tenue, et sursauta en voyant Axel dans l'ouverture de la porte. Elle ne l'avait pas entendu entrer.

« Alors Roxas, on se maquille ?

_Tu t'es vu avec tes triangles sous les yeux, Axel ?

_La faute à Luxord !

_C'est ça ! Allez ! Laissez-moi deux minutes j'arrive ! »

Roxas les fit sortir et ferma la porte. Xion soupira mécontente et alla chercher les cadeaux, mais son meilleur ami la devança et prit les cartons sous ses bras.

« Axel ! Repose-les ! Je t'ai dit qu'on n'avait pas besoin d'aide !

_C'est bon, Xion, j'm'en sors bien tout seul.

_Mais !

_Dis-moi, Sora ne devait pas garder la maison ?

_Si… Mais il est coincé au commissariat avec Riku, Donald et Dingo…

_Pourquoi ?

_... Ils remplacent les policiers morts de la cellule d'enquête contre les similis…»

Xion se mordit la langue. La nouvelle n'était pas passée aux infos et c'était Sora qui le lui avait dit pour expliquer son absence à sa sœur. Elle ne devait rien dire mais Axel était Axel, elle n'allait pas lui mentir. Elle leva les yeux sur son ami et le trouva absorbé dans ses pensées.

« Axel ?

_Saïx me l'a dit, pour la cellule d'enquête… Tu sais il bosse comme le secrétaire de Gale… Mais il ne m'a pas parlé de Sora… Je ne pensais pas qu'ils l'auraient prit lui…

_Ils n'ont personne d'autre apparemment.

_Je vois… Et pour Roxas ? Il a quoi au front ?

_Il est soit-disant tombé, fit Xion, amère.

_Ah…»

Axel lui caressa la tête en souriant, pour lui remonter son petit moral. Elle lui rendit son sourire, masquant encore son inquiétude. Roxas changeait. Il semblait régresser dans ses relations avec les autres… Surtout avec elle et cela l'attristait. Le roux se recula quand Roxas arriva.

« Allez ! On y va ? »

Il semblait avoir retrouvé du poil de la bête, Xion en était contente. Elle suivit les deux jeunes hommes, fermant le manoir derrière eux et ils grimpèrent enfin dans la voiture, Xion à l'avant.

Traverse était une ville essentiellement portée sur les transports en commun mais avait tout de même aménagé quelques routes pour les automobiles. Celles-ci étaient placées en périphérie des quartiers, et si les conducteurs voulaient aller en direction du centre, il fallait y aller à pied. C'était une des raisons qui faisaient que très peu d'habitants de Traverse possédaient de voiture : ceux qui en avaient travaillaient généralement dans d'autres villes, mieux aménagées. Par chance, la Cité du Crépuscule était le quartier le plus accessible en voiture, ses larges rues permettant la création de zones de rencontre. Dans la voiture de Reno, l'ambiance était petit à petit remontée grâce à Axel et Roxas qui se charriaient, comme d'habitude.

« Heh ! J'ai trouvé une boîte là !

_D'où tu fouilles dans ma voiture ! lança Axel avec un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. HE ! Pose ça !

_C'est quoi ? »

Le blond avait trouvé un gros paquet cadeau qui était à deux doigts de secouer quand Axel pila brusquement avant de se retourner et d'attaquer le jeune homme à la tignasse dorée.

« Mais c'est pas possible ! T'es infernal comme un gosse toi !

_T'as qu'a pas laisser traîner des objets compromettants ! hurla Roxas en hoquetant de rire.

_Mais c'est pas possible ! »

Xion attaqua Axel à coup de chatouille qui le firent vite lâcher le jeune blond avec un regard en biais en sa direction.

« Tu pactises avec le démon à tête d'ange, Xion ?

_Je ne pactises avec personne, mais on va être en retard.

_Prend le paquet cadeau et je redémarre. »

Elle obtempéra avec un sourire et ils purent reprendre la route.

« Avoue que c'est un cadeau bizarre pour Saïx, hein ?

_Roxas… Juste… Tais-toi…

_Mais j'veux savoir !»

Ils arrivèrent finalement à Illusiopolis, avec arrêts successifs durant lesquels Roxas avait apprit à bondir d'une place à une autre pour échapper à un rouquin qui n'appréciait pas les insinuations, et déposèrent la voiture sur le parking pour marcher jusqu'à l'orphelinat, Axel portant les cartons, Roxas refusant d'aider un pervers.

Sur le porche, Xion sonna et attendit qu'une petite femme replète apparaisse dans l'encadrement de la porte, une coiffe violette posée sur ses cheveux blancs. En la voyant, elle eut un immense sourire avant d'ouvrir les bras dans lesquels Xion se jeta.

« Mme Samovar !

_Ils sont arrivés ? demanda une voix dans le couloir.

_Oui Lumière, ils sont là, et bien chargés ! Oh, ma chérie, tu es radieuse ! Roxas viens là un peu que je te vois ! »

Avec plus de retenue que sa sœur, le blond s'approcha pour serrer la vieille femme dans ses bras tandis qu'un homme très grand approchait. Il accueillit l'étreinte de Xion en la faisant tournoyer.

« Ah ! Cela faisait un moment ma grande !

_Tu m'avais manqué Lumière ! »

Elle avait conscience de comporter comme une enfant mais il n'y avait qu'ici qu'elle se lâchait de cette manière. Ils étaient sa famille et c'était cet homme aux « r » roulés qui l'avait trouvé. Elle lui devait tout et l'adorait. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de se tourner vers Axel et de prendre un des cartons, lui serrant la main au passage. Cet homme n'était jamais déprimé, un rayon de soleil à lui tout seul. Il salua Roxas en tapotant sa tête.

« Les monstres sont dans la salle de jeu avec Big Ben et Plumette. Mais avant tout, allons cacher tout ça !

_Très bien, fit Axel en riant. »

Il le suivit tandis que Xion et Roxas discutaient doucement avec Mme Samovar tout en se débarrassant de leurs manteaux.

« Ah, comme je suis contente de vous vois mes enfants. Vous m'avez manqué. Comment vont Cloud et Sora ?

_Ils vont très bien, Cloud est désolé de n'avoir pu venir.

_Il passe la soirée avec Tifa Lockheart, divulgua Roxas.

_Oh, enfin ?

_Tu étais au courant ?

_Je connais Cloud depuis plus d'années que vous mes enfants, je sais tout de lui. Jusqu'à ses amours. »

Elle leur fit un clin d'œil et les deux se regardèrent, entendus. Lumière et Axel revinrent alors et ils se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers la salle d'où provenaient une voix masculine et un rire féminin noyés dans des cris d'enfants euphoriques. Ils s'approchèrent sans bruit, et la silhouette d'un homme trapu entra dans le champ de vision, les mains sur les hanches.

« Allons, allons ! Les enfants ! Un peu de calme ! Ce n'est pas parce que Mme Samovar et Lumière sont partis qu'il faut faire n'importe quoi ! Tidus ! Ranges-moi ça ! Sel-AH ! Que- »

Xion était arrivée à pas de loup, faisant signe de se taire aux quelques enfants qui l'avaient vus, et avait sauté sur le pauvre homme qui tentait de calmer les gosses. Il y eut une ola pendant que Xion tirait les joues de Big Ben.

« C'est finit oui ? Rabat-joie !

_Xion ? Déjà là !

_Ne changes pas de sujet ! »

Big Ben se tortilla pour la faire descendre mais Xion maintint fermement sa position jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écroule, elle assise sur lui, levant les bras pour faire un câlin collectif avec les enfants qui acceptèrent, la moitié venant en bloc sur elle et l'autre sur Roxas qui vacilla dans un petit cri. On aperçu bientôt plus que les légères protestations du surveillant qui fut sauvé par l'intervention de Plumette qui le releva.

Actuellement, l'orphelinat accueillait 27 enfants, de 5 ans pour la plus jeune à 17 pour le plus ancien. Il était tenu par Mme Samovar, mère de Zip, Lumière, Big Ben et Plumette, ou quelques soient leurs vrais noms. Personne ne les appelait autrement et ça allait très bien aux adultes. Ils avaient peu de moyens, mais beaucoup d'amour à donner et leur établissement tenait malgré tout la route depuis cinquante ans environ (2), Mme Samovar l'ayant ouvert seule, Big Ben et Lumière l'ayant rejoint des années après et Plumette récemment. Ils arrivaient souvent à trouver des foyers accueillants aux enfants, et ceux qui restaient profitaient d'une grande famille. Cloud avait été trouvé enfant dans les premières années de l'orphelinat et n'avait jamais été adopté. Xion savait qu'il considérait Mme Samovar comme sa mère et c'était tout comme la concernant. Les jours passés avec la vieille dame et les autres adultes restaient gravés dans sa mémoire comme de merveilleux moment et elle avait réellement voulu rester en contact avec eux, et tous les orphelins.

Elle caressa la tête de la petite nouvelle, pas encore habituée à l'Orphelinat, compatissante et priant de tout son cœur qu'un couple craque pour son adorable bouille. L'orphelinat était en tout point parfait, mais rien ne valait une famille.

« Tu es contente ? Le Père Noël va venir ce soir !

_C'est vrai ?

_Bien sûr !

_Même ici ?

_Surtout ici ! »

Un joli sourire illumina son visage enfantin. Il lui en fallait peu, mais c'était toujours le sourire des autres, des enfants, de sa famille qui la rendait heureuse. Roxas avait reçu le même accueil et s'en sortait aussi bien elle, les moqueries d'Axel en plus. Il n'avait pas connu l'Orphelinat mais dès qu'il était arrivé, les boules d'énergies qu'étaient Sora et Xion l'avaient attiré vers les autres, et vers les orphelins. Il s'était admirablement bien intégré et Xion était persuadés qu'ils l'avaient aidé à sortir de son deuil.

« Ah ! Vous connaissez Belle ? s'étonna Mme Samovar.

_C'est elle qui m'emploie. Elle vient d'ici ?

_Oh non ! Mais elle est mariée avec l'un de nos anciens pensionnaires. » Gloussa-t-elle avec un regard entendu en direction de Lumière qui acquiesça vivement.

« Et ils sont venus adopter Philippe peu après leur mariage. C'est une charmante jeune femme.

_Très autoritaire avec ses employés ! râla Axel, amusé.

_Oh mon ami, il faut savoir mener ses troupes avec une main de fer parfois, lança Lumière en levant le poing.

_En parlant de ça, fit Big Ben, on se calme les enfants !

_Mon cher ami à ressort ! C'est à vous qu'il faudrait dire ça ! Ce soir, c'est la fête ! »

Le grand homme passa les enfants pour rejoindre Plumette assise à la fenêtre, délogeant la femme de sa place pour prendre sa main dans la sienne et posant l'autre sur la taille, l'entraînant dans une valse qui souleva le rire ou les « oh » ébahis des orphelins. La femme gloussa avant de le repousser dans une pirouette et lança avec son léger zézaiement dont elle semblait s'amuser.

« Et si nous passions plutôt à table ? »

Hurlement affirmatif des bambins affamés, et celui, moins coopératif de Lumière qui n'échappa pas à Xion.

Ils se mirent donc à tables et les trois amis purent goûter à la merveilleuse cuisine de Mme Samovar. Axel fut malheureusement choisit comme cible mouvante de sniper à petits pois grâce à sa couleur de cheveux, mais surtout grâce à Roxas qui lança l'idée. Les petits pois volèrent avant que Mme Samovar se fâche après les efforts désespérés de Big Ben pour qu'ils s'arrêtent. (Decoupe ta phrase) Des années qu'il était là et Xion s'étonnait toujours de voir qu'il ne se faisait pas respecter… Mais les enfants l'adorait quand même… Ou peut-être surtout pour ça. Lumière, Plumette et Xion discutaient de leur côté, la brune notant chacun de leur regards en coin.

« Roxas, je te vois. Repose cette cuillère.

_T'es mauvais Roxas, je te l'avais dis, le charria Axel.

_Tu peux parler, Môssieur j'ai des p'tits pois qui m'pousse dans les cheveux.

_Tu t'es vu avec tes carottes plantées sur tes épis ?

_Quoi ?!

_Je crois que nous avons tous étés touchés, mon ami… marmonna Lumière en essuyant une traînée de sauce sur son gilet.

_Quel gâchis !

_Allons Big Ben ! Ce n'est rien…

_Oh si que ça l'est ! On ne joue pas avec la nourriture ! »

Pourtant, la directrice de l'Orphelinat ne pouvait être sérieuse avec cette carotte qui lui tombait sur le front.

Le repas se termina sans nouvelle bataille de nourriture, Roxas et Axel trop concentrés sur leur mousse au chocolat. Puis ils eurent la visite surprise de Zip, le fils de Mme Samovar, qui était beaucoup plus vieux que Roxas et Xion. Il ne resta peu, devant rejoindre des amis pour la soirée, il salua chacun des enfants puis, quand il les eu quittés, sa mère décida qu'il était temps d'aller dormir. Les plus jeunes râlèrent dans un long bâillement qui en disait beaucoup et les plus grands les poussèrent jusqu'au dortoir. Pendant ce temps, les adultes débarrassèrent les tables et Xion et ses meilleurs amis installèrent leurs cadeaux ainsi qu'une enveloppe au pied de l'arbre de Noël décoré par les enfants et leurs productions. Quand tout fut finit, les amis rejoignirent leur voiture, accompagnés de Mme Samovar et Lumière, les autres vérifiant que les enfants étaient bien au lit. Xion prit Lumière à part.

« Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose à me dire toi ?

_Comme ?

_Plumette par hasard ?

_Héhé.

_L'amour, dit elle en roulant le « r ».

_Nous allons nous marier.

_Vraiment ?! »

Elle le gratifia d'un grand sourire, lui souhaitant tout le bonheur possible et posa un bisou sur sa joue avant de se tourner vers les autres. Il la retint néanmoins.

« Xion… Et pour Roxas ?

_Je pense que tu l'as vu ? Il va bien… Mais par moments…

_C'est normal, Xion. Ce qu'il a vécu ne peut être oublié facilement.

_Je sais… Mais j'aimerai qu'il m'en parle…

_Il ne se souviens toujours pas ?

_Non. Non…

_Allez, c'est la fête ce soir ! Profites-en ! Reste avec lui et ce Axel. Il est bien dis-moi.

_Que-

_Couleur de cheveux étrange mais pour le reste, vraiment un bon partit. »

Elle se sentit rougir et elle secoua vivement les mains.

« C'est mon meilleur ami !

_Plumette était ma collègue de travail.

_Ce n'est pas la même chose !

_Xion ? l'appela Roxas. On y va !

_C'est ce qu'on dit toujours, Xion, mais on ne peu choisir ce que souhaite le cœur ! »

Elle secoua la tête, sentant ses joues devenir un peu plus rouge et elle se cacha du mieux qu'elle pouvait dessous son écharpe. Xion alla serrer Mme Samovar une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis elle suivit Axel et Roxas sur le chemin du retour.

Ils rentrèrent au manoir sans problème et immédiatement, Xion nota l'absence de son frère. Ils installèrent un camp au milieu du salon, allumèrent la télé et sortirent les verres et les fruits le temps le temps d'attendre minuit. Après quelques verres de Gin, Xion avait oublié son inquiétude pour Sora, ses doutes vis-à-vis de Roxas et ce qui lui avait dit Lumière sur ses possibles sentiments. Les deux autres n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Ils avaient voulu jouer à celui en en avalerait le plus, et même coupé jus de fruits ou d'autres boissons, ils en avaient un peu trop ingéré. Les éclats de rire partaient vraiment facilement. La pendule leur rappela que c'était Noël et qu'ils avaient apporté des cadeaux et heureusement pour eux, ils avaient prévu le coup et les avait déposé à proximité. Etant la moins saoule, Xion alla les chercher et les distribua à la personne correspondante. Chacun avait donc deux cadeaux et ce fut Roxas qui se manifesta le premier.

« Ah ! Je savais que c'était pour moi ça ! dit-il en prenant le cadeau vu dans la voiture de Reno. Que-ce que c'est ?

_Oups ! Redonnes-moi ça ! Je n'oserai pas te donner des trucs aussi tendancieux…» Réussi à articuler Axel, difficilement cependant.

_Non ! C'est MON ca… cadeau ! M-mais tu avoues en-enfin, hein ?»

Roxas secoua activement la boîte avant de déchirer le papier cadeau. Il ouvrit de grands yeux et ne sembla plus savoir comment réagir. Xion éclata de rire, à l'instar d'Axel, n'ignorant pas les petites larmes qui perlaient à ses yeux bleus flous.

« U-Un moule de glace à l'eau de mer (3)? M-mais… Axel ? M-merci ! »

Xions devait avouer qu'ils étaient vraiment raides. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer de joie, ou pleurer tout court. Et surtout pas pour un truc aussi bête ! Elle l'encouragea :

« Ouvre ! »

Roxas s'exécuta fébrilement, tout heureux, des étoiles dans les yeux alors qu'il déballait le carton puis tout se brisa. Les larmes affluèrent à ses yeux et il regarda Axel, furieux.

« Axel ! Si c'est une blague c'est pas drôle ! REND MOI MON MOULE A GLACE !

_Mais ce Pull Struggle est tellement mieux qu'un moule à glace…

_Nan ! Je veux mon moule à glace !

_Et bah tu l'auras pas, ton moule à glace ! »

Xion éclata de rire, se tordant sur son canapé. Elle savait que son frère faisait une fixette sur les glaces à l'eau de mer mais elle n'avait pas pensé à ce point. Finalement, Roxas attrapa un des cadeaux d'Axel pour le lui balancer à la tête, obtenant un cri indigné de ce dernier.

« Tiens, le voilà ton cadeau ! J'espère que tu rentreras pas dedans ! En-Enfoiré ! »

Il s'agissait d'un jean aussi rouge que ses cheveux, avec le bas des jambes rayé de noir. Au fond du paquet, Axel tomba sur une poignée de barrette pour cheveux avec des nœuds vert pomme du plus bel effet ainsi que des élastiques divers et variés de la même couleur.

« TU te fous de ma gueule toi aussi…

_Nan mais j'me suis dis que ça ferait un… un joli contraste sur toi. S-Saïx devrait apprécier !

_Crève !

_Je peux te faire une tresse ? » Le pria Xion, avec des yeux doux pour qu'il accepte.

Ce qu'il fit. Deux tresses et trois palmiers couleur pomme plus tard, Roxas ouvrit son deuxième cadeau de la part de Xion, une écharpe à carreau noire et blanche et la remercia en promettant de ne pas l'abîmer lorsqu'il tenterait de pendre Axel avec. Axel l'ignora en déballant son dernier présent, un tee-shirt avec marqué « Loading… Réflexion en cours. » sur le devant et « Fatal Error System. » à l'arrière. (4)

« Arg… Merci de ton soutien Xion… »

Elle ricana avant d'ouvrir les siens : un collier finement ouvragé et une robe toute simple avec un dégradé de blanc vers le orange. Elle n'en cru pas ses yeux et elle les frappa avec les coussins jusqu'à ce qu'ils menacent de les reprendre si ça ne lui plaisait pas puis elle se calma. Ses cadeaux étaient magnifiques. Beaucoup trop beaux ! Elle détestait ces deux abrutis pour lui offrir de telles merveilles ! Elle les remercia difficilement, manquant de tomber du sofa en voulant les embrasser, puis il fut de l'idée générale que le sol était plus confortable, surtout à proximité d'Axel pour Xion. Ils discutèrent encore une longue partie de la nuit, encore bien grisés par l'alcool et alors que le marchand de sable reprenait ses droits sur l'alcool, Roxas posa la question qui le taraudait depuis des heures.

« Axel… Dis moi que tu as encore le moule pour glace à l'eau de mer… »

* * *

Il fallait les tuer. Vraiment. Et il serait volontaire pour le faire. Chose rare.

Un grand bruit lui parvint : une chaise contre le mur certainement. A moins qu'ils se soient mis aux prises de judo… Par la fenêtre ce serait merveilleux.

Vexen reprit patiemment l'écriture de son rapport, se concentrant pour être le plus concis possible : il voulait tout terminer dans une heure pour pouvoir par la suite corriger les copies de ses classes de Terminale.

Un hurlement lui parvint, rageur. Il l'ignora tant bien que mal et commença à réaliser un croquis sur son expérience. Patiemment, observant assidûment son modèle. Du bout du scalpel, il découpa plus soigneusement la partie qui l'intéressait.

Vexen n'était pas un scientifique à proprement parler. Il était devenu professeur de chimie, sans grande passion ou conviction pour l'enseignement. Les jeunes étaient tellement stupides de nos jours. Rien de bon à tirer sauf pour quelques perles rares… Qui n'étaient jamais dans ses classes. Il appréciait seulement les expériences. Tenter, chuter, réussir, démontrer.

Il devait faire partit du 5% de ces professeurs qui ne suivaient pas les manuels et faisaient de réelles expériences, sans se soucier du résultat mais pour tester et apprendre de nouvelles choses. Pas de rester dans les chemins tracés par l'académie pour ces ânes d'une fourchette de 14 et 18 ans. Doucement, il rectifia une petite erreur de tracé et releva à temps son stylo pour éviter une autre rature quand son bureau trembla brusquement après un choc provenant de l'appartement d'en face.

Il allait les découper.

Il habitait l'appartement d'une maison jumelée aux Jardins Radieux. L'autre partie était louée par deux jumeaux irrespectueux, violents, dangereux et bruyants (5). Une grande partie du voisinage souhaitait les voir partir pour un quartier… « adapté » à leur rang social. Illusiopolis pour être plus concis. Vexen doutait qu'ils puissent louer une moitié de maison comme la sienne. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, ils étaient là, bien vivant, et aujourd'hui était jour de pleine forme. Il aurait apprécié de les disséquer pour voir l'état de leurs organes après tant de coups… Ouvrir la boîte crânienne et percer le mystère de ces deux oiseaux rares dans un monde comme le leur… A méditer…

Ils habitaient certainement trop près de chez lui pour que cela ne soit pas dangereux pour lui… Bien dommage. Il soupira et se leva, enfilant un gant pour attraper la main qui traînait sur le bureau dans un plat emplis de glaçon depuis bien longtemps fondus. Demain il apporterait la dernière pièce du puzzle à la poste. Les policiers seraient heureux, un magnifique cadeau de Noël comme cette main ! Un peu déformée par le travail d'un stylo au niveau du majeur mais rien d'exceptionnel. Il retourna dans sa « salle de musique » et ouvrit le congélateur pour y laisser tomber la main. Elle ne lui était plus d'aucune utilité, inutile de se perdre dans ses attentions pour éviter les hématomes. Il jeta le gant dans la corbeille pour en prendre d'autres et commencer à préparer son paquet pour le lendemain.

Vexen préférait laisser les corps pourrir au coin d'une rue, cela était d'autant plus intéressant qu'il calculait ensuite les moyens de remonter à lui. Les flics ne cherchaient pas longtemps, l'odeur alertant le voisinage. Mais plus récemment, il s'était mit à congeler certaines parties pour pouvoir les observer plus tard, au calme, loin de la première découpe et des inquiétudes. Il pouvait ainsi se permettre plus d'expériences, de différent type et moins de corps à trouver. De là était partie cette stupide appellation de « Savant Glacial ». Il devrait aussi ouvrir le crâne de ce Myde Wise, juste pour savoir ce qui donnait des idées de surnoms aussi inutiles et idiots. Il devait bien y avoir une raison scientifique à ça. Il médita là-dessus en notant l'adresse du commissariat, changeant volontairement son écriture avec la plus grande attention. Il y envoyait là-bas parce que c'était plus simple et pour eux, de reconstituer les corps pour les familles, du moins quand c'était encore possible. Il reposa finalement le paquet et lança un coup d'œil à sa montre. Minuit passé. Il pouvait s'accorder un instant de répit après des heures à dessiner et à écrire.

Il quitta la salle insonorisée, pseudo salle de musique mais qui avait plus vocation de salle d'opération chez lui, et retourna au salon, non sans maudire ses voisins qui hurlaient à cracher leur poumons sur l'autres. Non d'un scalpel, il faudrait les achever à ce train là ! Il ouvrit son frigo et sortit de quoi grignoter devant les contrôles qu'il avait à corriger. Il checka tout aussi rapidement son téléphone, ayant reçu un message vocal de Zexion lui souhaitant un bon Noël avec ses deux adorables voisins et un autre de Xigbar, cet imbécile qui lui disait qu'il attendait son cadeau avec impatience.

Il ne serait pas déçu, pensa Vexen avec un petit rire sarcastique. Il s'installa sur son fauteuil, jambes croisées et, tout en grignotant son repas de la journée, il feuilleta les premiers contrôles, son stylo rouge arpentant avidement les marges des copies à grand carreau. Il raya une première ligne d'un trait fluide, ne jetant qu'un rapide regard au croquis de l'élève représentant un oeil vu de côté. Cela lui donna des idées.

Peut-être devrait-il tenter une extraction de la cornée sur un sujet ? C'était insensible après tout, il ne lui claquerait pas entre les doigts… Ou entièrement…

Il barra la réponse, sans répondre pour autant : c'était le travail des gosses de corriger leurs erreurs.

Renverser la vision avait déjà était fait. Peut-être qu'en modifiant la partie cérébrale chargée de retourner la vision… (6)

Un point pour cette réponse courte, concise. Peut-être passerait-il la barrière du six sur vingt cette fois-ci ?

Ou peut-être inverser d'autres sens. Supprimer les nerfs ? Comment régirait un patient privé de cinq sens ? (7)

Raté pour cette fois-ci. Quatre. Copie suivante.

Développement d'un sixième sens ? Acuité du ressentit ? Non, le toucher n'existerait plus. Des capteurs existants mais inutilisés ?

Cette copie n'irait pas au-dessus de sept avec une réponse de ce genre. Copie suivante.

Lui en laisser un ? Le goût. Le moins utile pour se repérer. A voir. Maintenir un cobaye en vie, dans des conditions de tests comme celle-ci risqueraient d'être compliqué…

Il entoura rapidement le petit plus au-dessus du trois pour montrer qu'il y avait tout de même des connaissances… Juste très mal exploitées.

Ne pas qu'il s'enfuie, le garder en vie sans matériel adéquat et ce, après une opération. S'assurer que tout ce passe comme prévu, le garde en vie suffisamment longtemps pour voir de potentielles mutations… Non. Trop compliqué.

Un dix. Ca se fête dans une classe d'attardés comme celle-ci. Il mordit pensivement dans son pain.

Utiliser les jumeaux violents à leur insu ? Dangereux aussi. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à le tuer s'ils le trouvaient chez eux… Un produit douteux est pourtant si simple à placer dans des aliments, sur des vêtements…

L'appartement trembla une nouvelle fois. Le lit cette fois-ci. Impossible de réfléchir avec eux à côté !

Attacher l'un et voir s'il existe un lien scientifique entre deux jumeaux ? Il n'avait pas la constitution pour résister à un coup mal placé de leur part. Avoir des cobayes comme eux le tentait. Ils étaient solides, assez pour se taper dessus à longueur de journée jusqu'à percuter les murs et lancer des objets comme des lits à travers la pièce et ils n'étaient pas sensible à la douleur. La plupart des cris qui lui parvenait était des cris de rage.

Illisible. Il barra l'ensemble de la feuille et traça pensivement un zéro sur la copie.

Tester leur résistance à la douleur ?

Un cri résonna dans l'ensemble de la maison, suivit de coups successifs et violents.

Et trouver une réponse logique et sensée à tout cela. Oui. Intéressant.

* * *

(1) : Je ne sais plus d'où viens l'expression que j'ai donné à Vanitas « Kid ». Il me semble que cela vient de Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, but I've a doubt… Je crois qu'il l'appelle comme ça assez souvent et ça m'est resté en tête.

(2) : En gros Mme Samovar à minimum 70 ans, je sais que ce n'est pas très très conforme pour la retraite mais tant qu'elle va bien, elle continuera à s'occuper des gosses !

(3) : Nous remercierons **AnonymeGT** (encore une fois) pour leur excellente série Abrégée de KH. C'est de _Chain of Memories Abrégé_ que vient cette histoire de moule à glace à l'eau de mer.

(4) : Nan Dev, ABSOLUMENT pas les Tee-shirt de Goeland, non, non XD

(5) : Pour ce que ça intéresse, les deux psychopathes ont un nom ! Akiko et Norio Masao, tout droit sortis de ma tête en 2012 ! J'avais besoin de deux gars chiants mais pas approchable sous peine de mort subite donc… Puis si je peux pas faire des clins d'œil à certains lecteurs… N'est-ce pas Dev ?

(6) : Merci la Physique de l'Année dernière, écrire avec son cours sur la vision donne des idées, ne l'oubliez jamais.

(7) : Note de la correctrice : « Les nerfs servent aussi à bouger, en l'occurrence le patient réagirait pas beaucoup. » A ceci je réponds : … Certes ! Mais comment tu expliques que Temna du Pégase et Ikki du Phénix puisse bouger après qu'Asmita et Shaka les aient privés de leur cinq sens, HEIN ?! Que réponds-tu ? (_Mes références ne sont pas à prendre à titre d'exemple…)_


	5. Chapter 5

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :** _Les hasards des découvertes_

* * *

Luxord lança ses cartes sur la table d'un mouvement éloquent de la main, bouquet de fleur empoisonné pour ses compagnons de jeu. Axel maudit le jour de sa naissance tandis que les autres le huèrent de rage.

« Gagné !

_La ramène pas enfoiré !

_Putain Luxord !

_Enlève ton fut et là je te croirais quand tu dis que tu ne triches pas ! C'est forcément là que tu les mets.

_Mauvais perdant ! » Sourit Luxord en ramenant les billets à lui, sur un tas déjà bien compact. Ils étaient six : Axel, Marluxia, Vivi, Setzer, Seifer et Luxord, trois étant déjà des pros de la triche dans les jeux de carte. Mais même en excellant dans la matière, ni Marluxia ni Setzer n'arrivaient à battre Luxord lorsqu'il décidait de ne leur laisser aucune chance. C'était le cas aujourd'hui.

Setzer avait lancé l'invitation pour passer une soirée en hommes à jouer pour jouer, mais ça avait rapidement dégénéré en strip-partie puis l'argent avait été ramené au centre de la table, les bières aidant bien pour recentrer leur intérêt. Vivi, Axel et Seifer étaient en tenue d'Adam tandis que Marluxia et Setzer avaient réussi à préserver leur boxer et leurs chaussettes. Luxord en était au même point, mais pas de la même manière. Il n'avait pas perdu tant de fois que ça, mais les autres doutaient de sa bonne fois ils lui avaient donc ordonné de se déshabiller pour voir s'il ne cachait pas les cartes dans ses manches… Mais ils n'avaient rien trouvé et étaient donc forcés d'avouer qu'il ne trichait pas.

Du moins pas avec ses manches.

« Quitte ton jean !

_Nope ! J'vais pas cacher des cartes dans mes poches, ça ne serait pas discret pour le coup. »

Il leur laissa un temps de répit pour qu'ils puissent essuyer leurs larmes et alluma une clope sur laquelle il tira longuement.

« Allez, tricheur, distribue les cartes qu'on en finisse.

_Comme tu dis, c'est ma dernière partie.

_Le grand escroc Luxord abandonne son terrain de chasse à seulement 4 heures du matin ? railla Marluxia.

_Hé ! J'ai des gosses à aller chercher moi !

_C'est ça ! Utilise ton statut de père quand ça t'arrange. »

Le blond donna sa clope à Axel, ce dernier inspirant la fumée pour se décontracter, et il mélangea les cartes avec l'aisance d'un croupier et les distribua deux à deux, regardant les différents joueurs sans complexe.

Luxord était ce qu'on appelait un joueur invétéré. Il pariait tout, jouait jusqu'à être fauché mais cela avait été prolifique pour lui. Dame Chance était de son côté comme il disait. Il pariait depuis qu'il avait seize ans et durant toutes ces années, il avait gagné en assurance et aussi en dextérité. Il avait aussi apprit à tricher pour pouvoir survivre dans le système, et il s'était avéré plutôt doué.

Il termina la distribution en reposant le paquet de cartes et en reprenant sa cigarette. La fumée tourna autour d'eux, lourde et entêtante tandis qu'ils découvraient leur jeu respectif. Luxord rangea tranquillement ses cartes, prêtant un soin tout particulier à leu alignement. Il avait quelques cartes en plus oui, juste de quoi s'assurer un peu plus de facilité pour gagner la manche.

« Puisque c'est ta dernière, ça te dirait de tout remettre en jeu Luxord ?

_Ca sent l'arnaque Setzer… commenta Vivi d'une petite voix.

_Vous avez tout juste le sixième de ce que j'ai gagné, tu ne trouves pas ça un peu chaud pour vous si vous perdez à nouveau ?

_Quoi ? Encore ?

_Heh ! Dame chance est de mon côté aujourd'hui !

_Faudrait que tu me la présentes ta Dame Chance, j'aurais deux mots à lui dire… marmonna Seifer.

_Même pas en rêve. Garde tes sales pattes sur Fuu.

_Que-ce que Fuu fait dans cette conversation. Et ne me dit pas que tu t'es trouvé une autre nana assez idiote pour accepter de t'avoir dans sa vie ?

_Change pas de sujet, on te connaît Seifer ! Puis on a un indic'… fit Axel.

_Un ind-… Vivi… Espèce d-…

_J-Je n'ai ri-

_Luxord… le coupa Seifer, je peux savoir ce que tu fous là ?

_Roh, détends-toi. On a pas eut le temps de miser ! »

Le blond apprécia leur mine déconfite et glissa le reste de son jeu dans le tas de cartes jetées, naturellement, s'apprêtant à compter ses billets tandis que les autres s'excitaient sur sa chance de malheur.

« Rah ! Je te hais Luxord ! Soit maudit ! cracha Marluxia.

_C'est toi qui m'a invité !

_Mais tu gagnais pas comme ça avant…

_Donc tu comptais me plumer !

_Bien sûr ! C'est le principe du jeu ! dit Setzer avec mouvement hautain de la main.

_Mais avoir autant de chance c'est pas possible !

_D'où le principe de la triche, chose qu'exerce très bien Luxord, énonça Setzer avec un regard de reproche.

_Je demande des preuves ! »

Il écrasa sa clope dans le cendrier et ramassa son argent en le callant dans son portefeuille. Vivi le lui subtilisa tandis qu'il cherchait ses fringues pour regarder la photo qui se trouvait à l'intérieur : un garçon de quatre ans et une petite fille de deux, souriant à pleine dents, ou du moins celles qu'ils leur restaient. Visiblement deux casse-cou. Les Ils ressemblaient à Luxord. Derrière eux, une jeune femme brune avec les yeux sombres tirant sur le bleu observait l'objectif, amusée et amoureuse.

« C'est elle ta Dame Chance ? demanda-t-il en lui rendant son bien. (1)

_Non, le coupa Axel, c'est l'ancienne.

_Tu te trompe, ça a beau être l'ex-Mme-Maxwell, elle reste ma Dame Chance pour toujours. » l'avertit Luxord d'un air épris.

Setzer, Marluxia et Seifer ricanèrent, mais n'ajoutèrent rien, vidant leur bouteille de bière. Le blond enfila son tee-shirt, une veste, salua les perdants et quitta l'appartement de Setzer. Il s'éloigna, l'éclairage public de la Cité du Crépuscule n'était pas merveilleux mais il pu vérifier l'heure sur sa montre. Il avait encore un peu de temps. Son ex-femme habitait dans sa ville d'origine, bien loin de Traverse. Elle avait déménagé suite à leur divorce emmenant leurs enfants là-bas. La garde était partagée mais sa femme avait gagné avec une situation moins précaire que la sienne. Heureusement pour lui, il avait pu trouver un appartement à Space Paranoid et obtenir du Juge qu'il voit ses enfants pendant les vacances. Ces gosses étaient la deuxième chose de bien qui lui était arrivé au monde après son ex-femme. Il les adorait et la séparation était toujours difficile pour lui. Moins pour les deux mouflets cependant.

Il sortit une pièce de sa poche et la lança en l'air. Il la réceptionna avec habitude et la mit sur le dos de sa main.

Pile.

Dommage. Il n'avait pas prévu de faire un détour pour la soirée. Il s'accroupit au niveau du trottoir, profitant de la rue déserte, prit un dé et le lança sur le sol.

Deux.

Illusiopolis donc… Pas très loin d'ici et il pourrait toujours prendre un train à cet arrêt. Ou appeler Xaldin. Il réglerait sa dette au passage. Luxord se releva, reprenant son dé et il quitta les lieux prestement.

Luxord pariait. Tout. Son argent, sa maison, ses actions, son boulot, ses amis, sa femme quand il en avait une et bien qu'il n'ait jamais réellement risqué de la perdre, sa vie, sa liberté. Et la vie des autres aussi. Depuis quelques temps seulement. A l'apparition des similis, il était en plein dans son divorce et il suivait d'un œil ennuyé tout ces meurtres et il s'était plongé à plein temps dans le jeu, pour oublier la perte de sa femme et de ses enfants. Et un soir, au détour d'une soirée arrosée de larmes et de bière, il s'était entretenu avec Marluxia sur son divorce. Marluxia ne pouvait pas le comprendre, il n'était pas fidèle et n'avait pas de réelle relation stable, mais il restait son ami et il lui avait avouer que, sans sa femme, il ne prenait plus goût à rien. A cette époque, il avait même prévu de parier à pile ou face un suicide. L'autre l'avait arrêté, lui tendant machinalement une bière et ils s'étaient soûlés jusqu'au petit matin. Luxord et Marluxia avaient discuté des similis, patiemment, difficilement et Marluxia avait proposé, comme on lance une blague, de participer au massacre. Pour l'approuver, Luxord avait fait un pile ou face. Et comme ce soir, ça s'était soldé par un « oui ». Ils avaient rit, et n'y avait pas prêté attention, souhaitant juste dessoûler et ne plus avoir de migraine. Mais quelques jours après, Luxord y avait repensé.

Il misait tout.

Et il avait tenté le coup, à pile ou face. Et il était à ce moment là, totalement désespéré. Il ne croyait pas non plus aux coïncidences : pour tomber deux fois sur un oui à la même question, il devait y avoir quelque chose et il avait finalement cédé à la tentation. Il se fichait des autres à présent. Comme de se faire attraper. Il en avait parlé à Marluxia, en temps qu'ami puis aussi parce que c'était lui qui avait lancé l'idée, même s'ils étaient bourrés. Son ami aux cheveux roses avait plutôt bien accepté l'idée et lui avait aussi avoué qu'il comptait participer aux « festivités » lui aussi. Ils avaient sans problème trouvé l'identité de l'autre par rapport aux surnoms donnés par Myde Wise.

Depuis, ils avaient continué chacun de leur côté, tentant les premières expériences et Luxord avait reprit goût à la vie, en volant celle des autres. Ironique. Mais un passe temps. Il y trouvait autant d'adrénaline qu'au temps où il jouait sans tricher. Le plaisir des joueurs en apprentissage, ceux qui ne connaissent que les règles et pas les dessous de table. Il mit enfin le pied à Illusiopolis et releva enfin la tête. Il tira une carte dans un paquet dans la poche de son jean. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller courir après des gens cette nuit là, il voulait retrouver ses enfants et les emmener s'amuser loin de la ville, de l'agitation. Il fallait aussi qu'il s'assure que sa femme leur avait bien fait passer ses cadeaux. Neuf de carreau. Pas de chance. Il la replaça et reprit silencieusement la route. Trouver neuf personnes un lendemain de Noël était risqué, compliqué, surtout avec son planning. Mais il ne dérogerait pas à sa règle. Il exécutait ce qui tombait sous le coup du hasard. C'était ce choix de vie qui avait déplu à sa femme qui ne pouvait pas rester avec un gars instable comme lui.

Luxord soupira en se disant qu'elle lui manquait terriblement. Il accéléra le pas pour trouver quelqu'un au plus vite, tandis qu'il cherchait un contact sur son portable : il appellerait Xaldin pour prendre le taxi plutôt que le train. Plus rapide, il pourrait être directement chez sa femme. Ex-femme. Dans quelques temps, les gens s'éveilleraient pour aller travailler mais il n'avait pas ce temps et devait les trouver rapidement.

Luxord arpenta les rues humides d'Illusiopolis, il n'avait pas neigé ici… Il ne neigeait jamais ici. Sur cinq quartiers, deux étaient exemptés de neige en échange d'un soleil vivifiant ou d'une pluie démoralisante, 365 jours par an. Faîtes vos choix ! Lui-même avait choisit la pluie depuis son divorce. Il continua, évitant une grande flaque d'eau devant lui puis s'arrêta au détour d'un immeuble. Il n'y avait pas pensé, mais Illusiopolis regorgeait d'habitants ne pouvant accéder à un logement, ils vivaient comme des ombres, loin des habitants de la société aisée de la ville et des autres. Seuls les habitants d'Illusiopolis les voyaient dans leur misère. Luxord ne se reconvertissait pas en sauveur en choisissant les plus faibles, il ne les tirait pas de leur malheur. Il allait juste où ses cartes lui disaient d'aller et il prenait la première personne venue. Le Hasard.

Il observa un corps adossé au mur d'un immeuble. Il s'agissait d'un homme, happé par les ténèbres. Dans sa poche, Luxord prit un dé et il s'agenouilla au milieu de la rue, sans complexe. Il le lança, grimaçant quand le dé roula dans l'eau pour stopper sa course dans un « flop ». Il reprit son bien et en regarda la face supérieure.

Six.

Il ne su dire s'il était soulagé ou non. Il avait établit une série de règle pour ses actions en temps qu'assassin. Et l'une d'entre elle était qu'il pouvait toujours faire demi-tour et ceux, à chaque étape de sa sélection. La première tombait sous le sens, Oui ou Non. Il y avait ensuite le choix du lieu qui n'avait pas d'incidence puis arrivait le nombre de personne, le joker étant la carte salvatrice pour ses victimes : il ne tuerait personne. Et si jamais il tombait sur une autre carte, il devait tirer au sort chaque mort de un à cinq, le six signifiant qu'il renonçait à tout. Ainsi, il pouvait tuer trois personnes pour finalement tomber sur un six, et tout arrêter, bien qu'au départ, dix personnes devaient mourir.

C'était sa sortie de secours.

Luxord se releva, rangeant son dé. Il avait évité neuf meurtres. En fait… Il avouait ressentir du soulagement. Pas pour lui, pas pour les potentielles victimes, non… Mais pour ses enfants et son ex-femme. Les voir, les serrer avec ces mains tâchées de sang serait briser le lien qu'il avait avec eux et détruire le peu de confiance qu'ils avaient en lui. Il n'y avait pas pensé tout de suite, mais ça tombait sous le sens à présent. Il regrettait de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. Le blond prit son portable et appela le numéro précédemment sélectionné.

« Allô ?

_Dilan ? C'est Luxord. T'es de service ?

_Ouai, besoin de moi ?

_Entre autre, une virée pour Tortuga ça te dit ?

_C'est loin cette ville… Si t'as de quoi me payer pourquoi pas, escroc.

_J'ai de l'argent. Même pour te rembourser les précédentes courses.

_Ouai… T'es où ?

_A l'entrée d'Illusiopolis quand tu viens de la Cité du Crépuscule. En plein milieu de la route, tu ne vois que moi.

_O.K., Je ferais gaffe de pas t'écraser. »

Luxord ricana et raccrocha avant de se coller à un réverbère, il alluma une cigarette, il réfléchit un instant puis sortit en sortit une autre. Il s'approcha de l'homme dans l'ombre de l'immeuble et lui présenta la clope, souriant et amical.

« Tu fumes ? »

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas établir le contact ?

* * *

« Sora, est-ce que vous êtes avec nous ? »

L'appelé sursauta, sortant de sa rêverie.

« Pardon commissaire.

_Nous sommes tous fatigués, mais il faut tenir bon. »

Sora acquiesça difficilement en se massant la nuque, n'osant même pas regarder les autres. La réunion durait depuis près de deux jours, ils n'avaient fait que somnoler une heure sur les sièges de la salle de réunion et étaient tous à deux doigts de s'endormir sur leurs papiers. Ils n'étaient que sept, Dingo Austin, Donald Connor, Riku Fujiwara, Squall Léonhart, Xemnas Gale et lui-même sur l'enquête… C'était peu… Et Sora commençait tout juste à comprendre à quel point l'enquête était difficile. Ils planchaient désespérément sur le dernier colis du quatrième simili, mais rien. Sora avait été chargé de prévenir la famille qu'ils avaient reçu le… la partie manquante de leur fille. Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal. C'était une bonne nouvelle, mais c'était tellement horrible par le fait… De leur côté, Riku et Donald avaient été chargé de rapporter les dires du légiste et d'essayer de remonter jusqu'au simili par la poste mais il n'y avait aucune empreinte sur le corps, aucune sur la boîte et le service de poste n'avait pas pu les aider. Ils ne pouvaient dire où et à quelle heure le colis avait été déposé dans Traverse. Là-dessus, le légiste avait pu calculer à quand remontait l'envoi grâce à l'état de la main. Il avait rapidement été prouvé que la main avait été gardé dans un endroit frais, voir congelée, et à partir de là, il avait sans mal pu dire que l'envoi datait d'un jour.

Cela faisait maintenant 2 jours qu'ils l'avaient reçu et qu'ils travaillaient sans relâche et aussi sans réussite.

« Continuons. Quel périmètre ?

_Certainement aux Jardins Radieux. Mais on ne peut pas appréhender qui que ce soit, fit Donald en traçant un cercle sur la carte.

_On a recueillit certains témoignages, marmonna Léon qui griffonnait ses feuilles, sur des types pas très nets et violents dans cette zones, mais rien qui corresponde aux similis. Juste d'autres tarés.

_Il nous faut des noms, Riku, tu chercheras des infos à propos de ça.

_Très bien commissaire.

_Squall, on a besoin de tes profils, tu en es où ?

_Je les fais, je les fais. »

Depuis une journée, il était assit dans son coin et écrivait des pages et des pages, entourées de feuilles noires d'encre. Sora était purement et simplement admiratif. Il ne s'était pas levé, ne s'était pas plaint une seule fois… C'était à peine s'il mangeait depuis deux jours. Ca inquiétait d'ailleurs Sora.

« Bon… Pause café. On reprend des forces, Squall, tu penses finir quand ?

_Je ne sais pas… Je me sers des dossiers de Frederick pour faire les miens. Je fais au plus vite. J'ai déjà celles du premier simili, du septième, huitième et treizième… Je m'occupe des autres du mieux que je peux…

_Très bien. Reposes-toi aussi. On fait une pause de cinq minutes, après, dernier briefing.»

Xemnas se montrait autoritaire, mais Sora savait qu'il était fatigué. Ils l'étaient tous, c'est pourquoi ils acceptèrent sans mal l'arrêt de la réunion. Tous quittèrent la salle et Sora se leva en s'étirant longuement. Il n'en pouvait plus.

« Squall ? Tu restes là ?

_Faut que je finisse au plus vite ces profils.

_Prend une pause.

_On a pas le temps. »

Sora soupira, et il finit par lui enlever le stylo des mains, le laissant s'énerver sur lui.

« C'est pas en crevant sur tes papiers que tu vas aider Fred et les autres. »

Squall lui lança un regard noir, profondément énervé mais Sora le soutint, tout à fait sérieusement. Le plus âgé finit par rendre les armes, fatigué, comme les autres de ces deux jours. D'autant plus que cela faisait un an qu'il travaillait sur les similis et que ses collègues étaient tous morts sauf lui… Sora avait en quelque sorte de la peine pour lui. Squall s'excusa d'un air fatigué et il soupire en se passant la main sur le visage.

« Trouve au moins le temps de te raser, blagua Sora.

_C'est ça, trouve toi un pot de gel dans ce cas là, tu ressembles à Cloud…

_C'est mon père !

_C'était pas un compliment.

_Hé ! »

Ils se sourirent et Sora tendit la main pour relever son collègue.

« J'te paye un café.

_Ouai… »

Ils allèrent jusqu'à la cafetière, se traînant comme des petits vieux et ils se casèrent au fond de la salle de repos, à l'écart des autres.

« Tu sais… J'ai l'impression de me faire manipuler par cet enfoiré de Supérieur.

_De qu-

_Du premier simili je parle.

_Oui ! Oui ! Tu me rassures… j'ai cru que tu parlais de Xemnas…

_Pourquoi je ferais ça ?

_Je sais pas ! C'est pour ça que tu m'as surpris ! Pourquoi tu as cette impression, demanda Sora en sirotant son café bien trop chaud.

_Il a tué tout le monde et pas moi… je trouve ça… étrange…

_Soit en heureux. Il a pas hésité et je suis heureux qu'il n'ait pas eut tout le monde.

_Mais pourquoi ? J'étais avec Yuffie mais il ne s'est pas gêné pour tuer Fred et sa femme. Alors pourquoi ?

_Peut-être qu'il espérait qu'on te prenne pour suspect ?

_Ca ne correspond pas à son profil… Tout est réglé pour lui… Il n'a pas de pulsions contrairement aux autres et c'était calculé qu'il tue les membres de la cellule d'enquête, il n'a pas de raison pour me garder en vie… »

Sora ne pouvait pas remettre la parole de Squall en doute : c'était son boulot de comprendre ce qui se passait dans la tête de ces tarés. Il avait fait des études du comportement, au contraire de Sora. Ce dernier préférait arrêter les criminels et peu importait ce qui les poussait à commettre des crimes. Il s'en fichait complètement. Squall continuait en remuant distraitement son café :

« Je suis profileur, mon boulot c'est de vous aider à trouver à quoi ils ressemblent et ce à quoi pense les criminels, où ils bossent, quelle famille ils ont… Je suis celui qui est le plus dangereux pour lui, pourtant il m'a laissé en vie… Il veut que je continue de donner des indications…

_Squall ? T'es sûr de ce que tu dis… ?

_Ca me paraît logique… Pour le Supérieur cependant… Les autres, non… Je ne pense même pas que la disparition de nos collègues les ait touchés… Ils se moquent de nous. Par contre, lui a cherché à nous provoquer… Il a voulu que les effectifs, soit disparaissent, soit changent… Et il veut qu'un profileur continue de guider les policiers sur les autres similis… »

Sora noya son incompréhension dans la noirceur du café, laissant Squall méditer en silence. Le premier simili était juste timbré, il n'avait certainement pas réfléchit à son acte, il voulait juste les énerver. C'était comme ça que Sora voyait les choses : au plus simple.

« Les gars, appela Donald, on reprend ! »

Squall, Sora et les autres retournèrent à la salle de réunion ou Xemnas les attendait, assis en bout de table. Ils reprirent chacun leur place, Squall sur le sol, au milieu de ses fiches.

« Bien, vous allez tous prendre un jour de repos. Après ça, Riku et Sora, vous chercherez des informations à propos des personnes dont Squall a parlé, vous bosserez ensemble sur ça. Donald, tu remontes jusqu'au quatrième simili par les dates, les lieux, les services de réexpéditions et Dingo tu harcelles ces abrutis de la porte s'ils ne veulent pas se montrer intelligents et nous aider. Squall, je veux que tu finisses ces profils. Tu en as déjà quelques un, lis-les je te prie.

_Une seconde.

_Vous êtes tous sur une mission bien précise, mais les profils de Squall sont important car ils vont nous permettre de trouver plus facilement et rapidement ces assassins. Je vous demande donc d'ouvrir les yeux, restez concentrés sur votre affectation mais restez vigilants. Squall, à toi. »

Le commissaire s'écarta et laissa sa place au brun qui étala quatre fiches sur la table.

« Je vais présenter le profil de quatre des similis, les plus simples à comprendre et un autre. Le septième simili, le huitième, le treizième et le premier. Les trois premiers sont très simples à cerner puisqu'ils ont certainement un problème psychologique, à l'inverse de tous les autres. »

Sora écouta tout de même le travail de Squall, se disant qu'ils devraient peut-être chercher autour des psychiatres, il en parlerait à celui de Roxas. Le brun commença de nouveau à piquer du nez sur sa table quand il reporta alors son attention sur les dires de Squall qui continuait de présenter le profil des tueurs. Il parlait du dernier simili et Sora y trouvait un étrange écho.

« Homme de race blanche, entre 20 et 25 ans, de petite taille. Sujet à un problème psychologique, il doit certainement aller voir un psychologue. Assez violent, il ne doit pas facilement s'intégrer à la société. Un problème apparent avec les serrures, je suppose donc qu'il a soit une addiction pour les cambriolages, soit a été victime d'un cambriolage qui aurait mal tourné. Néanmoins, il est intelligent, et pas complètement dénué de sens, il prend le temps de repérer ses victimes, ce qui implique du temps libre, peut-être au chômage, et il se couvre, contrairement au dixième simili. Il agit seul, et je pense sans trop me tromper que cela fait des années que sa colère existe. Il a préparé son coup, mais n'est pas passé à l'acte, peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ça, je ne peux rien assurer mais quoi qu'il en soit, il y a eut une longue phase de préparation. Je pense aussi que chez lui existe de nombreuses représentation de cette serrure qu'il trace, d'après le légiste, le mouvement est parfaitement maîtrisé, par cœur, il n'hésite plus. Peut-être habite-t-il seul, son obsession n'est pas facile à cacher à mon avis… »

Sora se sentit mal à l'aise et il regarda autour de lui : personne ne l'avait remarqué… Sauf Xemnas, qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Pensait-il à la même chose que lui ? Sora pensait que c'était stupide et impossible : certes, son frère avait survécu à un cambriolage particulièrement sanglant et il avait mit quelques années à sortir de son mutisme mais il allait bien maintenant. Il était même au mieux de sa forme. Avec Xion, Axel et les gosses, il s'était ouvert. Non. Le treizième allait en se dégradant. Roxas allait mieux. Il soutient le regard mordoré de son supérieur. Et puis… Si jamais Roxas était encore en colère après l'assassin de ses parents, il pouvait lui parler et parler à Xemnas ! Le Commissaire avait tout fait pour résoudre cette affaire, mais à défaut de témoin, il n'avait pu faire plus. Mais Roxas savait qu'il pouvait compter sur eux. Non, Sora était persuadé qu'il se montait des films sous le coup de la fatigue (2).

Squall termina son discours et Xemnas leur répéta les consignes données juste avant, puis leur souhaita une bonne journée de repos. Ils sortirent tous, courbaturés, fatigués, physiquement et mentalement et surtout, en alerte. Ils s'attendaient à tous, et surtout à voir le premier simili sonner à leur porte. Ils n'en avaient pas parlé entre eux, mais il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir qu'ils sentaient tous la menace invisible au-dessus d'eux. La plupart de leurs collègues hors de la cellule d'enquêtes, qui avaient pour la plupart refusé de travailler sur les similis, ne manquaient pas de leur jeter des regards compatissants qui mettaient Sora et Riku hors d'eux.

« Sora ?

_Oui ?

_Je viens de demander à Squall pour ces mecs, expliqua Riku. Il doute que ce soient eux, mais ça mérite qu'on y jette un coup d'œil.

_Ok, je viens chez toi Jeudi matin et on s'y rend ?

_On fait comme ça oui. On ira voir Kairi le soir ? J'ai pu lui parler de mon côté.

_De même… Tu veux… qu'on aille la voir ensemble ?

_Je pense que ça serait mieux oui. »

L'argenté lança alors un regard agacé derrière Sora qui se retourna pour voir Dingo et Donald qui l'attendait. Il sourit d'un air attendrit et lança à Riku, ignorant son air crispé.

« On fera ça alors. C'est mieux qu'on lui explique ensemble, en effet. D'autant qu'elle a fait une scène à Axel apparemment…

_Ah ?

_Oui. Donc on ira lui parler. C'est une promesse. »

Il sourit à Riku, qui fut obligé d'en esquisser un : Sora savait qu'il arrivait toujours à tirer des sourires aux personnes qu'il connaissait.

Ils se séparèrent, Sora retournant auprès de ses deux amants. Il passa affectueusement sa main dans la tignasse blanche de Donald qui lâcha son habituel et adorable cri de canard indigné et caressa la joue de Dingo puis ils sortirent, bien au chaud dans leur manteau. Enfin un peu de repos ! Ca sonnait presque comme des vacances, même si la situation de prêtait pas à ce genre de réjouissances.

« Tu viens à la maison ce soir ? demanda Donald alors qu'ils marchaient.

_Il faudrait peut-être que je rentre, Xion et les autres vont s'inquiéter. » expliqua Sora en appréciant la petite moue triste de Donald.

Il les accompagna néanmoins jusqu'à chez eux, à cinq minutes du commissariat et s'arrêta sur le palier. La nuit commençait à tomber, leur rappelant à tous combien ils avaient envie de dormir.

Donald l'embrassa doucement, avec une certaine retenue, déçu qu'il ne reste pas, ce qui amusa le brun. Puis ce fut le tour de Dingo, avide et beaucoup démonstratif de ses pensées et envies. Il enflamma les sens de Sora et ne lui laissa pas le temps de reprendre sa respiration. Son regard chocolat le transperça et il lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir rester ? »

Il sentit Donald se presser dans son dos, le serrant dans les bras en murmurant un « Reste. » qui ferait craquer n'importe qui.

Sora soupira et posa un baiser chaste sur les lèvres de Dingo et demanda moqueusement.

« J'ai le temps de passer un coup de fil avant ?

_Je ne pense pas, non. Ni même après… » Gloussa Dingo en les attirant à l'intérieur.

Sora les aimait profondément. Et ils le lui rendaient tellement. Contrairement à Riku qui ne pensait qu'au boulot… Il abandonna l'idée de prévenir Xion dans l'immédiat. Elle comprendrait certainement et il lui enverrait un message le lendemain matin. Pour l'instant, il avait des choses très importantes à faire…

* * *

Roxas soupira et posa la lettre à côté du lit, sur la pile déjà bien compacte. Il les avait toutes décrochées du mur, les avait toutes relues, attentivement.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il attendait le retour du brun avec qui il s'était battu la dernière fois. Il surveillait son retour : Roxas refusait qu'il puisse croiser quelqu'un de la famille Striffe… Sora avait apprit pour les lettres, il ne voulait pas en plus de ça qu'il croise ce mec qui parlait apparemment plus que l'ancien messager… Il ne fallait pas que Sora apprenne quelque chose là-dessus… Jamais… Roxas porta une main à sa tête, frottant son front. Il avait la désagréable sensation que tout lui dérapait. Il n'avait jamais pensé parler avec l'ennemi… Il voulait juste sa mort… Et de savoir que le brun s'amusait de la situation le rendait malade.

Roxas se releva et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce, ignorant le pincement au cœur alors que ses yeux s'attardaient sur les croquis rageurs de serrures, par dizaines, centaines, posées, collées, punaisées, clouées partout dans la pièce. Le pincement se mua en une infinie tristesse, la rancœur et le dégoût se mêlant à sa douleur. Il n'oubliait pas l'odeur du sang, lourde, insoutenable pour l'enfant qu'il avait été, il ne pouvait se soustraire au souvenir des tas de chairs que l'enfant avait vu à travers cette serrure. Il refoula une violente nausée, se repliant sur lui-même dans son lit, la main crispée sur son ventre. Il n'était même plus question de pleurer ses parents, du vide qu'ils avaient laissé… Non… Il ne les reconnaissait même dans ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne voyait même pas ou était l'être humain dans ces morceaux sanguinolents qu'il restait dans sa mémoire. Depuis leur mort, Roxas ne se souvenait plus d'eux… A quoi ils ressemblaient… Avant… Il n'avait plus en tête que ce qu'il était resté d'eux après le passage de ce malade. Ils le hantaient. Une main sur sa bouche, il se força à inspirer, à se reprendre. Il avait apprit à gérer ces crises, le nombre ayant aidé à comprendre le mécanisme de son corps. Neuf ans que ça durait.

Neuf ans.

A chaque fois qu'il regardait cette serrure.

Tous les mois, en bas d'une lettre.

Tous les jours dans sa chambre.

Trois fois sur ses victimes… Il refoula un gémissement plaintif.

Il se détestait. Il était détestable. Bon à tuer.

Lorsqu'il su qu'il pouvait retirer sa main, il se releva, inspirant difficilement, une main sur son front moite et regarda la pile de lettre à ses pieds. Il les avait toutes relues. Bien qu'il les connaisse par cœur, de la moindre liaison, jusqu'à la rature sur la serrure en bas de page. La seule preuve que tout n'était pas une imagination de sa part, qu'il n'était pas fou. Que tout était prévu par un plus dingue que lui.

L'assassin de ses parents lui envoyait des lettres souvent, tous les mois si ce n'est plus. Roxas savait que c'était lui à cause de sa signature : une serrure. La même serrure qu'il découpait dans le ventre d'innocents. La serrure de sa chambre quand il était encore chez lui. Que ses parents étaient vivants et humains… La serrure par laquelle il avait tout vu, même s'il mentait à Sora, à Xemnas, à Xion… Il savait tout ce qui s'était passé là-bas. A part le tueur, le légiste, les enquêteurs et Roxas lui-même, personne ne savait que l'identification des corps avait du se baser sur l'ADN, l'identification par une personne étant impossible, de même que l'identification dentaire. Lui avait tout vu. Mais il avait prétendu honteusement que cet épisode tragique avait été supprimé de sa mémoire. Son psychiatre, au courant de l'affaire, semblait y croire, de même que Xemnas. Comme pour l'assassin. Il mentait. Roxas avait toujours mentit. Il se rappelait de chaque élément du visage de ce type, mais il avait refusé de le donner à la police. Dès le moment ou cet enfoiré avait voulu jouer avec lui… Dès le moment où il lui avait parlé… Dès l'instant où il l'avait laissé en vie… Dès la seconde ou il avait reçu la première lettre, Roxas avait mentit. Honteusement. Il tuerait ce type. Pour ses parents. Pour mettre fin à ce jeu qui le rendait malade depuis neuf années…

Amorphe, il reprit ses lettres, ignorant la (montée) de haine que toucher le papier, qui était passé entre les mains de ce taré, lui inspirait et il retourna les accrocher aux murs, résigné. La colère ne servait à rien dans l'immédiat. Il devait se montrer fort, ne rien laisser paraître et surtout, ne pas perdre la face. Il ne devait pas tuer quelqu'un d'autre que ce mec. Aucune autre personne… Il regrettait amèrement de l'avoir fait. Voler des vies était odieux… Et il se comportait comme l'homme qu'il haïssait. Mais… Même furtivement… Même si le réconfort avait été infime et que sa haine n'avait fait que croître, pour lui et pour l'assassin, il avait ressentit une béatitude intense à faire ce qu'il avait fait. C'était minable. Sa main s'attarda sur les clous plantés rageusement en plein milieu des serrures dessinées. Le graver dans la chair avait quelque chose de plus gratifiant pour lui…

Il s'imaginait mieux pour le faire ensuite dans le corps de cet enfoiré… Roxas le laminerait après ça. Les serrures ne seraient pas seules à recouvrir les murs. Il retint un sourire alors qu'il se perdait dans des visions qu'il souhaitait prémonitoires.

Il reconnaissait son obsession, il la détestait mais elle hantait d'autant plus. Roxas vivait avec un sentiment d'insécurité : les portes devaient être fermées, un papier devant la serrure pour que personne ne voit à travers et si ça n'avait tenu qu'à lui, il aurait bouché le trou avec quelque chose pour empêcher les autres de la crocheter. Tout à cause de cet homme. Hélas, il devait maîtriser tout ça pour ne rien laisser paraître à Cloud et sa famille. Et son obsession le poursuivait dans ses rêves, quand il en avait. Ce n'était que des cauchemars plus ou moins horrifiants pour lui… Mais tout serait finit quand il-

Roxas sursauta en entendant la sonnette de la porte d'entrée. Il relâcha ses feuilles et accouru, poussant simplement le battant de la porte de sa chambre. Il était seul au manoir : tous étaient sortis avec leurs amoureux, le laissant seul pour la soirée. La lumière provenant de sa chambre créait un mince faisceau de lumière qui parvenait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il déverrouilla à toute allure. Le blond ouvrit la porte, retenant un frisson de peur lorsque deux yeux mordorés surgirent de la nuit, braqués sur lui.

Roxas ressentait une désagréable impression de déjà vu, ces yeux dorés qui le fixaient… Mais pas à travers une serrure cette fois. Il se reprit rapidement, ne voulant trahir les sentiments que lui inspiraient de tels yeux sur lui.

« Salut Bro'(3). J'ai du courrier pour toi, crevette.

_Pardon ? » demanda Roxas, soudain plus menaçant.

Le jeune homme l'ignora en esquissant un sourire mesquin.

« Tu me laisses entrer, Bro' ? On va devoir parler toi et moi, ça risque de prendre un bout de temps.

_Même pas en rêve. »

Roxas le repoussa et claqua la porte derrière lui. Il alla ensuite allumer la lampe murale pour pouvoir observer son homologue dans la nuit noire. Il pu ainsi apprécier avec une satisfaction non masquée le bleu sur le front du brun, certainement obtenu lors de leur combat.

« Si froid. Ca va durer un moment tu sais ?

_Plutôt crever que de te laisser entrer dans cette baraque.

_J'voulais venir pour voler des trucs, mais ça, c'était avant quand Père me disait qu'il n'y avait rien d'intéressant ici. Je comprends pourquoi maintenant.

_Voler ? En plus d'être complice d'un assassin tu es un cambrioleur ? » grinça Roxas, ressentant encore plus de haine à l'égard du jeune homme.

Ce dernier lui présenta sa main libre, et Roxas la prit froidement pour la serrer, ressentant alors des callosités identiques aux siennes quand il travaillait avec ses outils de crochetage.

« J'me nomme, Vanitas.

_Et ton p'tit nom de famille, c'est quoi ?

_Tout doux Don Juan. Le prénom est suffisant pour la première rencontre.

_Tu protèges cet assassin ?

_C'est mon père après tout. »

Roxas tiqua, retirant sa main. L'autre avait dit ça sur un ton naturel, fier du père en question.

« A vrai dire, je ne le protège pas.

_Tu peux m'expliquer alors ?

_Je m'amuse. »

Le coup de poing partit naturellement et sans que Roxas n'y réfléchisse. L'autre l'évita en riant et secoua l'enveloppe sous le nez du blond, le stoppant net.

« Fait gaffe. J'ai lu ce qu'il y a dedans, pas toi. Ne me frappes plus et peut-être je te la donnerai.

_Tu… Tu l'as lue ?

_Et ouai, Bro'. Tu parles sur mon père mais c'est pas joli, joli non plus ce que tu fais… Clé du Destin, c'est ça ?

_Ta gueule… »

Le tuer ne faisait pas partie de son plan… Et était surtout une très mauvaise idée. Quoi qu'en le tuant il pourrait remonter jusqu'au père… Non… L'autre trouverait un moyen de l'inculper et il pourrait dire adieu à sa vengeance.

« Réfléchis pas trop, Bro'. T'as pas ton mot à dire dans cette situation.

_T'as le tien peut-être ?

_Je pourrais bien arrêter d'amener ces lettres.

_... Que-ce que tu as à gagner ?

_De l'amusement.

_Tu sais seulement ce qu'a fait le type qui écrit ces lettres ? hurla Roxas, ignorant la nausée qui le prenait à nouveau.

_Je sais ce que j'ai lu là, fit Vanitas en montrant la lettre. Et aussi d'autres choses que tu dois ignorer je pense.

_D'autres choses ?

_Certaines ne te concernent pas, d'autre, oui… »

Roxas observa Vanitas, évitant son regard qui le mettait mal à l'aise : ce type le manipulait. Comme son père. Le blond n'en pouvait plus.

« Quels genres de choses ?

_Tout doux Twinny (4)! Je ne vais pas te dire tout, tout de suite. Ca ne serait pas amusant sinon.

_Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'amusant là dedans !

_Du calme. Je peux, « t'aider ». » le brun traça les guillemets dans l'air.

« M'aider ? répéta Roxas, suspicieux mais malgré tout désespéré.

_Je peux lâcher des infos sur mon père.

_Tu voudrais me le vendre ?

_Ne te réjouis pas trop vite. Je ne donnerai des informations que si tu m'amuses, et c'est loin d'être gagné.

_Tu… n'es pas avec lui ?

_J'm'en fou de lui, répondit Vanitas avec la plus grand sincérité. Je me moque de qui gagne entre le vieux fou et le petit roquet agressif. Dans tous les cas, je me barre à la fin du round et je laisse les gosses.

_Les gosses ?

_T'occupes, c'est la partie qui ne te concerne pas. Ou presque. »

Il ricana, mettant les nerfs de Roxas à dure épreuve. Il ne savait s'il pouvait lui faire confiance ou non. Mais dans un même temps, c'était le seul à pouvoir l'aiguiller dans une direction rapidement. Il ne voulait pas perdre encore neuf ans à chercher dans le vide.

« J'vais te donner un petit indice. Mon « Père », a masse de gosses. Tu me connais moi, tu connais aussi mon jumeau, je pense… Vanitas rit un instant et continua. Et tu connais notre frère aîné d'après ce que j'ai comprit.

Roxas reçu comme un coup de massue sur la tête. Il connaissait autant de monde autour l'assassin de ses parents ? Comment ? Sa nausée se fit plus forte et il se pinça l'arête du nez.

« Ton frère aîné et ton jumeau ?

_Ouaip. Tu connais mon jumeau du plus profond de tes tripes à mon avis. » lança Vanitas en ricanant.

« Je… Je ne vois pas… Vraiment pas. »

Comment pouvait-il passer à côté de ça ? Qui ? Roxas commença à paniquer. Qui ? QUI ? Il fouilla tous les visages qu'il avait en mémoire. Qui ?

« Concentres-toi sur l'aîné surtout. L'autre ça sera en bonus quand tu le trouveras finalement.

_Des noms.

_Aucune envie de te les dire.

_Donne moi leurs NOMS ! »

Roxas l'avait saisit par le col, toute la rage et la colère sur ses épaules ayant cédé devant ce petit con qui jouait avec lui alors qu'il avait mieux à faire. Il voulait trouver ce type ! Il Devait le retrouver ! Il voulait en finir avec tout ça ! Vanitas perdit son sourire moqueur et la lueur dans son regard s'intensifia à un point qui fit peur à Roxas. Son cœur était à deux doigts de passer le barrage de ses lèvres. Pouvait-on être terrifié par un simple regard ?

« Je comprends mon vieux, murmura distraitement Vanitas. Tu es plus intéressant que le Kid… »

Il eut un petit rire distrait qui s'amplifia et ses yeux s'agrandirent encore un peu, comme s'il était prit d'une révélation.

« T'es aussi fou que lui en fait ! »

Roxas le relâcha brusquement. Il se jeta dans le rosier sur la droite de l'entrée, hoquetant et suffoquant. Ressembler à ce type ? Il lui ressemblait ? L'idée lui était insupportable. Elle le rendait malade, le dégoûtait. Roxas se dégoûtait. Bordel.

« Heureusement que tu m'as pas dégueulé dessus. J'aurais pas été sûr de revenir. Tu m'écoutes là ? »

Difficilement, Roxas hocha de la tête, restant à genoux, un bras sur le mur. Il était profondément écœuré.

« J'te propose quelque chose. Le vieux va bien s'en douter mais j'm'en fou, il savait à quoi s'attendre avec moi. On va se voir en dehors des livraisons postales. On pourra discuter, tous les deux.

_P-Pourquoi ?

_Mon plaisir. J'ai rien à foutre, autant tuer le temps avec un barjot comme toi. C'est mieux qu'avec les gosses.»

Roxas appuya son poing sur sa bouche, inspirant profondément. Vantas sembla l'ignorer et il continua.

« En haut de l'Horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule. Interdit au publique mais je doute que ça te fasse peur.

_...

_J'ai vraiment beaucoup d'informations.

_... échange… ? murmura Roxas d'une voix à peine audible.

_Je veux que tu me racontes ce que le vieux a pour que tu veuilles sa mort avec autant de ferveur… »

Roxas n'eut pas le temps de refuser qu'il se penchait à nouveau au-dessus du rosier. L'idée était insoutenable.

« A te voir, je vais bien m'amuser… Bon. C'est pas que mater tes tripes m'intéresse pas, mais j'vais m'barrer. Ta lettre, Twinny. »

Fébrilement, Roxas essuya sa main sur son tee-shirt. Il sentit quelque chose d'étrange et sortit un pendentif, qui avait du être en forme d'étoile avant d'être cassé en deux. Il l'avait oublié. Il tira sur la cordelette pour défaire le nœud et le lui tendit en échange de la lettre.

« T'as… T'as laissé tomber ça la dernière fois…

_Que-ce que… »

Vanitas paru surprit, fouillant alors dans sa poche, puis il éclata d'un grand rire tout sauf amical.

« Garde le, c'est à mon jumeau. Portes-le, je trouve ça juste risible, Twinny. Ca vous va à merveille !

_De q-

_Un jour, je te ferais rencontrer Ventus. Et ce jour là, tu vas bien rire et moi aussi. »

Ca ne présageait rien de bon. A contre cœur, il reprit la lettre et le pendentif, se redressant en s'aidant du mur. Il se sentait vide, horriblement et désespérément vide. Il sentait le bout du rouleau qui approchait à grand pas. Il lança un regard usé à Vanitas qui soupira d'un air agacé avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner.

« La folie te va mieux, Twinny. Je viendrais te chercher pour qu'on aille discuter au bord de l'horloge. Tu sauteras pas, hein ?! »

Si seulement… Roxas frappa violemment l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur. Il était sale. Désolé, désolant. Exténué et brisé : il n'en pouvait plus. Prenant un pan de son tee-shirt, il essuya correctement sa bouche et éteint la lampe extérieure pour rentrer. Il fut plongé dans le noir complet sitôt la porte fermée. Il vérifia machinalement les verrous et se dirigea lentement vers sa chambre.

Le bois craqua sous le poids, résonnant dans toute la maison, le faisant sursauter. Ses sens en alerte, il sentit l'angoisse monter en lui et son regard se tourna automatiquement vers l'escalier.

« Roxas ? »

Non… Il… Il n'était pas seul ?

« Xion ? Ca va ? »

Pitié.

Pitié…

Par pitié.

« Oui, j'ai entendu des voix dehors, ça m'a réveillée. »

Elle avait une petite voix, endormie encore. Roxas sentit tous ses muscles se relâcher brusquement. Avait-il seulement…

« Pas d'inquiétude, c'était Demyx qui était bourré. Je lui ai dit d'aller chez Axel… Vas te rendormir. »

Il distingua un hochement de tête de la part de sa sœur dans la pénombre, sans qu'il voie son visage. Elle fit demi-tour et remonta l'escalier pour disparaître à l'étage. La porte de sa chambre se refermant fut une délivrance pour Roxas qui laissa un sanglot passer sa gorge, presque sans bruit. Il ne pleurait pas. Il ne pleurait plus. Il ne pouvait plus pleurer. Il retourna à sa chambre qu'il ferma enfin à clé, glissant contre le battant de la porte.

Dans ses mains, la lettre de Xehanort l'appelait pour une nouvelle séance de torture, de nouvelles réminiscences sanglantes, de nouvelles pulsions… Il remarqua que le sceau de cire avait sauté : Vanitas avait donc bien lu.

Pourtant, ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus. Il essuya ses joues sèches d'un mouvement rageur et compulsif.

Pitié.

Par pitié…

Faîtes qu'il n'ait pas pensé ça…

Faîtes qu'il n'ait pas pensé à tuer Xion…

Pitié.

* * *

(1) : L'ex-Mme-Maxwell n'existe pas dans KH. Je l'ai inventé parce que je voulais que Luxord ait une femme (ou ex) et des gosses. J'avoue que le mettre en couple avec Xaldin aurait été comique…

(2) : Vous allez vite remarquer à quel point j'**adore** Sora ! (ironie)

(3) : A l'image de « Kid », je voyais vraiment Vanitas donner des surnoms de ce type à Roxas, en se moquant de lui par la même occasion. Il l'appelle « Bro' » pour Brother (frère pour les nons bilingues) se moquant ouvertement de lui, bien que Roxas ne comprenne pas.

(4) : Idem que pour « Twinny » : du mot Twin (jumeaux pour les noms bilingues). Ca lui donne un côté gamin de gang je trouve…


	6. Chapter 6

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : **_Libre de tous soupçons…_

* * *

« Roxas ?

_Oui ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

_Rah, Tifa… Ne commence pas ! »

La brune sourit en lui désignant néanmoins la porte.

« T'es pas la cousine de Yuffie pour rien.

_Je ne veux pas avoir à te payer des heures supplémentaires Roxas.

_Je découvre tes véritables motivations ! »

Ils rirent un instant et Roxas continua de nettoyer le comptoir pendant que Tifa tentait de lui prendre l'éponge. Il esquiva en lui demandant :

« Vous passez la soirée ensemble ?

_Vous ?

_Oui, toi et Cloud quoi. »

Elle lui lança un regard furieux qui le fit sourire.

« Tu as faux pour une fois !

_Oh ?

_On va dîner chez mes parents.

_C'est encore pire !

_Ca veut dire quoi ça ?

_Il rencontre déjà les beaux-parents ? »

La brune le frappa avec le torchon, ne pouvant masquer sa gêne autrement. Roxas lui tira la langue, juste pour s'amuser. Il trouvait ça merveilleusement bien que Cloud et Tifa sortent ensemble. Il ne doutait pas non plus des parents de Tifa qui l'accepteraient sans mal. Roxas médita sur la soirée à venir. Cloud n'était pas à la maison et Axel restait avec Saïx qui avait décrété qu'il prenait un jour de repos. Ce type se tuait à la tâche : il bossait même les jours fériés. Restait Sora et Xion dont il ne savait pas l'emploi du temps. Une soirée entre frères et sœur qu'il espérait sans encontre.

« Et vous ? Qu'avez- vous prévu pour ce soir ?

_Je ne sais pas encore. Certainement rien.

_Et une petite amie ?

_Ne joue pas à ça…

_Je ne joue pas ! C'est une vraie question. Un petit ami peut-être ?

_Tifa… »

Elle leva les mains en l'air et Roxas lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse. Il répondit plus d'un ton plus amène, pour paraître moins sec. Il se fichait totalement d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime ou quelqu'un à aimer mais ne voulait pas se mettre en froid avec sa patronne et amie.

« Non, pas de petite copine ou de petit copain, non.

_Tu en trouveras bien une ou un, à un moment.

_Tu sais, pour l'instant je n'en recherche pas.

_Ca viendra, Roxas, ça viendra.

_Je pensais que tu serais du genre à me dire qu'il fallait que je trouve la bonne personne, railla-t-il.

_En effet, c'est ce qui compte. Tu trouveras quelqu'un qui t'aimera et que tu aimeras en retour.

_Quelqu'un comme Cloud ? »

Elle lui fit les gros yeux et il ricana.

« C'est bon, je rend les armes. J'y vais.

_C'est ça, fuis !

_Tu veux que je continue à parler de ton parfait amour-sens-unique-et-aveugle que tu filais avec Cloud jusqu'il y a peu ?

_... Non, c'est bon…

_Je m'en doutais. On rentre ensemble ?

_Hum… Non… Désolée, murmura Tifa. Cloud vient me chercher.

_Oh ! J'y vais alors ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'éclipsa, en lui lançant un petit signe de la main. Roxas resserra son écharpe à carreaux autour de son cou et mit la capuche de son sweat Struggle. De petits flocons accompagnaient le dernier jour de l'année. Roxas traversa la Cité du Crépuscule, rapidement à cause du froid. En passant par le bois, il chercha Vanitas du regard. Il ne le vit pas entre les arbres et fut à la fois soulagé et insatisfait. Soulagé parce qu'il pourrait passer une soirée agréable sans penser à tout ça et insatisfait puisqu'il voulait que ce type lui livre rapidement des infos sur son… père. Mais… il le verrait demain… Demain il pourrait en savoir plus sur celui qu'il cherchait… même s'il devait parler de la mort de ses parents en échange. L'idée même lui donnait la nausée.

Roxas rentra donc au manoir, saluant Sora et Xion qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Il remarqua le sac de son frère à l'entrée et se fit la remarque que, finalement, il passerait le nouvel an juste avec sa sœur.

Les deux étaient dans la cuisine, visiblement en pleine discussion. Roxas se fit la remarque que sa sœur avait l'air soucieuse, il en était inquiet, d'autant plus qu'il prenait conscience qu'il n'avait pas vu sa sœur depuis quelques jours : un comble en sachant qu'ils habitaient au même endroit. Quelque chose devait lui être arrivé entre temps et il s'en voulu de ne pas avoir été là pour elle dans ces instants.

« Sora !

_Explique-moi Xion ! Que je comprenne.

_Reste avec nous, c'est tout ! Je t'en prie… »

Roxas s'approcha d'eux, jetant un regard à son frère, intrigué. Xion n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien, du tout.

« Xion ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le blond en posant une main sur le bras de sa sœur.

_Rien ! »

Elle se dégagea violemment, sans un regard pour lui et se tourna vers Sora, furieuse, les larmes commençant à poindre au coin de ses yeux.

« Je voudrais juste que mon stupide frère reste pour la soirée parce que j'en ai besoin, que j'ai peur, que je veux qu'il reste et pourtant cet abruti ne m'écoute pas ! cria-t-elle, se mettant à pleurer alors qu'elle saisissait la portée de ses mots.

_Et bien l'abruti va rester con jusqu'au bout puisqu'il est si stupide ! répondit sèchement Sora, amer.

_Vas-y ! Dégage !

_Xion ! Sora ! Calmez-vous… tenta Roxas, choqué de la tournure de la conversation.

_Ben tien ! Tu seras pas toute seule ! Voilà le frère adoré qui veillera sur toi puisque tu as peur !

_C'était de toi que j'avais besoin ! Pas de lui ! sanglota-t-elle. Imbécile ! »

Roxas c'était sentit exclu de la conversation, comme un étranger. Les mots de Xion le blessèrent plus que tout. La sensation de ne plus faire partie du cercle était là, brûlante, désagréable mais il ressentait autre chose dans ce « lui » crachée par sa sœur. De la colère, mais surtout de la peur et de la haine. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Sora secoua la tête, vivement et il se détourna de Xion pour aller chercher son sac dans l'entrée. Elle se releva, laissant Roxas dans la cuisine, ne lui accordant même pas un regard.

« Sora ! Reste ! Je suis désolée ! s'écria-t-elle maladroitement, le serrant dans ses bras.

_Pas moi ! L'imbécile se tire. Roxas, bonne chance pour la supporter ce soir !

_Sora ! pleurnicha-t-elle en s'accrochant un peu plus à lui.

_Non. »

Il se dégagea et sortit, claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui, Xion restée devant la porte, les bras ballants. Dans la cuisine, Roxas l'observait silencieusement, incapable de choisir ce qu'il devait faire. C'était la première dispute du genre entre sa sœur et son frère, et elle le mettait profondément mal à l'aise. Ils l'avaient ignorés, Xion l'avait repoussé sans qu'il sache pourquoi et l'état de cette dernière ne semblait pas s'améliorer. De là où il était, Roxas pouvait voir distinctement ses épaules trembler. Bon sang, que-ce qu'il lui arrivait ? Il se rapprocha d'elle, rapidement, peut-être trop. Elle sursauta violemment lorsqu'il l'appela en posant une main sur son épaule et elle recula d'un bon mètre. Ses yeux croisèrent les siens et il fut déchiré d'y voir de la peur. De la peur dirigée à son égard, il le sentait jusqu'au fond de ses tripes. Pourquoi ?

« Xion ? Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, s'il te plaît. »

Il se rapprocha doucement mais elle se jeta sur la table pour y prendre la lampe et elle la brandit comme une épée. Dans sa direction. Son cœur s'arrêta.

« Xion ?

_Ne t'approche plus de moi… »

Roxas sentait qu'elle réprimait un nouvel afflux de larmes pour ne pas se montrer faible, il le voyait. Il le sentait. Pour l'avoir déjà vu sur quelqu'un d'autre… Qu'il avait dû malheureusement tuer. La comparaison entre sa sœur et une de ses victimes l'attrista tout en lui faisant peur.

« Xion ? Explique-moi ! Je ne comprends rien ! »

Il fit un pas.

« NE M'APPROCHE PAS ! »

Roxas la regarda, inquiet, déchiré, triste, mortifié. Pitié. Pas ça. Par tous les dieux, faîtes que ce ne soit pas ça. Qu'elle soit juste énervée après lui, que la peur grandissante qu'il lisait dans ses yeux ne soit pas due à ce qu'il avait fait. Pitié. Elle ne devait pas être au courant. Pas maintenant. Pas tout de suite. Pas quand il était devant-elle.

« Xion… répéta-t-il, suppliant.

_Ne me parle plus ! Ne prononce plus mon nom ! Je te déteste ! JE TE HAIS !

_Je t'en prie…

_Il n'y rien à prier pour toi, ASSASSIN ! »

Ce fut un coup de massue magistral qui le brisa en deux. Ses entrailles se tordaient, son cœur était transpercé de toute part. La trahison qu'il avait fait à Xion se répercutait dans tout son être alors qu'elle était au courant de tout. Roxas ne pleurait pas. Un nœud avait noué sa gorge, l'étouffant presque. Elle savait. Putain ! Elle savait ! Elle le détestait… Pire… Elle avait peur de lui. C'était le pire des scénarios. Pourtant… Il avait été vigilent ! Il avait fait attention à fermer sa po-… Pas le soir ou Vanitas était venu… Pas cette nuit là… Elle était ouverte… Et quand il était revenu…

Roxas étouffa un sanglot.

Lentement il leva sur elle deux yeux implorants. Il voulait la supplier, qu'elle le pardonne, qu'elle cesse d'avoir peur, que tout ne soit pas arrivé. Qu'il n'ait pas cédé… Seul un regard bleu, froid, apeuré et inflexible croisa le sien. Roxas retint un gémissement qui ne ferait qu'animer sa haine à son égard : il n'était plus rien.

Xion l'observait, tremblante, toujours à le menacer de son arme provisoire. Elle n'avait pu retenir le flot de larmes qui l'avait assailli. Elle prit cependant la parole, neutre et implacable.

« Tu comptes me tuer maintenant ? »

* * *

Xion mourrait de peur. Cet homme lui était inconnu. Ce n'était pas Roxas. Roxas était mort dès l'instant ou il avait commis ces affreux meurtres. Le reste n'était qu'un effrayant usurpateur.

Elle se sentait trahie et craignait pour sa vie. Il ne répondait pas. Ses mains tremblotantes se resserrèrent sur la lampe. Elle ne mourrait pas sans se battre. Il leva finalement la tête, ses émotions figées sur son visage poupin.

« Même si j'y ai pensé. Je ne pourrais pas le faire. »

Alors il y avait… pensé. Xion avait laissé échapper un sanglot en se reculant jusqu'à se cogner contre la porte. Elle avait terriblement peur. C'était pour ça qu'elle ne voulait pas que Sora parte. Avec lui, elle était en sécurité, mais il l'avait abandonnée lui aussi. Déboussolée, elle secoua la tête. Doucement, Roxas lui murmura :

« Calme-toi, je t'en prie.

_Tais-toi… »

Il l'effrayait. C'était la voix de Roxas, le ton de Roxas, le visage de Roxas. Mais pas Roxas. Comment osait-il ? Utiliser son frère pour s'adresser à elle ? Pour tenter de l'amadouer ? De la menacer ? De la tenir au silence. Xion n'arriverait pas à le pardonner. C'était bien trop difficile.

« Xion…

_Je te déteste. Tu m'as menti. Tu NOUS as menti.

_Je sais.

_Non tu ne sais pas ! »

Ils avaient été là et pourtant, quand elle voyait où il en était, elle se demandait si elle avait jamais été présente pour lui. Elle avait lu la presse sur le XIIIème simili. Ce n'était pas le plus détestable. C'était l'un des plus détestables. L'un de ceux qu'elle n'aurait jamais voulu rencontrer. Et encore moins connaître son identité. Elle avait peur de l'assassin, peur qu'il agresse sa famille ou elle, mais il faisait apparemment partie de sa famille : l'idée la déchirait. Tout était brisé. Son frère disparaissait pour la figure d'un assassin mais elle était encore beaucoup trop attachée à lui.

Xion voulait l'aider. Savoir. Surtout savoir. Savoir ce qui avait fait qu'il était devenu un assassin. Ce qu'elle avait loupé. Pourquoi ? Mais avouer et accepter que Roxas et… le tueur soit la même personne la lacérait jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même, se sentant impuissante. C'était trop tard, maintenant que la machine était lancée… Elle baissa les yeux sur lui, toujours à terre, amorphe, face vers le sol. Elle parvint à murmurer, amère et inconsolable :

« Pourquoi ?

_Ca a été un besoin pendant quelques mois.

_Un… besoin ?

_C'est compliqué… »

Xion fut encore plus remontée contre lui et allait lui crier toute sa rancœur quand il la coupa :

« Ne me livre pas à la police. S'il te plaît.

_Pour que tu recommences ? Tu ne mérites pas d'être en vie après ce que tu as fais.

_Je sais… Mais j'ai quelque chose d'important à faire.

_Et je peux savoir quoi ? Meurtrier. »

Elle pensait ce qu'elle disait mais fut autant blessée que Roxas par ses paroles. Il ne releva pas sa tête mais elle lu distinctement la tristesse sur ses traits. La séparation entre l'assassin et son frère était de plus en plus difficile à maintenir.

« Je veux tuer l'assassin de mes parents. »

Xion eut le souffle coupé. Une profonde colère s'empara d'elle, accompagné d'un désespoir sans fond. La trahison était doublement plus douloureuse. Elle réussit à murmurer au travers de sanglots :

« Tu sais qui c'est ?

_Pas encore. Mais bientôt…

_Tu… ne l'as jamais oublié ?

_Pas une seule fois.

_Tu… as retrouvé à quoi il ressemble ?

_... J'ai toujours su à quoi il ressemblait, Xion. Toujours. »

Elle le détestait. Désespérément. Il avait toujours menti. Depuis le premier jour. Toute leur relation s'était bâtie sur ce mensonge, sur ce qu'il savait et qu'il gardait pour lui. Tout. Elle avait voulu aider son frère traumatisé par cette épreuve, qui avait tout oublié, elle avait voulu remplacer ses souvenirs douloureux par de nouveaux, heureux mais elle saisissait que tout ce qu'elle avait fait était inutile.

« Je vais en parler à Sora.

_Ne fais pas ça !

_Tu veux que je laisse un tueur en liberté ? C'est mal me connaître, fit-elle, amèrement.

_Je ne tuerai plus personne sauf ce mec. C'est une promesse.

_Comme la promesse que si jamais son visage te revenait tu irais le dire au commissaire Gale ? Menteur !

_Ce n'est pas la même chose… murmura-t-il faiblement.

_Si ! On a voulu t'aider ! On a tout fait pour ! Mais tu as préféré tuer des gens plutôt que de nous parler ! Tu n'as voulu d'aucune aide ! »

Elle le laissa accuser le coup, tentant à son tour de se calmer, de calmer ses émotions.

« C'est vrai. J'aurais dû venir vous en parler… Mais que-ce que ça aurait changé ?

_On aurait pu le trouver rapidement ! Et tu n'aurais pas tué ces gens. A croire que tu voulais te mettre à te tuer dans gens ! »

Elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle avait dit et baissa la tête, n'osant plus le regarder. Elle entendit Roxas inspirer fortement pour se forcer à répondre.

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Si je vous en avait parlé, il se serait passé quoi ? Il aurait finit sous les barreaux ?! Pour ce qu'il a fait c'est largement insuffisant.

_Il aurait été enfermé à vie !

_Non. Ce n'est pas suffisant pour ce qu'il a fait, gronda le blond en levant sur elle un regard noir qui l'effraya. Je veux sa vie. Je veux lui faire ce qu'il a fait à mes parents. Je veux le défigurer. Je veux qu'il ne soit même plus humain quand je m'occuperai de lui… »

Ce ne pouvait pas être son frère. Un être aussi haineux ne pouvait être Roxas. Son Roxas qui souriait ? Qui se moquait d'elle ? Qui se battait avec Axel et qui embêtait Sora ? Il ne pouvait pas vouloir une telle chose, ça… ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Elle ne savait pas qui était cet homme.

« Je ne veux que ça, et j'irai prendre mes responsabilités. Ca n'aurait été que lui, je me serais enfui. Mais j'ai tué ces trois personnes. Elles méritent une vengeance.

_Pourquoi les as-tu tués ?

_Ca a été nécessaire dans un instant de panique…

_ILS N'ETAIENT QUE DE SIMPLE CALMANTS POUR TOI ?!

_... Je ne cherche pas à me justifier, commença-t-il, la voix hésitante, j'ai tué des innocents, je mérite d'être jugé pour mes actes… Mais cela fait neuf ans que je rêve de le tuer. Neuf ans que j'attends ce moment, j'ai tellement préparé mon coup que je pourrais le faire les yeux fermés. Je ne vois qu'une chose pour que tu aies appris ce que j'ai fait… Tu es entrée dans ma chambre… N'est-ce pas ? »

Elle hésita, refoulant le souvenir nauséeux qu'avait été la découverte de cette chambre. Elle y était entrée, espérant se rassurer sur l'état de son frère qui n'allait pas bien depuis quelques jours mais ce qu'elle y avait vu était insoutenable. C'était monstrueux… Xion finit par hocher de la tête, silencieusement, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Roxas continua alors, sa voix se brisant au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans son explication.

« Tu as vu mon obsession. C'est suffisant. Tout ce que j'ai vu… à travers la serrure de ma chambre est gravé dans ma tête. Et pendant neuf années, presque tous les mois, un peu plus, l'assassin de mes parents m'a envoyé des lettres. Toutes ces lettres que tu as vues à côté de mon lit. »

Xion hoqueta : elle avait cru que son frère écrivait ces lettres pour se défouler, calmer ses pulsions. Elle n'en avait lu qu'une et avait manqué de vomir en parcourant son contenu et elle avait commencé à avoir peur de Roxas dès l'instant. Mais… c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui les écrivait ?

« Je le hais. Je veux sa peau. Ca n'excuse rien. Mais c'est à cause de ces lettres et de mon désir de vouloir le tuer que j'ai blessé ces gens. J'allais devenir taré et il est hors de question que je perde mon objectif. J'ai trop attendu. Trop accepté pour m'arrêter là.

_Tu aurais dû nous en parler !

_J'aurais du oui ! Mais c'est trop tard maintenant ! Accepte-le ! cria-t-il en la regardant. Je l'ai fait ! J'ai suivi ces gens, je me suis introduit chez eux…

_Tais-toi…

_J'ai prit connaissance de la moindre de leurs habitudes…

_S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle sentait ses larmes revenir.

_Je connais tout sur elles !

_Roxas ! pleura Xion.

_Tout ! Sauf leur nom... Comme lui…

_C'est impossible que leurs noms te soient inconnus ! Tu as du les entendre ou les lire au moins une fois !

_C'est le cas pourtant… Si je les lis, je les oublie, si je les entends, je n'y prête pas attention…»

Elle secoua la tête, exténuée et impuissante. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour Roxas. Elle en prenait conscience maintenant et cela la détruisait. Tout son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle alors que Roxas disparaissait pour un inconnu effrayant et monstrueux.

« Je… Je suis devenu comme lui. J'ai tué mais je n'abandonnerai pas. Je ne tuerai plus que lui. J'ai une piste. Je la suivrai jusqu'au bout.

_Rends-toi à la police, finit par articuler Xion en lui jetant un regard désespéré.

_Après. Quand je l'aurais trouvé, et tué.

_Je t'en prie Roxas.

_Non.

_Ne tue plus personne…

_C'est trop tard Xion. Bien trop tard ! Tu as raison. J'aurais dû vous en parler. Ca a été stupide de me lancer dans cette histoire. Mais ça a été mon choix. Je l'assume.

_Tu y as pris goût ?!

_Non Xion… Je me déteste autant que tu me détestes… Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter. Pas si près du but… »

Il lui sourit d'un air triste et elle voulu le prendre dans ses bras, le serrer contre lui, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait qu'il arrête cette folie. Mais elle avait trop peur de lui pour oser le toucher. Il avait tué ces gens de sang froid… Elle avait peur des personnes capables de tuer d'autres êtres humains. Ils la terrifiaient. Elle ne fit donc que baisser sa lampe, la laissant tomber : il ne l'attaquerait pas… Du moins elle pensait.

« Xion… je sais que je ne suis pas excusable et… je sais que tu as peur de moi… Mais je t'ai aimé comme une sœur et… sans toi ça aurait été pire. Merci. Mais… j'ai besoin de savoir ce que tu feras. »

Elle lui jeta un regard troublé sous ses larmes. Ce qu'elle allait faire ? Il devait aller en prison, il le devait. Il n'avait pas le droit de rester en liberté après ce qu'il avait fait… Mais arriverait-elle à être celle qui l'enverrait là-bas ? Tout s'embrouillait pour elle. Sa raison lui faisait savoir qu'elle avait un devoir à faire mais son cœur lui hurlait que c'était son frère qu'il n'avait pas à subir ça en plus de la perte de ses parents.

Elle doutait terriblement d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Roxas ne la regardait pas, triste et silencieux. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour elle sans plus la blesser, elle-même s'en rendait compte.

« Je… Je veux que tu te rendes à la police…

_Pas tout de suite Xion… Mais je le ferai. (1)

_Puis-je te croire… ? »

Elle n'en était plus sûre. Avant elle aurait tout donné, tout accepté. A présent que la vérité était mise à découvert, sa confiance n'était plus aussi solide. Voire inexistante.

« Plus de mensonge. Ca ne sert plus à rien que je te mente… Tu sais tout.

_... Tu connais d'autres similis ?

_Non. Aucun.

_...

_... Je vais partir Xion. Mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de savoir si tu vas appeler la police ou non.

_Pourquoi devrais-je te le dire ?

_C'est vrai… Je t'ai dit que je ne tuerai plus aucun innocent. C'est une dernière promesse… J'ai presque réussi à savoir qui il est, ce n'est l'affaire que de quelques jours.

_Je ne veux pas seulement que tu arrêtes de tuer des innocents ! Je veux que tu arrêtes de tuer tout court Roxas ! »

Elle ne voulait plus que son frère fasse ça ! Elle ne le supportait pas ! Il se détruisait tout autant qu'il supprimait des humains. Elle sentait que son frère n'y prenait pas de plaisir, elle sentait qu'il détestait ses actes ! Alors, elle ne voulait pas que son frère disparaisse un peu plus. Roxas lui sourit, doucement, mais secoua la tête.

« Ces trois personnes. Je m'en veux Xion… Mais au moins que leur mort ne soit pas inutiles… J'aurais la peau de ce type et je pense que même à toi, ça sera un soulagement. Un assassin mort et un autre en prison. Je te le promets, Xion. Ce sera le dernier.

_... Même… Tu vas encore… Prendre une vie…

_Je suis désolé Xion. Mais cette vie là, je la veux. »

Xion frissonna. La rage et la détermination de Roxas dans cette affirmation l'apeurait. Elle prit un instant puis s'écarta de la porte en se laissant glisser jusqu'au sol, mettant sa tête dans ses mains. Roxas murmura un remerciement et alla certainement préparer quelques affaires dans sa maudite chambre. Elle pleura silencieusement, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Elle faisait une connerie. Elle devait prévenir les policiers ! Pas le laisser s'enfuir, hurlait sa raison. Mais c'était son frère. Il n'avait pas le droit de tuer… sauf peut-être ce type d'où tout était parti… A qui ils devaient tous cette situation… murmura calmement son cœur. Celui qu'elle avait préféré écouter. Les pas de Roxas s'approchèrent d'elle, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable d'elle. Xion releva la tête après avoir essuyé ses larmes.

« Tiens. »

Il lui tendit la clé de sa chambre, du bout des doigts. Aucun contact entre eux. Elle regarda son sac sur son épaule et le vide qui les séparait. Le reverrait-elle ?

« Comme ça, tu pourras rapidement expliquer comment tu as su pour moi. Je ne veux pas que tu aies d'ennuis pour m'avoir laissé filer. Tu diras que j'avais oublié ma clé et que tu es entrée dans ma chambre. »

Elle prit l'objet en hochant de la tête, visiblement submergée par ses émotions. Elle vit son frère se relever, chuchotant à son égard.

« Merci Xion. »

Cela sonnait comme un adieu. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle ne voulait pas voir son frère la quitter. Elle se releva et voulu l'attraper pour le retenir. Elle en était cependant incapable. Il lui lança un regard mi-amusé, mi-blessé à son geste et se détourna.

« Reste ! »

La conversation prenait la même tournure que celle qu'elle avait eut avec Sora. Et elle sentait, malgré elle, que le dénouement serait semblable. Voire pire.

« Ce n'est pas possible Xion. Tu le sais. »

Pour preuve, il se retourna en tendit la main vers elle et Xion, malgré toute sa volonté, ne pu empêcher un mouvement de recul.

« Tu vois ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies peur, et s'il faut que je parte, je m'exécuterai. »

Roxas ouvrit la porte et sortit. Un dernier regard triste dans sa direction et il referma la porte. Xion sanglota brusquement, secouant la tête de toutes ses forces. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Elle refusait de le perdre.

Elle ne le reverrait plus, elle le savait.

C'était une certitude.

De toutes ses forces, elle hurla son prénom. Xion ouvrit la porte, et scrutant le sombre paysage. Faîtes qu'il revienne.

Les minutes défilèrent et elle s'effondra sur le palier, sanglotant, criant, hurlant sa rancœur, sa haine et sa tristesse.

Aucune silhouette ne sortit des bois.

« S'il vous plaît ! Non ! Pas ça ! »

Xaldin sourit d'un air qui ne rassura nullement l'autre. Il frémit en le voyant approcher et se recroquevilla en levant les bras pour se protéger. Il ne pouvait pas fuir, Xaldin lui ayant brisé les genoux sans hésitation.

Xaldin l'avait suivit après quelques jours de battement sans l'approcher. Pour se faire oublier un peu… Il se souvenait de ce petit con qui avait eu le malheur de se payer sa pomme. Le brun n'avait pas aimé de se faire traiter de tous les noms alors qu'il l'avait conduit jusqu'où il voulait… On n'insultait pas Xaldin. Il valait mieux que la majorité de ces abrutis sur terre. Il avait une très grande estime de lui-même et était supérieur à ces abrutis… Il le savait.

Le grand brun s'agenouilla devant lui, enfonçant légèrement son arme dans la gorge de sa victime, sans entamer la peau pour autant. Juste de quoi lui faire comprendre que ça coupait…

« Supplie-moi encore un peu et je te libérerai.

_Vous mentez.

_Je ne mens pas, p'tit con. »

C'était un réel plaisir que de lui faire peur. D'être plus fort que lui, de lui montrer qui était le chef. Tuer n'était qu'un deuxième temps, moins fort, moins agréable. Alors que la première partie était tellement jouissive en comparaison. Xaldin se redressa, de toute sa hauteur : l'autre était plus grand que lui, mais Xaldin avait vite remédia à ça en supprimant ces centimètres de trop d'un coup dans les rotules. Il était bien mieux, rampant à terre.

Une larve devait rester au sol.

Xaldin ferma les yeux, appréciant les excuses paniquées de l'autre, ses supplications pathétiques qui lui faisaient tant plaisir. Ha. Il devrait les enregistrer pour les jours où il n'avait personne sur qui passer ses nerfs.

Il reporta alors son attention sur le jeune homme par terre et nota un petit désagrément : il ne pouvait plus se lever, c'était dommage pour Xaldin qui aimait à les clouer au mur sans appuis.

« C'est bon, ferme-la et accroche-toi à ça. J'vais te relever. »

Une lueur d'espoir risible apparue dans les yeux du jeune homme. Il espérait y échapper ? Ah oui, il avait dit qu'il le libérerait. La mort était une délivrance non ? Xaldin sourit et leva doucement sa lance, aidant l'autre qui s'appuyait sur le mur.

Sa lance n'était en fait qu'un morceau de chêne taillé. C'était solide, suffisamment pour transpercer un corps, un arbre et le supporter un poids jusqu'à l'arrivée des flics. Simple et reconnaissable. Quand l'autre fut debout, Xaldin proposa sa main, l'air de rien, mais il saisit l'autre à la gorge plutôt que de saisir sa main. Il serra un peu, assez pour pouvoir le lever sans qu'il ne gigote et ne lui échappe puis il prit la lance correctement. Ni trop prêt de la pointe, ni trop loin, juste dans un équilibre lui permettant d'y mettre toute la force nécessaire pour transpercer un corps et un tronc d'arbre. Xaldin se délecta encore un peu de la peur de l'autre : c'était vraiment un plaisir que d'inspirer ces sentiments. Puis il enfonça soudainement la lance, obtenant un cri de douleur dont il se serait passé. Il aimait qu'on le supplie, pas qu'on crie d'agonie. Et c'était peu discret. Il appuya tout son poids sur le morceau de bois taillé pour qu'il entre bien dans l'arbre, faisant hurler l'humain qui se retrouvait cloué. Ceci fait, Xaldin mit sa main sur la bouche de l'autre, fermement tout en l'empêchant de le mordre. Il se recula à peine, regardant ce que cela donnait. Suspendu à une dizaine de centimètres du sol, une flaque sombre se formait déjà. Ca irait. Ce petit con aurait eut ce qu'il méritait.

Xaldin ricana. (2) Il apprécia le sanglot de l'autre, entre deux malheureux cris qui l'énervèrent malheureusement. Il le laissa le supplier de le sauver, encore un peu, puis il se détourna et le laissa à sa douleur et son principe de pesanteur qui marchait merveilleusement ici. La douleur ne le quitterait pas avant que son cœur ne se vide entièrement de son sang. Merveilleux. Xaldin s'éloigna rapidement, quittant ses gants de chauffeur et sa veste. A la lumière des réverbères, il ne vit pas de trace de sang mais préférait ne pas jouer avec le feu. Ca le ferait vraiment chier de se faire chopper pour quelque chose qu'il assumait comme lui revenir de droit. Xaldin ne s'attaquait pas à des gens au hasard dans la rue. Il n'était pas malade comme ces barjots de Similis. Quand il tuait, c'était que l'autre le méritait. Et quiconque l'insultait devait se retrouver mort. C'était comme ça.

Le brun rejoignit sa voiture quelques rues plus loin, roulant ses affaires en boule dans le coffre. Il s'assit un instant sur le capot, effleurant du bout du doigt une éraflure qui n'était pas là plus tôt dans la journée. S'il choppait l'enfoiré qui rayait sa bagnole… Il expira et sursauta lorsque son portable sonna. Il le prit et décrocha.

« Taxi Hemery, j'écoute.

_Dilan ? C'est Axel. »

Xaldin n'utilisait que rarement son vrai prénom. Tous l'appelaient Xaldin, son surnom en quelque sorte. Il détestait son prénom et ne voulait juste pas que des abrutis s'en servent. Il n'y avait guère qu'à ses amis qu'il permettait son emploi. Et comme il n'en avait pas des masses, Xaldin lui collait à la peau et ce, même pour ses employeurs.

« Que-ce que tu me veux ?

_J'ai besoin que t'ailles chercher un pote et que tu le ramènes chez moi.

_Où ?

_A l'entrée de Space quand tu viens de la Cité du Crépuscule.

_C'est pas si loin.

_Je sais mais il a pas l'air d'aller bien. J'ai peur qu'il fasse une connerie en route.

_Trop tendre Axel, j'arriverai dans peu de temps. Tu lui as dit que j'arrivais ?

_Ouai, je l'ai prévenu qu'un gorille à dreadlocks allait l'enlever de son trottoir minable. »

Xaldin raccrocha et alla s'asseoir dans son véhicule. Axel faisait partie de ses amis pour une raison, Xaldin supportait son humour et ses remarques piquantes alors que d'autres se seraient déjà prit des baffes dès les première syllabes. C'était un peu pareil avec Luxord. C'était un escroc qui revenait toujours payer ses dettes quand il le pouvait et ce, même après avoir fuit. Le plus droit restait Lexaeus qu'il connaissait depuis l'enfance. Mais il ne le voyait plus trop depuis quelques temps.

C'était étrange. Space Paranoid donc. Il démarra et fit demi-tour sans se soucier du sens interdit. A par lui, personne ne roulait la nuit dans cette ville maudite, et il aurait rapidement rejoint une route à double sens de circulation. Xaldin détestait la ville de Traverse. Mis à part ses quelques relations amicales, c'étaient tous des cons. Mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus dans cette fichue ville, c'était bien ses routes. L'homme qui avait décidé de les construire en conservant l'intégrité de la ville mériterait d'être écartelé, plongé dans l'acide et écrasé par une centaine de voitures. Autant ne pas mettre de routes si c'était pour créer ces rues impraticables à moins de posséder des Minis ! Vingt ans qu'il conduisait. Il n'avait jamais un tel foutoir ailleurs. Xaldin aimait conduire, même s'il détestait son job. En temps normal, il ne râlait pas trop, juste après les abrutis qui roulaient avec lui et les clients mais, dans Traverse il devait prendre sur lui d'une manière effrayante.

Et boire. Beaucoup boire. Il était devenu un grand buveur et sa flasque ne quittait plus la voiture. En roulant plus vite que ne l'autorisait les panneaux, il arriva à Space en dix grosses minutes et il lui en fallu dix autres pour traverser le quartier à allure soutenue. Son homme l'attendait sur un trottoir, et releva la tête dans la lumière des phares. Xaldin renifla. Un gamin. Axel lui refilait un fichu morveux. Il s'avança plus doucement et abaissa la fenêtre du côté passager.

« T'es le pote à Axel ?

_... Oui. Je m'appelle Roxas.

_Monte. »

Le brun lui ouvrit la portière, le laissant s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il le débarrassa de son sac en le faisant passer à l'arrière et démarra, un peu plus modérément.

« C'est donc toi Roxas…

_... Axel t'a parlé de moi ?

_Assez oui, fit Xaldin comme si ça l'ennuyait.

_Il parle trop, euh…

_D'accord avec toi, appelle moi Xaldin. »

Il tendit sa main, les yeux rivés sur la route et Roxas la lui serra, amusé.

« Tu viens d'où comme ça ?

_De la Cité du Crépuscule…

_Tu déconnes ?

_Non… Je voulais pas rester là-bas… Mais j'ai nulle part où crécher ce soir.

_Tu t'es fait jeté par ta donzelle ?

_... On peut dire ça oui… »

Xaldin n'ajouta rien, ne voulant pas s'incruster dans ses affaires. Il voulait juste faire la conversation. Axel n'avait pas menti sur l'état du gamin : il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'effondrer. Autant être sympathique pour une fois et éviter que l'autre n'aies l'idée de sauter en marche pour en terminer. Ca le ferait chier. Sans parler des papiers administratifs qu'il faudrait faire pour expliquer tout ce bordel. Du coin de l'œil, Xaldin observa son client : il l'avait imaginé plus grand par rapport à ce qu'en disait Axel. Là il faisait vraiment enfant.

« T'as quel âge au fait ?

_Dix-neuf.

_Tu l'as connu comment Axel ?

_On voulait emprunter des livres avec ma sœur… Il a cru qu'on était en couple et tout est partit de là.

_Je vois.

_Et toi ? »

Xaldin avait ignoré le tutoiement de son client. Ils avaient une connaissance commune, une bonne connaissance, ce n'était pas un problème et il ne détestait pas la présence du petit jeune. Il était moins enquiquinant qu''un certain rouquin.

« Il est ami avec Luxord, je sais pas si tu connais.

_Celui qui lui a fait tatouer des triangles sur les joues ?

_Entre autre. C'était un gage. Ca pour éviter d'avoir à payer le million de munnies qu'il devait.

_... C'est plutôt sport de la part de ce Luxord pour le coup.

_Très. »

Xaldin rit un peu. Ils s'étaient bien amusés ce soir là. Surtout grâce à la mine déconfite d'Axel en voyant ses deux possibilités.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant l'appartement d'Axel qui était desservit par la route. Merci mon dieu, enfin un endroit facile d'accès. Le roux les attendait sur les marches, Saïx à ses côtés, somnolant sur son épaule. Première fois qu'il voyait ça chez ce type. Xaldin n'appréciait pas Saïx… Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il travaillait pour les poulets. De toute manière, l'autre l'ignorait aussi.

« Ca s'est bien passé ?

_Nickel, assura Roxas en sortant de la voiture.

_Tient, ton sac petit. »

Roxas l'attrapa en le remerciant puis Xaldin s'adressa à Axel qui commençait à vouloir sortir son portefeuille.

« Tu me paieras à boire la semaine prochaine.

_Sûr ?

_Ouais, c'était pas une course chiante. »

Il les salua et démarra. Il sortit sa flasque de la boîte à gant, l'ouvrant d'une main experte et en but une longue rasade. Il allait enfin sortir de cette foutue ville. Et rentrer chez lui au passage. Enfin. C'était sans compter les clients. Il répondit distraitement à son téléphone grognant en reconnaissant la voix de Luxord.

« Vous vous êtes passé le mot ?

_Pourquoi ?

_Laisse. Que-ce que tu me veux ?

_Tu viens boire un verre ? Sauf si t'es en service.

_... Non, j'ai personne pour l'instant.

_Tu passes à la maison ?

_J'veux pioncer Luxord.

_J'ai une chambre d'ami tu sais ?

_Est-ce que tu as seulement une maison… ? gronda Xaldin, suspicieux.

_Pour cette semaine oui ! »

Xaldin émit un rire et tourna lentement dans la rue.

« T'habites où déjà ? »

* * *

(1) : D'après ma très chère adorée et vénérée correctrice qui supporte ma fatigue et donc mes conneries d'écritures, Roxas ferait bien une carrière dans le théâtre dans ce chapitre. (J'entends par là qu'il a un langage fort soutenu !) Cette remarque m'ayant frappé de sa justesse (et de sa couleur vert brillant dans word) je tiens à donner quelques explications. Ici, Roxas se rend compte que Xion a découvert son identité similiéenne, et se rend bien compte qu'elle a peur de lui. Résultat, ne se considérant plus comme proche d'elle par les meurtres qu'il a commis et dont elle a conscience, il s'éloigne d'elle aussi par le langage. (J'aurai bien voulu lui faire parler du russe pour un éloignement géographique aussi mais je doute que vous appréciez cette attention (surtout que le Russe, j'aime ça, mais je ne sais le parler, ni même l'écrire (ou le comprendre d'ailleurs !))). Sur ce, je vous laisse continuer la lecture !

(2) : Non. Xaldin n'est pas un connard U.u C'est LE connard ! *BAM* Mon amour _(ironie)_ pour se personnage se ressent un peu… Comment ça beaucoup ?!


	7. Chapter 7

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :** _A la lumière des événements_

* * *

Axel serra Saïx contre lui alors qu'il s'agitait. Le roux n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit depuis l'arrivée de Roxas. Ils n'avaient pas pu discuter, Saïx s'étant endormit, Axel avait voulu veiller sur lui. Son amant était fatigué et ils en connaissaient tous deux la raison. A cette pensée, Axel ne se sentait pas bien : il voulait que Saïx aille mieux, mais devait faire une croix dessus jusqu'à demain soir. Doucement, il lui caressa la tête, cherchant à l'apaiser dans son sommeil. La pleine lune était néfaste pour Saïx, lui rappelant des souvenirs douloureux et des habitudes indésirables. Axel les haïssait profondément, Saïx aussi d'une certaine manière mais c'était trop profondément ancré en lui pour qu'il change. Axel ne pouvait imaginer ce à quoi rêvait Saïx…

Ce dernier finit par se calmer, se lovant contre le roux qui sourit d'un air triste. Axel caressa ses cheveux bleus, pensif puis il se décala doucement, ignorant son pincement au cœur en voyant Saïx qui cherchait à le retenir dans son sommeil. Il ne pouvait plus rester au lit. Le jour allait bientôt se lever, et même s'ils ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui, Axel voulait bouger, peut-être aller marcher. Saïx ne se réveillerait pas avant quelques heures. Il sortit du lit après l'avoir embrassé sur le front, tendrement et s'habilla le plus silencieusement possible. Il rejoignit la pièce principale de l'appartement, encore plongée dans la pénombre, et alluma la lampe murale du côté cuisine et commença à se préparer du café.

Axel était inquiet pour son nouveau colocataire. Roxas n'était pas du genre à quitter le manoir familial sur un coup de tête. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais la veille, Roxas l'avait appelé pour savoir s'il pouvait dormir chez lui pour la nuit et n'avait rien dit de plus. Sa voix avait été suffisante pour éclairer Axel sur son état. Il avait hésité par rapport à Saïx. C'était dangereux pour tout le monde que Roxas en apprenait trop… Cependant il était aussi son meilleur ami, alors Axel avait accepté malgré tout, Saïx assurant qu'il ne ferait aucune crise en présence du blond. Axel devait être là pour lui malgré tout.

L'odeur corsée du café lui parvint et il se servit une grande tasse qui lui servirait à tenir la journée sans tomber de fatigue. Il allait devoir parler avec Roxas sans le laisser esquiver, surveiller son amant et lui ordonner de se reposer aujourd'hui. Sans compter qu'il devait répondre aux messages de ses amis pour la nouvelle année, qui ne commençait pas si bien que ça en fin de compte… Il releva la tête, sortant de ses pensées alors que la porte de la chambre d'ami s'ouvrait sur une tignasse blonde et d'affreux cernes. Il n'était pas le seul à ne pas avoir dormit…

« Salut, ami zombie.

_Regardes-toi et on en reparle Axel... »

Il sourit, Roxas faisant de même. Pourraient-ils un jour arrêter de se lancer des piques, mêmes dans les pires moments ? Non. Ils fonctionnaient de cette manière et c'était revigorant.

« Café ?

_Je veux bien. »

Axel lui prépara une tasse et la lui donna avant d'aller s'asseoir sur la table. Il regarda Roxas s'appuyer au plan de travail, en face de lui.

« Tu comptes faire quoi aujourd'hui ? fit par demander le roux.

_Je vais essayer de trouver un autre endroit ou dormir.

_Tu peux rester tu sais ?

_Je dérange, Axel.

_Non !

_Saïx ne va pas bien, ça se voit. »

Axel eut une grimace qu'il noya dans sa tasse.

« Je trouverais un autre lieu sans mal Axel.

_Même, tu peux rester. Ca ira mieux dans quelques jours. Il est juste surmené… Avec du repos, ça ira mieux, répéta Axel comme pour se rassurer.

_Je-

_Roxas, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ni Saïx ni moi n'allons te mettre dehors. Reste le temps qu'il faudra. C'est retenu ? »

Roxas lui lança un long regard mais n'ajouta rien. Un silence reposant prit place, chacun réfléchissant de son côté sur ce qu'il allait faire et sur ce qu'il devait dire.

Le soleil commençait à se lever, éclairant la pièce d'une lueur matinale et agréable.

Axel brisa le silence en premier en se resservant du café, estimant qu'il en avait réellement besoin :

« Tu peux me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_C'est compliqué… Vraiment compliqué.

_Alors tu vas expliquer ça patiemment à ton meilleur ami ? sourit Axel.

_Je… Je ne peux pas Axel. »

Axel l'observa, silencieux et soucieux. Mis à part ce qu'il s'était passé pour que Roxas se fasse adopter par Cloud, il savait tout sur son ami. Ca devait avoir un rapport ou posséder la même gravité de faits.

« Tu t'es disputé avec qui ?

_... Xion. Cloud et Sora ne doivent même pas savoir que je suis parti.

_Je vois…

_Si jamais elle t'appelle… Ne lui dit pas que j'étais chez toi.

_Tu y es toujours, fit simplement remarquer Axel. Mais je me tairais, si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Il n'aimait pas mentir à la jeune fille, elle était aussi sa meilleure amie. Mais il ne savait pas ce qui avait été dit entre eux, ni pourquoi ils s'étaient disputés. Mais Roxas était chez lui et il ne voulait pas le trahir il trouverait une excuse pour Xion et aurait un beau sourire pour la convaincre que c'était le mieux à faire.

Ils terminèrent leur café sans un mot de plus. Une troisième tasse pour Axel sous les yeux mornes de Roxas, puis une quatrième pour le moral et le courage et il pu enfin réfléchir et avoir des idées.

« Prends ton manteau, coiffe cette tignasse et on est prêts !

_Prêts ? répéta Roxas d'un air étonné.

_On va aller marcher tous les deux. Ca nous réveillera. »

Il se leva et alla trouver de quoi attacher ses cheveux rouges : les cadeaux de Roxas… Cet affreux élastique vert pomme. Fichtre. Pas le choix.

Axel fut prêt en quelques minutes et attendit Roxas dans la cuisine, préparant le petit déjeuner de Saïx rapidement.

« C'est chou. »

Axel tira la langue à son ami et ils purent enfin quitter l'appartement dans la fraîcheur matinale. Ils en profitèrent un moment puis cheminèrent jusqu'au tracé du tram.

« Où on va ?

_La plage ça te va ?

_Un peu oui. »

Axel sourit et ils montèrent à bord du véhicule quand celui-ci fut à proximité. Il n'y avait personne mis à part le chauffeur, ainsi ils purent s'installer à leur aise, chacun à ses pensées. Si Axel avait décrété qu'ils allaient sortir c'était essentiellement pour parler. Il voulait savoir ce qui avait fait que l'équilibre presque parfait entre Xion et Roxas avait explosé. Ca l'inquiétait et vu comment Roxas refusait d'en parler, le roux avait plutôt intérêt à avoir des arguments pour que l'autre accepte de se mettre à table.

La plage était n'était plus très loin quand ils descendirent du véhicule, saluant le conducteur qui continuait sa ronde. Dix minutes après, ils avaient les chaussures enfoncées dans le sable, l'eau turquoise venait par remous sur la plage blanche. Ils ignorèrent la mer pour aller se percher sur un arbre qui avait poussé d'une manière étrange, formant un banc suspendu naturel. Avec Xion, ils étaient souvent venus ici pour parler ou tout simplement profiter du coucher de soleil. Les deux amis ne parlèrent pas tout de suite puis Axel se lança d'une voix posée.

« Alors ? Tu vas me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ?

_Axel… soupira tristement Roxas.

_Je m'inquiète. C'est tout.

_Ca va, inquiètes-toi pour Xion, pas pour moi.

_Xion n'est pas là. Et visiblement tu ne vas pas mieux qu'elle. Alors parle, je sais que tu veux en parler sinon tu ne m'aurais pas suivi.

_Vouloir n'est pas pouvoir, Axel, murmura l'autre d'un air résigné.

_Tu as peur de quoi ? Qu'on se dispute ? Je t'assure que quoi que tu fasses je ne pourrais pas te juger. Je te connais, ce n'est pas physiquement que tu lui as fait mal. Tu l'as insulté sur le coup de la colère ? Dis-moi.

_Axel… C'est franchement plus compliqué. Et je ne peux pas…

_Et bien décides-toi parce que je resterai ici jusqu'à savoir. Et j'ai un Saïx à la maison, je doute qu'il apprécie que je passe une journée à te stalker. C'est retenu ?»

Le roux ignora le regard indigné et surtout pitoyable que lui lança son ami. Ils se turent, le bruit des vagues mourantes remontant jusqu'à eux.

« Tu me laisseras prendre mes affaires ?

_Tu ne partiras pas. Je te l'assure.

_Il le faudra à un moment.

_Pas à cause de ça en tout cas, assura Axel sérieusement.

_On verra… Mais autant couper tous les ponts.

_Ro- »

Le blond le fit taire d'un mouvement de main, puis il prit une longue inspiration et se lança dans un souffle.

Axel l'écouta attentivement parler de l'assassinat de ses parents le laissant prendre les pauses nécessaires pour ne pas qu'il rende son déjeuner de la veille, des sa peur de Xemnas a cause de ses yeux dorés, de Saïx et un certain Vanitas par extension. Il fit presque immédiatement le lien avec la Clé du Destin mais attendit qu'il ait finit, qu'il l'avoue de lui-même. Le roux applaudissait le courage et la volonté de son ami, profondément étonné qu'il ne soit pas devenu plus fou que ça après ce qu'il avait vu et vécu. Quand il eut finit son récit d'un ton étranglé, Axel passa un bras autour de son épaule, pour le soutenir alors qu'il regardait au large.

« Donc, c'est pour retrouver cet enfoiré que tu te bats ? Personne ne te pardonnera ces trois meurtres mais… au moins, ils ont une raison d'avoir été commis. Je suis avec toi.

_Tu veux que je répète quelle partie ? T'es sûr d'avoir saisit la chose ? Je suis un assassin…

_J'ai comprit, le gueule pas non plus. »

Roxas le fixait intensément, mais Axel refusait de le regarder. Que dire de plus ? Il comprenait et acceptait pleinement la condition de Roxas et était prêt à l'aider. Axel saisissait aussi la réaction normale de Xion : une toute autre personne aurait fait comme elle, pire, les flics seraient déjà au courant. Axel voyait ici à quel point elle devait aimer Roxas et il se sentait malgré tout content.

« Je ne te comprendrai jamais, lâcha finalement Roxas. Je pourrais te tuer.

_Tu n'aimes pas ça et ça serait juste emmerdant pour toi.

_Pff… Certainement.

_Je t'héberge quand même ! »

Malgré leur manque évidant de sourire, ils eurent le même rire. Un jour ils seraient sérieux toute une journée.

« Bon, à mon tour de passer aux aveux, on verra si tu veux rester à la maison.

_Aveux ?

_J'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te juger et j'ai mes raisons. Tu aurais presque une excuse et au moins tu as un but toi. Tu m'as avoué des choses importantes, à mon tour d'en faire de même.»

Il ne fit pas comme Roxas, à commencer par le tout début, dans son histoire, l'abandon de ses parents n'y avait pas sa place. Ou peut-être une partie de sa colère quand on abordait le sujet. Mais le fait qu'il tue n'avait rien avoir avec ça. C'était lié aux être qu'il aimait : Axel avoua être très colérique quand on s'en prenait à eux. Ce n'était le cas que pour Reno, Saïx et maintenant Roxas et Xion. Il expliqua rapidement et grossissant les traits ce qui le poussait à tuer et cela tenait en quelques mots : colère excessive et violente. Et surtout incontrôlable.

« Ca devient impératif si je veux être normal à nouveau, ne rien montrer à Belle ou même vous… Je crois que tu comprends ça non ?

_Oui… Tu finis par y faire pour ne pas de trahir mais aussi parce que ça t'étouffes.

_C'est ça… Tu vois, je n'ai pas de but, juste des pulsions.

_Il suffit de ne pas t'énerver après tout, relativisa Roxas.

_... Ca serait bien s'il n'y avait pas des cons partout, hein ? Je déteste faire ça. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix quand ça m'arrive…

_... Je ne veux pas paraître méchant mais…

_Pourquoi je ne vais pas me livrer aux flics ?

_Et bien… hésita Roxas. Ouai, ca serait un moyen d'arrêter, non ? Je ne peux pas encore mais… je l'aurai déjà fait sans ce but…

_Je ne peux pas. Je dois surveiller Saïx. Je ne peux pas le laisser seul et j'ai besoin de lui. Et puis il serait dans la merde la plus totale si on apprend que je suis un simili…

_Il est au courant ? s'étonna Roxas.

_Bien sûr. C'est même encore plus compliqué…

_Il en fait partie… »

Axel hocha lentement de la tête, perdu dans son observation de l'horizon. C'était encore pire…

« J'avoue ne pas l'avoir remarqué pour lui. Pour ton non plus si tu ne me l'avais pas avoué, fit Roxas en le fixant.

_Il le cache bien, mais je suis le plus proche de lui depuis que… enfin… Dans le privé, il est différent et je sais quand ça ne va pas. »

Roxas accepta l'idée, puis murmura d'un air désolé.

« Quand Xion l'apprendra…

_Je suis désolé.

_Moi aussi… Je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine… Surtout qu'elle… a peur des types comme nous…

_Je voudrais qu'elle ne le sache jamais… »

Roxas eut un rire amer. Trop tard railla une voix dans l'esprit d'Axel. Leurs actes égoïstes allaient la détruire et l'idée le faisait terriblement souffrir. Malheureusement, le mal était fait et non réparable.

« Bon… je vais y aller, dit finalement Roxas en se levant.

_Où ?

_Rencontrer celui qui peut me donner l'identité des assassins de mes parents.

_Je vois. Ecoute, si tu as besoin d'aide, je suis là. Ou juste parler, hein ?

_Ca va bientôt se terminer et je me rendrais à la police. Je ne dirais rien pour vous, pas d'inquiétude.

_Je ne doute pas qu'ils nous coinceront un jour, Sora est un acharné et ses potes aussi. Mais… Avant que tu te rendes, tu ne veux pas qu'on se revoit une dernière fois, loin des flics, entre amis ?

_Pourquoi pas. Ca me fera un dernier bon souvenir avant la prison… En haut de l'horloge ça te dit ? C'est pas ouvert au public, j'y serais un long moment si Xion me dénonce. »

Axel accepta la triste promesse. Lui-même ne sachant pas ce qu'il ferait si les flics remontaient jusqu'à lui. Se rendre ? Peut-être. En attendant, Axel était inquiet de la situation précaire de son ami. Aussi quand celui-ci lui tendit sa main pour serrer la sienne, il l'attira jusqu'à lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Roxas lui rendit son étreinte, ils se reverraient mais dans l'immédiat ils voulaient s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Ils étaient encore libre, encore vivant.

Ils s'éloignèrent finalement, Axel décoiffant affectueusement le plus jeune et ils partirent chacun de leur côté avec un petit « A ce soir ». Axel se dépêcha de retourner à l'appartement. Il prit une mine désolée en voyant son amant assis en position fœtale sur le canapé, ses yeux noirs braqués sur lui. Il le supporta et s'agenouilla devant lui.  
Silencieusement il lu toute la résignation du monde dans son regard et il lui sourit doucement. Tant pis. Il ressaierait plus tard, Axel le savait et l'admirait pour ça. Il remettait souvent ses convictions et ses croyances en cause pour avancer, même si cela ne marchait pas et le fatiguait. Axel le soutenait et ne pouvait faire beaucoup plus, il en était peiné. Doucement, il se hissa sur le canapé et le prit dans ses bras, le laissant se rendormir presque immédiatement. Il caressa pensivement ses cheveux jusqu'à être sûr que son amant dormait puis il se laissa lui aussi tomber dans les limbes du sommeil, sentant sa nuit blanche peser sur ses paupières.

* * *

Ventus fit glisser ses draps et se leva doucement. Il devinait seulement l'heure, ne possédant aucune fenêtre ni aucun réveil pour vérifier ses dires. D'après lui, il devait être minuit, un peu plus un peu moins peut-être. A force, il se révélait de plus en plus précis sur l'heure. Il vérifia que les autres dormaient toujours : Aqua et Terra dormaient dans la même chambre que lui. Enfin… chambre… Pouvait-on appeler ça une chambre ? Même pour Ventus qui n'avait jamais connu autre chose, leur situation leur semblait assez obscure. Qu'il n'y est pas de fenêtre passait encore en considérant qu'il était malade. Mais Aqua et Terra devait-ils subir le même traitement que lui ?

Ventus n'avait jamais connu l'extérieur, ni même d'autres personnes que ça famille. Quand son père avait des invités, il devait rester dans sa chambre, loin des regards. La raison ? Il n'y en avait pas. Il l'avait récemment réalisé. Il se rebellait déjà à l'idée de rester enfermé dans ce manoir toute sa vie à cause de sa santé sa santé et de ne pas s'approcher des fenêtres. Il s'y était néanmoins habitué. Mais ne pas rencontrer des gens ?! C'était tout bonnement insupportable. Il aimait Terra et Aqua, ils avaient une relation fusionnelle et les regards dépassaient les mots depuis longtemps… C'était juste… insuffisant pour lui.

Il dépassa le lit commun de Terra et Aqua en silence, ouvrant la porte avec précaution. Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait dans l'immédiat, à suivre l'invitation de Vanitas.

D'après Aqua, il avait dix-neuf ans. Ventus ne savait pas. Il ne comptait pas les années qui passaient et souvenait encore moins de sa date de naissance. D'après Vanitas, il aurait pu quitter le manoir depuis un an sans que Xehanort ait quoi que ce soit à dire. Là encore, le seul à avoir quitté le manoir était Xemnas, mais il n'en parlait jamais. D'après Terra, ce n'allait pas dans son intérêt de partir. Et ça, on n'avait fait que le lui rabâcher.

Ventus était perdu.

D'ordinaire, personne ne s'occupait de lui, mais récemment tous y allait de leur petit commentaire. Aqua et Vanitas semblaient le pousser à partir, bien que cela soit impossible d'après la jeune femme, à l'inverse de Terra qui disait qu'il devait rester et aider Père. Pas qu'il soit d'une très grande utilité. Mais aucun ne donnaient clairement d'explications ou de raisons. Même Aqua et Terra sur qui il comptait. Il était le dernier de la fratrie, et malgré l'amour que lui portaient les deux, ils étaient plus âgés que lui et avaient d'autres problèmes qu'il ne pouvait comprendre.

D'après eux…

Il les aimait mais voulait qu'ils soient plus présents, avec lui, qu'ils ne le laissent plus derrière. Ils le faisaient certainement sans s'en rendre compte. Terra travaillait toute la journée, Aqua s'occupait de la maison, sortaient quand Xehanort le leur permettait, c'est-à-dire rarement et quand ils restaient à la maison, ils s'isolaient généralement. Même dans la chambre, ils étaient dans une sorte de bulle. Ventus se sentait exclu de leur relation, il détestait cela mais se taisait. On ne lui demandait pas son avis après tout. Au fond, on le traitait encore comme un enfant. Le dernier de la fratrie, celui qui ne servait à rien. Vanitas le lui faisait assez comprendre malgré Xemnas qui affirmait le contraire avec un sourire rassurant. Ventus appréciait l'aîné, mais il n'était jamais à la maison. Cela le déprimait autant que le reste. Mais il commençait à se poser des questions sur tout cela.

Il remonta lentement les escaliers, à l'affût du moindre bruit étrange. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas de désobéir. Il n'était pas comme son jumeau, au contraire, il se faisait le plus petit possible. Il avait peur de son père, plus que Vanitas. Mais son jumeau avait autre chose qui inquiétait Ven. Le savoir. Il avait beau être un menteur, un profiteur et un salaud de première catégorie, il sortait de la maison et voyait ce qui se passait dehors. Ventus était confiné à ce qui se passait dans le manoir et personne ne parlait de l'extérieur sauf Aqua et Vanitas. Dans les années où sa soeur était scolarisée, elle lui avait parlé de ses amis de l'école, sur sa demande et même si ça le blessait. Il n'avait que ses frères et sa sœur, pas d'amis, pas de personnes extérieures. Mais depuis qu'elle était entrée dans ce qu'elle appelait la « vie active » elle n'en parlait plus. L'extérieur était un sujet tabou dans cette maison, pour son plus grand désespoir, lui qui ne rêvait que de ça.

Aucun lien avec extérieur.

Aucune « télévision » ou « téléphone » avait un jour dit Vanitas, bien que Ven ne sache ce qu'était que ces choses. Personne n'en avait au manoir à par peut-être Xemnas et Xehanort. Néanmoins Vanitas passait outre ce tabou, comme pour le reste. Il parlait de l'extérieur en se moquant de l'admiration de Ventus, déchiquetant avec application l'idée qu'il s'en faisait depuis 19 ans. Des idées d'enfants, lui avait un jour craché Vanitas en éclatant de rire.

Ils s'étaient battus après cette déclaration et Ventus n'avait plus voulu lui parler mais son frère n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et était revenu le voir. Le blond avait aussi décidé de ne plus l'écouter. Enfin… C'était jusqu'à ce matin.

Il ouvrit la porte soit disant condamnée de la cuisine. Pas de lumière dans le reste de la maisonnée. Il s'avança prudemment à travers la pièce, appréciant le froid du carrelage sous ses pieds. Vanitas lui avait dit de venir dans sa chambre pour qu'ils discutent. Ca avait presque été demandé, donc Ventus avait été intrigué.

Vanitas ne demande pas, il exige.

Ventus était curieux, peut-être trop, mais il était là, hésitant devant l'escalier grinçant et menant à l'étage qui lui était interdit. Les fenêtres lui étaient interdites, le salon lui était interdit, l'étage aussi. Il ne restait guère que sa chambre, la cuisine et la salle de bain où il pouvait circuler librement pensait-il amèrement à chaque fois.

« Pas trop tôt, mon frère. »

Ventus se retint de sursauter et se retourna avec toute la lenteur du monde pour ne pas faire plaisir à Vanitas qui se trouvait de l'autre côté de l'escalier.

Même dans la pénombre, Ventus pouvait sentir son sourire amusé et ses yeux perçant sur lui.

« Tu n'avais pas donné d'heures.

_Xehanort est vieux, il s'endort à vingt-deux heures. T'aurai pu venir plus tôt.

_Tu voulais que Terra et Aqua m'accompagnent ?

_Non, laisse les coucher ensemble ça les décoince un peu. »

Ventus tiqua. Il ne comprenait pas toutes des expressions de Vanitas. Il sentait bien que ce n'était pas des compliments mais ne pouvait avoir une idée précise de ce qu'il reprochait à leur frère et leur sœur.

« Si tu étais allé à l'école, tu comprendrais mieux certaines choses, Kiddy. »

Le blond serra les poings, voulant répondre à son abruti de frère mais se dernier le coupa rapidement.

« Tu trouves qu'on se ressemble, Kid ?

_De qu-

_Physiquement parlant j'entends.

_Non, clairement pas. On est plutôt les opposés.

_Bien dit ! Et tu sais quoi, Kiddy ? Les Jumeaux sont censés se ressembler, fit Vanitas d'un murmure sombre.

_Et alors ? On fait exception. C'est pas si grave que ça.

_Certes. Mais j'ai rencontré quelqu'un qui te ressemble vraiment.

_Et al-

_C'est ton portrait craché à vrai dire. »

Ventus pencha la tête sur le côté. Que-ce que cela voulais dire ? La situation commençait à le dépasser. Il ne connaissait rien en génétique mais pour que Vanitas en parle cela devait avoir une certaine importance. Vanitas s'amusait des choses graves, qui faisaient mal.

« Que-ce que tu veux dire ?

_Putain qu'il est pas doué. En gros, d'après père, on est jumeaux, or, les jumeaux, surtout les vrais, devaient se ressembler. Or, ce n'est pas notre cas.

_Au risque de me répéter : Et alors ?!

_ Et je trouve un type, là dehors, qui a exactement la même foutue gueule que toi ? Tu trouves pas ça étrange ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas dépassé le chuchotement mais Ventus s'était tassé comme s'il avait hurlé.

« Même la pire des putes préférerait baiser avec le dernier des clochards plutôt qu'avec Père. Et tu crois qu'il a trouvé quatre nanas différentes pour lui faire cinq gosses ? Et quand bien même… Qui accepterait de laisser ses gosses a un type avec un air de psychopathe pareil. Ce gars sourit, tu te pisses dessus de peur, va laisser un bébé dans ses mains. »

Il eut un petit ricanement dédaigneux. Ventus sentit ses mains trembler et se maîtrisa autant que possible.

« Il y a une chance sur un million que ce type ne soit pas ton frère. Donc il l'est.

_Ce… Comment ?

_Vol.

_Je ne comprend pas.

_Abruti. Il a volé des enfants à leurs parents. Nous en somme.

_Personne ne ferait ça.

_Les femmes désespérées et les fous dangereux, si. Personne ne se ressemble ici, mis à part Xemnas et Terra. Je pense que ce sont des vrais frères contrairement à nous autres.

_Tu dérailles complètement. »

Ventus s'autorisa un sourire. Toute cette histoire était tellement tirée par les cheveux qu'elle ne pouvait être vraie. Ca le rassurait que ce ne soit qu'un mensonge de plus de Vanitas et cette fois-ci, sans fondement.

« Si tu avais raison, Xemnas l'aurait déjà découvert. Hors il ne nous en a jamais parlé, rationnalisa le blond, posément.

_Et s'il avait accepté l'idée ? Qu'il s'en fichait ? Pire, qu'il fait partie du coup ?

_N'importe quoi.

_Il est au courant et dieu que ça l'amuse de vous voir, Terra, Aqua et toi papillonner dans votre « famille » comme des piafs en cage. Il en mourrait de rire si ce type savait faire.

_Xehanort et Xemnas se ressemble. Toi aussi tu leur ressemble.

_Juste les yeux. A Traverse, la moitié de la population à les yeux dorés. Ca marche pas. »

Ventus était à court d'idée pour contrer les arguments de Vanitas, aussi, il arrêta de parler pour réfléchir. Il était bien trop naïf : il commençait à douter sérieusement.

« Xemnas est le seul à avoir quitté la maison. Aqua et Terra sont enchaînés à cette baraque à vie par l'idiotie de Terra. Et toi, par une pseudo maladie.

_C'est à dire ?

_Sortir cinq minutes dehors ne te tuera pas. Xehanort le sait. Mais si quelqu'un te voit, ça le ferait juste chier. J'ai fait des recherches. Tu n'existes pas sur le code civil. T'es pas vivant pour l'état. En plus de ça, ta gueule est connue par pas mal de monde qui te prendrait pour quelqu'un d'autre et se serait bien fâcheux, crois-moi… »

Sa maladie ne serait qu'un mensonge ? Et le reste aussi. Non. Son père ne pouvait pas être comme ça. Et Terra et Aqua étaient bien son frère et sa sœur. De même que Vanitas et Xemnas. Tout ça n'était qu'un mensonge de Vanitas pour se jouer encore une fois de lui.

« Prouves-le moi, Vanitas. »

L'autre sourit d'une manière inquiétante et lui tendit sa main.

« Enfin tu te montres coopératif. »

Le brun l'invita à monter les marches. Ventus hésita.

« On a de la chance d'avoir un père narcissique, Ven… Tu apprendras tout ce qu'i savoir dans son bureau. »

Devait-il le croire ? Non. Et il ne trouverait rien dans ce bureau. Ventus avait peur de son père parce qu'il était sévère, rien de plus. S'il se faisait attraper, il s'excuserait et se laisserait punir. Il accepta la main de Vanitas, non sans réticence quand l'autre se colla à lui pour lui indiquer où poser ses pieds sur les marches pour éviter de faire du bruit. Il détestait leur proximité, c'était hautement dangereux et il ne pourrait esquiver aucun coup. Et sa gentillesse était effrayante mais significative, encore plus que son sourire : Ventus avait fait tout ce que Vanitas voulait. Et ça l'énervait encore plus. Ils arrivèrent en haut et Vanitas le relâcha en laissant une petite clé dans sa main.

« Que-ce que c'est ?

_Tu crois que c'est ouvert peut-être ? chuchota le brun avant de s'éloigner. On se voit demain. »

Ventus le vit rejoindre sa chambre alors qu'il se retenait de le rattraper pour le frapper. Ce con avait tout prévu ! Il s'était encore laissé manipuler ! Ventus se retint de crier puis se tourna vers la seule pièce de ce côté de l'étage. A pas légers, il s'approcha du bureau et l'ouvrit sans attendre. Une heure approchait et il voulait en finir. La clé tourna dans la serrure et ses yeux habitués à l'ombre purent apprécier un nouvel espace. S'il avait eut le temps, il se serait attardé sur les nombreux livres présents. Il savait lire mais ne comprenait pas ce que signifiait beaucoup de mots et personne n'avait eut le temps, ou même prit la peine, de lui donner la culture suffisante pour qu'il en saisisse le sens. De ce fait, il ne s'était pas vraiment intéressé à la lecture.

C'étaient des fenêtres sur l'extérieur bardées de rideaux tellement lourds pour lui qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de les relever.

Et les livres ne courraient pas le manoir non plus… Mis à part dans les pièces dont il n'avait pas l'accès visiblement, se disait-il amèrement.

Ventus referma la porte, pas entièrement cependant pour ne pas faire plus de bruit et alluma la petite lampe de bureau. Il ouvrit un des tiroirs et tomba immédiatement sur des journaux qu'il prit doucement. Il parcouru lentement les titres, ayant encore un peu de mal à lire d'une traite mais finit par les murmurer. Malgré ce que tous disaient, les prononcer lui permettait de saisir plus facilement le sens des mots. Une grosse partie de la pile était concentrée sur la Clé du Destin, bien qu'il ne sache pas de quoi il s'agisse, puis un peu sur Xemnas. Ventus sentait qu'il devait se sentir impressionné que son frère soit dans le journal, il ne pu éviter un petit sourire malgré tout ce qui avait été dit avant.

Plus il avançait, plus les journaux semblaient vieux. Et son sourire disparu petit à petit. Les titres déjà lu parlaient souvent de meurtre et c'était encore le cas sur celui-là. Ils parlaient d'une certaine famille, Blackson, qui avait essuyé deux assassinats en une nuit, ne laissant qu'un survivant. L'enfant unique de la famille. Les photos de l'enfant le firent bégayer un instant tant il se reconnu sur la prise. Ce n'était pas lui, il le savait, mais lui-même doutait et aurait pu se croire là-bas.

« Vanitas… »

Il ne mentait donc pas… Mais peut-être n'avait-ce rien avoir avec lui. Que ce n'était qu'une pure coïncidence. Il continua de fouiller la pile de revues et tomba sur un autre article sur les Blackson. La femme avait accouché de jumeaux, mais l'un d'entre eux disparu dans la nuit qui suivit. La femme partageant la chambre de Mme Blackson, Mme Emerett avait accouché le même jour et son enfant fut lui aussi enlevé. Ses mains tremblaient.

Fébrilement, il disposa les journaux sur la table et les parcourir hâtivement. Des disparitions d'enfants, antérieures à cette des enfants Blackson et Emerett. Une fille et deux garçons. De garçons de la même mère. L'un enlevé des années après le premier.

Attentivement, il observa chaque parent et son sang se glaça. Ce n'était pas des coïncidences. Clairement pas. Il voyait Aqua dans une des femmes et l'enfant vu sur le journal, celui qui lui ressemblait, avait le même visage poupin qu'une autre et les cheveux de l'homme qui l'accompagnait…

Ventus se sentait mal. Vanitas avait raison… Ils avaient tous été enlevés par Xehanort. Ce qui voulait dire, qu'à l'extérieur, que dehors, un frère l'attendait… certainement… Il l'espérait… Ses parents n'étaient plus… Il ne su si cela lui fit du mal ou non. Ils ne les avaient pas connus après tout… Xehanort était fou. Il devait partir d'ici, prévenir Aq-

« Je n'aurai pas cru te trouver là Ventus. » fit une voix rocailleuse alors que la porte se refermait. »

Ventus sursauta et releva brusquement la tête, inquiet et tous ses sens en alerte. Il n'avait pas pensé que Vanitas eut raison. Il n'avait pas prévu de se faire attraper dans cette possibilité là…

« Pourquoi avoir fait tout cela ? parvint-il à murmurer alors qu'il se pressait contre la bibliothèque.

_Pourquoi, tu demandes. Pour apprendre Ventus. Juste pour apprendre et créer… dit Xehanort en avançant. »

Ventus accusa le coup et entreprit rapidement de trouver un moyen de fuir. La porte était fermée et la clé, brillante, dans la main de Xehanort. La peur et la colère se mélangeaient, aussi, il prit la parole d'une voix étranglée.

« Vous ne m'avez pas aimé ? Tout ce que vous avez dit n'était que des mensonges ? J'aurais pu vivre normalement mais vous avez préféré m'enfermer ? Pourquoi moi et pas eux ?!

_Ca aurait été problématique pour mon expérience.

_Il n'y a que ça qui compte à vos yeux ?! »

Le regard de Xehanort le cloua sur place. Il commença à redouter d'avoir parlé autant. Et encore plus d'être venu. Apprendre la vérité était en soit une régression dans tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour accepter sa condition. Maintenant, il voulait juste partir d'ici, de n'importe quelle manière possible. Ventus ne réagit pas quand Xehanort se saisit de la lampe pour le frapper.

* * *

« Que-ce tu fais assise au bar toute seule, beauté ? »

Relena tourna lentement la tête, sans cesser de fixer l'homme en train de danser sur la piste. Elle lui accordait un peu d'attention, sans le regarder.

« Je vais t'arracher la langue si tu restes là. » dit-elle, plantant enfin ses yeux bleus dans ce de l'importun qui osait la déranger. Il décampa aussi vite.

Relena, voulait juste s'amuser. Et pas se faire harceler par des abrutis sans aucune subtilité. Elle reporta alors son attention sur l'homme qui l'intéressait. Il finit par la remarquer au bout d'un moment et elle eut un fin sourire avant de prendre une gorgée de son cocktail. Il était grand, brun et surtout musclé. Pour s'amuser, il serait parfait.

Elle était allée dans un bar qui faisait aussi office de boîte de nuit situé à la Forteresse Oubliée. Son job l'avait un peu fatigué et regarder des danseurs remuer leurs magnifiques arrières trains était un plaisir. Surtout qu'elle comptait bien en ramener un chez elle. Il commençait tout doucement à s'approcher et elle ne pu s'empêcher de le comparer à un petit animal effrayé qui devenait plus curieux avec le temps par le grand méchant loup. Elle s'en délectait d'avance. Néanmoins, des cheveux roses du plus mauvais goût passèrent devant ses yeux tandis que qu'une paire de lèvres se posait sur les siennes, doucement. Elle soupira et repoussa le malotru qui lui enlevait son quatre heures des yeux.

« Liamura, pas toi…

_Arg. Tu me vexes. Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom… »

Il se recula, tout sourire avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Relena soupira, sa soirée était fichue.

« Que-ce que tu fais là ?

_La même chose que toi, Larxene.

_N'utilise pas mon nom de scène…

_N'utilise pas mon prénom alors. »

Ils se foudroyèrent mutuellement du regard mais, d'un mouvement de main de Relena le barman apporta un deuxième verre pour son collègue qu'elle paya immédiatement. Relena et Marluxia travaillaient ensemble dans le mannequinat. Ils étaient connus pour poser pour des marques de parfum notamment, devenant les égéries de l'une d'elle. Ils travaillaient le plus souvent à l'extérieur de Traverse, mais devenaient de plus en plus connus, même dans la ville. Et Relena préférait garder son identité secrète, contrairement à Liamura… Ou plutôt Marluxia qui faisait sa diva. Il affichait clairement la même apparence que sur les spots publicitaire et contrairement à lui, elle avait prit l'habitude de se teindre les cheveux ou, au pire, de les couvrir de manière à être moins reconnaissable. Déjà qu'elle n'arrivait pas à dompter ses deux épis qui la rendait si identifiable…

Marluxia et Relena ne s'adoraient pas mais ne se détestaient pas non plus. Ils acceptaient beaucoup de l'autre, et laissaient passer beaucoup de chose. Comme des baisers volés, ou se montrer nu l'un à l'autre mais ils s'en fichaient, ils avaient une plastique irréprochables, mis à part les cheveux roses de Marluxia. S'embrasser était presque devenu leur façon de se dire bonjour à force pour eux.

« Pourquoi tu es là alors ?

_Pour faire comme toi, prendre un peu de bon temps. Lequel de ces mâles t'attire ce soir ?

_Le grand brun au centre. Mais dis moi, tu ne sortais pas avec la gamine ?

_Bon choix. Naminé ? Je sors toujours avec elle. On file le parfait amour.

_Pourquoi tu viens en boîte pour draguer alors ?

_Ce n'est pas parce que je suis avec quelqu'un que je ne peux pas m'amuser avec d'autres créatures. »

Il accompagna sa phrase d'un long regard sur une des jeunes filles se trémoussant sur la piste. Peut-être l'avait-elle reconnue pour qu'elle se remue d'une manière aussi appuyée. Relena soupira.

« M'amuser ne signifie pas tromper Naminé. »

Marluxia se tourna vers elle avant de prendre son menton dans sa main.

« Jalouse ?

_Désespérée plutôt. Regarde-les… Elles veulent juste se faire culbuter. Retourne au giron de Naminé, t'as meilleur mine pour les photos.

_J'ai toujours bonne mine !

_Alors disons que tu es radieux après avoir passé la nuit avec ta gonzesse.

_Toujours en finesse… D'ailleurs t'es pas venue pour ça ? Te faire culbuter ?

_Huh…

_Tu feras attention, j'aimerai éviter d'avoir à perdre des heures pour que les maquilleuses arrange ta figure demain matin. »

Relena lui tira la langue avant de se lever en finissant son verre. Marluxia la retint par la taille avec un sourire.

« T'as prit du poids, Relena.

_Juste pour t'embêter lorsque tu devras me porter, railla-t-elle. »

Ils s'embrassèrent chastement, Relena murmurant d'une voix envoûtante.

« Est-ce que Naminé se rend compte de notre… proximité ?

_Elle sait tout et n'est pas jalouse…

_Tant mieux alors, elle doit connaître nos dérapages… »

Elle le salua et sortit de la boîte de nuit, sachant qu'avec son collègue, elle ne pourrait pas profiter de sa soirée. Elle se remémora les quelques fois où ils avaient dépassé le stade de collègues et amis. Aurait-elle voulu d'une relation sérieuse, elle se serait peut-être tournée vers lui pour construire quelque chose. Un couple de mannequin n'était pas si rare dans le fond. Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, peut-être le serait-il devenu au bout d'un moment. Elle resserra sa veste autour d'elle et quitta la rue principale quand une main se glissa sur sa taille. Immédiatement, elle se raidit : ce n'était pas la poigne de Marluxia. Elle se retourna, prête à égorger l'homme lui osait la toucher mais elle se stoppa en reconnaissant le danseur qui lui avait tapé dans l'œil.

Il lui sourit d'un air avenant et elle se détendit. Sa soirée n'était peut-être pas si fichue. Elle aurait peut-être l'occasion de s'amuser un peu s'il n'était pas stupide.

« Hé… Désolé de t'avoir effrayé, mais je ne voulais pas que tu partes…

_Ce n'est rien, murmura-t-elle. »

Il la lâcha et elle pu mieux l'observer dans l'éclairage publique. Cela suffirait bien pour ce soir. Elle lui sourit doucement en écoutant ses excuses pour l'avoir suivit.

« J'ai remarqué que tu me regardais…

_Un peu oui.

_Un peu seulement ? »

Relena sa contenta de sourire en guise de réponse et elle se remit à marcher, laissant l'autre la suivre.

Ce qu'il fit : il était sûr de lui. Décidément de mieux en mieux cette soirée, come quoi Marluxia ne fichait pas toujours tout en l'air.

« Mais… Tu étais avec ce gars aux cheveux roses, non ?

_Lui ? Non, c'était juste un type qui avait trop bu.

_Vous sembliez proches…

_Un… ami qui avait trop bu ? »

Et très inquisiteur. Encore mieux. De plus en plus appréciable. Relena allait adorer la suite. Elle s'arrêta finalement un peu plus loin. A l'écart des regards et des passants. Pour ce qu'elle voulait faire, il valait mieux que personne de les entendent… Elle se retourna et plaqua l'homme contre un mur, ce qui sembla lui plaire. Ses yeux ne la lâchaient pas, parcourant son corps entier sans gêne, s'attardant sur son décolleté. Elle portait particulièrement d'importance à la manière dont les hommes la regardaient : son attitude était tout simplement ce dont elle avait besoin pour ce soir.

« Ici et tout de suite ? murmura-t-il.

_Pourquoi attendre… Si je suis venue en boîte c'est bien pour ça. »

Il n'arriva pas à éviter le coup de dague qui lui entailla profondément la joue. Elle s'était reculée pour agir mais il la repoussa encore avec un cri.

« Petite pute !

_Allez ! Viens ! »

Il lui fonça dessus dans l'idée de la frapper mais ça ne faisait que plus plaisir à Relena. Elle n'évita pas, allant à sa rencontre, le surprenant et elle se déconnecta de toute pensées rationnelles. S'il se croyait plus fort qu'elle il se trompait. Elle se battait depuis qu'elle savait marcher.

Relena détestait les hommes. Ils la repoussaient, la dégoûtait et lui donnait des envies de meurtres. Elle arrivait à faire des efforts, à se contenir pour son patron et quelques de ses amis et collègues mais rebutait à se laisser approcher par des types de ce genre. Les dragueurs. Ceux qui pensaient qu'ils auraient toutes les femmes du monde en battant des cils. Il n'y avait que Marluxia, qui était pourtant un dragueur de base, qui était devenu un proche jusqu'à réussir à l'attirer dans son lit et là encore, elle était certaine que ce serait le seul qui y parviendrait. Elle ne savait pas d'où venait cette haine pour les hommes et elle s'en moquait éperdument. Ca l'amusait et ça la détendait de les frapper, des les déchiqueter petit à petit. C'était un plaisir de les défigurer.

Elle sauta à pied joint sur son torse, obtenant un craquement tout à fait délicieux à ses oreilles lorsqu'il frappa le mur en même temps, lui coupant la respiration. Elle sourit avant de lui planter sa dague dans la joue et de tirer avant même qu'il ne pense à crier. Elle adorait ça.

C'était purement et simplement décontractant de se déchaîner sur quelqu'un. Sortir des séances photos avec des dizaines de tenues et de coiffures différentes avait tendance à l'énerver : c'était trop d'agitation pour peu de choses. Et elle n'appréciait pas réellement qu'on la touche, ou ses cheveux mais elle était bien obligé de travailler. Et poser n'était pas tant un problème pour elle. Mais il fallait qu'elle fasse d'autres choses, qu'elle se défoule. Elle n'allait pas s'abaisser à boire, se droguer ou coucher avec n'importe qui, elle n'était pas la dernière des dépressive en détresse.

Définitivement, les bagarres étaient ce qu'elle préférait. Malgré un physique qui laissait penser le contraire.

Relena s'arrêta enfin, reprenant sa respiration dans un rire essoufflé. Elle replaça une mèche qui s'échappait de sa coiffure. Elle refoula un grand éclat de rire et se força à inspirer. Elle s'éloigna un peu, essuyant doucement ses petites dagues sur son tee-shirt. Toute la tension de la journée s'était envolée. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la rue principale, personne ne venait. Elle reporta son attention sur le corps tailladé au sol. Elle se pencha dessus, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait rien laissé de compromettant et elle se permit un bref sourire à l'homme en dessous d'elle.

Il s'accrochait malgré tout. Malgré toutes les lacérations qu'il avait. Malgré le fait que Relena n'arrivait même pas à le reconnaître, lardé de cette manière, pas qu'elle ait fait attention à son visage. Elle l'avait prit parce qu'il pourrait lui donner un peu de challenge avec ses muscles.

Ce serait bientôt fini, pas d'inquiétude. Elle passa une main ensanglantée dans ses cheveux, soupirant alors. Elle méritait un bain. Heureusement qu'elle avait prévu le coup et portait du noir. Ca aurait été embêtant de devoir se cacher pour rentrer. Elle noua juste un foulard sur ses cheveux et réajusta simplement sa veste. Ses chaussures avaient un peu trempé dans son sang. Merde. Elle essuya rapidement le tissu et jura une nouvelle fois.

Elles étaient foutues.

Elle les enleva et les fourra dans son sac pour sortir une paire de talon de dernier recourt. On n'était jamais à l'abri de rien. Une dernière vérification à sa tenue et elle se pencha à nouveau sur l'homme. Ses yeux devenaient vitreux. Elle lui lança un dernier regard dégoûté puis s'en alla, ses talons claquant impérieusement sur le sol.


	8. Chapter 8

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :** _Blondeur Bicéphale_

* * *

« On a perdu quelque chose ? »

Aqua se retourna vers lui brusquement, surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu plus tôt. Vanitas ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, il aimait surprendre les gens.

« Que-ce que tu me veux Vanitas ?

_T'aider ? »

Le terme était mal choisi sortit de sa bouche et il manqua de rire alors qu'Aqua l'observait avec de grands yeux étonnés. Bon, changeons de termes.

« J'ai peut-être des informations qui pourraient t'aider, grande sœur.

_Ne me cire pas les pompes Vanitas.

_Je ne cire rien ! Je dis juste que je sais peut-être où est le petit ange…

_Où ?! »

Vanitas se couvrit la bouche pour ne pas la vexer de son amusement. Un peu d'amorce et le poisson avait mordu à l'hameçon en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Il avait assisté à l'étrange tableau que de voir le vieil ours dégarni porter Ventus sur son épaule à une heure du matin jusqu'à la cave. Le blond n'aurait pas été inconscient qu'il aurait pu apprécier l'éclairage de nuit des Jardins Radieux quelques instants. Vanitas n'aurait pas pensé que la découverte des journaux soit si embêtante pour Xehanort au point d'enfermer le plus jeune… Enfin, il s'amusait, c'était ce qui comptait. Même s'il était temps pour lui de déguerpir d'ici…

Le jeune et parfait Ventus ne serait pas allé fouiller le bureau du vieux schnock sans un coup de pouce et Xehanort le savait très bien. Aqua n'aurait pas osé, même si elle avait des doutes et Terra était bien trop con pour y penser seul. Avec Xemnas dans le coup, il ne restait que lui à faire pouvoir pousser à la rébellion. Le vieux avait pourtant été prévenu des ses plus jeunes années qu'il était une bombe à retardement.

Terra et Aqua avaient étés inquiets de ne pas trouver Ventus dans la chambre à leur réveil et Aqua avait passé sa matinée à le chercher. Ca avait été assez comique de la voir passer, repasser, appeler, retourner à des endroits déjà fouillés… A dix-neuf heures il avait cependant décidé de lui dire ou le blond était.

« Vanitas ! Où ?! répéta Aqua en empoignant son t-shirt.

_A une condition.

_Quoi ?! Laquelle ?

_Déjà, tu te calmes. Il va bien, je pense. Je te dirais où il est si tu réponds à ma question. »

Elle se renfrogna immédiatement mais sa prise se raffermit sur le tissu. Elle n'hésita même pas, Vanitas en fut déçu et le peu d'intérêt qu'il lui portait de volatilisa. Elle était si prévisible.

« Vas-y. »

Mais ça restait joueur de sa part. Elle était pressée et n'avait pas le temps de négocier les lubies étranges de Vanitas, elle acceptait rapidement, peut-être trop quand on le connaissait.

« Tu prêtes à aller où pour ton précieux Ventus ?

_C'est quoi cette question ?

_Réponds et tu verras.

_... Loin. C'est mon frère…

_Oh ! Ca veut dire que je peux me faire enlever et tu feras tout pour me retrouver ? fit-il d'une voix faussement émerveillée qui ne trompait personne.

_Non, toi je te laisse crever.

_Ainsi soit-il ! J'ai un marché à te proposer.

_Arrêtes-toi deux minutes de faire traîner les choses ! s'énerva-t-elle en le secouant un peu.

_Je te dis où il est, et en échange, tu arrêtes de baiser avec Terra. »

Vanitas apprécia la manière dont son visage avait de blanchir et de se décomposer, puis de se crisper, les sourcils se fronçant alors qu'elle voulu lui donner une claque. Il se recula l'instant d'avant en ricanant.

« Que-ce que ça peux te faire que je couche ou non avec Terra ?!

_Moi ? Outre le fait que je n'ai pas envie qu'un abruti touche à pareille marchandise, je m'en fiche. Tu donnes ton cul à plus crétin que toi, c'est juste malheureux… Par contre, je doute Xehanort apprécie que ses enfants s'adonnent au sexe sous son toit. Surtout entre frère et sœur… »

Nouveau blanchissement spectaculaire d'Aqua avant qu'elle ne baisse la tête, visiblement furieuse.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous fais autant chier ? Hein ? Le malheur de Ven ne te suffit pas ? Il faut que tu le fasses chier en plus de ça ? Que tu viennes m'emmerder avec des choses qui ne regardent que moi ! Je veux juste aider Ven, savoir où il est et tu viens me parler de ma relation avec Terra ? »

Vanitas l'analysa, appréciant sa voix aiguë et déséquilibrée alors que sa colère augmentait. Il s'en était aperçu il y a peu… Il la trouvait désespérément belle une fois énervée, à ne plus contrôler son faciès. Comme lorsqu'elle couchait avec Terra d'ailleurs. Pas qu'il joue les voyeurs, mais quand on tombe dessus, on admire et bon sang qu'il avait bien admiré ce jour là. C'était d'à peu près ce jour là qu'il avait porté une attirance étrange pour Aqua. Attirance purement et simplement physique. Il était clairement jaloux de cet abruti de Terra qui ne savait qu'à moitié ce qu'il avait entre les mains.

« J'ai des raisons. Alors ? Tu acceptes ?

_Non. Je trouverais Ventus moi-même.

_Et Xehanort enverra Terra, ou toi, bosser ailleurs. Et avec un appart où tu n'auras pas le droit d'aller, fit Vanitas l'air de rien.

_... Que-ce que tu veux à la fin ? Je veux juste aider Ven…

_Je me moque de Ven. »

En fait. Il aurait préféré une autre question, mais Aqua se serait braqué instantanément. Pas la peine, il valait mieux y aller en douceur.

Dans l'allée, il entendit les pas lourds de Terra et un grand sourire lui échappa.

« Ca serait juste mortel si on n'était pas tous frère et sœur, hein ? » murmura-t-il avant d'attraper Aqua par la nuque pour l'embrasser. Derrière eux, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Terra et Vanitas relâcha sa sœur, content de lui. Timing parfait.

« La cave. » dit-il simplement.

Aqua le regarda, puis Terra, énervée, paniquée puis elle demanda à Terra de l'attendre et elle sortit en courant. Le plus jeune se tourna vers son aîné, son rictus amusé ne le quittant pas. Il avait apprécié et voir de la jalousie dans le regard de Terra était encore plus délicieux.

« Jaloux ?

_...

_Je suis au courant pour vous deux tu sais ?

_Alors pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Enfoiré ?

_Je fais ce que je veux.

_Non tu ne fais pas ce que tu veux non, cracha Terra en s'approchant. Et de toute manière elle ne te choisira pas. »

Gamin.

Stupide.

Inutile.

Il n'avait rien à faire de l'avis de la jeune femme. Il aurait avec ou sans son accord.

Les portes métalliques de la cave firent un bruit qui ne pourrait passer inaperçu. Xehanort n'avait pas fait autant de bruit. Vanitas soupira et ne s'alarma même pas quand le bruit d'une chaise raclant le parquet lui parvint de l'étage. Bravo Aqua ! Il reporta son attention sur Terra qui avait l'air plutôt content de lui.

Ah oui, il devait briser son enthousiasme.

« Parce que tu crois que j'ai besoin de son accord pour faire ce que je veux d'elle ? »

Le brun s'était attendu à un coup de poing. Il avait mit les deux pieds derrière la limite de l'acceptable, mais il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle force. Il répondit immédiatement pour ne pas se faire dominer alors que Xehanort les rejoignait rapidement.

Ils furent séparés d'une poigne ferme, Terra envoyé contre les escaliers alors que Vanitas se faisait traîner par les cheveux en direction de l'extérieur.

« Tu mets des idée étranges dans la tête de Ventus et maintenant tu te bats… Affligeant.

_C'était assez comique à monter !

_Tais-toi donc. Cela vaut mieux pour toi. »

Vanitas grimaça en sentant ses doigts noueux tirer plus encore sur sa tignasse. Il lui faisait mal. Ils rejoignirent l'entrée de la cave, Vanitas entendant de brides de conversation.

« … y aller Aqua !

_Non Ven ! On va rentrer et je demanderai à père de-

_Ce n'est pas notre père Aqua !

_Qu-

_Ventus ? Cesse tes mensonges, gronda Xehanort en coupant court aux questions d'Aqua.

_Je ne mens pas ! »

Ventus se dégagea de la main d'Aqua et après lui avoir lancé un regard profondément désolé, il se mit à courir. Xehanort lâcha alors les cheveux de Vanitas et il comprit immédiatement la suite des opérations. Avant qu'Aqua n'y pense, le brun s'élança sur les traces de son pseudo jumeau. Les choses tournaient d'une certaine manière à son avantage mis à part une calvitie précoce grâce à ce cher Xehanort… Il fuyait la maison, avait obtenu un infime pourcentage de ce qu'il voulait d'Aqua, s'était battu avec Terra, meilleure journée du monde et… Oh… Oh ! Le meilleur restait à venir…

Il rattrapa sans mal le petit frère : le blond était perdu, sa première sortie, pas étonnant qu'il ne sache comment se repérer ni même où aller. Vanitas l'entraîna dans une rue et lui plaqua la tête contre le mur, sa main sur la bouche pour ne pas qu'il hurle.

« Juste ta gueule. Je vais pas te ramener. »

Ventus l'observa, inquiet puis se détendit légèrement. Vanitas enleva sa main, l'essuyant sur le tee-shirt de son frère et regardant si personne n'arrivait.

« Que-ce que tu veux alors ?!

_M'amuser Kid, juste m'éclater. Et c'est en n'obéissant pas à Xehanort que je vais m'amuser. Et toi, pourquoi tu t'es enfui ? Bonne idée, stupide mais bonne.

_Pour retrouver mon frère.

_Encore plus stupide.

_Non !

_Bien sûr que si. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes liés par le sang que vous allez vous aimer, vous comprendre ou une autre connerie du genre… Tu préfères un assassin à Terra et Aqua ? »

Ventus l'observa longuement, certainement parce qu'il réfléchissait au sens du mot assassin et Vanitas le laissa faire, quoiqu'agacé.

« Mon frère à tué des gens… ?

_Pas mal oui, et il veut buter père.

_Tu l'as rencontré tu dis ?

_Oui.

_Mènes-moi à lui alors. »

Vanitas sourit lentement. Là ils se comprenaient.

« Tu es parfait, Kid.

_Tais-toi. »

Vanitas s'éloigna d'un pas pour quitter son sweat et le lui donner, répondant à son regard interrogateur :

« Réfléchit un peu, personne ne sait que Roxas a un jumeau, tu veux qu'on nous aborde en pensant que c'est lui ?

_Roxas ?

_Ton frère

_Ah… »

Le brun leva les yeux au ciel quand le regard bleu de son homologue se perdit dans le vide. Il lui enfonça la capuche sur la tête et le tira dans la rue.

« On va où ?

_A la Cité du Crépuscule, et ne t'émerveilles pas ! »

Peine perdue, l'autre était déjà en train de crier amen à chaque bâtiment, chaque élément un peu trop coloré. Bon sang. Vanitas, dans sa grande bonté, laissa son frère jouer avec la neige et se geler les doigts puis il le tira jusqu'à la voie du tram.

« Ca avance tout seul ! »

Vanitas le foudroya du regard. Que-ce qu'il lui avait prit de jouer les nounous ? Il attendit que le tram s'arrête pour se glisser sur l'arrière du véhicule. Ils attirèrent les regards courroucés de quelques passants auquel il se fit une joie de répondre d'un majeur levé.

« T'as l'air de bien prendre la situation…

_Comment j'aurais du réagir ?

_En hurlant. Ta vie n'est qu'un fichu tissu de mensonge, ta seule famille restante est un tueur en série, ton père adoptif veut te séquestrer pour faire mumuse plus tard. T'es pas marrant à rester aussi effacé. J'ai presque envie de ne plus t'aider. »

Il sourit quand Ventus lui lança un regard effrayé. Vanitas aimait jouer avec ses sentiments pour lui faire faire ce qu'il voulait.

« Connard…

_Enfin, tu sais que Xehanort à tué tes parents ? C'était même plutôt sale d'après ton frère.

_Non… murmura Ventus d'une voix étranglée. Je savais juste qu'ils étaient morts… C'est encore de sa faute ?

_Tout et de sa faute. Père est fou à lier.

_Tu continues à l'appeler « Père » ? cracha Ventus.

_C'est mon père. Il m'a élevé, et toi aussi. Mal mais élevé tout de même.

_Je n'ai aucune éducation…

_Pas faux. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne hurles pas devant une situation aussi merdique… »

C'était amusant comment un être sans information pouvait accepter les choses les plus détestées par les autres. Aqua et Terra avait été élevés par l'état, comme des citoyens modèles. Vanitas avait immédiatement plongé dans les magouilles et Xemnas avait été élevé pour diriger les troupes qu'importe ce qu'on lui demandait. Xemnas et Vanitas se fichaient des lois et aimaient passer outre tant que ça allait dans leur but, ils appréciaient de ne pas respecter les règles dictées par un groupe de personne se croyant au-dessus des autres. Ils étaient au-dessus de ces pseudos figures moralisatrices…

Mais pour Ventus, c'était autre chose. Malgré ce qu'avait pu dire Aqua et Terra, il n'avait aucune connaissance de ce qui était mal ou bien. Et c'était vraiment intéressant. Vanitas percevait petit à petit ce qui avait poussé Xehanort à enlever des gosses… Il voulait les modeler à ses espérances et envies. Ca avait plus ou moins marché. Sans compter ce Roxas qui était une autre expérience… La démarche était tordue mais réfléchie, pas assez cependant puisque tout semblait capoter dernièrement.

« … On m'a volé dix-neuf années d'existences… Comment devrais-je…»

Vanitas lança un regard interrogateur à Ventus qui ne continua pas sa phrase. Il en commença une autre à la place.

« Depuis quand tu le sais ?

_Environ cinq ans. Un peu plus un peu moins peut-être. Je m'en moque.

_Tu acceptes la situation ? s'énerva Ventus sous sa capuche.

_On ne m'a pas privé de sortie moi. Je me fiche que mes parents soient encore à ma recherche ou quelque chose du genre. Je me passerai d'eux. Je l'ai fait avant et encore une fois c'est Père qui m'a élevé.

_Tu aurais pu nous le dire !

_Vous ne m'auriez pas cru. Et je n'avais pas d'intérêt à faire ça.

_Tu en as un maintenant ?!

_Oui. J'ai rencontré Roxas, et lui ne sait pas qu'il a un frère disparu. De plus, ce mec a un lien direct avec le vieux fou… Votre rencontre sera des plus intéressantes… sans compter qu'il voudra encore plus tuer le vieux.

_T'as magouillé avec père pendant des années et d'un coup tu changes d'allié ? T'es vraiment un salopard…

_Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais avec lui. Je suis les gens qui peuvent m'apporter de l'amusement… Juste ça. D'ailleurs tu ne m'amuses pas assez, râla le brun. Je suis triste que tu ne sois pas plus révolté par ton jumeau. Ca aurait mérité plus de dégoût.

_Je ne sais pas ce que c'est que tuer. Je me doute que c'est mal, c'est tout.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas. Bientôt je pourrais te dire ce qu'il en est… »

Ventus se tourna immédiatement vers lui, son regard bleu inquisiteur. Vanitas lui sourit et annonça leur arrêt. Ils sautèrent du tram devant la gare alors que le véhicule entrait dans les souterrains. Ventus lâcha un « Whoa » profondément admiratif alors qu'il contemplait l'Horloge de la Cité du Crépuscule, la mâchoire tombante. Ils s'éloignèrent de la foule tardive pour se glisser derrière l'horloge, loin des regards, et surtout vers le local d'entretient qui permettait la montée vers le haut du bâtiment. Vanitas crocheta la serrure pendant que Ventus faisait le guet. Il perçu le regard accusateur du blond alors que le loquet cédait.

« C'est pas bien Ven, tu passes du côté obscur de la loi.

_A te suivre j'aurai du m'y attendre.

_C'est plaisant de te faire faire des choses interdite, Kid.

_Ta gueule. »

Il l'invita à entrer et referma derrière lui puis ils grimpèrent jusqu'au sommet ou Vanitas invita Ventus à ne surtout pas se pencher s'il voulait rencontrer Roxas un jour. L'admiration béate de Ventus lui porta rapidement sur les nerfs et il passa la main sous le sweat du blond pour trouver l'objet qu'il cherchait : le médaillon d'Aqua.

« Mets-le en évidence, je m'amuserai plus.

_Tu as donné l'autre morceau à Roxas, je me trompe ?

_Mais tu réfléchis ! Je me suis trompé de jumeau ? railla Vanitas en s'éloignant. Si quelqu'un autre que nous viens, cache-toi ou assomme-le, pigé ? »

Une fois en bas, Vanitas réfléchit à un moyen simple et rapide de trouver le chaînon manquant. Heureusement pour lui, le quartier était minuscule contrairement aux autres et il lui tomba dessus après seulement vingt bonnes minutes de recherches. Il passa une main autour de son cou.

« Content de me voir Twinny ?

_Je te planterai volontiers oui… fit Roxas

_J'vois ça. Range ce couteau ça fait mauvais genre, sourit Vanitas. »

C'était très étrange de passer à un jumeau à un autre, avec d'un côté un garçon plutôt effacé et de l'autre un assassin recherché. De quelqu'un très facilement manipulable et un autre qu'il fallait manier avec précaution. Très amusant. Ils se mirent à marcher dans la direction que Roxas voulait et Vanitas continua l'air de rien.

« J'ai ramené une surprise pour toi, Twinny.

_Surprise ?

_Ouai, mais j'aurai besoin d'un pull et à manger.

_Je peux savoir pourquoi ?

_Parce qu'on est partis à poil et qu'il va pas rester à jeun et avec seulement un pull pour deux. »

Roxas s'arrêta pour le regarder, Vanitas résistant à l'idée de lui mettre un coup de tête par pure vengeance. Son front le lancinait encore trop pour qu'il n'y pense pas.

« Qui ?

_Je t'ai dis que tu rencontrerais mon jumeau, non ? Tu vas l'adorer.

_Pourquoi il est là ?

_Il s'est enfuit du manoir, et je devais le ramener mais il s'avère que je préfère que vous discutiez…

_C'est un piège ? »

Vanitas se retint de sourire.

* * *

Roxas n'aimait pas ça, d'autant plus qu'il sentait l'envie de l'autre de lui rire au nez.

« Non ce n'est pas un piège, Twinny.

_C'est quoi alors ?

_Juste de nouvelles raisons de tuer Père. Je n'ai personnellement aucune envie de t'en parler, mais Ven se fera un plaisir de tout t'expliquer. »

Roxas n'avait pas besoin d'autres raisons pour tuer ce type. Il hésita, même si tout ça l'intriguait, il n'avait pas envie de s'embourber dans des histoires qui n'étaient pas les siennes. Pourtant, si Vanitas lui en parlait c'est que ça avait un lien et aurait un quelconque impact sur lui.

« Il se fera un plaisir de te dire son nom à défaut de te dire d'où il vient.

_C'est à dire ?

_Mon frère n'a pas mit un pied dehors en dix-neuf ans, pardonnes-le s'il ne sait pas dire de quel quartier il vient.

_Tu pourras le faire à sa place.

_Comme si c'était amusant. »

L'envie de lui encastrer la tête dans le mur était toujours aussi forte remarqua Roxas en se forçant à sourire. Ils arrivèrent à l'immeuble d'Axel et Roxas douta : mener Vanitas en haut ? Roxas devinait que s'il lui demandait de rester en bas, l'autre monterait juste pour l'embêter. A quoi bon.

« Pourquoi on va pas chez toi ? »

Roxas ne répondit pas. Il enleva le bras du brun et entra dans le bâtiment, le laissant suivre sans un mot.

Il frappa quelques coups et il ouvrit la porte après quelques secondes d'attente. Axel se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'appartement, une main sur la poigné de la porte menant à sa chambre.

« Axel ?

_Ne fait pas att-hé ! Vous êtes qui ? »

Roxas se retourna pour voir Vanitas qui se tenait appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés.

« Un ami du blond.

_Tu parles…

_Au point où tu en es.

_Ne t'inquiètes pas, on repart immédiatement, je passe juste prendre des fringues et de l'argent

_Pour ?

_Son frère…

_Ils peuvent pas y faire eux même ? demanda suspicieusement Axel.

_J'ai pas d'argent et lui non plus, avoua Vanitas en plantant son regard dans celui d'Axel.

_C'est bon Axel… Au point ou j'en suis…

_Tu peux le dire, fit le brun en souriant de toutes ses dents. »

Axel détourna les yeux pour fixer Roxas : il n'aimait pas ce type, ça tombait bien, lui non plus, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il disparu dans la chambre qui lui était allouée et revint avec un pull et son porte-monnaie quand son portable sonna. Inquiet il pensa furtivement à l'éteindre et à lancer la batterie loin de lui mais avant tout, il regarda qui l'appelait. Il manqua de le lâcher en voyant qui l'appelait. A Axel il lança :

« C'est Xion…

_... Décroche à mon avis.

_Et si elle avait prévenu les flics ? »

Axel sembla se mortifier, sa main devenant blanche à force de serrer la poignée de sa chambre. Roxas secoua la tête et pensa à raccrocher mais Axel finit par dire d'une voix sombre :

« De toute manière c'est trop tard, du moment où ton téléphone sonne, s'ils se servent du satellite, ils savent où tu es. Décroche. »

Roxas s'exécuta finalement sous le regard intéressé de Vanitas. Avant même qu'il ne parle, la voix de Xion s'éleva.

Elle ne s'adressait pas à lui cependant.

« …faut que je te parle, Sora. »

Roxas stoppa son geste et releva les yeux sur Axel. Ce dernier lui indiqua de mettre le haut parleur. Vanitas, intrigué, referma la porte et s'approcha sans bruit.

« Moi aussi, je suis désolé pour la dernière fois… Je-

_Sora. C'est à propos de Roxas…

_Où est-il d'ailleurs ?

_Je ne sais pas, il ne m'a pas dit.

_Xion ?

_... Roxas est… Il a… » Xion prit une brusque inspiration et déballa rapidement.

« Il a laissé ça.

_Une clé ?

_Celle de sa chambre Sora et… j'ai voulu aller voir… Il fait partit des similis, Sora… »

Roxas et Axel se regardèrent dans un même mouvement et le blond posa le portable pour aller chercher le reste de ses affaires sans un bruit et écoutant le reste de la conversation. Sora eut un petit rire qui n'avait rien d'amusé et il reprit, d'un air vaguement amer.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux pour l'autre fois et je ne sais ce que t'a fait Roxas mais ment-

_Tu crois que je mentirais sur ça ? »

Roxas cessa son activité. La voix de Xion était dangereusement basse et il ne savait si c'était à cause de la communication ou si c'était vraiment elle : dans tout les cas, elle lui fit peur et le fit se sentir coupable. C'était à cause de lui si elle souffrait.

« TU CROIS SERIEUSEMENT QUE JE DIRAIS DE MON FRERE QU'IL EST UN ASSASSIN JUSTE POUR ME M'AMUSER ?! cria-t-elle.

_Xion. C'est Roxas dont on parle ! Jamais il ne ferait une chose pareille ! Je l'aurai bien vu et-

_Non ! Tu ne vois rien ! Personne n'a rien vu ! Ni moi, ni le psy, ni ton merveilleux Xemnas ! Personne tu m'entends ?! PERSONNE N'A ETE FOUTU DE VOIR ! »

Il reprit pour couvrir les sanglots étouffés de Xion et les bégayements de Sora, quand il revint, Sora demandait d'une voix mal assurée.

« Où a-t-il pu aller ?

_Je ne sais pas…

_Chez Axel ?

_Je… Je ne sais pas… »

Roxas regarda la porte qu'Axel n'avait pas lâché depuis leur arrivée et le roux serra les dents. Merde, Saïx. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour que les flics ne viennent. Il mit son sac sur son épaule et prit Vanitas par le bras. Le blond croisa le regard d'Axel et il tapota sa montre en rappel de leur promesse de se revoir. Le plus âgé hocha de la tête sombrement et ils quittèrent l'appartement, Roxas mettant son manteau et sa capuche pour masquer son visage tandis qu'il basculait la conversation de manière à ce que lui seul entende.

Ni Sora ni Xion n'avaient parlés depuis et il se demanda s'il fallait raccrocher néanmoins Sora parla peu après, coupant court à ses réflexions silencieuses.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé les policiers plus tôt ? Ou même moi ?

_Je l'ai apprit aujourd'hui…

_Je ne te crois pas.

_Crois ce que tu veux. C'est mon frère, c'est déjà bien que je t'en parle.

_C'est un assassin Xion. Pas ton frère.

_Mon frère est un assassin mais mon frère tout de même…

_... Passe-moi ton por-

_Sora ! »

Roxas comprit que le portable changeait de main et il s'inquiéta pour sa sœur. A côté de lui Vanitas s'impatientait Roxas manqua de le frapper quand il lui prit son argent. Le brun désigna l'horloge derrière eux, et l'informa doucement qu'il devait aller là-bas pendant qu'il achetait ce dont il avait besoin. Au même moment, Sora l'apostropha.

« Roxas… »

Perdu, Roxas murmura un oui, autant pour Vanitas et son frère, puis, en voyant le brun s'éloigner, il se concentra sur Sora.

« Est-ce seulement vrai ?

_De ?

_NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI ! Tu… as tué ces gens… ?

_... Oui.

_Je vais te retrouver… Je te foutrais en prison Roxas. »

Sa voix était suppliante et pourtant emplie d'une volonté effrayante. Roxas hocha de la tête, inutilement.

_TU M'ENTENDS ?!

_Très bien… Ne me cherche pas… Je reviendrai me livrer de toute manière.

_POURQUOI TU FUIS ALORS ?!

_J'ai une dernière chose à faire.

_Tuer ? cracha Sora d'un air profondément écœuré.

_Je vais tuer l'assassin de mes parents.

_Et les autres victimes ? C'était pour t'entraîner ?! »

Roxas ne répondit pas et s'adossa au bâtiment de l'Holorge, le visage baissé.

« J'expliquerai tout et je prendrai mes responsabilité quand je reviendrai. Je te le promets.

_Ne promets rien. Je vais te ramener… Et t'enfermer pour les meurtres que tu as commis. Quitte à le faire de mes propres mains… dit Sora d'une voix tremblante.

_... Prends soin de Xion et Cloud. »

Il raccrocha et éteint son portable, prenant la précaution d'enlever sa batterie. Regardant autour de lui, il fila jusqu'au local, s'arrêtant devant et se mit à attendre son allié momentané.

Roxas s'enfonça dans son manteau. Il avait blessé Sora plutôt puissamment. Il n'y avait eut aucune once de joie dans ses paroles contrairement à ce que ce que Roxas avait connu de lui. Même quand il s'était disputé avec Xion, il y avait eut une étincelle, un peu du Sora habituel. Mais là rien. Juste la colère. Il espérait que Xion ne se ferait pas trop réprimander pour l'appel. Il aurait voulu la remercier d'avoir voulu le prévenir que les flics allaient être sur sa piste. Ainsi il pouvait assurer ses arrières un moment, le temps qu'il lui faudra : peu. Si le frère de Vanitas lui donnait son nom, il trouverait rapidement cet enfoiré pour le planter. Roxas savait que ses actes n'étaient pas pardonnés ni même pardonnables, mais Xion l'aimait encore pour croire en lui, dans la dernière chose qui comptait pour lui dans l'immédiat. A présent il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Les ponts étaient coupés, il n'avait plus qu'à atteindre son objectif pour toutes les personnes qu'il avait fait souffrir.

Vanitas se présenta peu après, les bras chargés.

« T'en a mis du temps…

_J'ai pensé à vous deux. Pour cacher vos têtes.

_Tch… Il est où d'ailleurs ? Tu devrais pas aller le chercher ?

_Il est en haut. »

Roxas fronça les sourcils et attrapa le sac que Vanitas lui tendait.

« T'as trouvé une boutique ouverte à cette heure ? soupira-t-il finalement, préférant ne pas s'énerver.

_Je crois que je fais assez peur à la gamine de la boutique. »

Ils se turent, Roxas parce qu'il foudroyait le brun du regard alors que ce dernier ouvrait nonchalamment la porte.

« Je sais pas si tu sais faire des clés pour qu'on referme ce truc, mais ça serait bien pratique, fit-il en entrant.

_Possible, avec du fil de fer solide et des pinces, répondit Roxas en vérifiant que personne ne les avait remarqués.

_Nickel. En attendant la princesse est tout en haut. »

Roxas ressentait comme une excitation étrange à rencontrer celui qui lui donnerait tout ce dont il avait besoin. Sa clé dans ce foutoir, dans ce putain de brouillard dirigiste qu'il supportait depuis neuf ans. Au dernier palier, Vanitas le devança et lui ouvrit la porte, un sourire plus qu'inquiétant aux lèvres. Roxas joua le jeu, passant devant lui et s'arrêta pour observer la silhouette dos à lui. Il reçu un premier poing dans l'estomac devant cette tignasse qui connaissait par cœur pour la voir chaque matin et le deuxième coup de poing vint quand l'autre se retourna, plantant son regard bleu dans le sien.

« Surprise ! » chuchota Vanitas à son oreille.

Un vide se fit en lui et il ressentit une violente envie de se pencher par-dessus le rebord pour rendre tout ce qu'il avait en lui. L'autre ne bougeait pas, étonnamment calme et scrutateur, son regard le transperçant de toute part. Dieu qu'il se sentait mal. Que-ce que cela voulait dire ? Qui était ce mec ? Le jumeau de Vanitas, il voulait bien mais…

« Que-ce que c'est que cette merde ?

_Ce truc ? Juste ton frère jumeau. »

Putain. Roxas tangua sur ses jambes et alla s'appuyer à un mur, une main sur sa bouche. Il s'agenouilla, ne supportant plus ses jambes tremblantes et retint un haut-le-cœur. Ses sentiments s'embrouillaient.

Colère.

Joie.

Haine infinie.

Tristesse.

Soulagement.

Il n'était plus seul. Il avait des choses à faire. Il se détestait.

Roxas n'arrivait juste pas à se reprendre. Derrière lui, il entendit des pas hésitants approcher et se placer devant lui. Il releva à peine la tête et vit le blond, son jumeau, sa moitié, la chair de ses parents, qui lui tendait la main pour qu'il se relève. Dans son regard, Roxas lisait comme dans un livre ouvert et une peur inconsolable et de la colère s'insinua en lui. C'était bien trop tard pour faire machine arrière et il ne pouvait clairement tout arrêter.

« Désolé… Je suis désolé… »

* * *

Saïx soupira, chassant les dernières traces de colère de son esprit et de son visage, puis il ouvrit la porte, Axel n'opposant plus de résistance. Ils devaient de dépêcher, et trouver des solutions, sans qu'aucun ne s'énerve et sans qu'ils ne paniquent.

Axel et Saïx avait eut une discussion à propos de la soirée qui s'annonçait et cela avait rapidement dégénéré en dispute, comme presque à chaque fois lorsqu'ils abordaient le sujet. Ils avaient néanmoins été coupés par Roxas avant qu'Axel ne se mettre à balancer les objets dans la pièce et Saïx avait eut le temps de se calmer et d'écouter. Il se refusait à sortir, n'ayant pas la même capacité de son amant à cacher son mécontentement… Et voir quelqu'un d'autre ne l'énerverait que plus. Ce qu'il avait entendu ne l'avait pas franchement surpris mais il devait avouer que le petit cachait plutôt bien son jeu. Cependant, de ce qu'il avait entendu, Sora était au courant. Et le connaissant, même si Roxas était son frère, il n'hésiterait pas à appeler les autres. Et ils viendraient forcément ici en premier lieu. Chez le meilleur ami qui pourrait l'héberger sans problème. De toute manière ils viendraient, juste pour des informations. Il fallait donc qu'ils réfléchissent à un moyen rapide et sûr de couvrir leurs arrières sans laisser filer d'indices sur eux.

Saïx observa Axel un instant, et à son regard soucieux, il su que son amant était au courant pour Roxas. Il ne lui avait rien dit, peut-être par manque de temps ou certainement parce qu'aucun des deux n'avait la tête à ça, aussi Saïx n'en tint pas rigueur et caressa tendrement la joue tatoué d'Axel. Il aimait ces ridicules triangles rouges, même s'il leur trouvait une consonance morbide.

« On va s'en sortir Axel.

_On fait quoi ? Ils vont arriver dans une demi-heure.

_Un peu plus. Le temps que Sora aille là-bas, qu'il explique la manière dont il l'a su, ça prendre un peu plus qu'une demi-heure. On va y arriver.

_Et toi ?

_Pour l'instant, on y prête pas attention. »

Il avait dit ça d'une voix ferme pour empêcher Axel de continuer sur cette voie. Ils avaient d'autres choses à faire, ce n'était certainement pas le moment de dévier de route.

Saïx laissa volontairement la chambre de Roxas dans l'état où il l'avait laissé et Axel suivit ses indications : vérifier leur linge au cas où, et sortir des clopes de façon à ce que la présence de briquet soit justifié si jamais une fouille devait avoir lieu. Ils vérifièrent chacun qu'aucune trace de sang ne soit présente dans l'appartement, s'attardant particulièrement sur la salle de bain puis Saïx revint dans leur chambre pour prendre son arme. Contrairement à d'anciennes habitudes, Saïx ne le mettait plus sous son matelas, Axel s'y refusant simplement, il avait du adapter et l'avait déposée sous une pile de couverture dans la penderie.

L'idée de l'avoir constamment loin de lui était à la fois bénéfique et éreintant pour lui mais il s'y était petit à petit fait, la présence rassurante et vivante d'Axel valant de loin qu'il éloigne l'objet. Il souleva les couvertures et prit l'arme, religieusement, sans aucun bruit. Enveloppée dans une toile raidie par le sang séché qui la maculait, personne ne doutait ce que cela pouvait être, mais Saïx ne devait pas changer l'enveloppe et encore moins laver l'arme. Trop de souvenirs et de vies y étaient accrochées. Saïx fit une pause, ses mains serrant doucement le paquet. Malgré toute la bonne volonté du monde, et toute la force qu'il pouvait mettre, certaines choses restaient inchangées. Ancrée dans sa chair alors que son esprit se rebellait, parfois, à ces superstitions. Il expira, se releva, et ouvrit enfin les yeux. Axel l'attendait, inquiet, dans l'embrasure de la porte, aussi il se dépêcha.

Saïx prit un journal dans le salon et emballa mieux ce qu'il tenait, ce façon à ce que le sang n'apparaisse plus et il descendit rapidement dans le hall de l'immeuble. Il s'arrêta devant les boîtes aux lettres et ouvrit celle d'Axel. Il y déposa son arme, non sans une prière pour s'assurer qu'elle était à l'abri, même aussi loin de lui. En temps normal, il ne s'inquiétait pas de la laisser, l'appartement étant un havre, un lieu protecteur où il pouvait la poser et partir sans crainte mais ici, ce n'était pas la même chose. Mais leur couverture comptait plus que ça.

Saïx voulait s'en persuader.

Il retourna à l'appartement et accepta le café que lui tendait Axel. Le roux était tendu, peut-être autant que lui ne l'était. Axel prit sa main en s'asseyant sur la table.

« Et maintenant ? »

Sa voix n'était pas assurée, du tout.

« On leur dit quoi s'ils posent des questions ?

_On dit que Roxas est venu dormir ici la nuit dernière. Et qu'il est partit ce matin. Quand vous êtes allés marcher ce matin, il y avait des personnes autour de vous ?

_Non, on était seul. Ah non, le conducteur du tram…

_Dans ce cas, on peut dire que vous êtes allez marcher ensemble, mais qu'il ne t'a rien dit, et n'a pas paru étrange.

_Tu es sûr ?

_Assez. Cela devrait tenir la route.

_Comment tu peux être aussi calme, bon sang…

_Axel… »

Saïx le tira doucement vers lui et attrapa sa nuque pour qu'il se penche.

« Fais moi confiance… On va s'en sortir. Ils n'ont pas de raison de croire qu'on est avec lui… Ils viennent juste fouiller sa chambre et demander si on sait où il est, c'est tout. On peut, mentir sur ça, ils ne verront rien…

_Saïx, j'en doute.

_Crois moi… Ne finis pas mes phrases, n'ajoute jamais de précisions et soit naturel, c'est tout. Ils seront choqués que ce soit Roxas, sur les nerfs et n'y verront rien.

_Et s'ils reviennent plus tard ?

_Ils ne reviendront pas. »

Axel secoua la tête, peu rassuré et le prit dans ses bras, Saïx le laissant faire, caressant son dos en espérant qu'il se calme. Il ne paniquait pas souvent et c'était toujours aussi effrayant de voir quelqu'un comme Axel perdre pied de cette manière. Au bout d'un moment, Axel se recula, l'embrassant doucement puis il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, allumant la télévision pour briser le silence effrayant de l'appartement. Saïx l'observa, inquiet, puis il choisit de préparer quelque chose à manger. Ca lui occuperait l'esprit et l'empêcherait de s'inquiéter à son tour. Il fallait surtout pas qu'il se mette à paniquer lui aussi. Un des deux devait toujours pouvoir aider l'autre, sinon ils tomberaient forcément.

Il commençait à se faire tard lorsqu'on sonna à la porte. Axel sursauta et Saïx lui intima le calme d'un regard. Il alla ouvrir, tombant nez à cheveux de Sora qui leva son badge d'un air vaguement surprit.

« Sheppe ?

_Inspecteur Striffe. Que puis-je pour vous ?

_Je cherche Axel Shinkai. Est-il là ? »

Du coin de l'œil, Saïx nota la présence de Riku Fujiwara et de Squall Leonhart, la mine sombre, et la main aux armes. Ils le pensaient donc ici. Il finit par hocher de la tête et les invita à entrer. Axel se leva et s'approcha d'eux, feignant une surprise paresseuse et habituelle. Même s'il était inquiet, en colère ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, Saïx restait surprit qu'Axel masque aussi bien ses émotions derrière une nonchalance évidente.

« Salut, Sora. Que-ce qu'il y a ?

_C'est officiel Axel, je cherche Roxas… Tu ne l'as pas vu ?

_Il est venu dormir ici hier. Mais il est repartit ce matin après qu'on ait parlé. »

Saïx ne tiqua pas, croisant les bras à côté de la porte d'entrée.

_T'a-t-il dit pourquoi il ne dormait pas au manoir ?

_Il m'a juste expliqué qu'il s'était disputé avec Xion, que ça ne marchait plus entre eux et qu'il voulait trouver un appart. »

Sora eut un rire amer et Riku se plaça à ses côtés, prenant la parole.

« On peut fouiller la chambre ?

_Bien sûr, Saïx ? »

Le bleu hocha de la tête et indiqua à ses collègues de le suivre dans la chambre d'ami. Il s'adossa à la porte et les regarda fouiller.

« Pourquoi vous le cherchez ? Il est grand, il peut décider de quitter la maison seul non ? »

Dans le salon, il entendit Axel poser la même question à Léonheart. Et ils eurent la même réponse.

« Roxas Striffe est recherché pour meurtre. »

La voix de Sora ne pouvait être plus acide et Saïx se tourna vers Axel. Le mouvement, calculé, pouvait être prit comme un geste de surprise et d'incompréhension, et avec le profileur qu'ils avaient là, mieux valait jouer la carte de la sécurité. Axel ouvrit la bouche, hésita puis demanda d'une petite voix.

« C'est pas possible… C'est Roxas quoi ! Vous… avez des preuves ? De ce que vous avancez ?

_Oui, bien plus qu'il n'en faut pour l'inculper. »

Encore un rire froid de Sora qui se releva brusquement pour revenir jusqu'à eux, suivit de Riku. Axel baissa la tête, serrant les dents.

« Y a rien ici. Sûr de ne pas savoir où il a pu aller Axel ?

_Oui… »

Sora lui jeta un regard désespéré mais résolu. Ce petit s'en prendrait plein la gueule dès qu'il trouverait Roxas. A trop s'impliquer on souffre, surtout dans ce métier.

« Nous vous laissons. T'as l'air d'aller mieux Sheppe, c'est bien. » fit Léonheart en sortant. Riku le suivit, mais Sora resta, observant Axel. Il y eut un silence, Saïx sentant les deux mal à l'aise, Axel surtout. Il n'était pas un grand ami de Sora, mais peut-être que lui mentir était difficile pour lui aussi.

« Tu… Enfin… Et Xion ? Elle est au courant de… commença le roux.

_C'est elle qui m'a prévenue…

_Comment elle va ?

_Mal. Appelle-là, s'il te plaît… Je veux coincer Roxas avant qu'il ne soit introuvable. » Il s'inclina et quitta l'appartement rapidement. Saïx avait noté son regard humide mais ne fit aucune remarque. Il alla fermer la porte et reporta son attention sur Axel.

« C'est bon, non ? demanda Saïx.

_Oui… Je… Je vais appeler Xion.

_Si tu ne veux pas, ne le fais pas.

_C'est ma meilleure amie…

_Mais tu ne veux pas lui mentir, pas vrai ? »

Axel hocha tristement de la tête, Saïx devinant ses pensées. Il ne voulait pas plus la blesser : s'il se montrait comme une présence réconfortante, elle tomberait de plus haut quand il se ferait attraper. Or, Saïx savait que son amant ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Lui-même n'avait pas de problème. La seule personne comptant à ses yeux étant Axel, il n'avait pas ce genre de problèmes à gérer. Mais il connaissait Axel et son besoin d'entourage. Ces gosses l'aidaient à aller mieux, Saïx leur en était reconnaissant : seul il n'aurait pu l'aider de cette manière.

Il lui sourit doucement en encouragement, puis se détourna, voulant aller chercher son arme. Axel le retint en attrapant sa main.

« Ils doivent être dans le périmètre Saïx. Ne sors pas… »

Saïx le regarda et voulu protester mais Axel reprit précipitamment.

« Pas maintenant. Dans une heure. Je t'en prie… »

Le secrétaire observa son amant, s'attardant sur les signes de fatigue de son visage et hocha silencieusement. Il suivit Axel sur le sofa, s'y allongeant en posant sa tête sur ses jambes. Il laissa le roux appeler sa meilleure amie et caresser ses cheveux en même temps. Saïx écouta distraitement sa voix, ne se concentrant pas sur ce qui était dit. Ca n'appartenait qu'aux deux amis. Non, il n'entendait que la voix apaisante d'Axel et se recentrait sur le sentiment qu'il en tirait. Il était bien, contre lui, le silence inquiétant coupé par ses paroles. Le secrétaire, à vrai dire, ne voyait véritablement aucune raison de vouloir se lever et sortir. Il n'en avait aucune envie et ce sentiment fut bientôt le seul auquel il apporta de l'importance. Saïx était nécessiteux de la présence de son amant, autant qu'il savait cela réciproque. Surtout dans l'immédiat. Axel était dans pire état que lui, malgré sa capacité de mentir au point de surpasser un dentiste dans cet art, il avait été plus qu'anxieux pour les policiers. Et maintenant, il devait mentir à Xion.

Encore plus que d'habitude, cela s'entendait.

Elle avait une place étrange dans le cœur d'Axel et Saïx pourrait en être jaloux. Il l'avait été dans les premiers temps où les deux jeunes étaient entrés dans le cercle d'ami d'Axel, l'éloignant un peu de lui. Il l'avait mal prit sur le coup, malgré lui, et avait douté de lui, de ses sentiments. C'était à cette époque qu'il avait dérapé. Ils se connaissaient depuis quelques années déjà et Axel avait accepté beaucoup de lui. Saïx devait être là pour lui, malgré ses doutes.

Saïx fronça les sourcils. Le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait avait peu à peu disparu au fur et à mesure qu'il réfléchissait, laissant place à une angoisse creuse, infondée. Il lança un coup d'œil à l'heure, son cœur s'emballant. Il était tard. Beaucoup plus tard que d'habitude. Ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fenêtre. Le ciel se couvrait, laissant de moins en moins l'astre lunaire apparaître. Il inspira le plus doucement possible, les doigts d'Axel se pressant un peu plus sur son crâne pour l'apaiser. Cela ne fut pas aussi productif que les deux auraient espéré. Se forçant à inspirer, Saïx se coupa mentalement d'Axel pour réfléchir.

Il devait se calmer et penser de manière cohérente. Ne pas sortir ne pouvait lui être que bénéfique. Pas de corps, pas de chance de tomber sur les flics, et il pourrait veiller sur Axel. C'était le plus important. Il devait le faire, c'est trop important pour qu'il y coupe. Saïx fronça les sourcils. C'était pour leur bien s'il y faisait, c'était nécessaire. Le secrétaire se rebella contre cette idée. Ce n'était pas obligatoire ! Il pouvait y échapper, et rien ne lui arriverait. Ni à Axel, ni à lui. Cela n'aurait aucune incidence. Rien. Rien de bon ne surviendrait. Il ne devait pas désobéir aux règles. On le lui avait répété. Il devait le faire. C'était trop dangereux autrement. Une brusque colère se mêla à ses autres sentiments suivit d'un profond malaise. Il devait y aller. Il le devait. Ca serait trop tard sinon. Il lutta contre ces pensées irrationnelles, infondées et ridicules aussi longtemps qu'il le pu, son esprit pollué de pensées parfois contraire à sa raison.

Fébrilement, il retira la main d'Axel et se leva, s'éloignant rapidement de lui. Il partie de lui hurla pour qu'il y revienne, le mettant encore plus mal qu'il ne l'était. Mais l'angoisse de ne pas réaliser ce qu'il avait à faire était bien pire, se transformant doucement en peur. Il s'éloigna d'Axel et partit prendre une veste avant de ressortir avant qu'Axel n'essaye de le rattraper.

Dans le hall, il récupéra avec appréhension son arme. Un soulagement innommable se diffusant dans tous ses membres, surpassant même sa colère. Sa mère lui avait longtemps dit de toujours l'avoir sur lui, mais ce n'était pas possible. Saïx sortit de l'immeuble et partit du côté des Jardins Oubliés. Il voulait faire vite. Avant que la Lune ne disparaisse. La première personne suffirait. N'importe qui. Ils avaient tous commis des fautes de toute manière. Il remarqua quelqu'un et le suivit un instant avant de lui tomber dessus, à l'abri de possibles passant. Son offrande n'eut pas le temps de réagir.

Saïx se rappelait la première fois où il avait suivit sa mère dans ce rituel. Il était trop jeune pour ton comprendre et voir sa mère exécuter ces gestes s'était ancré en lui. Il avait grandit depuis, sa vision de la chose changeant de manière radicale mais sans qu'il arrive à se défaire d'une habitude comme celle-ci. Ses premières fois avaient été sur des animaux, et il avait continué jusqu'à il y a un an, pour passer sur les hommes. Sa mère lui avait recommandé de ne pas le faire, mais il ne supportait plus ses litanies au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Il avait construit une part de raison dans toutes cette croyance, qui allait contre une quelconque religion. Mais tout ce qu'il avait vu, apprit et réalisé était dans sa tête, honteuse et détestable habitude dont il n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser.

Les avouer à Axel avait été dur.

Horrible.

Il n'en avait jamais fait cas jusqu'à rencontrer son amant. C'était grâce, ou à cause, d'Axel qui ne cessait de remettre en cause ses pratiques. Mais tout était trop tard. Saïx était trop dépendant de ces rites, trop intimement persuadé du malheur qui lui tomberait sur le nez s'il n'offrait rien. S'il ne donnait pas une nouvelle vie humaine.

D'après sa mère, l'entité pour qui il s'exécutait se satisfaisait du moment qu'il restait stable dans ses offrandes. C'était elle qui avait mis en place ces offrandes mensuelles et qui lui avait dit de n'offrir que des animaux. Mais Saïx, dans cette foi des paroles absolues de sa mère n'avait pu faire autrement que de tuer des hommes après l'avoir sacrifié elle. Il avait fait son choix, pour sa tranquillité et pour la délivrer de cette croyance maladive et peut-être aussi en croyant se libérer de son emprise. Il avait pensé qu'en livrant celle qui l'avait initié, il aurait été délivré de son emprise, mais cela n'avait pas marché, et il s'était un peu plus enfoncé dans quelque chose que sa raison rejetait.

Les rites étaient tous identiques, répétitifs, sans qu'il y ait d'émotions juste le soulagement de s'exécuter avant que la lune de disparaisse. Saïx passa ses mains sur son visage, comme d'ordinaire avant de lever la tête vers le ciel, restant un moment silencieux, puis il se releva finalement, reprenant doucement son arme. Il la glissa dans le tissu et de releva, mettant la capuche de sa veste. Il chemina jusqu'à l'appartement d'Axel. Même s'il ne souhaitait pas que le roux le voit dans cet état, il savait que son amant préférait le savoir rentré et chez lui, il y retournait donc à chaque fois.

Tête baissée, il entra dans l'appartement sans frapper et se dirigea à la salle de bain sans regarder son amant qu'il savait sur le canapé. Axel n'en fit cependant qu'à sa tête et l'attrapa par le bras, Saïx voulant immédiatement se dégager. Il refusait qu'Axel puisse le toucher alors qu'il était couvert de sang. Axel passa sa main sur son visage, caressant sa joue et finit par faire tomber sa capuche. Saïx détourna les yeux et s'excusa, la mine basse. Axel secoua la tête et essuya le front couvert de sang de Saïx pour y poser un baiser tendre.

Il se recula et ouvrit la salle de bain.

« Allez, viens. »


	9. Chapter 9

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 9 :** _Affichant la vérité..._

* * *

« Ca va aller ?

_... Ouai… »

Ventus n'en était pas convaincu, aussi il resta devant Roxas, attendant que l'autre n'accepte sa main.

Il n'était visiblement pas remit du choc et Ventus ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Enfin, d'une certaine manière si, mais il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela mettait le blond dans un tel état. Ils étaient simplement jumeaux et avaient été séparés bien avant de se connaître. Ven ne saisissait pas toute la détresse de Roxas. Il interrogea Vanitas du regard mais ce denier l'ignora en mordant dans un sandwich. Son ventre gronda alors son mécontentement. Ce n'était pas le moment, pourtant Roxas repoussa sa main.

« Il doit avoir un truc à manger. Juste… Le temps que… je me reprenne. »

Ventus hésita, puis hocha de la tête pour rejoindre le brun. Ce dernier lui tendit, presque à regret, quelque chose à manger et ils s'installèrent vers le bord de l'Horloge, Vanitas lui défendit de mettre les pieds dans le vide, pour ne pas qu'on puisse les remarquer. L'idée était pourtant séduisante mais il obéit à son… comment devait-il l'appeler ? Frère ? Il se perdait peu à peu dans les appellations.

Devait-il considérer Vanitas comme son frère alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien de parenté ? Et de ce fait appeler Roxas comme tel alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas ?

Le brun avait dit que c'était stupide et qu'il resterait son frère malgré tout et que vouloir nommer un inconnu de cette manière à cause d'un sang commun était idiot. Pouvait-il le croire ? Etait-ce bien ses affaires ? Il ne savait et dans l'immédiat, était lassé de ses réflexions qui tournaient en rond.

Il mordit avidement dans ce que lui avait donné Vanitas, soupirant de contentement dès la première bouchée. Un délice pour sa faim dévorante. Il aurait avalé sans broncher tous les légumes du monde alors qu'il les détestait mais rien de valait de la viande. Il surveillait Roxas du coin de l'œil, du mieux qu'il pouvait dans la pénombre. Il n'y avait pas d'éclairage en haut de l'horloge et seule celle provenant de la gare illuminait faiblement leurs visages. Il s'était déjà vu dans une glace, mais il savait qu'il pouvait sans mal se reconnaître en regardant Roxas. C'était une sensation étrange que de voir une personne qui lui ressemblait trait pour trait. Avant que Vanitas ne lui explique plus en détail ce que jumeau sous-entendait, il n'en avait jamais saisit le sens, mais à présent, tout était clair.

Il n'y avait pas de personne plus proche de Ventus que Roxas au niveau physique et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient être plus éloignés sur le plan mental. C'était une pensée étrangement pénible pour Ventus.

Il réagit immédiatement quand Roxas sembla enfin se lever, s'approchant d'eux. Son teint paraissait blafard.

« T'as reprit tes esprits ? demanda Vanitas

_Un peu… Je voudrais surtout savoir tout ce que cela veut dire.

_Xehanort a enlevé des enfants, pour en faire les siens, expliqua simplement Ventus, j'en fais partie et lui aussi.

_Quand ? Je n'ai aucun souvenir d'un jumeau… Mes… Ils n'en n'ont jamais parlé.

_A notre naissance apparemment. »

Ventus se tu, regardant Roxas se passer une main sur le visage.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure douloureux, dépassant à peine ses lèvres.

« Il a dit que c'était pour apprendre… et créer…

_Créer ? s'étrangla Roxas.

_C'est pourtant simple. » fit Vanitas, obtenant ainsi leur attention. Des trois il était le plus proche à pouvoir comprendre le vieil homme. Même Roxas devait le sentir.

« Il enlève avant que quiconque puisse formater l'esprit et il le modèle suivant ses critères. Regarde-toi Ven. Tu ne sais rien, même pas distinguer le mal du bien érigé par la société. Il voulait créer ses esclaves, Terra et Aqua, un ignorant pour briser l'autre ici et deux bouffons pour suivre ses idées. »

Ventus regarda Roxas, n'ayant pas tout suivit avec ce qui avait été dit, heureusement pour lui, le blond reformula pour voir s'il avait tout comprit.

« Il a fait de vous ce qu'il voulait en somme… ?

_En gros.

_Et… hésita Roxas en le regardant.

_Ventus. Appelle-moi Ven.

_Merci… Et Ven... a été enlevé pour me causer du tord ?

_Sans doute. » évita Vanitas en avalant une bouchée de son repas. Ventus ne doutait pas qu'il savait la vérité, il voulu l'obliger à parler.

« Vanitas… Tu le sais…

_Peut-être bien. De toute manière, que-ce que cela changerait ?

_Peut-être que je veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas grandi avec ma vraie famille ? » gronda Ventus.

Roxas eut un sursaut. Ventus se douta qu'il ne s'était pas habitué à l'idée qu'il puisse avoir un frère. Lui-même semblait l'avoir accepté avec facilité, même s'il préférait encore traiter Roxas comme un étranger. Ce qu'il était.

« Tu dis savoir ? » demanda Roxas.

Ventus n'aimait pas le ton qu'il prenait : trop grave et bas. Il l'inquiétait. Peut-être moins que Xehanort, mais il était effrayant de la même manière que le vieil homme. Une colère sourde et vibrante qui était dirigée vers une seule et même personne. Ventus ne pouvait être heureux que de ne pas être visé.

« Vous êtres trop têtus vous deux… dit simplement Vanitas, pas gêné pour un sou.

_Toi plus que lui devrait savoir ce dont je suis capable pour parvenir à votre père… continua Roxas sombrement.

_C'est vrai. Mais là il ne s'agit pas d'arriver jusqu'à lui, mais plutôt de connaître les inutilités qui font qu'il l'a enlevé, tué vos parents et t'ai poussé jusqu'à perdre la boule. »

Ventus se recula un peu, ne souhaitant pas se retrouver prit entre deux feux. Ils étaient angoissants, l'un par son savoir que les autres n'avaient pas et l'autre par son regard et sa violence retenue.

« Je veux savoir, gronda Roxas.

_Ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ça.

_Parce que tu crois que j'oserai lui laisser le temps de parler ?

_Il faudra bien si tu veux des réponses. »

Ventus tressauta quand Roxas attrapa Vanitas par le col pour le plaquer au sol sans douceur. Il lui frappa la tête contre le dallage une première fois avant de reprendre contenance et murmurer.

« Parle.

_Tu n'as rien à m'offrir en échange.

_Ta vie. Je sais que tu n'en a rien à foutre de Ventus, ton p'tit cul passe avant.

_Tout juste, Twinny ! »

Ven frémit quand il entendit les dents de Vanitas claquer en même temps que son crâne.

« Roxas… » tenta-t-il.

L'autre inspira, mais maintint le brun qui reprenait ses esprits, lentement, le coup l'ayant momentanément sonné.

« Ca ne sert à rien de le tuer. Il pourra t'aider à trouver Père-… »

Ventus se rendit compte qu'il continuait malgré tout à appeler Xehanort de cette manière et ne manqua pas la manière qu'eut le corps de Roxas de se raidir. Vanitas ricana avant de cracher ses poumons avec une grimace.

« C'est exactement ça qu'il veut.

_Ca, quoi ? aboya Roxas, narines frémissantes.

_Que tu doutes, que tu rendes compte que Ventus, ton frère de sang, chair de tes parents soit attaché au croûton qu'il est. »

Le principal concerné protesta vivement : il n'était pas attaché à Xehanort ! Il ne l'appréciait pas ! Roxas ne lui accorda pas un regard, le sien planté dans celui de Vanitas.

« Ca aurait été encore pire si Ven avait aimé Xehanort, or, ce n'est pas le cas, tu auras moins de scrupule à briser la famille de ta moelle épinière de secours. Dans ton cas, ça c'est même un motif pour le taillader, je me trompe ? dit-il pour le blond qui le menaçait.

_... Exact. Jusqu'à il y a une heure, je n'avais plus rien à perdre. J'ai coupé les ponts avec ceux que j'aimais pour ne rien regretter.

_Et maintenant ?

_... C'est trop tard. J'en ai trop fait pour m'arrêter ici. »

Ventus, exclu de la conversation, se taisait. Il était flatté et bizarrement heureux que Roxas le compte autant dans ses calculs, pourtant, c'était trop tard comme il disait. Ven ne voyait pas en quoi son vrai jumeau ne pouvait faire demi-tour et simplement oublier Xehanort, lui-même ferai de cette manière. Mais ils n'avaient pas vécus les mêmes choses. Roxas se releva, n'aidant pas Vanitas. Il tourna en rond quelques instants avant de se tourner et de les regarder.

« Qui est le deuxième ?

_De quoi parles-tu ?

_Le deuxième frère que je connais ? Vanitas m'a dit que je connais deux de ses frères. Toi, par le sang et l'autre ?

_Haha ! Réfléchis. Quelqu'un que tu connais bien, sur qui tu aurais pu compter, qui t'aurai surveillé.

_Depuis le… murmura Roxas, comme frappé par la vérité.

_Le meurtre, oui. Il a un physique tape à l'œil. »

Ventus regarda successivement ses deux frères, encore en dehors de leur conversation remarquait-il amèrement. Mais en attendant, il reconnu Xemnas dans la devinette que lançait Vanitas et espéra se tromper. Roxas sembla avoir la même idée au-même moment, se retournant vers eux d'un coup, la mâchoire tremblante.

« Xemnas Gale ?

_Xemnas était aussi au courant pour ça ? s'horrifia Ventus. De nous mais aussi de ce que faisait Xehanort ?

_Xemnas participe à tous les projets de Xehanort.

_Putain… Tout était prévu… Que je me tourne vers lui ? Qu'il me dise qu'il réussirait puis qu'il abandonne faute de preuves ? Qu'il continue de me mentir ?! Pousser Sora à entrer dans la police ! Pour que je flippe alors que j'avais commencé à penser à tuer votre père ?! Que je n'y arrive jamais ?! »

Roxas était proche d'hurler toute la haine qui l'habitait. Mais il se contenta de débiter sur un ton dangereusement bas.

« Je l'ai cru. J'ai voulu croire en sa force, en ses paroles qui promettaient qu'il attraperait l'assassin… Que j'avais quelqu'un sur compter…

_Il se foutait de ta gueule. Il fait partie des similis et se moque de toi, compléta Vanitas. Il gère son groupe, les mène là où veut qu'ils aillent. Tous. Tu es un pion de Xehanort, tout comme Xemnas, il te forçait juste à avancer là où tu devais aller… »

Ils se turent, Roxas prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Ventus le regarda, voulant l'aider mais il en était complètement incapable. Que dire ? Que faire ? Il sentait que la révélation étant choquante pour lui. De son côté, les idéaux qu'il avait sur Xemnas venaient d'être réduits en poussière. Il avait toujours cru que Xemnas valait mieux que Xehanort ou Vanitas pourtant, il semblait faire partie des pires. Tout n'était que déception. Aqua ne l'avait pas cru, tout n'avait été que mensonges avec Xehanort… Regrettait-il le fait d'avoir apprit tout cela ? Non, pas tellement. Lentement, il rejoint Roxas qui s'était isolé. Il murmurait des choses incompréhensibles d'une voix presque absente et son jumeau commençait doucement à avoir peur pour lui.

De lui aussi.

Ventus s'assit à côté de lui puis commença à voix basse.

« Et maintenant ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

_Trouver Xehanort, et le tuer. Simplement.

_... Et après ?

_Assumer mes actes. »

Ventus baissa la tête, hochant doucement. Roxas se tourna vers lui.

« Je suis désolé, Ventus. Je ne peux pas te donner ce que tu veux. Avant, peut-être… Mais maintenant, non.

_Je… si… j'aurai voulu en apprendre plus sur nos parents… Savoir qui ils étaient…

_Ventus… Je ne peux vraiment pas… Les… Les souvenirs que j'ai d'eux… Je ne peux en parler… Je suis désolé… »

Ventus prit sa main avec un sourire rassurant pour son frère, qui secoua la tête.

« Je suis désolé de tout ce que mes actes vont t'apporter.

_C'est à dire ?

_Les gens vont douter de toi, à cause de notre ressemblance… Cela ne t'apportera rien de bien… Ils te prendront pour moi…

_Ce n'est pas grave. Je m'en fiche à vrai dire. Fais ce que tu as à faire, tue Xehanort. Je… Il reste encore Aqua et Terra là-bas… Je veux qu'ils s'en sortent… Et loin de lui.

_Ventus… Je préfère que tu me détestes plutôt que tu comptes sur moi. Alors…

_De toutes les personnes que je connais, tu es la plus honnête. Je sais que tu as tué des gens. Je pense que tu avais tes raisons. Pour moi, ça ne veut rien dire. Alors n'essaye pas de te débarrasser de moi.

_Tout ce que j'ai fais ne va t'apporter que des ennuis.

_C'est étrange… Tu te soucie de moi alors que l'ont ne se connaît pas… »

Ventus eut un rire désolé, pendant que Roxas serrait sa main. C'était étrange, la manière dont l'autre avait de s'inquiéter pour lui, lui-même ayant peur pour Roxas. Peut-être de savoir qu'ils avaient beaucoup à partager, à apprendre de l'autre et qu'ils n'en avaient pas la possibilité. Ou le besoin de s'attacher à quelqu'un alors que leur monde s'écroulait.

« Vanitas ? appela Roxas.

_Que-ce que tu veux ?

_Un service.

_Deux même, renchérit Ventus.

_Ca va vous coûter cher. »

Ils ne concertèrent pas, toujours la main dans celle de l'autre. Ventus devança son vrai jumeau.

« Tu… ne voudrais pas aller voir Aqua et Terra, et tout leur dire ? Qu'ils soient au courant et qu'ils quittent le manoir ?

_... Cela peut se faire, et toi ?

_Je veux que tu mènes Ventus au Manoir Oblivion.

_Et en échange ?

_Tu m'accompagnes pour la mise à mort. »

Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard mordoré de Vanitas et le blond sentit Roxas se tendre imperceptiblement. Lui-même ne se sentait pas à l'aise. Vanitas avait beau être de sang différent, il ressemblait beaucoup trop à Xehanort.

« Ca marche. Je vais voir Aqua et Terra cet aprem. Demain on part pour ton manoir avec tête blonde numéro 2 puis on va voir Père.

Roxas acquiesça lentement pendant que Ventus calculait le temps qu'il leur restait. Demain, tout serait terminé et il ne verrait plus Roxas. Il voulait parler, lui poser des questions, beaucoup. Peut-être trop pour sa moitié. Il attendrait. Que tout ça soit terminé. Dans quelques jours il aurait des réponses.

* * *

Aqua s'activait rapidement pour préparer le repas de midi. Elle voulait rapidement le terminer pour pouvoir partir à la recherche de Ventus.

La jeune femme était grandement inquiète pour lui, surtout en prenant en compte que Vanitas n'était toujours pas revenu. Xehanort ne disait rien mais il suintait le mécontentement. Ca ne tournait pas rond. Il leur avait donc permit, à Terra et à elle d'aller chercher leurs frères, et ce, parce que Xemnas avait trop à faire. Elle était vraiment agitée. Terra était parti depuis le matin pour les chercher lui aussi mais ne revenait pas. Que-ce qui leur prenait à tous ?!

Encore un tour de Vanitas… Il n'y avait que lui pour faire croire à Ventus de telles choses pour l'attirer dans les ennuis. Quand elle les retrouverait…

Elle consulta sa montre et mit sa préparation au frais, allant ensuite chercher son manteau. Jusqu'à dix-huit heures, elle pouvait aller chercher Ventus, elle sauterait le repas de midi.

Aqua ne savait pas de quel côté commencer dans le froid de Janvier. Hier, elle aurait pu aller plus vite si Xehanort l'avait laissé suivre Ventus. Mais il avait, pour une raison obscure, préféré envoyer ce bon à rien de Vanitas. Elle se rembrunit en repensant à ce qu'il avait dit la veille. Il… Il savait beaucoup trop de choses sur Terra et elle. Aqua craignait qu'il ne parle parce qu'elle ne lui avait pas donné ce qu'il voulait. Cet abruti qui l'avait embrassé pour une raison encore plus obscure. Terra n'en avait pas parlé, elle non plus, trop chamboulée par la disparition de son petit frère. Tout s'enchaînait pour des raisons qu'elle ne comprenait… Xehanort leur avait caché des choses et depuis qu'elle avait rencontré ce petit brun et que Vanitas avait reprit son « job » tout semblait partir à volo. Elle ne se posait plus la question : « A cause qui ? ». La réponse possédait un nom parfait pour lui et un sourire qui appelait des claques, rien de surprenant. Tout s'écroulait à cause d'un gamin qui aimait faire souffrir les autres.

Pour retrouver Ventus, elle misa sur ce qu'elle savait de Ventus, elle préféra aller à la Cité du Crépuscule, elle espérait le trouver là-bas. Le quartier était beau, chaud, et Aqua ne doutait pas qu'il serait attiré par l'ambiance qui régnait dans le quartier. Elle l'appréciait assez. Elle leva le nez en direction de l'horloge que l'on voyait assez bien d'où elle se tenait. Vers la gare peut-être, pensa-t-elle avant de s'y diriger d'un pas rapide. Les gens se pressaient et bientôt elle vit la présence de policiers surveillants les entrées et les sorties de la gare. Que-ce que tout cela voulait dire ? Par nature, elle évitait les services de police comme la peste, cependant elle hésita à s'en approcher et parler de son frère. Ce n'était peut-être pas le mo-

« Toi ! »

Une main attrapa son bras et la tira légèrement. Elle tourna la tête et regarda, abasourdie le jeune homme qui la maintenait. Le garçon du manoir. Sora si elle se rappelait bien.

« Je te reconnais ! Tu as apporté une lettre à Roxas ! »

Il portait l'uniforme ce qui, sur lui, rendait vraiment étrange. Elle se libéra et secoua la tête. Aqua ne voulait pas avoir affaire à ce garçon.

« Vous devez faire erreur. Je ne connais pas cette personne.

_Si, au manoir Oblivion. Je me souviens de vous, continua-t-il, sourcils froncés.

_Je ne…

_Roxas Blackson est recherché. Ne l'auriez-vous pas vu ? C'est vraiment important.

_Je ne sais pas de qui vous parlez ! »

Aqua se recula. Pas qu'elle soit intimidée, non, mais elle n'avait aucune information pour lui. Il sortit alors un avis de recherche avec une photo qui semblait récente. Aqua sentit son cœur s'accélérer et ses jambes se seraient certainement dérobées sous elle si elle n'avait pas peur de devenir plus suspecte qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Elle balbutia quelques instants pendant lesquels il demanda sérieusement :

« Réfléchissez, ce visage doit bien vous dire quelque chose. C'est réellement important. »

Pourquoi le visage de Ventus était-il placardé sur l'affiche. En tout son être, elle savait que ce n'était pas lui, pourtant la ressemblance était frappante. Ce n'était pas son frère qui était recherché, mais Roxas Blackson, le garçon à qui elle livrait les lettres à la place de Xehanort. Le garçon qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

« Je-

_Aqua ! »

Sora et elle se retournèrent, la jeune femme fronçant les sourcils alors que Vanitas s'approchait d'elle, posant négligemment une main sur sa hanche. Elle ne réagit pas à la colère sourde montant en lui à l'idée qu'il puisse encore la toucher et fit mine de se rapprocher de lui, comme un couple. Elle voulait s'éloigner du policer et pouvoir parler à Vanitas, lui demander où était leur frère.

« Un problème Monsieur ?

_Vous êtes ?

_Son copain.

_Votre petite-amie pourrait peut-être éclairer une enquête, je souhaiterais qu'elle me dise si elle aurait vu cette personne ou si elle saurait où il se trouve.

_Tu connais ce gars ? demanda Vanitas en plantant son regard or dans le sien.

_Non. Je crois qu'il y a erreur. Je n'ai jamais vu cette personne de ma vie.

_Je vous ai vu au manoir pour-

_Vous devez simplement faire erreur, trancha Vanitas calmement. On doit y aller. Bonne chance pour le retrouver. »

Le dénommé Sora ne sembla pas aimer le ton employé par Vanitas mais il n'ajouta rien et s'excusa avant de retourner vers les autres policiers qui semblaient l'attendre. De leur côté, Vanitas et Aqua s'éloignant à grandes enjambées. Sitôt qu'ils furent hors de vue, elle le repoussa et mit de l'écart entre eux pendant qu'il ricanait.

« Que-ce que tout ça veut dire ?! Pourquoi Ven est sur cet avis de recherche ?!

_Bonjour Aqua. Je vais bien, et toi ? Comment vont ton tendre Terra et le vieux ?

_Vanitas ! »

Il l'énervait, elle le détestait juste pour cette arrogance continuelle qu'il affichait à tous. Il était insupportable et elle ne pouvait vraiment pas l'apprécier. Même s'ils avaient le même sang.

« Toujours pressée, hein.

_Que-ce qu'il se passe avec Ven ?!

_Rien.

_Ne me mens pas ! »

Ils continuaient de marcher et ainsi, ils arrivèrent à la place des fêtes, où beaucoup d'affiches étaient collés sur les murs. Les passants s'arrêtaient devant pour dévisager celui qui était recherché, elle fit de même.

Pas de doute, ce ne pouvait être une simple ressemblance.

« Roxas Blackson ? Ce n'est…

_C'est pas Ven qui est recherché, mais ce gars là. »

Elle comprenait la réaction du jeune policier. Elle avait apporté une lettre à ce garçon, elle faisait partie des personne qui avaient un lien étrange avec lui : elle était un témoin dans leur recherches, mais Aqua savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien leur apporter de plus. Elle ne connaissait pas ce garçon.

« Ce sont les mêmes…

_Tu te souviens de qu'à dit Ventus avant de partir ?

_Que Xehanort n'était pas notre père ? »

Aqua n'avait pas comprit pourquoi il lui avait dit ça mais maintenant… elle percevait l'idée générale, même si elle lui paraissait complètement dingue. Presque impossible… Mais Xehanort n'avait jamais parlé de leur mère, ou mères… Pour Ven et Vanitas, il était juste arrivé avec deux gosses dans les bras et elle avait du s'occuper d'eux sans avoir touché à des bébés avant… Et le vieil homme n'avait rien expliqué.

« Si c'est vrai… Alors Ven et cet homme sont jumeaux… C'est pour ça qu'il est partit ?

_Entre autre… Maintenant qu'il était au courant, Xehanort l'aurait vraiment enfermé, après tout ça sous-entend qu'il a enlevé des enfants.

_Il a pu nous adopter !

_Non Aqua, ce n'est en aucun cas légal.

_Je comprends… Sinon pourquoi séparer des jumeaux, pour vous coller ensemble toi et… Ven… Il n'est pas malade, hein ?

_Non.

_Ou est-il ?

_Avec ce gars.

_Quoi ?! »

Elle fixa Vanitas, pour voir s'il mentait mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. La peur grandit dans son ventre. Cet homme était recherché pour quelque chose de grave, elle le devinait.

« Qu'à fait ce Roxas ?

_Tuer trois personnes, et il veut aller tuer père dans peu de temps.

_Et tu l'as laissé avec lui ?! »

Son Venus avec un tueur ? Aqua regarda l'affiche : n'importe quoi pourrait arriver. Vanitas était complètement malade !

« Il est en sécurité, Roxas ne lui fera rien. Par contre, vous feriez mieux de bouger du manoir.

_Pourquoi ?  
_Tu veux voir le sang de Xehanort tapisser les murs ? Pire, que Terra se fasse tuer ? Lui qui aime tant son papa.

_Non !

_Alors va le prévenir et vas au manoir où tu postais les lettres. Ventus vous y rejoindra demain. Vous pourrez parler. »

Aqua hésita. Terra ne la croirait pas. Et voudrait encore moins quitter le manoir. Et elle doutait de Vanitas. Il était capable de la mener en bateau. Pourtant, elle voulait y croire, même un peu : cela expliquait tant de chose.

« Comment te croire ? C'est tiré par les cheveux, Vanitas…

_Regarde la gueule de ton chérubin au mur et relit le nom, ça finira par s'imprimer dans ta caboche.

_Venant de toi, tout est possible. »

Elle fit un pas en arrière, puis un autre, lançant un dernier coup d'œil à l'affiche, puis à Vanitas qui l'observait de manière appuyée. Cela la dérangea, mais elle ne craignait plus grand-chose de lui. Il n'avait plus de quoi lui faire peur. Ventus était avec un autre et elle espérait de toutes ses forces que cette personne là ne lui ferait rien. Avant de partir, elle demanda, même si elle se doutait de la réponse :

« Où est Ven.

_Va au manoir Oblivion demain. C'est lui qui l'a demandé. Alors vas chercher Terra.

_Depuis quand tu obéis ?

_J'aurai mon dû plus tard, Aqua. Il y a toujours une contrepartie à ce que je participe.»

La jeune fille ne répondit pas, se sentant ouvertement visée par cette histoire de compensation. Elle avait déjà donné lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé pour pouvoir frapper Terra en toute liberté. Aqua s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre les Jardins Radieux et le manoir. Elle répondit négativement quand Xehanort l'interrogea pour Ventus et Vanitas puis elle attendit son frère et amant dans leur chambre, rassemblant les maigres biens de Ventus.

Terra revint quelques heures plus tard, la mine basse et un papier dans la main. Il le lui montra sombrement et elle le fit s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Leur relation avait beaucoup trop évolué depuis quelques années, passant d'une fraternité sans faille à quelque chose de plus profond. Aqua n'arrivait plus à voir Terra comme un frère et savait que depuis un an, c'était la même chose de son côté. Ils voulaient tous les deux plus et avaient franchi le seuil de la fratrie, difficilement, non sans douter et avoir peur.

Toutes ces peurs se trouvaient infondées à présent. Si Aqua croyait en cette histoire, ils n'étaient pas du même sang, tout se réglait. Mais elle restait méfiante. Et de toute manière, que-ce que cela changeait pour eux, mentalement parlant ? Ils y avaient cru à cette histoire de frère et sœur, ils avaient grandis de cette manière… Au fond, elle savait que s'ils se séparaient, elle verrait toujours un frère en Terra. Malgré leur sang différent. Elle ne savait si c'était moralement acceptable.

Le jeune homme l'écouta, Aqua le coupant dès qu'il se mettait à protester. Quand elle eut finit, il éclata d'un rire énervé et dit :

« Vanitas est vraiment fort pour vous faire croire tout ça à Ventus et toi. Aqua… Ce n'est qu'un menteur…

_Et les affiches ?

_Un menteur, un voleur, tout ce qu'il voudra. Il a très bien pu faire ces fiches.

_Terra, non. Je pense qu'il faut le croire. Roxas Blackson existe et est vraiment recherché. J'ai croisé des policiers. Et les avis de recherches sont d'eux. Et il ressemble trait pour trait à Ventus. Tu le vois bien.

_Mais c'est complètement dingue ! Et si je dois t'écouter, Père nous aurait enlevé ! Tu ne trouves pas ça fou ? C'est Père !

_Terra. Ce n'est pas possible autrement. Père était au courant pour Roxas Blackson ! Je lui ai apporté des lettres ! Sans le voir cependant… Crois-moi s'il te plaît… »

Terra prit sa main dans la sienne, troublé. Il ne savait pas où il en était. Aqua vivait bien la chose, autant pour leur couple que pour sa « famille » en général. Par contre, elle savait l'amour que portait Terra à Xehanort, ou plutôt l'immense confiance qu'il avait en le vieil homme. Terra était naïf, elle trouvait ça adorable mais savait combien il se faisait du mal par la même occasion. Xehanort n'avait jamais rien fait contre lui, et l'avait relativement élevé comme un père élève son enfant. Elle comprenait qu'il le voit de cette manière mais de son côté, la vérité lui était apparue beaucoup plus tôt. Un père ne ferait pas tout ce qu'il lui avait fait faire alors qu'elle n'était qu'une enfant et elle n'aurait jamais du s'occuper de ses deux petits frères comme une mère.

« Ven a eu une idée… Il veut qu'on le rejoigne au manoir Oblivion. Je sais où c'est. On pourra parler avec lui de tout ça, et peut-être avec d'autres personnes qui pourront nous aider.

_... Et Père ?

_Laisse-le où il est. Il nous a mentit et a volé des enfants à leur enfants pour un but obscur ! C'est intolérable !

_Mais il… il nous a élevé quand même…

_Il nous a collé des enfants à peine nés dans les pattes pour qu'on les élève. Il n'a rien fait si ce n'est donner des punitions aux plus agités… A-t-il montré un temps soit peu d'amour pour nous ? Non, Terra. Rien… Même Xemnas s'est montré plus en père que lui. »

Elle taisait ce qu'elle savait sur le destin de leur « Père ». Qu'il meurt. Il ne méritait que ça. Terra l'apprendrait plus tard, elle l'aiderait, mais ne le préviendrait pas. Il allait s'interposer et elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit blessé par ce Roxas.

« Alors ? Manoir Oblivion ?

_Ven y sera ?

_Oui, je pense qu'il y a une raison à ce qu'on aille là-bas.

_... Très bien… »

Aqua lui sourit doucement, caressant ses cheveux bruns, tellement semblables à ceux de Xemnas. Elle posa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres pour chasser les traits soucieux de son visage. Demain, ils quitteraient enfin ce lieu maudit, retrouveraient Ventus et pourraient connaître la vérité sur leurs origines, dont elle ne doutait finalement pas.

Finit les cauchemars dans ces pièces closes, la peur qu'il n'arrive du mal aux autres, l'angoisse que Xehanort puisse apprendre leur couple. Elle ne craindrait plus qu'un coup de trop pour Ventus ou une énième blague vaseuse de Vanitas. Tout ça se terminerait demain.

C'était comme un jour béni pour elle.

* * *

« Larxene, tourne la tête vers Marxluxia. Regarde son torse.

_Vous allez vous décider oui ou non ?!

_Hum, Marluxia, prend son menton et fais comme si tu voulais qu'elle regarde ton visage. »

Relena soupira puis finit par obtempérer, posant une main sur le torse de Marluxia qui obéit lui aussi au photographe. Ils arrangèrent un peu la pose, suivant l'habitude qu'ils avaient à travailler avec ce photographe là.

Cela faisait bien trois heures qu'ils étaient là, à poser pour le parfum d'une célèbre marque, et même si Marluxia appréciait qu'on le prenne en photo, qu'on le bichonne et qu'on le mette sur son plus beau jour, il en avait, comme qui dirait, assez. Contre lui, Larxene trépignait sur place, restant suffisamment calme pour ne pas faire rater les photos mais il la sentait crispée. Ils avaient fait trois prises différentes depuis le début du shooting, et c'était toujours la dernière la plus dure : par manque d'envie certainement. Il caressa son visage du bout du doigt, lui faisant relever la tête, légèrement alors qu'il regardait l'objectif, penché sur elle. Les « clics » incessants de l'appareil s'enclenchèrent, accompagnés de grognements approbateurs du photographe.

« C'est bon. On remballe. Vous deux, en forme demain matin, huit heures. Et Larxene, cesse de froncer les sourcils comme ça on dirait une sorcière. »

La blonde grogna de manière peu féminine et il se pencha jusqu'à l'embrasser chastement, murmurant ensuite un « Bon travail » entre leurs lèvres. C'était un petit jeu qui ne représentait rien pour lui. Il s'amusait de cette étrange proximité qu'ils avaient tous les deux sans rien espérer ou vouloir de plus. Il savait que c'était la même du côté de Relena. Elle ne l'aimait pas, et s'en portait très bien. C'était tout juste s'ils touchaient à de l'amitié entre eux. C'était… étrange, mais très bien. Un petit équilibre sans prise de tête qui marchait très bien de lui-même.

La blonde se libéra après un petit soupir et tira le drap pour aller jusqu'à leur loge sans dévoiler sa poitrine. Les photos ne dépassant pas le buste elle n'avait eut qu'à cacher ses seins et ils avaient pu garder leurs bas, bien que la nudité ne gêne en aucun cas Marluxia. Il appréciait d'ailleurs fortement l'univers gréco-romain voulu par la marque.

Le mannequin se leva, allant lui aussi se rhabiller, puis il sortit attendre sa collègue dehors. Elle ressortit, vêtue d'un tailleur qui lui allait décidément bien, il remonta ses lunettes sur son nez et lui tendit son bras, qu'elle prit après avoir terminé de cacher ses cheveux sous un châle.

« Je te ramène ?

_Si ça t'amuses. Et Naminé ? Elle doit t'attendre.

_Non, elle doit être à ses cours de dessin. »

Relena échappa un rire dédaigneux que Marluxia ignora en souriant. Il savait l'incompréhension qu'elle portait à la passion de sa petite amie, lui-même n'y portait pas d'intérêt particulier à l'art. Le dessin était loin d'être facile pour lui, il ne regardait que très peu de films, il appréciait la sculpture, ou plutôt le travail des autres et quand à la photo, il se contentait d'être le sujet plutôt que le photographe. Il se plaisait plus dans ce rôle là. Et cela suffisait à sa chère et tendre qui passait beaucoup de temps à le dessiner.

« Tu sais sur quoi on travaille demain ? demanda Marluxia.

_La pub du parfum Muse.

_On a finit avec les versions papier ?

_Oui. » acquiesça Relena en sortant ses propres lunettes de son sac. Il faisait jour et marcher se balader avec Marluxia n'avait rien de facile pour passer incognito. Les cheveux roses étaient cependant rapidement devenus une institution depuis qu'il était devenu célèbre, et ce, même chez les hommes. Ce n'était néanmoins pas suffisant pour qu'il passe totalement inaperçu. Marluxia ne semblait pas dérangé le moins du monde de savoir que les gens se retournaient parfois en se demandant s'il était bien Marluxia, le mannequin.

« Au fait, tu fais quoi mercredi prochain ? Le soir.

_Hum… Rien, pourquoi ?

_Une soirée, ça te dit ?

_En quel honneur ?

_On aura finit les shootings et toutes les pubs pour Muse. Autant claquer le salaire au resto, tous les deux.

_Invite donc Naminé, qu'elle ne devienne pas jalouse à force.

_C'est toi qui l'a proposé ! fit Marluxia avec un sourire éclatant. »

Relena tapota son bras, sans souligner sa dernière phrase. Il n'osait que très rarement inviter Naminé et Larxene en même temps : la première étant gênée de se retrouver avec une amante de son homme et l'autre n'appréciant pas spécialement la candeur de la plus jeune. Marluxia avait été charmé par cette facilité enfantine que Naminé avait de tout enjoliver les choses et de n'en voir que le côté doré. C'était… ridicule mais tellement adorable. Pour elle, tout avait une solution et rien ne pouvait être foncièrement mauvais. Il appréciait cette vision des choses. C'était aussi pourquoi elle était la seule à qui il permettait d'employer son prénom qu'il trouvait insipide, plat et digne d'une maladie plutôt que d'un mannequin : avec elle, et sa petite voix fluette, il prenait une consonance charmeuse et beaucoup plus agréable à ses oreilles.

« Tu nous invite où alors ?

_Un restaurant haut de gamme ?

_Si tu veux. Mais habille ta copine correctement. Histoire que les photos soient potables.

_Ses robes blanches lui vont très bien.

_Trop simples, met lui autre chose. »

S'ils allaient au restaurant, surtout tous les trois, la presse people allait jaser et les photos affluer. Il repensa à une robe blanche vue chez un grand couturier, il irait la lui prendre demain. Elle lui irait très bien.

Marluxia et Relena arrivèrent à l'hôtel de cette dernière. Elle habitait en dehors de Traverse et avait préféré prendre une chambre plutôt que de faire des allers et retours incessants tous les jours. Marluxia avait fait de même mais habitait chez Naminé depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble : ca allégeait le loyer de la petite blonde et était mieux qu'une chambre d'hôtel. Et il passait plus de temps avec elle en habitant là-bas. Ils montèrent dans sa suite, le temps de quelques banalités, une date et une heure fixées, un au revoir soufflé sur le palier et il ressortait, cette fois sortant un chapeau pour masquer un peu plus ses cheveux. Autant pour mener Relena, il se fichait qu'on les suive, autant pour aller chez sa petite amie il préférait être discret. Il aurait été furieux que des groupies ou des paparazzis les dérangent. Surtout qu'aucun des deux ne lâcheraient plus Naminé par la suite. Le jour commençait à décliner dans une tinte orangée de toute beauté. Il hésitait à marcher où à y aller en voiture, la pluie d'Illusiopolis le faisant friser de manière désagréable.

« Excusez-moi…

Marluxia se tourna un peu, son regard tombant sur une jeune fille, d'une vingtaine d'année, une jupe osée, même pour lui. Autrement, plutôt jolie. Il sourit calmement, du sourire pour paparazzis acharnés, celui qui ne représentait en aucun cas ce qu'il pensait.

« Oui ?

_Vous êtes Marluxia, le mannequin ? »

Assurance, voix légèrement veloutée. Le regard caressant, rehaussé de mascara pour paraître plus félin. La légère touche de rouge à lèvre, couleur chaire pour paraître naturelle alors que le reste suintait de surplus pour plaire. Il devinait que la jupe et le haut échancré accompagnait le reste, comme dans un mauvais clip de RnB au bord d'une piscine.

« Pour vous servir ravissante demoiselle. »

Il était dragueur, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Voir des filles, parfois hommes, venir le voir en se trémoussant pour qu'il s'intéresse à eux, pour que le mannequin s'intéresse à eux était repoussant. Il jouait néanmoins avec les gens, la suite ne différait que de cette simple démarcation entre lui et le mannequin. Et celle-ci avait fait son choix.

De cette même assurance étrange et charmeuse, elle lui demanda si elle pouvait faire un bout de chemin avec lui. Et toujours séducteur, il proposa de la raccompagner. Dans quelques années, il ne pourrait plus faire ça et avoir autant de contact avec ses fans. Mais dans l'immédiat, il en profitait. Rencontrer de nouvelles personnes avait du bon, surtout avant que sortir soit trop difficile pour lui. C'était en allant dans des endroits un peu glauques qu'il avait rencontré Luxord et Seifer, jouant au poker en acharnés qu'ils étaient. Puis d'autres avaient suivit jusqu'à former cette étrange bande de joueurs. Puis, toujours en faisant des rencontres, il avait fait celle de son agent qui l'avait remarqué à cause de ses cheveux et avait parié sur cette particularité physique.

Et il y avait des rencontres qu'il regrettait comme celle-ci. Arrivés devant chez elle, la jeune femme dévoila sa proposition et un bout de soutien-gorge qu'il ne regarda pas. Il regarda derrière lui, puis hocha de la tête avec un sourire, le sourire des groupies, celui qui disait l'inverse de ce qu'il pensait. Il entra à sa suite, son regard s'attardant sur les fleurs présentes dans l'appartement. Marluxia l'accompagna jusqu'à sa chambre, une affiche de lui au mur. C'était loin d'être excitant de se voir ainsi. Elle se coucha et il vint s'asseoir en douceur sur son ventre, se penchant, les deux mains sur son cou.

Marluxia la trouvait laide. Elle n'était pas la seule. Il les trouvait toutes laides, ces femmes, parfois ces hommes, qui voulaient des personnes comme lui, connues, célèbres juste pour se hisser à leur hauteur. Pour apparaître dans les magasines parce qu'ils étaient la dernière coucherie de la célébrité, peut-être pour lui faire un gosse dans le dos, juste pour obtenir une once de popularité qu'ils ne méritaient pas… Il adorait draguer et se faire charmer, c'était un jeu sans fin, amusant et sans prise de tête, mais dès que la renommée s'invitait, c'était rapidement invivable, énervant et frustrant.

Ses bras retombaient doucement sur les draps alors qu'il se relevait. Il trouva la salle de bain, prenant, sans laisser d'empreintes sur le paquet, du coton qu'il mouilla à l'eau chaude. Il revint au corps chaud mais sans vie allongé sur le lit et il entreprit de passer le coton sur son cou, pour effacer en douceur les traces de doigts et la sueur dues à l'étranglement.

Ca lui avait prit il y a peu, de tuer. Il ne trouvait pas que c'était une fin en soit pour les quelques filles qu'il avait tué, 4 à présent. S'il les avait tuées, c'est qu'elles ne valaient pas de vivre dans cette laideur sans nom, allant au pire pour espérer atteindre des rêves sans suite. Et il les rendait les plus belles dans un sommeil où elles ne révélaient pas leur disgrâce.

Il la démaquilla aussi, en profitant pour abaisser ses paupières, prenant d'effacer la moindre trace de maquillage, ici superflu. Il arrangea sa coiffure et retourna à l'étage du dessous s'approchant des roses. Elles étaient dans un vase et il en prit quatre puis retourna à la jeune femme. Marluxia sépara les pétales qui les fit tomber autour d'elle, et posa la dernière sur son corps. Là, c'était beaucoup mieux.

Le tableau avait beau être agréable, il prit le temps de vérifier qu'aucun cheveux n'était tombé et qu'aucune empreinte de se trouvait sur elle ou dans la maison, puis il reprit ses affaires et quitta les yeux, tête couverte.

Marluxia chemina jusqu'à l'appartement que louait Naminé et entra avec le double des clés. Il quitta manteau et chaussure dans l'entrée, alla jeter les tiges de rose et le coton à la poubelle et choisit de se prélasser dans un bain en attendant le retour de Naminé. A mi-chemin, il se dit que lui préparer un repas serait plus digne de sa personne. Mais toujours après le bain. Cette baignoire avait beau être diablement exiguë, on y était malheureusement trop bien.

Il ressortit malgré tout une heure après et se hâta de préparer quelque chose. Naminé rentra un peu plus tard et s'émerveilla de le voir aux fourneaux. Elle vint l'embrasser, Marluxia critiquant immédiatement la tâche d'acrylique sur sa joue blanche.

« Tu n'as qu'à venir l'enlever ! dit-elle d'un ton amusé.

_C'est pas la peinture qui part difficilement ? susurra-t-il à son tour.

_Hum si… Mais ça partira plus facilement si ça sèche.

_Et que-ce qu'on va faire pendant ce temps ?

_Je ne sais pas…

_J'ai bien une idée… »

Il l'embrassa et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre, Naminé échappant un rire lumineux qu'il adorait par-dessus tout.


	10. Chapter 10

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :** _Le psy, le taulard et le musicien_

* * *

« Tu y vas ?

_Oui, je dois aller jusqu'aux Cité du Crépuscule, j'aime prendre mon temps. »

Zexion acquiesça silencieusement, accompagnant Demyx jusqu'à l'entrée. Il le couvrit du regard un instant, l'observant mettre sa veste sans émettre un mot. L'autre se retourna, souriant à pleine dents.

« Allez ! Sourit ! Je rentrerais vers deux heures. Le temps d'y arriver, de trouver la bonne baraque, de faire ce que j'ai à faire, ça prend un peu de temps. C'est mon dernier, je veux que ça soit bien fait.

_Je sais, répondit calmement Zexion. Prend ton temps.

_On fêtera ça dignement.

_Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Demyx l'attrapa par le col pour l'embrasser puis il s'éclipsa, le temps de prendre son étui à guitare et il disparu dans la nuit. Zexion soupira et referma la porte. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau, éteignant toutes les lumières : il saurait ainsi quand Demyx entrerait.

Zexion n'avait rien prévu pour sa soirée. Demyx était partit tuer ses démons à grand coups de comptines pour enfants mais de son côté, il ne savait que faire. Son travail était terminé, il n'avait pas de dossier en cours, aucune envie de sortir par ce froid glacial. Il avisa la cheminée et le feu au centre de l'âtre, choisissant d'y passer la soirée. Il prit ses récents dossiers, ceux qui l'intéressaient ainsi qu'une chemise débordante d'informations sur son hobby, de quoi écrire et mit un CD puis se posa enfin sur le tapis, à même le sol.

Méthodiquement, il disposa les feuilles, ouvrant les chemises pour que tout soit à portée puis il commença à trier ce qu'il avait à faire. Travailler sur les similis pouvait attendre, il avait déjà remplis la plupart des fiches, il ne restait qu'une personne où le nombre d'information avoisinait le 0, ainsi que quelques unes où il devait rectifier certaines parties, rien de bien difficile en soit.

Dès que le phénomène des similis était arrivé à Traverse, il s'était penché dessus avec assiduité. Il trouvait la chose fascinante bien que, après le VIème membre, les choses aient déclinés. Les premiers assassins étaient étranges dans leur manière d'agir et Zexion avait bien sûr suivit l'idée d'un collectif d'assassin, qui s'était avérée juste par la suite, jusqu'au numéro IV, il avait comprit ce qui se tramait dans leur tête, bien que la motivation à l'origine de l'effet de mode lui soit encore inconnue. Il s'était un peu plus penché sur la question encore quand son vieil ami Vexen avait avoué sans détour qu'il participait, malgré lui. On l'avait contacté, et avait accepté de se faire nommer de la sorte pour pouvoir faire ses petites expériences tranquille et sans qu'on pose de questions. Zexion, loin d'être traumatisé par la chose, il bossait avec des aliénés depuis trop longtemps, s'y était intéressé, jusqu'à rencontrer celui qui avait tout démarré. Gale. Impossible de savoir ce que voulais ce type. Peut-être juste tester les limites des flics ? Celles de son pouvoir de persuasion ? Il n'en savait trop rien, mais ils avaient discutés, longuement et Xemnas Gale lui avait proposé de participer à son tour, Zexion avait accepté à une condition : que les informations circulent. Il voulait connaître les autres « participants » au projet. Et en échange, Xemnas obtenait des informations sur Roxas. Ils avaient eut les informations souhaitées, hormis pour l'un d'entre eux, le Vème, dont Zexion n'avait toujours aucune information.

Il pensait que Xemnas et cette personne avait dû avoir un accord pour que son nom reste secret, ou peut-être que Xemnas ne le connaissait pas, mais ça l'étonnait fort et n'avait pas trouvé le lien qui unissait Xemnas Gale et Roxas Striffe. Il penchait fortement pour que Gale ait un lien direct avec la mort tragique des parents du blond mais aurait été trop jeune pour orchestrer tout cela… De plus, Roxas connaissait le visage du tueur, quoi qu'il en dise, et semblait apprécier le commissaire, donc, cela ne pouvait être ça. Pour les autres « similis » Zexion avait donc, en psychologue qu'il était, travaillé chacun des profils de ces tueurs, arrivant à un panel tout à fait satisfaisant pour les six premiers, lui comprit. Ils étaient, sauf pour un, tous là pour tester les limites de la société et apprendre par la destruction, ce que cela apporte sur le reste des Hommes. Et pour l'instant, cela était fructueux, pour Zexion, Dawkins et Gale cependant. Vexen et Hemery s'en fichaient comme d'une pomme de pin. Cependant, ils avaient, tous les six, conscience du groupe, « simili » qu'ils formaient, ce n'était pas le cas des autres.

Par la suite, le phénomène avait déclin avec Sheppe Saïx et Shinkai Axel. Parce qu'ils étaient là pour une raison obscure aux yeux de Zexion, qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Gale les acceptait si facilement. Ils étaient juste fous. Sheppe était, à juste titre, l'un de ses patients et ce depuis l'enfance. C'était grâce à lui qu'il avait pu trouver le huitième membre de cette étrange organisation. Bizarrement, Zexion avait pensé qu'ils se feraient attraper facilement, ne serais-ce que Saïx en travaillant au commissariat, mais visiblement, il était assez sain pour masquer ses folies aux autres.

Puis il y avait eut Demyx, au début, il n'y avait pas fait attention, pas même comme un ami, mais il avait visiblement tapé dans l'œil du musicien, qui n'avait rien lâché et, de fil en aiguille, il avait passé un cap dans leur relation. Ce n'était qu'après, que Demyx lui avait parlé de ses démons, à contre cœur, mais Zexion l'avait bien prit, encore une fois. Il avait poussé Demyx à faire ce qu'il avait à faire, le soutenant dans son entreprise. Et ils avaient gagné, par ce fait, un moyen de pression suffisant sur la population.

Il l'aimait, chose sûre, mais c'était l'aider que de le pousser à agir et en même temps, il appréciait les retombés de l'affaire sur la population. Grâce à Demyx, il avait trouvé Maxwell Luxord, puis Paret Liamura ainsi que Hodking Relena et finalement, Striffe Roxas. Zexion avait eut la surprise d'avoir deux assassins dans ses malades, Sheppe et Striffe mais avait surtout constaté avec la plus grande fascination qu'il y avait un lien entre chacun d'eux. La presse pensait, à tort, qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas, et c'était peut-être vrai qu'au fond, ils ne se connaissaient pas tous entre eux… mais il y avait toujours un lien… Et Zexion était fasciné par cela… Cela se recoupait beaucoup autour de Striffe avait-il remarqué. Le petit blond était en lien avec Shinkai, Sheppe, Wise, Gale, Dawkins et savait qu'il avait rencontré Paret et Hemery par ailleurs… C'était vraiment intéressant.

Zexion demandait cependant à Demyx de continuer à faire croire qu'aucun lien n'existait. Il cachait le plus souvent ses recherches à son amant, pas que cela le gêne de partager, il aurait adoré le faire, mais Demyx parlait trop. Et ce dont ils avaient le moins besoin était d'un mot de trop dans le journal du soir. Demyx Wise, de son vrai nom Myde Wise était l'auteur des plus gros titres sur les similis. Peut de gens savaient que Demyx et Myde Wise étaient la même personne, Zexion pensait être le seul à l'avoir su avec les parents de Demyx, son amant ne donnant jamais son nom complet, se contentant de son surnom : Demyx. Gale l'avais apprit par la suite bien sûr, mais autrement… Personne n'imaginait qu'il puisse être capable d'écrire de tels pavés sur des sujets aussi sérieux, surtout qu'il n'en parlait que rarement et toujours en se moquant de Myde Wise.

Zexion termina de rédiger les derniers détails sur le dossier de Demyx, par rapport à ce qui serait fait cette nuit. Ainsi que deux où trois détails sur Hodking Relena. Puis il décida de se pencher sur le prochain patient qu'il « traiterait ». Cela prenait un certain temps de comprendre leur mécanique pour pouvoir faire ce qu'il voulait par la suite. Certains étaient d'ailleurs plus résistants que d'autres mais au final, les faire rendre les armes était un véritable exercice. Il prit les dossiers et les feuilleta. Zexion ne prenait pas ses patients pour s'exercer. Trop facile de remonter jusqu'à lui par la suite, mais, en parlant avec d'autre psychologues et collègues, il trouvait facilement des cas intéressant. Le Dr Hojo en avait un bon nombre qu'il appréciait, de même que le Dr Hollander ou le Drs Jénova. Ils en avaient vraiment de très intéressants. Zexion ne tuait pas directement, ce n'était pas ce qui l'attirait. Il préférait travailler sur le psychique des gens pour les pousser à se tuer, où, si ce n'était pas possible, faire quelque chose qui irait à l'encontre de ce qu'ils feraient en temps normal. Ca passait par fuir une réalité, aller contre ses responsabilités ou les faire tuer. Mais les policiers ne comptaient que les morts, autrement, le nombre de ses victimes était beaucoup plus grand.

Sephiroth, le fils de Jénova et Génésis avaient été de bons cobayes, très réceptifs, surtout Sephiroth, quand à certains sujets. Génésis pour la véracité de l'œuvre de fiction Loveless, qu'il prenait pour argent comptant et Sephiroth quand au but de sa naissance et se qui se cachait derrière. Jénova avait d'ailleurs tiré une tête de mort les jours suivant la disparition des deux. Zexion ne savait pas ce qu'ils avaient fait, mais ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas morts. Il les avait perdu de vue, mais savait que son insistance avait porté ses fruits. Il attendait juste patiemment que l'un d'entre eux n'estime que tout ça ce soit folie et que le monde devait sombrer dans la folie avec eux. C'était typiquement leur profil psychologique à tous les deux et ils s'étaient éloignés de la seule personne capable de les raisonner.

Zexion trouva alors quelque chose d'intéressant. Un jeune homme qui avait perdu son frère, tué par un assassin, un professionnel payé pour (1). Depuis, il semblait avoir des visions du défunt frère. Intéressant. Il avait très peu de cas de ce genre, Sheppe avait juste les reste d'un formatage intellectuel par rapport à une secte morbide dont il devait être le seul représentant et Striffe n'avait que des cauchemars et quelques réminiscences vis-à-vis de ses parents mutilés. Et de ses autres patients, aucun ne vivait avec un fantôme évoluant en même temps qu'eux. Vraiment intéressant. Un esprit autant dérangé devait être facilement manipulable. Striffe et Sheppe avaient réagit suivant ses attentes, et conformément ce que voulait Gale pour le premier. Mais pour en revenir à ce jeune homme qui voyait son frère, il pourrait rapidement et facilement en tirer quelque chose.

D'après le Dr Hojo, il venait à leurs séances uniquement pour que ses parents et ses proches ne le harcellent pas, autrement, il semblait vivre plutôt bien avec l'image de son frère et d'autre part, il semblait véritablement obsédé par l'idée de retrouver le tueur et ne s'en cachait pas. Il faudrait pousser l'idée au bout, peut-être utiliser les exigences de la famille pour le pousser dans ses retranchements.

Utiliser cette haine et la vision de son frère, uniquement créée par son cerveau par le traumatisme pour le forcer à aller contre tout pour suivre son idée. Mais il faudrait voir à quel niveau il était atteint, s'il considérait ou non cette présence comme réelle où s'il savait qu'il était juste malade. Zexion laisserait des lettres à son intention, pour tâter le terrain sans le brusquer pour les premiers contacts.

Il écrivait des lettres à ses « victimes » c'était plus personnel qu'un mail et mettait, d'une certaine manière, la personne en confiance. Puis ça devenait rapidement effrayant pour elle, surtout que « Ienzo » était devenu connu, grâce à la presse et Demyx qui encensait rapidement les choses à son sujet. Il devait mettre plus de formes dans ses lettres pour ne pas que, dès les premières, il les mène à la police. Pour lui, ça passerait plus par une pseudo compréhension plutôt que de la menace directe comme Zexion avait pu le faire sur d'autre. Souvent, il avait affaire à des personnes pas très nettes, qui avaient parfois des choses à se reprocher : quand c'était le cas il s'en servait pour ne pas perdre le lien avec elles. Mais avant même les lettres, il devait aller à sa rencontre, le suivre un peu pour savoir comment il réagissait, vivait et à quel point il croyait à cette vision. Cela prendrait un peu de temps et il devrait voyager un peu pour pouvoir le suivre, peut-être en prenant des « vacances » avec Demyx.

Par-dessus la musique Zexion entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Il regarda l'heure sur l'horloge posée sur son bureau. Presque vingt-deux heures, qui pouvait le déranger à cette heure là ? Il rangea ses dossiers, les glissants dans le bureau, criant qu'il allait arriver dans quelques instants, puis il alla ouvrir.

Il tomba sur Sora Striffe, qu'il avait vu accompagner Roxas de nombreuses fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'il y allait.

« Mr Striffe, que me vaut votre tardive visite ?

_Je suis là à titre professionnel. J'ai… des questions à vous poser sur Roxas Striffe… »

Zexion hocha de la tête et l'invita à entrer. Il avait entendu parler de cette histoire, les flics recherchaient dans tout Traverse le blond qui avait été identifié comme le dernier simili à être apparu. Il était normal qu'on vienne voir son psychologue. Il n'était cependant pas sûr de pouvoir les aider.

Il le fit s'asseoir et lui proposa à boire, le brun déclina visiblement pressé d'en finir. Il sortit un magnétophone et le posa sur la table.

« Cela vous dérange-t-il si j'enregistre ?

_Non, allez-y.

_Très bien. Zexion Orsini, vous avez été le psychologue de Roxas Striffe. Avez-vous jamais remarqué quoi que ce soit qui puisse faire penser qu'il ait tué trois personnes ?

_Non. Mon patient à toujours été placide et n'a jamais montré aucun signe de violence. Dans les premières années il était surtout replié sur lui-même, il y a même eut une sérieuse amélioration dans les dernière années.

_Dans la dernière conversation que j'ai eut avec lui, Roxas Striffe à parlé d'un dernier meurtre. Notre profileur nous a fait parvenir que celle dernière personne devait compter véritablement à ses yeux. Avez-vous une idée de qui cela peut-être ?

_Certainement l'assassin de ses parents.

_Avait-il retrouvé la mémoire concernant l'identité de cet homme durant vos séances ?

_Jamais non, mais s'il l'a retrouvé, sans m'en parler, c'est sans doute lui qu'il ira tuer. La mort de ses parents a été un grand traumatisme pour lui, dans sa tête, il doit sûrement être normal de tuer celui qui a détruit sa famille. »

Sora fronça les sourcils mais finit par hocher de la tête.

« Pensez-vous qu'il aurait pu être manipulé ?

_Qu'entendez-vous pas là ?

_Que quelqu'un lui ait mit ces idées de meurtre en tête…

_Vous en a-t-il parlé ?

_Non…

_Vous savez, Mr Striffe, toute personne est capable de tuer une autre. Les gens redoutent cette idée mais c'est la vérité. Nous en sommes tous capable, pour survivre, pour le plaisir, par vengeance… Chacun à une façon de voir la chose, qui l'empêchera, ou non de le faire sciemment mais dans le fond, nous en sommes tous capable. N'essayez pas de vous persuader sans avoir de preuves.

_Très bien… Je vous remercie Dr… »

Il se leva, reprenant son magnétophone. Il ne l'éteint pas cependant.

« D'autre part. Savez-vous que l'on a découvert quelque chose de surprenant ?

_Quoi donc ?

_Si on enlève une lettre à votre prénom, on obtient le nom d'un assassin… »

Zexion se tendit sur sa chaise, mais réussi à paraître naturel, venant croiser ses mains et poser son menton dessus.

« Qu'entendez-vous par là ? »

* * *

Lexaeus ne décrocha pas son portable à la sonnerie pourtant au combien enquiquinante. Il ignora les regards de ses subordonnés, continua d'appliquer patiemment l'enduis sur le mur.

En travail, Lexaeus ne plaisantait pas et ne faisait rien de personnel. Hors, il savait que ce coup de fil était d'ordre privé, ce qui n'avait rien à faire sur ce chantier. Il ne pouvait cependant éteindre son portable, pour pouvoir appeler les secours en cas d'accident ou si une autre équipe aurait besoin de détail. Donc, il le laissait sonner, et il oubliait le bruit énervant. Son travail passait avant le privé. Il ne pouvait se permettre de perdre des chantiers et plus rapidement c'était terminé, plus les clients étaient contents. Et il respectait ça le plus souvent. C'est pourquoi ils travaillaient souvent jusque tard, ses hommes semblant aimer cette doctrine de « vite fait, bien fait ». Ils gagnaient plus et avaient plus de jours par la suite pour se reposer, c'était gagnant comme situation.

Au bout du septième appel de la même personne, il finit néanmoins par octroyer une pose à ses employés pour qu'il puisse répondre.

« Je travaille Aeleus.

_Ce n'est pas Aeleus. »

Lexaeus se raidit. Ce n'était pas la voix de son frère mais celle du commissaire Gale, qu'il apprenait à détester au fur et à mesure qu'ils se parlaient.

« Où est mon frère ?

_A côté de moi, mais je crains qu'il ne puisse vous parler.

_...

_Nous avons un chantier de prévu tous les deux, ne l'oubliez pas ?

_Je sais.

_Quand allez-vous vous y mettre ?

_Bientôt…

_Je dirais ce soir plutôt. »

Lexaeus ne répondit pas, réfléchissant aux options qu'il avait : c'est-à-dire peu.

Surtout quand il les mettait en danger.

« Comme vous le voulez…

_Cela à trop traîné. Ce soir donc.

_Très bien.

_A Space Paranoïd. C'est un hacker, il ne sort que très peu, sauf pour aller voir sa famille. Il rentrera chez lui ce soir. »

Lexaeus ne répondit pas, laissant le commissaire lui donner l'adresse complète, l'heure et le nom de l'homme qu'il devait aller voir, il le coupa après cependant.

« Et Aeleus ?

_Votre frère vous sera rendu par la suite. Cependant, si le travail est mal fait, je m'arrangerai pour que ce soit lui qui porte le chapeau. »

La communication fut coupée et Lexaeus échappa un soupir tout sauf serein. Il siffla, rappelant ses hommes et déclara qu'ils avaient assez bossé pour ce soir et qu'ils se retrouvaient demain pour terminer le chantier. Tous acceptèrent, content de quitter la bâtisse, glaciale par cette saison et ils quittèrent les lieux.

C'était juste une nouvelle maison à la Cité du Crépuscule, mais c'était proche de Space, et Gale devait le savoir. Que-ce que cet homme ne savait pas sur lui pensait-il amèrement.

Il avait eut affaire à cet homme une seule fois, et depuis, la situation n'était plus sous son contrôle. Lexaeus était un ex-taulard, sorti de prison et essayant de s'en sortir avec « parricide » marqué en rouge sur son dossier. Les gens craignaient moins les parricides que les meurtres dits « normaux », peut-être parce que ça ne les concernait pas mais, quoi qu'il en soit, il avait pu s'en sortir, et monter sa boîte. A vrai dire, une bonne partie de ses gars sortaient eux aussi de prison et voulaient remonter la pente, et en quelques années, ils l'avaient remontée et c'était gratifiant pour chacun d'eux. Lexaeus avait pu aider sa mère et son frère financièrement parlant et ils avaient pu sortir du trou miteux où ils vivaient. Sa mère allait mieux et son petit frère vivait mieux la situation. Seulement, pendant le temps où Lexaeus était en prison à se tenir impeccablement pour sortir le plus rapidement possible, Aeleus avait fait des conneries, souvent pour aider leur mère souffrante. Lexaeus ne lui en avait pas voulu, surtout qu'il ne s'était pas fait chopper mais, il y avait un an, ce gars, Gale, était venu le voir pour qu'ils en discutent.

Ca avait été long, l'argenté jouant avec ses nerfs mais Lexaeus étant bien trop habitué pour foncer dans le piège et il était passé au marché et aux menaces. C'était se soumettre ou envoyer son frère en prison.

Lexaeus ne comprenait par pourquoi il le voulait oui dans son « équipe » étrange et s'il avait été seul concerné, il lui aurait fait fermer son clapet mais Aeleus, ses actions passées ainsi que la santé de sa mère étaient dans le tableau. Alors il n'avait rien dit et fut obligé d'accepter ses conditions.

Lexaeus alla à la Gare en compagnie de certains de ses hommes : il les appréciait assez mais les avoir pendant le trajet était problématique. Il aurait voulu descendre à Space Paranoïd et non pas à Illusiopolis, mais s'il le faisait, cela paraîtrait étrange.

Tout était insolite depuis qu'il « travaillait » pour Gale. Il devait juste obéir sans poser de questions, tuer ceux qu'on lui disait de tuer. Lexaeus n'aimait pas cela. Briser la nuque de son paternel avait été suffisant et il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir à recommencer, surtout sciemment. Pourtant il y était contraint assez régulièrement… Il aurait aussi pu briser celle de Gale pour que tout ça ne commence pas. Mais ce mec était commissaire, sa mort serait bien trop remarquée et il serait immédiatement considéré comme suspect et il ne voulait pas de ça pour sa famille et ses gars. L'image de leur boîte serait à jamais foutue, on les regardait déjà de travers assez souvent à cause de leur passé de taulard. Il avait donc mit une condition à ce qu'il obéisse plus ou moins sans réfléchir. Il ne voulait pas que les autres de ce groupe d'assassin connaissent son identité. Il était là mais ne devait pas être connu des autres. Gale avait, lui semblait-il, respecté cette part du marché. Il n'avait jamais fait la rencontre de types appartenant à ce groupe venu lui chercher des noises. Et c'était très bien dans ce sens : il ne voulait pas avoir plus affaire à ces gens que de raison.

Il descendit donc à Illusiopolis, mais ne prit pas le chemin de la maison, se dirigeant plutôt vers Space. Il n'aimait pas tuer pour rien, s'il n'y avait pas de raison, c'était inutile. En lisant la presse il avait cependant remarqué que Gale ne lui désignait que des criminels, en passant par ceux ayant un cadavre dans leur placard, des violeurs non punis jusqu'aux hackers. Mais Lexaeus ne se considérait pas comme un justicier, comme l'encensait certains journalistes. Il n'était pas un « héro silencieux », il n'avait jamais voulu courir après les criminels pour les juger et il doutait clairement des pures intentions de Gale là-dessus. Ca cachait certainement autre chose que Lexaeus ne voulait pas savoir.

Il voulait juste bosser tranquillement jusqu'à sa retraite, assurer sa mère et son frère jusqu'à ce que celui-ci soit en âge de travailler et ça s'arrêtait là. Il vivait bien avec sa paye, même avec les études du petit à payer, les médicaments de sa mère à acheter, le loyer, la bouffe. Il recevait un peu d'aide financière de la retraite de sa mère et des allocations. Ca leur était suffisant pour l'instant. Il avait juste fallu qu'un putain de flic véreux vienne lui coller des meurtres sur le dos, il ne pouvait décemment pas laisser sa famille se démerder pour qu'il aille tout balancer aux flics. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas de preuves.

Arrivé à Space Paranoïd, il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'immeuble de Cid Highwind. Lexaeus se posta un peu à l'écart et attendit son retour. Il était un peu en avance sur leur prévue. Il ne s'était pas concentré sur ce que racontait Gale sur ce type. D'après que qu'il avait entendu, c'est un hacker qui avait craqué les codes de l'armée pour obtenir des plans d'Aéronef. Même si Lexaeus ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il attendit un long moment, commençant à croire qu'il l'avait loupé, il fit taire la légère angoisse qui le prit en pensant que Gale n'allait pas le rater, lui, mais continua d'attendre jusqu'à voir une silhouette se dessiner parmi les flocons de neige. Il commençait à se faire tard, justifiant le manque de passant dans la rue. Lexaeus patienta encore un peu pour vérifier que c'était bien lui et en profitant pour mettre ses gants, puis, reconnaissant les lunettes d'ingénieur et la clope au bec, caractéristiques dont Gale lui avait parlé, il s'avança sans faire de bruit dans la poudreuse. A proximité, il passa un bras autour du cou de l'homme et serra, étouffant tout bruit qui aurait pu lui venir. Il le tua en un seul coup, puis reposa son corps sur le sol avant de s'en éloigner à grandes enjambées. Il rejoignit Illusiopolis, son climat tempéré et sa pluie continuelle et se débarrassa des flocons de neige sur son manteau. Lexaeus de dépêcha de rentrer dans l'appartement familial minable, se hâtant de monter les marches. La porte était ouverte, aussi il se pressa d'entrer et de fouiller les lieux. Sa mère s'était endormie sur le sofa, devant la télévision que quelqu'un avait dû éteindre par la suite, il ne s'en inquiéta pas, vérifiant juste la respiration de sa mère et il se dépêcha de rejoindre la chambre de son frère. Ce dernier était endormit, aucun signe de violence dans la chambre, juste un papier à côté de sa tête. Un message de Gale : « Bon travail. »

Lexaeus en était persuadé à présent, Gale le faisait suivre…

Doucement, il réveilla son cadet en secouant son épaule.  
« Lex ?

_Ca va ?

_O-oui pourquoi ? »

Xemnas avait juste dû entrer, sans réveiller ou toucher à aucun des deux. Il était plus serein, même si le fait qu'il ait pu rentrer ici le tracasse. Aeleus n'avait que seize an, et même avec sa carrure il ne pourrait faire grand-chose pour aider sa mère si quelqu'un entrait…

« Lexaeus ?

_Rien, j'étais juste inquiet, la porte était ouverte.

_Merde… Ca doit être moi… Désolé Lex… »

Le plus âgé secoua la tête, caressant les cheveux roux de son frère. Il lui murmura de se rendormir et il quitta sa chambre. De retour à la pièce principale, il prit doucement le corps squelettique de sa mère pour la porter à son lit, sans la réveiller, puis il prit une bière pour finalement se poser sur le canapé, restant dans le noir.

Il fallait qu'ils pensent à l'idée de déménager… Même s'il doutait de l'utilité de la chose… S'il était suivit ça revenait à gaspiller de l'argent pour revenir à la même situation. Pas contre, changer la serrure était une idée… Il en parlerait à sa mère, prétextant qu'il avait perdu ses clés et que c'était mieux de changer la changer. Lexaeus leur mentait, mais référait faire comme ça plutôt qu'ils ne s'inquiètent constamment et ne pose des questions embarrassantes. Il devait avant tous les protéger de ce type et des choix qu'il avait du à faire.

Ca le faisait chier, et il avait beau rester calme, écraser la tête de ce type sur un mur le démangeait. Mais pour eux, il n'en avait pas véritablement le droit… Il avait suffisamment perdu d'années pour les aider en butant le paternel, il devait juste se tenir à carreau à présent. Et obéir à un psychopathe.

Lexaeus vida sa bière d'une longue rasade avant de se coucher sur le sofa. Il devait se lever à 4 heures demain.

* * *

« Bon, je vais rentrer.

_Déjà ?

_Zexion va s'inquiéter.

_Tu as raison… Je peux t'accompagner ?

_Et Saïx ?

_Je reviendrais avant qu'il ne se réveille. Je veux aller marcher un peu. »

Demyx était allé voir Axel à propos de Roxas, pour voir s'il en savait plus. Ils avaient un peu discuté, Saïx partant se coucher au milieu de la conversation, pas concerné pour un sous par la conversation. Demyx avait pu apprendre deux, trois choses sur le passé de Roxas mais Axel n'avait pu lui fournir d'explications sur ses actes. Il devrait broder pour écrire son article, même s'il n'était pas venu pour ça, mais plus pour en voir si tout allait bien.

Ils prirent donc leurs affaires et quittèrent l'appartement. Demyx et Axel avaient parlé un long moment et le premier avait perdu un peu de temps sur son planning, mais peu importait. Axel laissa un mot pour Saïx et ils sortirent, allant à la Gare. Le roux s'arrêta un moment pour fixer l'Horloge, silencieusement pendant que Demyx se demandait s'il ne devait pas appeler Saïx pour qu'il vienne le chercher. Pour le sortir de son mutisme, Demyx préféra demander :

« Donc pas de nouvelle ?

_Non. Il ne s'est pas encore fait attraper… Je veux éviter ça… Même s'il a tué des gens.

_Ca reste notre ami, oui… Et Xion ?

_Elle va mal.

_Tu m'étonnes… »

Il imaginait sans mal ce qu'avait pu ressentir la jeune fille, même s'il ne connaîtrait certainement pas cette situation. Il était au courant pour Zexion, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il tapota la main d'Axel qui ne semblait pas dans son assiette. Les deux amis prirent le premier train qui s'arrêta et s'installèrent sur les banquettes.

« Ca va aller pour lui.

_Sûr…

_Tu vas aller où au fait ?

_Je sais pas, j'ai besoin d'aller marcher, un peu…

_Attrape pas un rhume, Saïx me tuerait.

_Pas d'inquiétude.

_Et ne te bourres pas la gueule non plus. Il m'arracherait les yeux.

_Si c'était la langue qu'il pouvait t'arracher… » fit Axel, les yeux dans le vague.

Demyx lui frappa le crâne pour se venger, puis il l'imita, regardant pas la fenêtre. Le rendez-vous qu'il avait après ne le rendait pas joyeux non plus. Il avait beau vouloir soutenir Axel qui ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme, il avait juste envie de se recueillir avant d'aller trouver son homme.

Au bout d'une bonne heure dans un silence religieux, le train arriva à l'arrêt de la Forteresse Oubliée. Ils descendirent, restant un moment devant le bâtiment, Axel ayant allumé une clope pendant que Demyx descendait une bouteille d'eau pour se calmer.

« Tu vas retrouver Zexion ?

_Ouaip.

_Au fait, pourquoi tu avais ta guitare ?

_Hum ? Oh. Je sortais de mon cours de musique.

_Tu suis des cours ?

_Bien sûr ! »

Il sourit devant l'air surpris d'Axel qui écrasa sa clope au sol. A vrai dire, il avait apprit lui-même à jouer et s'il l'avait c'est qu'il en avait besoin par la suite, mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire. Ca serait trop gros et trop compréhensible le lendemain.

« Bon, j'te laisse rentrer.

_Bonne balade nocturne. Fais gaffe aux similis.

_T'inquiètes pas, ils doivent flipper avec l'arrestation de l'un d'entre eux. »

Pas faux, pensa Demyx avec un sourire à l'intention de son ami. Ils se séparèrent après une poignée de main et le musicien prit la route de son dernier rendez-vous, balançant sa bouteille d'eau dans la poubelle la plus proche.

Demyx se savait d'un naturel enjoué et en même temps assez flegmatique mais dans l'immédiat, il avait hâte de faire ce qu'il avait à faire et c'était loin de l'amuser. Il n'avait jamais été autant sérieux de sa vie peut-être. Après tout, ça le touchait personnellement. En arrivant sur les lieux, il grimpa au muret et d'un coup d'œil rapide, il constata une piscine dans l'arrière cour de la maison. Il préférait souvent les grandes étendues d'eau plutôt que les baignoires : plus d'espace et ça correspondait tellement plus à la scène originelle. Il descendit dans le jardin et s'approcha de la maison. Sans crainte, il posa son étui à guitare pour le poser vers la piscine. Il prit ensuite une pierre et s'approcha de l'entrée. Il frappa quelques coups à la porte et attendit qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Ronchonnant, un homme vint une dizaine de minutes plus tard et sans attendre, Demyx l'assomma avec sa pierre, le rattrapant alors qu'il tombait. Il le mena à l'intérieur, refermant la porte sans laisser d'empreintes puis il monta à l'étage. Il suivit la lumière et arriva à la chambre de l'homme. Une femme somnolait dans le lit. Il s'en approcha et posa une main sur sa bouche. Il ne souriait plus.

Sans douceur, il la bâillonna et lui attacha les mains, la tira du lit. Il descendit les escaliers, la faisant passer devant. Il revint devant la piscine et la fit s'allonger, son visage à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Demyx prit alors la parole pour lui rafraîchir la mémoire.

Il y avait quelques années, il n'avait alors que 15 ans, il était allé à une fête, accompagnés de ses parents et de sa sœur cadette d'un an seulement. Pour aller retrouver ses parents, il avait laissé la sœur nager seule et quand il était revenu, un peu plus tard, il l'avait retrouvée.

Au fond de l'eau.

Morte.

Sans qu'aucun n'adulte ne s'en rende compte. Il avait plongé pour allé la chercher, mais c'était bien trop tard.

A ses côtés, la femme semblait comprendre de quoi il parlait tant elle avait commencé à se débattre.

Ca lui avait prit quelques années, de la retrouver, elle et les autres invités autour de la piscine. Pourtant, il y était arrivé. Ils n'étaient pas tous à Traverse, mais un grand nombre s'y trouvait… De toute manière, ils étaient tous mort, noyés, comme sa sœur, sans que personne ne s'en rende compte.

Demyx ne souriait plus, il avait passé le stade de la colère simple et était passé à une simple envie de réparer une injustice. Il la prit par les cheveux, arrachant son bâillon et plongeant sa tête dans l'eau avant qu'elle ne crie.

C'était la dernière. Il pourrait ensuite retourner voir ses parents qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis longtemps, par honte. Et retourner sur sa tombe. Les premières années, il s'en était voulu, croyant que c'était de sa faute et avait fuit ses parents dès qu'il était devenu majeur. Il n'avait jamais pensé à la venger. Il avait eut honte, avait refusé de retourner la voir où même de parler d'elle. Puis, les années aidant, il avait finit par l'accepter et était passé à autre chose. Il était venu à Traverse, avait rencontré Axel, Luxord, Marluxia, Zexion aussi… Puis une ou deux années plus tard encore il avait revu un des adultes présents ce jour là, il y avait repensé et à ce moment là, il débutait sa relation avec Zexion et les similis commençaient à bien s'implanter à Traverse.

Et il s'était dit qu'il pouvait, à défaut de la sauver, venger sa mort qui aurait pu être évitable. Il en avait parlé avec Zexion, ce dernier l'invitant à le faire, si ça lui permettait d'aller mieux.

Il s'était exécuté après de longues recherches sur chacun d'entre eux, et il les avait tous retrouvés.

Et tué.

Demyx poussa finalement le corps à l'eau, un poids s'élevant de sa poitrine. C'était enfin terminé. Il ouvrit alors son étui et sortit un sitar. Il avait toujours préféré la mettre dans ce rangement là, profitant du fait que son instrument soit moins épais que les sitars classiques. Ca avait été un cadeau de sa sœur, qu'il avait soigneusement entretenu. Il sortit aussi deux feuilles, dont une qu'il ne toucha pas directement, toujours pour laisser le moins d'empreintes possibles. Il parcourut rapidement la partition et commença à jouer : C'était une mélodie familière, qu'ils avaient inventés, sa sœur chantant et lui jouant l'air. Il avait finit par l'apprendre par cœur mais aimait à relire la partition avec les annotations de sa sœur dessus.

Demyx prit son temps, se remémorant un instant la voix de sa sœur, puis il termina la mélodie en lançant un dernier regard au corps flottant dans l'eau chlorée.

Le musicien se releva, rangeant son matériel et il se hâta de sortir de la propriété. Il se mit à sourire alors qu'il se rendait totalement compte qu'il en avait terminé, que sa sœur avait été vengée, qu'il n'avait plus à courir après ceux qui l'avaient laissé mourir. L'idée était agréablement douce. Il plia la partition et la glissa dans sa poche, se promettant de la ranger définitivement une fois chez Zexion. Une fois qu'il aurait fait ça, il pourrait se concentrer sur l'écriture d'articles sur les similis. Il avait beaucoup à chercher et à dire, surtout avec les recherches pour trouver Roxas.

Plus il approchait du cabinet, plus il entendait de bruit et de voix. Demyx s'en inquiéta. Il s'arrêta devant leur maison, intrigué et choqué de voir des banderoles et des policiers.

« Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il à un représentant de l'ordre présent.

_Passez votre chemin.

_C'est ma maison ! »

L'agent le regarda de haut en bas et appela quelqu'un dans ton talkie-walkie. Sora arriva alors, la mine basse.

« Sora ? Que-ce qu'il se passe.

_... Zexion Orsini est mis en arrestation pour incitation au meurtre, manipulation, et pour avoir abusé mentalement de personnes affaiblies. »

Demyx le regarda comme s'il était fou. Il se reprit aussi vite que possible et s'écria :

« Vous avez des preuves ?!

_Oui. »

Merde. Merde !

« D'ailleurs, pourquoi tu n'étais pas avec lui ?

_Je suis allé voir Axel, à propos de ton frère.

_Je vois… Retourne chez lui Demyx.

_Je ne vais pas laisser Zexion tout seul !

_C'EST UN PUTAIN D'ASSASSIN TON ZEXION ! hurla soudainement Sora.

_TON FRERE AUSSI ! »

Demyx n'aurait pu répliquer que ça, mais ça fit son effet. Sora le regarda, l'air brisé avant de secouer la tête. Ils étaient en détresse tous les deux, mais aucun n'abandonnerait ses convictions face à l'autre.

« C'est pour ça que je l'attraperais.

_T'es un sans cœur.

_Ta gueule, tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, t'accepterais même un assassin du moment que tu te fais baiser, j'me trompe ?! »

Demyx sauta la banderole les séparant et attrapa Sora à la se battirent avant que les autres collègues de Sora ne rappliquent, les séparant.

« Ca va pas la tête vous deux ?! couina Donald

_Sora ?

_Rien ! C'est moi… J'en ai trop dit. »

Il massa sa gorge avant de s'arrêter, venant ensuite la renifler. Il regarda Demyx, sourcil relevé.

« Du chlore ?

_Et alors ? Que-ce que ça peut te faire, grogna Demyx qui voyait qu'il venait de faire une erreur.

_Axel n'a pas de piscine. Et celle des Jardins Radieux est fermée… »

Sora observa suspicieusement Demyx qui soutenait son regard, avant de s'attarder sur son étui.

« Riku ? Il y a quoi dans son étui ?

_Vous n'avez pas le droit !

_Oh que si, tu m'as agressé, j'ai le droit. »

Donald maintint Demyx pendant que Riku ouvrait l'étui. Il murmura en relevant la tête vers Sora.

« Un sitar, je crois…

_... Putain… Fouille-le. »

L'argenté obéit pendant que Demyx secouait la tête en jurant. Riku fouilla ses poches pendant que Dingo le maintenait immobile. Il sortit le papier qu'il avait plié un peu plus tôt dans la soirée et la passa à Sora.

« J'ai ça. Une… partition... »

Demyx était vraiment dans la merde à partir de là. Sora ferma les yeux en relevant la tête vers le ciel, de ses lèvres s'échappant une prière désespérée. La fatigue se lisait sur ses traits alors qu'il sortait ses menottes et les passer à Demyx, récitant alors une phrase qu'il avait sûrement du dire trop de fois en une soirée.

« Myde Wise, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de quinze personnes. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous. Vous avez le droit à un avocat.

_Où est Zexion ? demanda simplement Demyx, la mine basse.

_Tu vas le retrouver sous peu. »

* * *

(1) : Ne cherchez pas dans KH ou FF, ce jeune homme m'appartient en droit ! J'avais besoin d'un personnage lambda, il n'aura aucune influence sur l'histoire, comme les deux fous de chez Vexen. Mais pour ce que ça intéresse, l'abruti ici présent ce nomme Ethan Walker ! Ah ! Et pareil pour l'assassin, j'avais besoin d'un mec lambda que je ne trouvais pas dans FF ou KH, alors j'ai ressorti un de mes personnages : Alois Brett.


	11. Chapter 11

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 11 :** _Tel un château de cartes_

* * *

« Sora, tu devrais rentrer…

_Non. Je reste. »

Donald soupira, prenant la main du brun dans la sienne, se voulant réconfortant. Dingo se mit derrière eux, leur caressant les cheveux, doucement.

Sora et ses collègues étaient restés à la maison de Zexion Orsini, attendant les ordres d'en haut. Le jour commençait à poindre, Sora n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était trop secoué pour ça. D'abord son frère, maintenant le psychologue et docteur de famille, et ensuite un de ses amis. Que-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans cette ville ? Il ne comprenait pas, il n'avait rien vu, rien comprit et la vérité apparaissait comme une fleur au printemps. Les signes étaient parlants pour autant, alors Sora se demandait comment il avait pu être aussi aveugle, ne pas voir ses prémices alors qu'elles lui paraissaient d'une simplicité assommante et aussi claires que l'eau de roche.

« Sora, il faut vraiment que tu te reposes…

_Ca va ! Je vais bien.

_Tu devrais appeler Xion. » signala Riku qui arrivait.

Il proposa du café, et ils acceptèrent tous la boisson, espérant que cela les réveilleraient. Riku tendit au passage sa main vers Sora, l'invitant à se relever. Sora accepta mollement, éreinté moralement et physiquement. Il le suivit un peu à l'écart, à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« T'as fermé l'œil ?

_Non.

_Tu devrais rentrer. Xion doit s'inquiéter et t'es crevé.

_C'est bon je te dis… répliqua Sora qui commençait à s'énerver de cette sollicitude.

_Sora…

_Ecoute ! Je ve-

_Ils vont te virer de l'enquête.

_Q-quoi ? »

Sora était abasourdit, ses jambes tremblèrent soudainement et Riku l'obligea à s'asseoir. Non. Ils n'avaient pas le droit de lui faire ça ! Il voulait enquêter ! Il avait bossé comme un fou pour y arriver et maintenant on voulait le retirer de l'enquête ?! Il voulait attraper ces enfoirés ! C'était son droit, merde !

« Ils n'en ont pas le droit !

_Tu connais bien trop de gens là dedans… Déjà, rien qu'avec Roxas ils auraient dû te mettre sur une autre affaire.

_Non ! Je veux l'attraper ! Je veux le voir sous les verrous, le fait qu'il soit mon frère ou non ne change rien !

_Si Sora… bien sûr que si.

_Je po-

_Tu pourrais le tuer ?! » s'écria Riku en saisissant ses épaules. Il planta son regard électrique dans le sien et Sora fut perdu. Le tuer ? Il n'était pas question de le tuer ? Loin de là ! Juste de l'attraper ! Il voulu protester mais il fut coupé par le portable de Riku qui sonna, l'argenté le fixa un instant avant de se reculer et de répondre, lui tournant le dos.

« Riku, j'écoute… Squall ? »

Il fut silencieux un instant puis il se tourna vers Sora, ce dernier se tendant un instant. Il ne voulait pas qu'on le vire de l'enquête. Riku lui dit simplement :

« On peut fouiller la baraque. Orsini n'a rien lâché et Wise non plus. »

Sora se leva d'un bond mais Riku le retint, lui passant le combiné. Mine basse, Sora répondit fébrilement.

« C'est Sora…

_Ecoute… Je sais que c'est toi qui as reconnu l'écriture d'Orsini. Tu le connais.

_Il est sous les verrous, je peux continuer à enquêter.

_Non Sora… Je te laisse fouiller la maison pour voir si on ne trouve pas quelque chose d'intéressant mais après ça, tu rentres chez toi, tu te fermes à double tour et…

_JE VAIS PAS ME TERRER COMME UN LAPIN EN CRAIGNANT QU'UN CRIMINEL NE VEUILLE MA PEAU !

_... Et tu protèges ta sœur et ton père et tu les soutiens, termina Squall sans s'énerver. Je sais que tu ne les crains pas, mais pense à eux. Ils doivent être sous le choc.

_Désolé mais je ne veux pas quitter l'enquête ! Je veux retrouver Roxas ! Et les autres ! Je serais capable de l'arrêter ! Je ne le laisserai pas fuir !

_... Un jour, ou deux de repos Sora. Je demande à ce que tu rejoignes ta famille un jour ou deux. Plutôt deux.

_Squall !

_Ca vient de son supérieur. Alors tu vas prendre ces deux jours de repos. »

Il coupa court à la conversation, raccrochant hargneusement et se mit à maudire tous les dieux qu'il connaissait. Tourner en rond lui parut être une bonne solution pour calmer ses nerfs tout en réfléchissant : il ne voulait pas. Clairement pas. Quitter l'enquête était hors de question. Tout bonnement et simplement impossible. Sora sentait malgré lui des larmes de rage et de colère lui venir aux yeux, aussi, il s'accroupit en prenant sa tête dans ses mains. Riku vint lui tapoter l'épaule, par amitié et pour tenter de le rassurer. C'était cependant sans réussite, le désespoir que le brun ressentait ne pouvait être calmé que par une seule personne et elle n'était pas là. Ne serait plus là… Il en avait malheureusement conscience.

Respirant de grandes goulées d'air pour retenir les dernières miettes de sa fierté, Sora attendit d'être capable de reprendre le travail, quitte à le faire comme automatisme et ne plus se poser de question ou réfléchir. Il finit par hocher de la tête et se relever, repoussant la main amicale de Riku. Elle lui paraissait d'une lourdeur sans nom et il ne se sentait capable de supporter un tel poids dans l'immédiat.

Il prévint les autres qu'il s'occupait du bureau pendant que l'argenté indiquait à leurs collègues d'entrer et de fouiller le reste de la maison. Sora cogitait sérieusement sur un moyen de s'en sortir, d'échapper à ces deux jours forcés de repos. Retourner à la maison était oubliable et oublié. Il n'y retournerait pas. Pas maintenant et pas avant un long moment. Retrouver sa sœur était hors de question… Dans l'état où il était, il serait capable d'en dire trop ou de faire un geste qu'il regretterait par la suite. Elle… elle avait laisser fuir Roxas… avait protégé un putain d'assassin parce que c'était son frère. Et pourtant, elle arrivait à le faire sentir coupable. Elle n'avait rien voulu dire de plus mais dans ses yeux, il lisait qu'il était en tort et que Roxas avait mieux fait de fuir. Sora ne comprenait pas… Et tant qu'il ne comprendrait pas, il refuserait de la revoir. Elle s'était muée dans le silence après qu'il ait eu Roxas au téléphone. Elle ne s'était pas excusée et n'avait simplement pas donné d'explications à Sora, disparaissant dans sa chambre sans un mot. Puis il y avait eu le nouveau meurtre du septième simili, puis celui du onzième, la lettre de « Ienzo » dont il avait reconnu par morceau l'écriture machinale du psychologue de Roxas, puis un autre meurtre du « Héro silencieux » et la découverte de Demyx sentant le chlore avec un sitar et les partitions du neuvième simili.

Tout allait trop vite. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout s'écroulait d'un coup ! Il était complètement perdu, fatigué et incapable de suivre le mouvement. C'était trop d'information d'un coup… En seulement deux jours, tout s'était écroulé autour de lui, absolument tout. Sa famille était en morceau, ses amitiés éclataient, ceux envers qui il avait confiance s'avéraient concernés. Il sentait ses nerfs à vif et son cœur en pièces.

Machinalement Sora s'approcha du secrétaire de Zexion et ouvrit les tiroirs, ayant au préalable enfilé des gants. Il fouilla un peu les dossiers, s'attardant sur celui au nom de son frère, d'autres comme ceux de Sephiroth ou Génésis, des hommes portés disparus depuis quelques mois. Il semblait qu'ils venaient de mettre le doigt sur une pièce importante ce puzzle là… Il garda les dossiers sous le coude et continua son inspection.

Il remarqua enfin un dossier nommé « simili ». Intrigué, il l'ouvrit, ne croyant trouver des informations ne concernant que le sixième simili mais il comprit alors que la vérité était bien pire. Roxas l'avait trahi en cachant ce qui l'habitait, mais il ne lui avait jamais mentit de manière directe. C'était des non-dits, qu'il comprenait pour cacher les abominations qu'il avait fait. Mais là, ça touchait un autre type de trahison. Bien plus violente et douloureuse, bien plus déchirante. Faiblement, il appela Riku, sa tête lui tournant et son cœur battant de manière erratique. Il sentait des larmes de rage lui couler sur les joues.

Pouvait-on être aussi crédule qu'il l'avait été ?! Assez naïf pour croire un assassin ?! Des assassins ? Des putains de tueurs pouvaient-ils être aussi bon comédiens pour tromper leurs collègues ?! Leurs amis ?! Leurs proches ?!

Riku accouru en l'entendant hurler sa colère, suivit de près par Donald et Dingo. Il ne les entendit même pas parler, trop occupé à extériorisé la haine et la détresse qui l'habitait. Il aurait leur peau, à tous.

« Bordel…

_C…C'est pas possible…

_Appelle Squall… »

Donald s'agenouilla à côté de Sora qui cogitait à toute allure. Il n'avait lu que la partie sur Xemnas Gale, premier simili. Il retrouvait dans le travail de Zexion des éléments sur sa relation avec Roxas qui était exacts, des solutions à leur problème de temps pour la mort de leurs collègues, avec des preuves, des noms de livres. Les solutions qu'ils n'avaient pas vues lors de l'enquête et qui les auraient grandement aidés. Et malgré ça, il doutait. Il voulait douter. Ce n'était pas possible ? Ce n'était pas vrai ! Comment cela pouvait-il l'être ? Un homme aussi intègre que Xemnas pouvait-il être un assassin ? Avoir mentit à Roxas et lui ? Leur avoir fait croire qui défendait des valeurs en lesquelles il avait besoin de croire ? Il ne voulait pas y croire. Il voulait encore pouvoir compter sur quelqu'un ! Tout partirait de travers autrement…

« Squall arrive…

_Sora ? »

Il était incapable de répondre et Riku lu à voix haute les noms présentés comme étant les similis.

« Premier simili, Xemnas Gale. Deuxième, Xigbar Hawkins.

_On peut vraiment croire ces dossiers ? demanda Donald, désemparé.

_Je ne sais pas… fit Riku d'une voix blanche avant de continuer. Troisième Dilan, dit Xaldin, Hemery. Quatrième, Vexen Castel. Septième, Saïx Sheppe. Huitième, Axel Shinkai. »

Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder Sora qui se mit à trembler, les larmes de l'incompréhension dévalant ses joues. Ils étaient allés les voir… Et n'avaient rien vus… Et le soir même… Saïx allait tuer quelqu'un sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Sora eut un rire un peu fou, complètement perdu et malade, repoussant violemment Donald. Riku reprit sa lecture, gorge serrée :

« Neuvième, Myde Wise. Dixième, Luxord Maxwell. Onzième, Liamura dit Marluxia, Paret. Douzième, Relena dit Larxene, Hodking. Treizième, Roxas Striffe. Il n'y a pas de nom pour le cinquième simili…

_Ca ne vaut rien ! Il n'y a aucune preuve, argumenta Dingo.

_Bien sûr que si ! cria Sora en se levant d'un bon. Il était psy ! Il a les dossiers de Roxas et… »

Le petit brun prit alors conscience qu'il avait vu un dossier au nom de Sheppe sans y prêter attention, trop fatigué pour le remarquer. Il se hâta d'aller ouvrir le tiroir et de le retrouver. Il l'ouvrit et le lu rapidement, les grandes lignes ressortant presque d'elle-même. Il secoua la tête.

« Saïx fait partit de ses patients, et il est dit que c'est noté dans son dossier. Pourquoi on l'aurait prit dans la police ? Même en temps que secrétaire…

_Que-ce que cela change ?

_C'est Xemnas qui l'a engagé, il en a eut connaissance…

_Ca ne prouve rien.

_« Besoin d'exécuter un rituel au risque de devenir violent », tu ne penses pas que Xemnas y aurait réfléchit à deux fois avant de prendre un type qui peut sauter à la gorge de n'importe qui ?!

_Et Saïx est toujours fatigué autour des meurtres du septième simili… compléta Riku d'un air sombre…

_Il faudrait le croire alors? »

Ils se turent et Sora lâcha un juron en frappant du pied dans le bureau. Riku le fit s'asseoir et ouvrit les dossiers en donnant un à chacun.

« On va attendre Squall avant de trop s'avancer. Chacun prend un ou deux dossier qu'il lit jusqu'à son arrivée. Ok ? »

Tous hochèrent de la tête et s'attelèrent à la tâche, certains cherchant à trouver des erreurs qui prouveraient que Zexion était en tort et que ces papiers n'étaient que tissu de mensonges alors que d'autres cherchaient les éléments pour conforter la thèse. Sora, malgré ce qu'il souhaitait au fond de lui, ne trouvait que des éléments allant dans le sens de Zexion.

Squall arriva enfin et quand il eut finit de lire les dossiers, il hocha de la tête, soucieux. L'angoisse de Sora augmenta : il ne s'était pas calmer et ses mains tremblaient toujours.

« C'est… juste… Cela explique pas mal de choses mais…

_Pas de preuves ?

_C'est ça… Mis à part pour Saïx…

_Je veux aller voir Zexion. » dit finalement Sora.

Sans attendre leur réponse, il prit les dossiers des mains de Squall et quitta les lieux, ignorant ses collègues qui l'appelaient. Si tout ça était vrai. Si ce qui était dans ce dossier était vrai, alors il fallait le prouver. Que les similis ne puissent plus continuer, que Xemnas soit arrêté, Axel et Saïx aussi.

Et Roxas.

Avant qu'il ne tue encore quelqu'un.

Sora couru comme un dératé jusqu'au commissariat, se forçant à ne pas aller voir Xemnas dans son bureau et il déboula dans la salle d'interrogatoire ou Zexion était en train d'être interrogé. Sèchement, il vira le policier, lui ordonnant d'arrêter les caméras, les micros et de ne laisser personne entre dans la salle de surveillance ou dans celle-ci. Une fois seul, il étala les dossiers et plaqua ses mains sur la table, son regard vissé sur celui de Zexion qui avait prit une lueur d'amusement.

« Tout ça… avez-vous des preuves ?... Pour les inculper…

_Bien sûr.

_Donnez-les moi.

_Sur les nerfs, agent Striffe ? »

Sora frappa la table. Oui il était sur les nerfs, il serait capable d'attaquer Zexion, il le savait. Néanmoins, il articula plus ou moins calmement :

« Que-ce que vous voulez en échange de ces informations ?

_Une remise de peine pour Demyx et moi.

_Ce n'est pas un peu trop gourmand, cracha Sora.

_Je vais vous livrer dix assassins, avec des preuves. Je trouve cela honnête. »

Sora ne réfléchit pas plus et appela Riku, ce dernier répondit immédiatement, lui hurlant dessus. Sora le coupa et résuma la situation à propos de leur marché, de son côté Riku sembla accepter.

« Où sont vos preuves ?

_Pour Xemnas, mes preuves sont dans ma chambre, ce sont des enregistrements audio des conversations où il m'invitait à entre dans les similis.

_Et pour les autres ?

_Fouillez un peu mieux les dossiers de mes patients, tout est à l'intérieur. »

Ils auraient pu les trouver tous seuls, remarqua amèrement Sora. Il laissa le temps à Riku de trouver les enregistrements ainsi que de les écouter rapidement. Sora fut abattu quand son ami lui dit que c'était bien la voix de Xemnas et qu'il n'y avait pas d'erreur sur ses propos. Dans un silence de mort il récupéra les dossiers, les donnant à un collègue avant de se rendre dans le bureau de Xemnas. Il remarqua que Saïx ne travaillait pas aujourd'hui et poussa la dernière porte qui le séparait du commissaire. De l'homme qui l'avait encouragé à devenir flic, qui l'avait fait entrer dans la cellule des similis et l'avait poussé à redoubler d'effort pour les attraper. Ce même homme qui avait tué leurs anciens collègues.

Une rage et une détresse sans nom le consumait. Ce n'était même pas de la fatigue, juste une profonde impuissance. Il ne pouvait rien faire, il n'avait rien vu venir. S'il avait agit avant, les choses auraient été différentes. Il aurait pu faire quelque chose, il aurait pu…

Qu'aurait-il pu faire ?

Il entra, se stoppant presque immédiatement lorsque Xemnas posa son regard mordoré sur lui. Il hésita, baissa la tête et finit par dire, d'une voix plate, sans aucune force.

« Xemnas Gale, je vous démets de vos fonctions et vous arrête pour le meurtre prémédité de vingt personnes, de collègues ainsi que d'incitation au meurtre. »

L'autre ne répondit pas, Sora se savait tendu, la main sur son arme, prêt à faire feu si l'autre cherchait à le menacer mais l'ancien commissaire présenta simplement ses poignets en souriant.

« Il vous en aura fallu du temps, Sora, pour me trouver. »

Sora ne réagit pas, le menottant simplement. Dans son dos, Squall et Riku arrivaient il les laissa le sortir de son bureau, lui-même en étant incapable. Le profiler le prit par l'épaule, le fit sortir et lui dit de rentrer chez lui. Sora hocha péniblement de la tête, et suivit sans un mot l'agent qui accepta de le ramener chez lui en voiture. Il se sentait vide, démit de tout ce qui l'avait construit, ses idéologies, sa vision du bien, de la justice. Tout ce que lui avait enseigné Xemnas disparaissait dans sa haine et son dégoût.

Sora était anéantit.

* * *

Xemnas entra dans la salle d'interrogatoire, il s'assit calmement, croisant les jambes. Ils y arrivaient finalement. Il n'aurait pas du se faire attraper, mais la situation n'était pas plus mauvaise non plus. Travailler avec des personnes était dangereux, la moindre erreur faisait tomber tout le monde, il en avait eut conscience, mais le plan principal s'était bien déroulé. Mis à part la stupide disparition de Ventus. Mais d'après Xehanort, ça n'était pas plus mal. Il n'avait plus l'utilité escomptée et aurait fait capoter la dernière partie. Vanitas avait déjà dû dire à Roxas où Xehanort habitait, dans peu de temps ils auraient terminé. Il ne pourrait être là, mais il avait aussi accès à un autre spectacle amusant.

Riku revint au bout d'un moment, un téléphone à la main.

« Nous n'avons pas réussi à joindre votre famille.

_Je n'ai pas indiqué de numéro, en effet.

_Composez-le et je leur indiquerais votre situation.

_Père raccrochera aussitôt qu'il entendra une voix inconnue. Il est très… nerveux.

_Votre conversation est sur écoute, n'essayez pas de nous berner. »

Xemnas sourit malgré lui d'une manière qui ne rassurerait certainement pas Riku mais il attira le téléphone à lui pour y taper le numéro.

« Père ? C'est Xemnas.

_Mon fils, que veux-tu ? » lui répondit une voix éraillée.

_Je t'appelle pour te dire que je me suis fais arrêter.

_Que-ce que cette histoire ?

_Certainement une erreur Père, ne vous inquiétez pas. L'agent Striffe avait l'air exténué, cela doit être une erreur.

_Veux-tu que je vienne ?

_Non, tout de suite n'est pas utile. Dans plus tard peut-être, si tu en as le temps.

_Veux-tu que j'emmène quelque chose ?

_Prends quelque chose pour patienter, ma libération risque d'être longue.

_Très bien Xemnas. »

Xemnas raccrocha : Xemnas savait que derrière cette voix faussement vieille et chevrotante se cachant un immense sourire à peine retenu. Son père n'avait pas de téléphone et il n'y avait aucune utilité à l'appeler. Par contre, Xigbar était toujours en liberté et s'il voulait un peu plus de spectacle, autant se servir de son fidèle second.

Ils avaient convenu, presque tacitement que si Xemnas l'appelait sur ce combiné, Xigbar devrait se faire passer suivant la personne que Xemnas appelait. C'était simple, et plutôt sécurisant.

De ce fait, il savait que l'autre était sur ses gardes et qu'il ne se ferait pas avoir, tout de suite de moins. L'ex-commissaire reporta son attention sur Riku Fujiwara. Ce dernier ne le quittait pas des yeux et il se força à demander.

« Un problème, agent ?

_Pourquoi avez-vous fait tout cela ? Et croyez-vous réellement qu'on va vous laisser sortir ?

_Le pourquoi serait bien trop long à expliquer. Et je ne pense pas, non. Sora ne serait pas venu si les preuves contre moi n'étaient pas solides. A ce propos, j'aimerai savoir qui m'a fait tomber ?

_Zexion Orsini. Son écriture machinale l'a rattrapé dans la dernière lettre de « Ienzo ».

_Je vois. Vous avez donc accès à tous ses fichiers sur les similis. Intéressant…

_Et il a accepté de nous livrer des informations en échange d'une remise de peine.

_C'est vrai qu'il a enquêté de son côté sur tous les similis…. Avec des photos et des preuves je suppose. C'était comprit dans notre marché pour qu'il nous rejoigne après tout.

_Il n'a juste pas pu nous donner d'indications sur le cinquième simili… Le connaissez-vous ?

_En effet.

_Son nom pourrait vous épargner quelques années à l'ombre.

_Je me moque de ça. Je crains que les actes de cet homme n'aient été forcés et non désirés.

_Vous l'avez forcé ?

_Il se peut, oui.

_Pourquoi ? »

Xemnas ne répondit pas tout de suite, croisant tout d'abord ses mains sous son menton en fixant son homologue.

« Avez-vous lu les journaux à sont sujet ?

_Non.

_Faîtes-le. Vous comprendrez.

_Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre en attendant que vos, « collègues » ne rejoignent nos cellules.

_Ils ne viendront pas tous, rassurez-vous.

_Qu'entendez-vous par là ?

_Vous verrez. »

Le regard de son ancien subordonné se durcit pendant que Xemnas s'adossait confortablement à son siège. Il allait passer beaucoup de temps ici. Il n'avait aucun intérêt à vendre Lexaeus Defer, si ce n'est grappiller quelques années de prisons mais comme il savait qu'il allait sortir d'ici sous peu, cela serait inutile.

« Vous n'allez donc rien lâcher ?

_Des noms ? Vous les avez tous, sauf un, que pourrais-je dire de plus ?

_Pourquoi vous avez fait cela ? Le nom du cinquième simili. Pourquoi vous avez tué nos collègues, vos collègues, pour mettre d'autres personnes sur l'enquête des similis ? Pourquoi avoir laissé Squall en vie ?

_Je doute que cela vous intéresse. L'important pour vous est d'avoir coincé les similis, rien de plus.

_Détrompez-vous, j'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous avez fait ça, comprendre pourquoi nos hommes souffrent.

_C'est ce qui est intéressant. La souffrance. Sora a ma parce qu'il avait confiance en moi, et en ces gens, amis proches ou connaissances. Ils avaient de l'importance et ont participé à sa construction. Construction qui s'avèrent branlante et trouée de mensonges et de non-dits. L'important n'est pas nos actes mais la résonnance qu'il provoque sur les autres…

« Tuer la cellule d'enquête précédente à occasionné trois réactions : une haine croissante, une peur naissante des similis et une confiance accrue en moi chez Sora. Mais il y a un paradoxe qui s'est créé quand il a apprit que j'étais un simili, pire, celui qui dirigeait une partie des similis. Il me craignait, me détestait et m'adorait en même temps. Une composition très intéressante à observer.

_Vous… ne parlez que de lui, c'était votre cible ? Sora ? »

Xemnas s'adossa à sa chaise pour réfléchir. Non, Sora n'était pas sa cible, juste un moyen de faire souffrir Roxas. Même s'il avouait s'être plus concentré sur Sora que sur le blond. Il secoua doucement la tête.

« Bien trop long à expliquer, dit-il simplement à son interlocuteur.

_Nous avons tout notre temps.

_Que voulez-vous entendre de plus ?

_Vous dirigez les similis, non ?

_Pas réellement. Mis à part mon bon « Héro Silencieux » tous sont maîtres de leurs actes. Je n'ai fais que regrouper les six premiers, les autres ont été rajoutés par la presse à notre groupe.

_Et Roxas ? Il vous faisait confiance, c'est vous qui l'avez poussé au meurtre ?

_Amusant. Mais non, je n'ai rien fait de tel.

_Vous saviez qu'il recevait des lettres et connaissait l'assassin de ses parents, n'est-ce pas…

_En effet, j'en avais parfaitement conscience.

_Qui ?

_Pas encore, lieutenant. Pas encore, rit Xemnas. Laissons la place aux retrouvailles, vous découvrirez bientôt qui est le véritable organisateur de tout cela.

_Nous l'attraperons, soyez en sûr, comme le cinquième simili.

_Non, vous n'y arriverez pas. Pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est que par un coup de chance que vous avez réussi à coincer les similis. Vous ne vous servez pas assez de vos compétences et laissez la chance vous guider. En somme, vous êtes très mauvais pour cette enquête, ou ce métier. »

Riku fronça les sourcils et finit par se lever pour quitter la pièce, le laissant seul. Xemnas se reposa sur le dossier.

Leur plan n'était pas si parfait que ce que Xehanort et lui avaient bien voulu le prévoir. Concernant Ventus et Roxas, tout semblait partir de travers. Roxas ne se faisait pas attraper mais il arriverait rapidement au manoir, cependant Ventus avait disparu, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient imaginé… Néanmoins, si Ventus se faisait attraper par les policiers, cela serait réellement comique. D'autre part, Xemnas n'avait pas pensé que Zexion se ferait avoir, et avec lui tous les similis. Mais de la même manière, il aurait toujours une manière de s'en sortir. Il n'aimait pas s'appuyer sur quelqu'un mais Xigbar était une personne de confiance, bizarrement.

La situation n'était pas si désespérée que ça. Par contre, il n'avait rien prévu pour la suite. Si le plan se passait correctement, Xehanort serait en vie, Roxas mort, Ventus disparu, Aqua et Terra avec leur père et lui-même, libre dans une autre ville. Et pour Vanitas… Il ne savait rien et s'en moquait éperdument et il restait Sora.

Sa mine avait plu à Xemnas. Visiblement, cette avalanche de noms pour les similis n'avait pas l'air de le satisfaire tant que ça. C'était ce qu'il avait recherché pendant toutes ces années. Le préparer à ce jour là, dusse-t-il l'apprendre seul, ou que Xemnas l'avoue finalement, avait été long et fastidieux mais portait ses fruits.

Xemnas avait beau savoir que Xehanort n'était pas son père, il en doutait parfois tant ils avaient en commun. Il se fichait totalement de ce qu'étaient devenus ses parents, il n'avait jamais cherché, et n'avait jamais porté d'importance à Terra qui était son frère. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, à l'image de son père, il avait construit un réseau intéressant et modifié la vision des gens. Xehanort l'avait fait à une moindre échelle avec seulement des enfants enlevés et élevés de différentes manières et Xemnas avait continué la chose. Tout d'abord avec six hommes, les éveillant à la possibilité de tout faire, même le pire, pour leur bon plaisir. Mis à part Xaldin Hemery et Lexaeus Defer, ils avaient tous porté un intérêt à la portée psychologique de créer des tueurs dans une ville aussi paisible que Traverse. Puis il avait joué avec les consciences de ses hommes à la police mais aussi avec les derniers membres de cette organisation et leur profil au combien dans un équilibre fragile. Saïx ou Roxas n'attendaient qu'un coup de vent pour que leur couverture ne tombe.

Et cette fragilité ainsi offerte entre ses mains avait été un pur délice à contrôler, dans une certaine mesure.

Riku revint au bout de quelques minutes pour lui passer à nouveau les menottes et le mener dans une cellule, à côté de celle de Myde Wise qui l'observa longuement.

Xemnas le salua d'un mouvement de tête, ne quittant pas de son sourire.

* * *

Xion se leva finalement après une énième nuit difficile. N'avoir aucune nouvelle de Roxas l'inquiétait. Elle ferma doucement la porte de sa chambre, et descendit silencieusement, s'arrêtant devant la chambre de Cloud, posant son oreille contre le battant de bois. Aucun bruit ne lui parvint et elle ne su si elle devait en être rassurée ou non. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, pour répondre à ceux qui l'appelaient pour savoir si c'était vrai pour Roxas, et réfléchir aussi. Il n'était pas réapparu depuis.

Ils étaient tous exténués et elle n'avait pas reparlé à Sora non plus. Peut-être par peur : elle l'avait déçu en appelant Roxas. Déçu ? Non… Trahi. Mais avait-elle eut le choix ? A son sens non. Cet homme avait fait des choses horribles et, même s'il n'excusait pas tout, c'était de lui que tout était partit… Malgré ses principes, Xion considérait qu'avant qu'il n'aille en prison, avant qu'il ne soit jugé, il devait atteindre son but…

Xion arriva dans la pièce principale, ses yeux se posant sur la chambre de Roxas. Hésitante, elle s'y rendit, néanmoins arrêtée par les cordons de sécurité et la porte définitivement close. Souvent, et malgré sa peur infondée de cette pièce, elle voulait y retourner et aller se s'allonger sur son lit, pour avoir sa présence et son odeur avec elle. Mais elle n'y avait pas le droit et s'arrêtait donc devant la porte, pensive. Elle voulait réellement le revoir, tant pis si elle avait peur, tant pis si elle détestait ce qu'il avait fait. Il restait son frère ! Et Xion l'aimait, malgré tout ça.

Elle se détourna finalement pour aller à la cuisine, se préparant péniblement un café. Elle n'avait presque rien avalé la veille et se força à grignoter un peu pour ne pas tomber de fatigue dans la journée. Elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire, ni même si elle avait la force de faire quelque chose… Elle voulait voir son frère, lui parler, comme avant. C'était l'idée principale qui primait dans son esprit, quoi qu'elle fasse. Avoir Axel au téléphone l'avait aidé, un peu. Elle ne voulait pas penser aux sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui dans ces temps troublés. C'était dur, et elle se sentait incapable de réfréner ses humeurs. Xion voulait tout lui dire, mais ce n'était pas le moment, pour aucun des deux… La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit quand elle eut finit de remplir sa tasse. C'était Sora qui rentrait visiblement du travail, le regard noir et cerné. Elle baissa les yeux et sortit une deuxième tasse pour lui servir un café, qu'elle posa en face d'elle. Xion hésitait à le regarder, ne sachant s'il lui en voulait ou non. Elle ne s'en voulait pas d'avoir appelé Roxas pour qu'il puisse fuir, mais se sentait coupable de l'avoir fait dans le dos de Sora. Il était son frère, comme Roxas, et elle en avait privilégié un en allant contre les principes de l'autre. C'était horrible de sa part.

Elle l'entendit s'approcher et sursauta quand il passa deux bras autour d'elle. Elle ferma les yeux et se pressa contre lui, la fatigue ne lui permettant pas de retenir ses larmes. La brune était soulagée.

« Je suis désolé, Xion. Je n'aurai pas du m'énerver…

_C'est moi…

_Non… Tu… Tu as bien fait… Son psy à dit qu'il était certainement partit tuer l'assassin de ses parents…Tu le sais toi, non ?

_C'est… c'est ce qu'il m'a dit oui… »

Xion n'avait pas avoué à Sora qu'elle avait eut une conversation avec Roxas avant qu'il ne parte. Le brun devait s'en douter et elle ne voulait plus lui mentir…

« Que-ce qu'il t'a dit d'autre ?

_Qu'il regrettait, tout… Mais il ne s'arrêterait pas en chemin maintenant qu'il avait une piste sérieuse…

_Je vois… »

Elle se tourna et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Il lui rendit son étreinte un long moment avant qu'il ne s'écarte, blême et infiniment sérieux.

« Xion, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… On a trouvé qui étaient les autres similis.

_C'est une bonne chose !

_Oui…

_Sora ? »

Il s'agenouilla devant elle, les mains sur ses genoux. Xion s'inquiéta de cet étt, il aurait du être heureux d'y être enfin parvenu.

« Le premier qu'on ait retrouvé est Zexion Orsini… Le-

_Psy de Roxas ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, profondément choquée et ne pu qu'elle s'affaler sur sa chaise quand il débita le reste des noms.

« Demyx en fait partie aussi… avec Marluxia, Luxord, Xemnas…

_L-lui aussi ?

_... Saïx et… Axel aussi… »

Xion cru mal entendre les trois derniers, aussi elle répéta bêtement leurs noms pendant qu'elle sentait les larmes couler d'elles-mêmes le long de ses joues. Axel ?

C'était douloureux, plus douloureux encore que quand elle était entrée dans la chambre de Roxas.

Axel aussi ?

Il lui avait menti ? Elle lui avait fait confiance pour qu'il la brise avec des actes barbares et violents ? Elle aimait un homme capable d'en tuer un autre ?

Elle retint les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge, cachant son visage dans ses mains alors qu'elle se recroquevillait sur sa chaise. Pour aucun des deux elle n'avait vu quoi que ce soit. Que ce soit leur douleur ou leur colère. Elle n'avait rien vu !

Xion ignora son frère qui tentait de la réconforter : elle était trop furieuse contre elle-même et son impuissance. Elle n'avait été d'aucune aide pour son frère et maintenant l'homme qu'elle aimait. Qu'aurait-elle du faire ? Où avait-elle été la pire des sœurs et des amies ?

« Xion ?

_Dis moi que ce n'est pas vrai, s'il te plaît…

_Je ne peux pas, Xion…

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi il a fait ça ?!

_Je ne sais… je ne sais pas…

_Laisse-moi l'appeler, supplia-t-elle.

_Xion…

_Je t'en prie… »

Il lui caressa les cheveux et finit par lui tendre son portable. Immédiatement, elle tapa le numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur et pria pour qu'il lui réponde. Xion se sentait mal, au bord de l'inconscience. Elle redoutait de l'entendre et le voulait de tout son cœur.

« Sora ?

_C'est… c'est Xion. »

Elle renifla et serra la main de son frère qui lui souriait fébrilement, les yeux humides. Ca allait à l'encontre de ce qu'il devait faire. Ses pleurs redoublèrent.

« Xion ?! Que-ce qu'il t'arrive.

_Dis-moi que c'est un mensonge… Dis-moi que tu n'as pas tué des gens… »

Comme pour Roxas, elle espérait encore. Que ça soit faux, une blague, et ce, même si elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir le croire à nouveau. Quoi qu'il dise, elle avait ce doute en elle qu'il mente, qu'il cache la vérité ou qu'elle ne voit pas ce qu'elle devait voir.

« Qui t'as dit ça ?

_Sora…

_... Pourquoi tu m'appelles alors ? »

Elle renifla en essuyant maladroitement ses yeux.

« Peut-être parce ce que je veux croire que c'est faux ! Que mon meilleur ami n'ait pas fait ce genre de choses ! »

Que l'homme qu'elle aimait soit celui qu'elle imaginait, pas un autre.

« Je suis désolé Xion… »

La poigne de Sora s'accentua sur sa main alors qu'elle criait.

« VOUS ÊTES TOUS DESOLES ! sanglota-t-elle.

_Je sais… Mais ni moi, ni Roxas n'avons voulu te blesser, Xion… Je le jure.

_Pourquoi Axel, pourquoi ?

_...

_Axel… répond-moi, pas pitié. »

Elle angoissait ne contrôlait ni sa voix, ni sa respiration comme elle l'aurait voulu. Elle aurait du se montrer forte, prouver qu'elle pouvait supporter ça, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

« Xion je… Roxas a un but. Pas moi, avoua-t-il d'une voix serrée. Je suis juste cinglé…

_Tu… Les flics vont vous attraper, Saïx et toi… réussi-t-elle à dire malgré sa gorge nouée.

_Q-quoi ? Ils savent pour Saïx aussi ? demanda Axel d'un air paniqué.

_Ils savent pour tous les similis.

_Merde ! »

Elle l'entendit courir mais n'ajouta rien. Fatiguée et brisée. Elle savait qu'il ne la voyait que comme une amie. Mais comme à chaque fois, elle se sentait blessée, et ça se remarquait une fois de plus. Elle étaitt perdue entre ses sentiments, toujours présents alors qu'elle sentait sa peur pour Axel mais il arrivait encore à la mettre à mal. Sans s'en rendre compte, mais, pour ça elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Xion aurait voulu lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait, comme si ça pourrait effacer le passer et les faire repartir, mais ce n'était pas le cas et ne le serait jamais.

Elle raccrocha difficilement, comme le lui intimait Sora, puis il lui enleva le portable des mains et Xion vient se nicher dans ses bras, incapable de se retenir de pleurer. Sora la serra contre lui, du plus fort qu'il pouvait, lui caressant les cheveux, comme quand ils étaient enfants.

« Je sais que tu l'aimais, Xion…

_Pourquoi ? D'abord Roxas, Xemnas et maintenant Axel ? pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui. »

Il secoua la tête avec impuissance. Il ne savait pas. Xion avait l'impression que tous les malheurs du monde leur arrivaient. Depuis leur naissance, rien de bon ne survenait et ça allait de mal en pis. Elle pleura un long moment, bercée par la voix de Sora qui continuait de la soutenir, et ce, même si son état ne valait pas mieux que le sien. Cloud un instant plus tard, et fut alarmé de les trouver transis ainsi. Il les mena jusqu'au sofa ou il les prit dans ses bras, caressant leur cheveux pour qu'ils se calment.

Xion doutait de son âge et de celui de Sora à cet instant. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir rajeunit de plusieurs années, et d'être revenus à leur premiers pas à l'école, alors qu'on les regardait de travers, du fait qu'ils n'avaient pas de mère. Souvent, à cette époque, Cloud les avait bordés de cette manière, de longues soirées.

La brune se colla à son père adoptif, imitée par son frère qui expliqua à Cloud ce qui leur arrivait. Il fut moins ébranlé qu'eux, sauf pour Xemnas et Zexion où il s'énerva comme les deux ne l'avaient jamais vu piquer une colère pareille. Il se reprit cependant, pour ses deux enfants, les deux étant incapables de sortir de leur douleur.

« Cloud ? C'est mal de continuer à les aimer malgré ça ? demanda finalement Xion.

_Non ! Bien sûr que non…

_On les a connus avant qu'ils ne fassent ça… On les aime pour ce qu'ils sont, pas pour ce qu'ils ont fait… ajouta Sora.

_Oui… Mais… Ca fait aussi partie d'eux…

_Xion, on les aimera toujours, même malgré cela… »

Péniblement, elle hocha de la tête. Un peu rassurée de paroles de son père. Elle aurait été incapable de ne plus tenir à son frère et Axel, mais elle avait besoin qu'on la rassure, qu'on lui dise que c'était normal, qu'elle pouvait encore et ce, malgré leurs actes.

« On va les revoir, non ? murmura finalement Sora.

_Roxas a dit qu'il se rendrait. Il le fera, dit Xion, une assurance certaine dans la voix.

_Xemnas est en prison, Demyx et Zexion aussi…

_Et pour les autres ?

_Je ne sais pas… Axel a du se faire arrêter je suppose, Saïx aussi…

_Il arrivait chez lui quand j'ai raccroché… chuchota Xion, se sentant mal. J'entendais des cris…

_D'ailleurs, pourquoi on a pas les journalistes à nos portes ?

_Sûrement qu'ils sont en train de couvrir les arrestations… Et puis j'ai débranché le téléphone… »

Xion apprécia l'initiative, elle n'aurait pas supporté qu'on les harcelle dans leur malheur. Ils avaient besoin de se ressourcer, de se retrouver et de se faire un point sur la situation… Pas qu'on les enfonce dans la boue pour obtenir le plus de tirage possibles.

Comme pour la contredire, on frappa à la porte d'entrée et Sora jura de son côté. Doucement, elle le retint par le bras et se leva. Elle fit taire le sombre espoir que ce soit Roxas ou Axel qui ait frappé et alla ouvrir, redoutant les flashs d'appareils photos. Pourtant, rien de tout ça ne vint. Sur le palier, deux jeunes personnes, une femme et un homme, semblant tous les deux hésitants.

« C'est pour ? demanda finalement Xion, assez froidement.

_Excusez-nous… Je me nomme Aqua Gale et voici mon frère Terra.

_Enchantée… Que-ce que vous voulez ? »

Dans leur dos, Xion remarqua deux hommes cachés dans les haies et elle les tira rapidement à l'intérieur avant que trop de photos soient prises. En refermant la porte, elle remarqua enfin leurs sacs, visiblement bien remplis. Allant fermer les rideaux, elle répéta :

« Que-ce que vous-

_Toi ?! »

Xion regarda son frère se relever en un bond et approcher la dénommé Aqua avant que Terra ne s'interpose, menaçant.

« Que-ce que tu viens faire là ! gronda Sora, ignorant l'homme entre eux.

_Je suis Aqua et voici mon frère, enfin… Terra Gale.

_Gale ? »

Xion prit alors conscience qu'ils avaient le même nom de famille que Xemnas, Cloud et Sora comprenant en même temps le lien de parenté qui existait avec l'ancien commissaire.

« Xemnas est votre frère ?

_C'est… compliqué…

_Quoi qu'il en soit, que faîtes-vous ici ? intervint Cloud en approchant.

_On nous a dit de venir ici, expliqua rapidement Terra, toujours entre Sora et Aqua.

_Qui ?

_Ventus Gale et Roxas Blackson. »


	12. Chapter 12

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 12 :** _Une explosion de croisements_

* * *

Aqua prit la main de Terra et passa à côté de lui. Elle soutint le regard du dénommé Sora.

Le matin même, Terra et elle s'étaient levés, une heure avant Xehanort pour terminer leurs sacs. Ils n'avaient pas grand-chose au final. Quelques tenues, peu d'objets personnels, les maigres affaires de Ventus. Trois fois rien, mais ils avaient eut du mal à se dire qu'ils quittaient définitivement le manoir familial. Terra doutait encore que tout soit vrai, puisque ça venait de Vanitas mais il faisait suffisamment confiance à Aqua pour la suivre. Dans l'immédiat, c'est tout ce qu'elle lui demandait. Elle voulait retrouver Ventus et ne plus voir Xehanort. Qu'il soit son vrai père ou non.

Elle ne cautionnait plus ses actes, elle ne l'avait jamais fait. Ils étaient partis après qu'elle ait préparé le déjeuner. Terra avait montré une grande réticence, et Aqua s'était mise à douter qu'il accepte un jour la vérité mais ils avaient continués jusqu'à la Cité du Crépuscule. Elle les avait directement menés au manoir Oblivion, sans chercher à retrouver Vanitas. Aqua n'avait pas hésité à frapper cette fois-ci : cette histoire commençait à l'inquiéter et elle voulait en terminer au plus vite. La jeune femme qui lui ouvrit avait l'air fatiguée, de même que Sora et la troisième personne présente. Mais leurs regards s'illuminèrent quand elle prononça le nom de la personne à qui elle apportait les lettres.

« Roxas ? Vous l'avez-vu ?! s'écria la jeune femme en s'approchant.

_Non… C'est… vraiment compliqué à expliquer.

_Je crois que nous allons avoir besoin de temps, fit le blond. Asseyez-vous, nous allons discuter. »

Sora acquiesça vigoureusement, se mettant alors à fixer Terra qui ne broncha pas, même si Aqua savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça. Elle accepta pour eux deux et ils s'assirent en face de leurs trois hôtes.

« Je me présent, Cloud Striffe, et voici mes enfants, Sora et Xion. Roxas est mon fils adoptif.

_Enchantée… Nous venons en effet de la famille de Xemnas Gale…

_Vous… êtes au courant pour lui ? demanda alors Sora.

_C'est à dire ? répondit Terra, piqué au vif.

_Il est en prison, pour meurtre. »

Aqua retint son amant pour ne pas qu'il ne saute à la gorge de Sora.

« C'est un mensonge !

_Il l'a pratiquement avoué devant moi…

_Et je devrais vous croire sur mon frère ?

_Terra, s'il te plaît… murmura Aqua.  
_Non ! Il ne peut dire des choses pareilles sur Xemnas ! Venir ici était une erreur Aqua !

_On l'a fait pour Ventus ! On l'attend ici et on repartira si ça ne te va pas mais en attendant, assis-toi ! »

Il obtempéra après une longue respiration. Aqua se tourna vers les autres, son cœur battant trop vite.

« Excusez-nous… Nous sommes un peu sur les nerfs, beaucoup trop de chose nous arrive en ce moment.

_On comprend, assura Cloud. Quoi qu'il en soit, vous avez dit que Roxas vous avait demandé de venir ici ?

_En fait, c'est notre frère qui l'a fait.

_Ce Ventus ?

_Non, Vanitas. » cracha Terra. Aqua se fronça les sourcils se rendant compte de la difficulté à expliquer leur histoire à des gens qui n'avaient aucune idée de leur famille à la base.

« Vous avez combien de frères ? demanda Sora qui commençait à s'embrouiller.

_Notre grand frère est Xemnas, ensuite il y a Terra, puis moi, puis Ventus et Vanitas, des jumeaux.

_Je vois. »

Elle nota que seul Cloud participait réellement à l'échange. La petite brune écoutait sans un mot tandis que l'autre échangeait des regards meurtriers avec Terra du moment où il avait posé sa question. Elle avait peur que Terra ne tolère pas la manière dont il le regardait mais passa à la demande implicite de Cloud de continuer son récit.

« J'ai vu Vanitas après que Ventus ait fugué. Je le cherchais et je suis tombée sur Vanitas qui m'as… apprit des choses concernant notre famille et m'a indiqué que je retrouverai Ven ici.

_Pourquoi chez nous ?

_Visiblement, Ven et votre fils se connaissent et Vanitas aussi… »

Elle ne fit aucune précision, restant muette sur les ressemblances physiques où les suppositions qu'avait fait Vanitas.

Xion et Sora se lancèrent un regard avant que la brune ne s'exprime :

« Jamais entendu parler.

_A vrai dire, cela ne doit faire que quelques jours qu'ils se connaissent. Trois au maximum.

_C'est quand on a commencé à rechercher Roxas, non ?

_Il me semble. »

Terra se taisait, se murant dans un silence qui inquiétait Aqua sans qu'elle ne cherche à le faire parler. Elle maintenait sa main dans la sienne, appréciant qu'il ne cherche pas à se séparer d'elle. Elle avait besoin de soutient.

« Et donc, vous savez pourquoi il vous a demandé de venir ?

_... Oui… En fait… Il est apparu que… votre fils, Roxas, ressemble trait pour trait à Ven… »

Elle leva les yeux pour les observer. Xion et Sora ne semblait pas y croire le moins du monde mais Cloud arborait un air sérieux qui la rassura. Au moins un qui l'écoutait. Elle continua d'un ton calme.

« Ventus a dix-neuf ans.

_Roxas aussi, mais ça ne prouve rien ! s'énerva Sora.

_Et comment vous expliquez qu'en dix-neuf ans on ne l'ait jamais rencontré ? Ou vous jamais Roxas.

_Ven n'a jamais eut le droit de sortir. Xeha… Père disait qu'il était malade et qu'il ne pouvait sortir… Mais au vu des derniers jours… c'était un mensonge. Quand à votre frère, si nous ne l'avons jamais rencontré c'est que nous avons eut de la chance… Ou peut-être que Père avait connaissance de ses déplacements et qu'il ne nous faisait sortir que quand nous ne risquions pas de le croiser. »

Les horaires de Xehanort, Aqua devait bien entendu en parler, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Sora semblait croire qu'elle n'était venue qu'une seule fois pour les lettres, tant quelle ne serait pas contrainte d'en parler, elle tairait ce fait. Cloud se pencha en avant posant sa tête dans ses mains d'un air soucieux, attirant le regard d'Aqua.

« Enfermé donc ?

_Il n'est jamais sortit avant ces trois derniers jours.

_Et pourquoi il est partit ?

_Vanitas lui a fait croire des conneries, cracha à nouveau Terra.

_S'il te plaît…

_C'est à dire ?

_... Il lui a fait croire que Père nous avait enlevé. C'est stupide ! Et comme Ventus est naïf, il l'a cru.

_Terra… Ven n'est pas si stupide. Il doit y avoir un fond de vérité à tout ça ! Vanitas n'aurait pas non plus imaginé to-

_Même toi il a réussi à t'embobiner ! »

Aqua secoua la tête en soupirant. Ils revenaient à leur discussion d'hier sans arriver à élever le débat. Terra était trop naïf pour ce qui était de son père. C'était désespérant et déprimant. Elle n'était pas une sainte mais Xehanort ne pouvait pas être aussi blanc qu'il s'en donnait l'air. Elle ne croyait pas à cette famille et acceptait l'idée de l'enlèvement avec facilité : cela expliquait beaucoup de choses et voir Xehanort en kidnappeur collait parfaitement à l'image qu'elle s'en faisait. Elle s'excusa auprès de leurs hôtes une nouvelle fois mais Cloud l'arrêta.

« Je comprend que ça soit difficile pour vous.

_Que-ce que cela a à faire avec nous ? demanda Sora. »

Elle fut surprise qu'il n'est pas comprit et c'est le blond qui lui répondit, toujours en la regardant.

« Vous pensez que Roxas est le frère de Ventus ? C'est ça ?

_Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en même temps Sora et Xion.

_C'est cela. Ils se ressemblent trop pour que ce soit une coïncidence.

_Mais Roxas n'a pas de… »

Le brun se tu, sa sœur l'observant avec curiosité pendant que Cloud se levait pour aller chercher quelque chose dans sa chambre, en profitant pour préparer quelque chose à boire.

« Vous n'avez pas de preuves ?

_Nous non.

_Et de toute manière, c'est tiré par les cheveux !

_C'est complètement fou, assura Terra.

_Et c'est votre frère qui pense ça ? Ca ne lui fait rien, comme à vous ? les questionna Xion.

_Vanitas se moque de tout tant qu'il s'amuse. Si c'est vrai, il doit juste se foutre de notre gueule et si c'est un mensonge, il doit être en train de se fendre la poire parce qu'on a cru à ses mensonges… Quand à moi, je n'y crois pas, débita Terra d'un air buté.

_Terra… Personnellement… Je ne crois pas que Xehanort ait pu être avec une femme un jour… Alors avoir des enfants…

_Aqua ?

_Je pense que Vanitas à raison. Aucun de nous ne se ressemble, la fausse maladie de Ven, maintenant votre frère qui lui ressemble… J'en suis pratiquement persuadée qu'il dit vrai… »

Elle ignora le regard furieux de son amant. Avouer cela devant lui était revenait presque à déclarer son amour pour Vanitas. Il haïssait réellement son frère et tout élément allant dans le sens du plus jeune était détestable à ses yeux. Elle le savait mais il était temps de mettre les choses au clair, elle le savait et ils étaient là pour ça.

« D'autre part… Si Ventus et Roxas vous ont demandé de venir ici, c'est qu'ils se sont vus, non ?

_Certainement…

Aqua vit une lueur s'allumer dans le regard des deux plus jeunes, elle ne comprit pas pourquoi, mais la curiosité l'emporta.

« J'aimerai savoir… Pourquoi votre frère est-il recherché ?

_Vous ne le savez pas ?

_Non… Pas tellement… Xehanort ne nous donnait pas la possibilité de nous informer…

_Portable, Télé, Journaux ?

_Rien de tout ça…

_... Mais quel âge avez-vous ? demanda finalement Xion, visiblement dérangée par cette idée.

_Terra 29 et moi 27…

_Vous avez pratiquement l'âge de Cloud ! Pourquoi être resté là-bas ?

_Pour Ven, répondit-elle immédiatement comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

_Et pour Père, on s'est toujours occupé de lui, on allait pas partir d'un coup !

_Nous n'avons pas d'argent non plus… Il n'y a que Terra à travailler… Et Xemnas mais il ne vivait plus avec nous… »

Xion et Sora se regardèrent, longuement et Aqua se dit que leur situation devait vraiment être pitoyable. Terra ne comprenait pas ce qu'il y avait de dérangeant à toujours vivre avec sa famille à presque trente ans. De son côté elle sentait que la situation n'était pas normale, encore moins que de dormir à trois dans une chambre quand il y a d'autres salles vide, ou encore beaucoup de choses mais jusqu'à maintenant, même si ça lui déplaisait, elle n'en avait été gênée. Mais là, à présenter devant eux leur vie au manoir était étrange et la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle ne les connaissait pas mais ne voulait pas voir cette lueur de pitié dans leurs yeux, c'était dérangeant.

« Et votre mère ?

_Jamais vu… Père a élevé Xemnas seul, de ce que je sais, et Xemnas s'est occupé de Terra par la suite et de moi. Quand Ven et Vanitas sont arrivés à la maison, j'ai du m'occuper d'eux seule...

_Mais… »

Xion se tu et Aqua l'en remercia du regard. Cloud revint alors, avec du thé et du café qu'il servit à tout le monde. Il tenait aussi des clichés qu'ils n'eurent le temps de avoir avant que la sonnette ne retentisse.

« Ca doit être Ven !

_J'espère que ce soit lui et pas des journalistes. » fit Sora en se levant. Il alla jusqu'à la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit. Aqua eut un sourire soulagé en voyant Ventus qui enlevait sa capuche. Avant même qu'il ne puisse dire le moindre mot, Sora lui avait mit un coup de poing. Xion et Terra se levèrent dans un même bond, vite imités par Cloud et elle-même.

« Espèce de co-

_Sora ! C'est pas Roxas ! hurla Xion en l'attrapant par les bras pour le faire reculer.

_Ven, tu vas bien ?! »

Aqua s'agenouilla à côté de lui, le relevant avec douceur. Il mit un temps à se reprendre mais il finit par sourire malgré sa joue gauche enflée.

* * *

« Ca va ouais… »

« Tu devrais y aller…

_Je n'en ai pas envie…

_Il le faut bien… »

Ventus hocha lentement de la tête, pas convaincu pour autant. Il appréciait la présence de Roxas, c'était étrange à exprimer, mais en dix-neuf ans, pas une seule fois il ne s'était sentit aussi calme et reposé alors qu'il aurait du être en alerte et exténué. Ca lui faisait un bien fou et il regrettait d'avoir à le laisser. Cependant, il acceptait l'idée de le laisser aller venger leurs parents et son enlèvement : ça obsédait véritablement Roxas et était devenu une nécessité pour eux deux.

Ils avaient parlé de leurs parents, un peu, ce que Roxas arrivait à dire sans se rendre malade, puis des années de Ventus au manoir avec Xemnas, Aqua, Terra et Vanitas. Ventus ne s'était pas étendu sur le sujet, ne voulant pas se plaindre et animer un peu plus la colère de Roxas vis-à-vis de Xehanort. Ils avaient aussi discuté de leurs amis, pour Roxas, ainsi que de leurs frères et sœurs, sujet qui ne les attristait pas trop. Roxas était amer, Ventus avait comprit qu'il s'en voulait de leur avoir mentit et de les avoir blessé.

Puis, ils s'étaient penchés sur la Cité du Crépuscule, surveillant les allées et venues des policiers par la gare. Vanitas était revenu à ce moment là, avec des nouvelles. Tous les similis avaient été démasqués et la plupart avaient été arrêtés. D'après les informations, il ne restait que Xigbar Dawkins, Axel Shinkai, Roxas Striffe ainsi que le cinquième simili dont on ignorait toujours l'identité. Il avait aussi apprit que la police de traverse avait perdu des effectifs à cause du douzième simili, le mannequin Relena Hodking qui avait refusé de coopérer, de même que le septième, Saïx Sheppe. Roxas avait alors paru agité et leur avait expliqué que son ami allait certainement venir si Saïx c'était fait attraper. Vanitas était alors ressortit, précisant qu'il attendait Ventus pour le mener au manoir Oblivion.

Ils en étaient donc là, à attendre qu'Axel ne vienne et que Ventus ne se décide à partir. Le blond finit par se lever, et il alla serrer son frère dans ses bras. L'autre se tendit un peu mais lui rendit son étreinte.

« On se revoit bientôt ?

_Je te le promets. Tu pourras venir me voir en prison…

_Libre, en prison, dans une autre ville, je m'en fiche, je veux te revoir.

_Oui… Prend soin de Xion et Sora pour moi, s'il te plaît.

_C'est une promesse aussi. »

C'était superflu de lui demander ça, mais ça avait l'air de compter pour Roxas. Ce dernier commença à défaire le lien de son pendentif, mais Ventus l'arrêta rapidement. C'était le cadeau d'Aqua, il avait été en colère dans un premier temps que Vanitas l'ait cassé mais le savoir sur son jumeau lui convenait. Il lui intima de toujours le garder sur lui.

« Je préfère le savoir sur toi.

_Vas-y maintenant, tu en apprendras plus sur nos parents avec Cloud…

_Très bien… »

A regret, Ventus quitta son frère, lui lança un dernier regard et il descendit. Il enfila la veste qu'avait achetée Vanitas, même si la couleur lui donnait de l'urticaire. Pourquoi diable des poulpes roses sur un fond violet ? Mais qu'importe… Il pouvait cacher son visage, c'était ce qui importait. Il sortit doucement, en regardant que personne ne le voyait et il rejoignit Vanitas qui attendait quelques pas plus loin.

« C'est bon ? Finit les adieux déchirants ?

_T'arrête de te plaindre deux minutes ?

_J'ai pas que ça à faire moi. »

Ventus l'ignora et ils se mirent en marche, le blond à l'arrière. Il suivit Vanitas le plus silencieusement possible, dans la foule et surtout en évitant les patrouilles. La Cité lui paraissait soudainement moins belle à mesure que l'inquiétude le gagnait. Il avait soudainement le brusque sentiment qu'il ne reverrait jamais son frère. C'était stupide comme peur, mais existant. Ventus se retint de faire demi-tour et de retourner le serrer dans ses bras et continua de marcher à côté de Vanitas qui l'exhortait à aller plus vite.

Ils rejoignirent rapidement les bois et purent apercevoir le portail fermé où quelques journalistes attendaient. Vanitas jura et ils firent un détour, Vanitas évoluant par les arbres pour faire grimper l'autre au niveau des haies. Il le laissa dessus, de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas vu par les journalistes.

« Attend que j'ai attiré ces gars plus loin et va sonner.

_Ok…

_On se revoit plus tard Kiddy.

_Je m'en passerais. »

Vanitas ricana et disparu, repassant par où ils étaient venus et peu après, Ventus l'entendit crier qu'il avait vu Roxas à proximité. Alertés, les journalistes s'empressèrent de le suivre et il pu accéder au manoir. A peine la porte s'ouvrit-elle et qu'il releva sa capuche qu'un garçon lui mit un coup de poing. Il ne comprit pas pourquoi, trop sonné pour réfléchir. Il sentit cependant qu'on le rattrapait et il réussit à comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'Aqua.

« Ven, tu vas bien ?! »

_Ca va ouais… »

Il sourit malgré lui, heureux de la revoir malgré sa joue cuisante. Il n'avait jamais passé autant le temps sans les voir, et ils lui avaient terriblement manqué. Aidé d'Aqua il arriva à se relever et Cloud les fit entrer avant que les journalistes ne reviennent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Terra et Aqua le prirent dans leurs bras, s'assurant qu'il allait bien tandis que, de l'autre côté le brun, Sora, qui l'avait frappait l'observait avec de grands yeux, imité d'une petit brune, Xion, et le grand blond, Cloud. Terra le sermonna un long moment pour sa fugue et tout ce qui se tramait et Ventus, loin de vouloir écouter son monologue fut heureux quand Sora le coupe sans le quitter des yeux.

« C'est vrai alors ? fit Sora, bien que Ven ne sache pas de quoi il parlait.

_Je crois qu'on va devoir discuter… lâcha péniblement Cloud. »

Ventus l'observa et hocha de la tête, d'accord avec lui. Il avait des informations à leur donner et d'après Roxas, si quelqu'un pouvait savoir quelque chose sur cette histoire, c'était Cloud. Il se sépara de Terra et voulu le suivre mais Sora s'interposa, le regardant longuement avant de se détourner.

« Désolé de t'avoir frappé. J'ai cru que…

_Que j'étais Roxas… Je comprends…

_Tu l'as vu ? demanda alors Xion

_... Oui.

_Où ?! »

Il secoua la tête et Cloud coupa court à toute protestation de la part de ses enfants.

« On va d'abord discuter, je crois que c'est important.

_Cloud ! Le plus important est qu'on l'arrête !

_Je ne vous dirais pas où il est...

_Tu protège un assassin !

_Il veut se venger de notre père ! Je ne vais pas l'en empêcher après ce qu'il a fait ! Et il m'a juré qu'il irait se rendre à la police !

_Quoi ?! »

Ventus se tourna vers Terra, qu'Aqua tenait par la main d'un air désolé. Il se dégagea d'un air furieux pour approcher Ventus.

« Que-ce que tu dis ?

_Ne me dis pas que tu protèges père ?

_Il nous a élevé, on lui doit beaucoup.

_Non, non, non ! On ne lui doit rien sinon d'avoir perdu nos parents !

_Tu n'as pas de preuves Ven ! s'énerva Terra.

_Si ! Je suis allé dans le bureau de Père ! J'ai lu des journaux ! Et ça correspond à notre situation ! Sinon comment tu expliques que Roxas me ressemble autant ?!

_J'ai à ce sujet des choses à ajouter, dit calmement Cloud.

_Aqua, dit quelque chose ! » cria Terra en se tournant.

Ventus n'aimait pas s'énerver, surtout après son frère, mais là, il ne pouvait le laisser encore croire que Xehanort avait fait le bien pour eux. Il savait que sa sœur pensait la même chose que lui, il faudrait juste du temps à leur aîné pour s'habituer à l'idée, du moins il le pensait.

« Terra… Je crois que Xehanort… mérite ce qui l'attend…

_Je le crois aussi, approuva Cloud. »

Sora paru médusé, secouant la tête.

« J'ai mal entendu ? Tu cautionnes un meurtre ?!

_Sora… Tu… Cet homme a enlevé des enfants, dès leur naissance, et non content d'avoir volé leur fils, il revient des années plus tard pour les tuer ? Je pense en effet qu'il a cherché à ce que Roxas le retrouve et il doit s'attendre à passer un mauvais quart d'heure…

_Ce n'est pas une raison…

_Pour ce qu'il a fait d'eux s'en est une très bonne raison… »

Ventus hocha de la tête, sombrement. Il avait comprit, dans la manière qu'avait Roxas à ne jamais parler de leur parent, que quelque chose de grave leur était arrivé. Il ne parlait jamais d'eux en termes de « père » ou de « mère » mais juste de leurs parents, sans plus de précision sur eux. Il s'aventurait un peu plus facilement sur le domaine de leur personnalité, mais jamais de leur physique. Il avait la vérification de ce qu'il pensait. Il s'assit à côté de Cloud, son regard s'arrêtant un instant sur les photos posées sur la table. Il les observa un moment avant de demander :

« C'est Roxas et moi, non ?

_En effet… Les seules qu'on ait pu prendre de vous… expliqua le blond. »

Il observa les visages de son père et de sa mère, un peu chamboulé, caressant l'image du bout du doigt. Aqua se pressa dans son dos pendant que Xion prenait l'une des photos.

« Tu ne nous avait jamais dit… dit-elle

_Après la disparition d'un des jumeaux, on a fait de nombreuses recherches, mais on ne l'a jamais retrouvé… Alors ils ont décidés de ne plus en parler…

_Je comprend…

_On a rencontré plusieurs personnes à qui ça était arrivé ces dernières années, mais aucun n'avait retrouvé son enfant… Ils avaient tous abandonné.

_Les parents d'Aqua, Terra, Vanitas ?

_Peut-être bien oui. Ils ont contactés les parents de l'enfant enlevé le même jour que toi et deux autres couples. Les seuls qui avaient eut le même, problème… récemment. »

Aqua releva la tête, intriguée, Terra restant à l'écart, comme Sora, les deux ne cautionnant pas le fait qu'ils oublient qu'un meurtre allait être commis. Cependant, l'un et l'autre ne pouvaient partir. Terra se rendait bien compte de ce qu'il se disait ainsi que le vrai, du faux, et cela le perturbait. Du côté de Sora, il était retenu par le fait qu'il ne connaissait pas l'endroit où ils habitaient.

« Dans les journaux ils parlaient un peu d'eux… D'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre, Xemnas et Terra sont de vrais frères.

_Il y avait une famille qui avait en effet perdu deux enfants… De la même manière… Je crois que cette dame ne l'a pas supporté. »

Ven se tourna vers Terra, ce dernier baissant obstinément la tête. A côté de lui, Sora serrait les dents, visiblement choqué de ce qui se disait.

« Vous avez gardé un contact ?

_Pas tellement, non, mais je dois encore avoir leur nom.

_Excusez-moi, mais pourquoi avez-vous autant participé à la recherche de Ven ? le questionna Aqua.

_J'étais leur meilleur ami, c'était mon devoir de les accompagner.

_Je… j'avais un nom ?

_Oui… Pour eux tu t'appelais Deven. Deven Blackson. »

Il fut surprit et trouva un autre motif pour détester Xehanort. Il n'avait même pas cherché pour un nom. Se contentant de reprendre les lettres de son prénom originel. Certainement en voyant sa déception Aqua lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ce n'est rien Ven… Il a choisis des noms étranges pour tout le monde…

_Il ne s'est pas foulé non plus… »

Il préférait de loin celui que ses parents avaient choisis. Cloud se leva, allant chercher un papier dans sa chambre, les laissant seuls. Xion se rapprocha de Ventus, voulant visiblement lui poser une question. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager à continuer mais vit son regard se noircir. Si Roxas et lui étaient si semblables, alors ça devait la gêner.

« Comment il va ?

_Pas très bien… Il s'en veut de vous avoir fait du mal à Cloud, Sora et toi. Mais il a promis qu'il reviendrait et qu'il irait en prison pour ce qu'il a fait…

_Tu… le prends bien… Qu'il veuille tuer quelqu'un.

_... Je n'ai pas mit le nez dehors en dix-neuf ans. Par vos réactions, je vois que ce qu'il fait est perçu comme mal… mais honnêtement, je m'en fiche. S'il y a une raison, qu'il le fasse, répondit Ventus très sérieusement. Ca ne me paraît pas « mal » pour ma part.

_Il va tuer quelqu'un, gronda Sora.

_Il a ses raisons.

_Et les trois personnes innocentes avant ?! »

Ven ne répondit pas, encore une fois conscient que c'était mal, mais de son côté, ça ne lui faisait strictement rien. Aqua le prit dans ses bras, le soutenant, même si elle devait être d'accord avec Sora pour la dernière partie. Elle l'embrassa sur la tempe et releva la tête vers Sora.

« Nous ne pouvons rien y faire.

_Si ! Me donner votre adresse !

_Je refuse ! Je veux que ce type meure…

_Aqua ! cria Terra. »

Ventus sentit qu'elle le serra plus fort encore dans ses bras. Il releva la tête vers son frère, triste de le voir prit entre deux émotions complètement différentes qui le torturaient.

« Terra, je ne peux accepter ce qu'il nous a fait ! Je ne l'ai jamais aimé et apprendre qu'il… non. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui… murmura-t-elle.

_Aqua… C'est… »

Terra chercha ses mots, ne les trouvant finalement pas alors que Cloud revenait avec ce qu'il cherchait.

« Les noms de vos parents, et vos prénoms, si je ne me trompe pas. »

Terra releva la tête, intrigué et Aqua se redressa elle aussi, sans se détacher de Ventus.

« Pour Aqua, j'ai parlé à Mr et Mme Maeda. Et ils t'avaient nommé Mizuki. S'ils n'ont pas changé de numéro, je l'ai ici, on pourra les contacter. Et pour Terra, je suppose que ce doit être Mr et Mme Elder. Ils ont perdus deux fils, Xemnas et toi certainement. Qu'ils avaient nommés Ansem et Zaine. J'ai le numéro de Mr Elder aussi. Je pense que ça sera dur de le convaincre, mais avec un test de paternité, cela devrait aller. »

Ventus sourit, heureux qu'ils puissent retrouver leurs parents. En se tournant, il vit qu'Aqua ne réalisait pas encore complètement et de son côté, Terra semblait encore plus perdu. Lui-même aurait voulu rencontrer les siens, mais ce n'était plus possible.

« Mais… Ils voudront encore de nous ? demanda Aqua d'une petite voix. Je veux dire, en 27 ans… ils ont eut le temps d'en avoir d'autre ou de… nous oublier…

_Je ne pense pas que ça soit possible d'oublier ses enfants. Et à voir comment ils vous ont recherché, je ne pense pas qu'ils aient pu vous oublier. »

Elle enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Ventus, qui prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la sentit pleurer et Terra s'approcha aussi, une main sur son dos. Ventus sentait la tension accumulée pendant des années redescendre petit à petit. Il était naturel qu'un d'entre eux finisse par craquer.

« En attendant, vous resterez ici. Ca vous dérange ? » demanda Cloud à l'intention de ses enfants. Xion accepta immédiatement, un sourire triste sur le visage et Sora allait demander une compensation quand son portable sonna.

« Oui ? C'est vr-… Merde… Merde. OK, j'arrive, essayez de faire quelque chose en attendant. Je sais aussi où est Roxas. Ou-Riku ? Riku ! »

Ventus devint inquiet comme la majorité des personnes présentes. Xion se leva pour aller jusqu'à son frère qui raccrocha d'un air paniqué.

« Faut que j'y aille Xion.

_Que-ce qu'il y a ?!

_Axel et Xigbar… »

Il fila avant qu'elle ne puisse demander autre chose. Aqua la fit s'asseoir alors que Xion retenait difficilement ses larmes. Il lança un regard à Cloud qui secoua la tête en allant prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Ventus s'inquiéta alors pour Sora qui fonçait tête baissée.

* * *

Il avait couru aussi vite qu'il pouvait pour rejoindre son appartement et quand il était arrivé, Axel avait sentit son monde s'écrouler.

Il avait finalement passé la nuit dehors, pour pouvoir réfléchir et il s'était endormit dans un coin, jusqu'à ce que Xion ne l'appelle du portable de Sora. Il avait marché une bonne partie de la nuit et s'était posé pour se reposer un peu, quand le soleil commençait son ascension. Il n'avait pas cru qu'il s'endormirait comme une masse mais ça avait visiblement été le cas. Saïx avait essayé de le joindre avant mais il n'avait rien entendu, trop fatigué et trop enfouit dans un sommeil sans rêve pour répondre.

Il regrettait.

Il regrettait tellement.

Axel avait couru comme un dératé jusqu'à l'appartement de Reno et s'était arrêté un peu avant en apercevant la foule regroupée. Capuche sur la tête, il s'était approché, bousculant les passants au passage et il avait manqué de s'écrouler à proximité de son habitation.

Le regard figé de Saîx l'avait brisé. Presque autant que la blessure par balle au niveau de sa tête.

Axel avait réalisé qu'il ne se relèverait pas.

Saïx était mort. Mort.

Il commença à paniquer, complètement perdu, ce simple mot repassant en boucle dans son esprit. Il n'avait su que faire, entre passer le barrage des flics pour le rejoindre, le prendre dans ses bras. Prier n'importe quel Dieu pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve et qu'au réveil, Saïx serait à ses côté, vivant. Il voulait tellement le prendre dans ses bras.

On venait de lui enlever la seule personne au monde dont il ne pouvait se passer. Pourquoi ? On lui avait enlevé ses parents, rendu fou et maintenant on le privait de la personne qu'il aimait ?

Axel sanglota, se passant rageusement une main sur le visage. Il n'avait pas été là. Il n'avait pas été là quand il aurait du l'être. Pas là pour aider Saïx, pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Peut-être pour arriver à le raisonner. Peut-être pour l'inciter à accepter la captivité. A empêcher qu'il se fasse tuer.

Axel étouffa un autre sanglot, ignorant les gens qui se tournaient vers lui. Il ne pouvait même pas l'approcher. Il n'avait pas pu lui parler une dernière fois, lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Ca le mettait hors de lui. Il avait été con ! Ils auraient du fuir ! Saïx…

Le voir au sol, couvert de sang, le déchirait. Il ne savait si c'était le sien ou non mais il était là, vulnérable, à la proie de simples curieux. Il aurait tous voulu les faire partir, les voir disparaître, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il était anéantit. Des policiers arrivèrent, pour faire reculer la foule mais aussi pour couvrir les cadavres. Saïx disparu à ses yeux, la douleur se faisant plus grande encore pour Axel. Il baissa la tête, essuyant rageusement ses larmes avant de s'éloigner. Il ne savait pas où aller son appart était aux mains des flics. Il se dit qu'aller voir Roxas s'il n'était pas trop tard était une idée… Il pourrait réfléchir plus ou moins calmement en présence de quelqu'un. Dans l'immédiat il n'en était pas capable.

Axel chemina jusqu'à la Gare, et regarda vers le haut, hésitant un instant. Il n'était pas sûr de le trouver là haut. Peut-être était-il déjà partit tuer l'assassin de ses parents, il n'en savait rien. Mais il était trop mal pour faire autre chose. Il approcha de la porte à l'arrière, sans que personne ne le remarque et fut soulagé de voir que la porte était ouverte. Il s'y engouffrant, tentant de chasser les dernières larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux. Il n'y arrivait pas vraiment, l'image de Saïx persistant dans son esprit, lui redonnant envie de pleurer à chaque pas. Il lui avait dit qu'il résisterait jusqu'à la mort si les flics venaient à le trouver, le roux l'avait toujours su. Mais il n'avait jamais supporté l'idée et de se rendre compte que c'était arrivé l'anéantissait définitivement. Il poussa la dernière porte, celle menant sur le toit et vit Roxas près du bord. Le blond se retourna, certainement prêt à assommer toute personne qui viendrait ici mais il paru soulagé en voyant que c'était Axel. Il lui sourit alors que le roux approchait, lui-même incapable du moindre sourire.

« Axel ? demanda Roxas quand il fut assez près pour voir son visage.

_Il est mort… Saïx… »

Le dire eut plus d'impact qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il se força à inspirer longuement, même si bien vite il se retrouva appuyé sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Roxas fit de son mieux, il le sentit bien mais il était incapable de réagir. La seule personne dont il avait besoin dans l'immédiat n'était plus là et personne ne pouvait combler ça. Axel se reprit comme il pu, s'excusant difficilement. Il s'éloigna de Roxas, s'asseyant en tailleur au bord du toit.

« Ca va aller ?

_Je crois…

_Hé, Axel… Il faut que tu te reprennes, il n'aurait pas voulu te voir comme ça.

_Je sais mais… »

C'était dur putain. Il ne savait pas comment Roxas avait fait pour remonter la pente après avoir perdu ses parents. Axel avait envie d'aller s'enterrer quelque part et de ne plus jamais sortir, de pleurer la disparition de Saïx jusqu'à crever de dessèchement. Juste de disparaître. De trouver un moyen de le revoir, de le rejoindre, et de quitter cette vie de merde qui l'avait séparé de lui. Saïx était loin et dans un lieu qu'Axel ne pouvait atteindre. Il refoula son malaise aussi loin qu'il pu et changea de sujet, regarda fixement l'horizon.

« Tu n'es pas allé le tuer ? demanda-t-il à Roxas qui l'observait, sur le côté.

_Pas encore, non… J'attends le retour de Vanitas pour y aller… tu sais quoi… Xemnas était dans le coup…

_Non ?

_Si… Il était complètement au courant, fit Roxas amèrement.

_Putain…

_Comme tu dis… Je le laisse en prison lui… avec un peu de chance je pourrais le croiser à un moment où un autre…

_Et lui casser la gueule.

_C'est l'idée oui. »

Axel ne pouvait sourire mais il fut un peu plus soulagé en voyant que Roxas le faisait, lui. Il accepta sans mal la main du blond sur son épaule, se voulant rassurant, même si pour Axel, la peine était trop grande pour que cela ait un réel effet.

« Xion est au courant… Pour moi aussi, parvint-il à articuler.

_... Et ?

_J'espère que Sora pourra l'aider…

_Et toi ? Que-ce que tu comptes faire ?

_Aller à l'appart de Saïx… Et me faire sauter avec l'appart.

_Quoi ? »

Ca venait de lui traverser l'esprit, comme ça, juste quand Roxas avait posé sa question… Mais ça lui paraissait une réelle solution. Axel n'était pas spécialement fuyard, et si Saïx avait été en vie et aurait accepté d'aller en prison, il aurait fait pareil. Mais sans lui, il ne pouvait même pas espérer s'en sortir. Ils l'avaient toujours su. Alors oui, aller chez Saïx à défaut de pouvoir le revoir une dernière fois et de se tuer là-bas était une bonne solution. Axel n'arrivait même pas à en voir une autre.

« Axel, déconnes pas.

_Roxas… Je peux vraiment pas… fit-il d'une voix étranglée.

_Et Xion ? T'y a pensé ?

_Elle t'aura toi

_C'est pas de moi dont elle a besoin ! C'est de toi ! »

Axel le regarda, pas sûr de comprendre. Roxas fronça les sourcils.

« T'as pas remarqué ?

_Remarqué quoi, Roxas ?

_Qu'elle t'aime ? C'était… visible pourtant ! »

Axel regarda son ami comme s'il avait bu, puis voyant qu'il ne mentait visiblement pas, Axel eut un rire triste et tout sauf amusé. C'était encore pire. Il n'avait rien vu ! Quel ami il faisait… Cependant…

« Il faut d'autant plus que je la laisse tranquille Roxas…

_N-

_Tu veux qu'elle me voie en prison ? Sans Saïx j'vais pas arriver à remonter la pente. Au mieux je me ferais défoncer en prison, encore plus loin de lui ! Je ne peux pas ! Tu veux qu'elle voie l'état minable dans lequel je vais être ?! Ca sera encore pire pour elle ! Dans mon histoire, il n'y a pas de bonne fin possible Roxas ! Tu as un but, pas moi, je suis juste assez timbré pour frapper sur les gens ! Il n'y a rien derrière ! Rien !

_... Et tu veux que j'accepte que mon pote se suicide ?! Je peux pas le comprendre ça Axel. Je peux pas ! Je me suis battu pour rester en vie et-

_Mais encore une fois tu as un but ! Mon but à moi c'était Saïx ! »

Axel se tu, entièrement tourné vers Roxas, leurs yeux dans ceux de l'autre, chacun blessés par les paroles de l'autre et ce qui leur arrivait en parallèle.

« Tu dois tuer ce type, ça t'apportera la rédemption dont tu as besoin. Imagines que je reste en vie, que je survive à la prison, que-ce que j'aurai derrière ? Plus rien à protéger. Juste la mort de Saïx sur la conscience et rien d'autre.

_Et Reno ? Xion ? Moi ? Ca compte pas dans ton calcul ?

_Tu crois que Xion acceptera un tueur ? Ou même Reno ? Ne me fais pas rêver !

_... Axel, je veux pas de ça… Je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un… murmura Roxas.

_Je ne veux pas de cette vie… J'en voulais déjà pas étant enfant… Sans Saïx, je pourrais vraiment pas, Roxas… Tu ne m'as pas connu, avant Reno et Saïx… Je remercie le ciel pour ça… Et je ne veux pas retourner à cet état… »

Axel secoua la tête, c'était hors de question. Roxas le regarda, inquiet, intrigué mais son regard se fit résigné et il vint serrer le roux contre lui, ce dernier lui rendant son échange. Il était las.

Il était fatigué et désirait couper court à toute cette connerie. Il se sépara de Roxas, lui ébouriffant une dernière fois les cheveux.

« Prend soin de Xion. Dis lui que… je suis con, et désolé.

_Je le ferais oui… »

C'était peut-être la première fois qu'Axel voyait Roxas avait des yeux aussi humides. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer.

Alors le roux le leva, jetant un dernier coup d'œil à Roxas avant de disparaître dans la cage d'escalier. Il croisa le brun qui accompagnait son ami la dernière fois, Vanitas il lui semblait, mais l'ignora. Il remit sa capuche et couru pour rejoindre l'appartement de Saïx du côté d'Illusiopolis. Le temps maussade du quartier s'accordait parfaitement à son humeur et la fine bruine n'arrangeait rien. Il arriva devant l'appartement et entra. C'était une petite propriété avec seulement deux voisins ce qu'il l'arrangeait. Il ouvrit le logement de Saïx et ouvrit le gaz, ne s'attardant pas encore dans la pièce. Il alla sonner aux autres portes, son visage suffisant à les effrayer en plus du couteau qu'il avait prit. Son visage avait déjà circulé. Il les fit sortir les deux familles présentes et bloqua la cage d'escalier avec du mobilier prit dans une des maisons. Axel ouvrit le gaz dans les deux habitations, fermant les fenêtres et laissant les portes ouvertes pour que le gaz circule. Il retourna à celle de Saïx, se ressaisissant enfin.

Axel avait rencontré, ou plutôt revu Saïx, à une période sombre où il serait certainement devenu alcoolique s'ils ne s'étaient pas entendus. Axel appréciait le contact, en avait besoin pour vivre sainement, et quand Reno lui avait annoncé qu'il devait aller dans une autre ville pour son job, il avait rapidement perdu goût à vivre. Il sortait pour voir du monde mais ce n'étaient pas des proches, ça ne lui apportait rien. Axel détestait cordialement ces moments catatoniques où il ne pouvait rien faire, et où il voyait plus noir qu'un gothique. Sa première période avait été après que ses parents l'aient abandonné à ses 10 ans. Il avait ressentit la perte de ses parent comme un coup de massue, une trahison. Il avait toujours su que ses parents ne l'avaient pas aimé… Il l'avait toujours sentit. Mais il avait cru que s'ils l'avaient gardé jusque là… C'était qu'ils tenaient un peu à lui…

Ca n'avait pas été le cas. Visiblement. Il était toujours amer et n'arrivait pas à leur pardonner qu'on puisse faire croire à une enfant qu'on a un peu d'amour pour lui et de l'abandonner quand il vous gonfle trop. Heureusement, Reno l'avait trouvé un peu après. Quand Axel était prêt à se jeter sous les voitures, quand il avait cessé de manger ou de chercher quelque chose à avaler. Axel avait d'abord eut Reno pour le sauver, et quand ce dernier avait du partir, il y avait eut Saïx… et jamais il ne les remercierait assez. Mais c'était grâce à Saïx qu'il devait beaucoup de chose. Beaucoup trop puisqu'il était incapable de vivre sans lui. Saïx avait été un de ses amis d'enfance, quand il était encore Lea, le fils de Mr et Mme Ushitama… Et l'avoir retrouvé, des années plus tard, changé lui aussi, lui avait fait un bien fou. Peut-être parce que ça lui rappelait sa vie d'avant, peut-être parce qu'il était heureux qu'on ne l'ait pas oublié, que quelqu'un se souvienne encore de Lea et non d'Axel… Il avait changé de nom par confort, parce que ça le dérangeait de porter le prénom choisis par des gens capable d'abandonner leur enfant mais… il avait été infiniment flatté que Saïx s'en souvienne… Etrangement. Ils avaient bâtit leur relation à partir de là, n'oubliant pas le passé mais allant sur des bases plus saines pour chacun d'eux.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre donnant sur la rue ou les policiers s'amassaient déjà, en provenance directe de la Cité du Crépuscule. On lui sommait de descendre, mais Axel n'écoutait pas. Il disparu dans les locaux, allant pousser d'autres meubles pour ne pas qu'ils entrent puis il retourna à la fenêtre pendre une goulée d'air. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait. Saïx lui manquait terriblement… Il regrettait de n'être pas resté auprès de lui.

De ne pas avoir relancé plus tôt le débat sur leur arrestation plausible. Il le regrettait vraiment mais c'était trop tard, comme pour tout. Il eut une pensée pour Reno, que les flics devaient harceler d'appels en tout genre… Il alluma son portable et s'excusa dans un petit message auprès de son père adoptif, le remerciant aussi pour ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Il envoya aussi un message à Xion, qu'elle lirait peut-être tout de suite, ou plus tard, il ne savait pas, mais il tenait à l'écrire.

A l'extérieur, Axel nota la présence de Riku qui appelait visiblement quelqu'un. Il ne savait pas qui… peut-être des renforts.

Axel ne sursauta même pas quand le coup de feu retentit, trop las pour y réfléchir d'avantage. Il vit juste la silhouette de Riku s'effondre comme une masse.

Comme Saïx pensa-t-il en refoulant le visage de son aimé, le crâne ouvert. Il regarda par où était partit le coup de feu et vit sur l'immeuble d'en face un homme, couché sur le sol. Un sniper à la main. Il releva la tête dans sa direction Axel reconnu un membre du commissariat. Rien de plus ironique que de se faire aider par un de ceux qui aurait du l'abattre. Axel le salua froidement de la tête et ferma la fenêtre, rejoignant la chambre de Saïx, en respirant fort difficilement.

Il s'allongea sur son lit, sortit son briquet et joua un instant avec, pensif.

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre maintenant.

La flamme apparue.


	13. Chapter 13

Il s'agit d'un **Univers Alternatif**, le rating est en **M** pour la violence, le _langage parfois cru_ et les _scènes sanglantes_, mais _pas de sexe_ dans cette histoire (ou alors suggéré mais jamais écrit : _pas de lemon_ donc.) Le rating est aussi expliqué par la psychologie de certains personnages mis en avant et qui **peut mettre mal à l'aise, voir totalement déranger**(_je préfère prévenir, même si dans mon cas, je ne vois pas de problème_).  
Présence aussi de **Pairing** : Axel_x_Saïx**,** Cloud_x_Tifa**,** Zexion_x_Demyx**,** Terra_x_Aqua**,** Lumière_x_Plumette (_si, si_)**,** Dingo_x_Sora_x_Donald (_aussi...)_**,** Marluxia_x_Namine**,** Luxord_x_OC et je ne crois pas en avoir oublié...

Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enyx et Disney sauf indication de ma part. Je ne touche aucun centime à écrire cette fanfiction les utilisant.

**Résumé :** _La Ville de Traverse connaît une période de trouble : un groupe de treize assassins, les Similis, sévit en ville sans que la police n'arrive à les attraper, Sora s'est juré de les mettre sous les verrous. Son frère, Roxas, est à la recherche du meurtrier de ses parents, combattant ses propres démons et cachant son appartenance aux Similis pour ne pas blesser ses amis. Mais plus les jours avancent et plus il devient difficile pour Roxas de conjuguer son obsession et sa famille, d'autant que de nouveaux éléments lui parviennent sur l'homme qu'il recherche…_

**Les personnages et l'Univers de Kingdom Hearts appartiennent à Square Enix et Disney. Je ne gagne aucun centime sur cette histoire en les utilisant !**

Bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

**Chapitre 13 :** _La Trinité de l'espoir_

* * *

Xigbar se plaqua au sol aussitôt que le roux disparu de sa fenêtre. Il entendit un grand bruit d'explosion quelques minutes après et fut content d'avoir choisi un immeuble éloigné de celui de Sheppe. Il releva la tête par-dessus le rebord et pu apprécier le feu de joie qu'était l'immeuble en face du sien. Les policiers peinaient à se relever en bas. Joueur, il les laissa reprendre leurs esprits pour mieux s'amuser par la suite.

Après l'appel de Xemnas, il avait quitté son appartement pour patrouiller un peu et réfléchir à ce qu'il allait faire. Il avait eu carte blanche de la part de Xemnas et il comptait bien tirer l'argenté de prison, mais d'abord, s'amuser un peu. Il avait suivit les troupes jusqu'à la Cité du Crépuscule où il avait pu apprécier l'arrestation de Saïx, qui avait tourné à la mise à mort bien rapidement. La combativité du secrétaire l'avait surprit et avait salué sa prestation avant d'observer les allées et venues. Sans mal, il avait remarqué un homme qui ne sentait pas spécialement bien au milieu de la foule. A sa manière de se comporter, Xigbar l'avait identifié comme Axel, le borgne n'avait même pas comprit que personne d'autre ne fasse le rapprochement : c'était flagrant que ce type et Sheppe s'étaient intimement connus. Xigbar n'avait pas eut une grande amitié avec le secrétaire et ce dernier ne s'était pas confié à lui d'une quelconque manière, mais il avait mené ses petites investigations, comme d'ordinaire, et avait relevé plusieurs éléments de sa vie privée. Xigbard était un rapace qui cherchait toute trace de faiblesse, qu'importe soit-elle. Il les trouvait, et les mettait à profit si besoin était. C'était à ce moment qu'il avait apprit la liaison qu'entretenait les similis numéro VII et VIII.

L'ancien second avait ensuite suivit Axel jusqu'à l'horloge, puis jusque chez Sheppe, observé jeter les habitants de chez eux puis avait regardé ses ex-collègues arriver jusqu'à ce que l'immeuble ne saute.

Il ne savait pas qui tuer parmi tout ce beau monde. Puis il avait décidé que ce serait les membres de la cellule d'enquête. C'était un choix parmi d'autres, mais il aimait l'idée d'exterminer ceux qui s'étaient acharnés à le rechercher. Ironique de se retrouvé chassé par la proie que l'on traque. Il irait libérer son prince de son rez-de-chaussée du commissariat par la suite. Il sourit malgré lui et reprit son sniper. Il l'attacha à la sangle qu'il portait autour du corps et referma son manteau, acheté plutôt large pour pouvoir le cacher complètement. Il avait ce fusil depuis bien longtemps, avant même de venir à Traverse et avait presque faillit le vendre mais il lui avait trouvé une très bonne utilité après que Xemnas soit venu lui parler.

Regardant en contrebas, il vit plusieurs policiers s'agenouiller à côté du corps de Riku, commençant à s'inquiéter. Xigbar bougea donc d'immeuble, sautant du toit pour aller à l'immeuble en face de la rue d'où ils arriveraient. Les bâtiments étaient assez proches les un des autres pour que les sauts soit sans danger. Il se positionna et attendit que d'autres arrivent. Ils couraient dans tous les sens, mais à cause de l'explosion et de l'agitation, personne ne savait d'où venait le coup de feu et ils sautillaient comme des lapins, totalement perdus et incapable de réfléchir correctement. C'était comique et Xigbar aurait bien voulu s'entraîner sur eux. Mais il en avait décidé autrement pour le moment. Il aurait du temps après tout ça, rester à Traverse n'était pas une si mauvaise idée : il était habitué au terrain, connaissait beaucoup de cibles potentielles. Non, c'était un bon terrain de chasse qu'il voulait encore arpenter quelques temps.

Xigbar s'était engagé un peu trop tôt dans l'armée, certainement. Mais il ne regrettait pas.

Ca avait été son âge d'or.

Il était sportif, intelligent, ce qu'il fallait d'impertinence et d'audace mais savait se tenir avec les supérieurs, de ce fait, il avait grimpé quelques échelons en faisant ce qu'il faisait de mieux : Tirer.

Ca avait duré quelques années, puis ça avait capoté comme ça arrive souvent il n'y a pas que des victoires ou que de défaites. Mais l'une d'entre elle lui avait coûté un œil et il avait été décidé qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre : la perte d'un œil étant trop incapacitante pour qu'il continue. Alors il avait renoncé, la seule fois dans sa vie, n'ayant aucune envie de rester à l'écart d la bataille. Le sniper datait de cette époque. Il l'avait gardé, préférant cela à une quelconque médaille qui aurait finie dans il ne savait quel tiroir. Puis il avait déménagé, ne souhaitant pas rester dans la même ville. Il était alors venu à Traverse, cette ville charmante, et on ne peut plus plate en criminalité. A croire que tous les habitants étaient de bons samaritains.

Puis Xigbar avait croisé Xemnas et à partir de là, il s'était amusé.

C'était un petit jeune comparé à lui mais Xigbar avait sentit que s'ils avaient à travailler ensemble, ce ne serait pas lui qui commanderaient. Ca lui convenait le rôle de subordonné « obéissant » lui allait comme un gant. Après que Xemnas et lui soient devenus plus proche et qu'il lui ait fait par de son plan, Xigbar avait accepté. Ca pouvait un peu pimenter sa vie maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire.

Il ne regrettait pas. Jouer les tueurs perchés sur les toits n'avait rien de désagréable. C'était plutôt amusant même. Il avait rapidement découvert qu'il aimait bien suivre les gens et apprendre des choses sur eux avant de leur tirer dans la tête. Une fois encore, ça lui faisait passer le temps. Même en étant second au commissariat, il ne se passait pas grand-chose dans les quartiers de la ville. Des vols de photos de temps à autres, des fraudes par-ci par-là avec Mr Picsou et ses glaces, mais rien d'excitant ou de passionnant pas de meurtres, pas de viols, pas de bombes, pas d'attentats. Rien.

Puis, les similis étaient arrivés, eux et les assassinats, eux et la panique de la population.

Xigbar s'était réjoui des réactions parfois exagérées de certains énergumènes, allant parfois jusqu'à tuer leur voisin en pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un simili. Il en avait plus d'un comme ça, complètement à la masse, et incapable de faire la part des choses. Et, à sa plus grande surprise, avec les similis, les crimes avaient désespérément augmentés dans Traverse. Ca le surprenait toujours mais il ne se sentait que plus près à continuer, à faire grimper la criminalité, à jouer avec le feu et l'ordre public, les consciences, à rabaisser l'homme à son instinct le plus vil et primaire.

Survie.

Les policiers arrivèrent, avec eux, les pompiers pour éteindre le feu, mais il ne bougea pas. Puis arriva une voiture, où il reconnu le conducteur.

Squall.

C'était pour ça que Xigbar avait laissé téléphoner Riku, du moins jusqu'à un certain point. Il savait que les renforts de la cellule d'enquête allaient arriver. Et c'était eux qu'il voulait voir morts. Il se mit en joue le profileur de Traverse et rapidement, il tira. Un seul coup qui explosa la vivre et le crâne posté derrière. La voiture devint incontrôlable et alla se ficher dans un mur pendant que Xigbar rechargeait, calmement et sans cesser de les fixer. Donald, Dingo et Sora sortirent de la voiture, essayant d'aider leur conducteur. Xigbar doutaient qu'ils puissent faire quoi que ce soit pour lui. Il avait touché la tête et il savait qu'on ne se relevait pas d'un tir de fusil sniper. Il aurait pu tirer ailleurs, mais ça faisait moins propre, moins contrôlé. Moins professionnel. Donc, définitivement, la tête.

Le second de Xemnas les observa hésiter avant de partir se mettre à l'abri, dans des bâtiments différents. Il se fit un plaisir de les laisser croire qu'ils allaient être en sécurité avant d'avoir Dingo, juste avant qu'il ne passe le porche. Il apprécia le cri désespéré de Donald et les ordres de Sora qui lui disait de rester à l'intérieur alors que Dingo s'effondrait. Malheureusement pour l'albinos, il avait choisit un immeuble accessible de là où il était, contrairement à Sora. Chaque chose en son temps, il trouverait un moyen de le tuer. En changeant d'immeuble certainement, mais pour l'instant, il avait Blanche-Neige à teindre en rouge.

Il retrouvait bizarrement des sensations agréables à avoir enfin de vraies cibles mouvantes. Il était le chasseur mais aussi le chassé, et c'était diablement excitant. Ca lui avait manqué et il retrouvait la tension de se muscles avec grand plaisir. Ce n'était plus juste tirer avec l'angle le plus tordu, les meilleurs capacités, le challenge, non… C'était anticiper ce qu'ils allaient faire, surveiller leurs actions, jouer un peu avec leurs nerfs.

Ce qui était déjà fait. Il avait tué le meilleur ami à l'un, l'amant aux deux et un collègue, ami même, pour l'autre. Ca serait suffisant pour mettre plus d'un homme en rogne. Il le savait.

Xigbar surveilla les fais et gestes de Donald, et il tira un coup de semonce non loin de sa tête, appréciant son sursaut, juste avant qu'il ne se cache. Ajustant la lunette, Xigbar pu remarquer qu'il parlait à un portable, certainement avec Sora. Ca l'intéressait… Une idée germa dans son esprit, aussi, il se releva, son corps dépassant un peu plus du rebord, de manière à être vu.

Il était joueur. Peut-être un peu trop diraient certains. Xemnas le lui avait fait remarquer plus d'une fois.

Mais il voulait que Sora vienne à lui. Xigbar avait remarqué, sans mal, l'intérêt que portait Xemnas à son subordonné. Il n'avait juste jamais eut la possibilité de savoir pouvoir et Xigbar aimait savoir : c'était l'occasion ou jamais de confirmer ce qu'il avait pu trouver. Toujours à travers la lunette, il vit Donald regarder en sa direction avant de se rebaisser presque immédiatement.

C'est bon, il était repéré.

Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre. Xigbar redressa son fusil, mettant alors les pieds pour qu'il tienne debout seul, et le positionna attentivement. Il voulait avoir à le bouger le moins possible et à pouvoir le reprendre en un mouvement de main sans être gêné d'une quelconque manière. Il devrait être rapide, et ne pas hésiter.

Xigbar sourit.

Il était incapable d'hésiter, ça l'amusait trop pour douter de lui, de ses actes. Ca ne lui ressemblait tout simplement pas. On ne demandait pas aux soldats de réfléchir : ça allait dans le sens de la patrie, point barre. Dans ce combat, la patrie était loin mais son intérêt primait sur toute autre chose. Il avait décidé de ce qu'il ferait, et par la suite, peut-être qu'il s'occuperait des autres policiers. Mais pour l'instant, il n'y avait que lui, Donald et Sora. Il se repositionna à son sniper, ne focalisant pas sur ce qu'il voyait, mais sur ce qui approchait dans son dos. C'était fourbe, surtout venant de Sora qui aimait prévenir de son arrivée, mais qu'importe, il comprenait la manœuvre. Lui-même n'agissait que par ruse et moyens controversés.

Xigbar ne bougea pas quand il sentit le canon d'une arme se poser sur son crâne. Il sourit, son doigt se crispant sur la gâchette du sniper sans l'enclencher.

« Pose ça, tu veux ?

_C'est à moi de dire ça, Xigbar.

_Comme si. Là, dans cette position, je suis capable de savoir que tu n'as pas le doigt sur la détente. Moi si. »

Immédiatement, Sora se replaça, sous le rire de Xigbar. Ce petit le faisait décidément rire.

« Je veux juste parler.

_Pas moi. Je vais te mettre en pri-

_On va discuter, parce que de nous deux, c'est moi qui tire le plus vite, et tu n'aurais pas envie que je tue Donald ?

_Je ne veux pas te parler !

_Comme si… sourit Xigbar. J'ai fait des petites recherches, sur Xemnas, toi et Roxas. Cependant, tu pourrais peut-être m'éclairer ?

_...

_Pourquoi Xemnas voulait-il autant de toi dans la cellule d'enquête ?

_Je n'en sais rien, peut-être parce qu'il est juste dingue.

_Peut-être oui… mais tu ne crois pas qu'il y aurait une autre raison ?

_Je m'en moque… et tu auras tout ton temps pour lui en parler en prison. »

Xigbar rit à nouveau et demanda en se retournant vers le brun, faisant abstraction du canon braqué sur lui. Il croisa son regard, un sentiment innommable noyé dans ces abysses bleus. De légers sillons humides couvraient ses joues.

Vraiment très divertissant.

« As-tu été un gentil garçon ? Hum, tu as l'air plutôt méchant.(1)

_Ta gueule.

_Tu as déjà tué quelqu'un, petit ? »

Au regard que Sora lui lança, Xigbar su que non et il retourna à son observation du bâtiment où se trouvait Donald, non sans un sourire.

« Alors repose ce flingue.

_C'est ça ! Compte là-dessus !

_Tu vas te rendre malade, c'est tout ce que tu vas faire.

_Non, je sauverai Donald. »

Décidément, Xigbar était beaucoup trop joueur. Il relâcha son fusil et se recula un peu, se tournant pour regarder Sora. Ce dernier fit un pas en arrière, continuant de le mettre en joue. Xigbar leva les mains en l'air, signe de passivité et après un instant ou Sora analysa la situation, ce dernier alla faire tomber le fusil sniper par terre d'un coup de pied et, d'une seule main et sans quitter Xigbar, il appuya sur une touche pour composer le numéro de Donald.

« C'est bon, j'ai Xigbar devant moi. Il s'est rendu. »

D'un coup d'œil, Xigbar vit la tignasse blanche de Donald apparaître à une fenêtre et il sauta sur l'occasion. Il fit tomber Sora, en crochetant une de ses jambes avant de reprendre son fusil et de viser Donald avant qu'il n'ait l'idée de se cacher une nouvelle fois. Dès l'instant où il l'eut en ligne de mire, si tira, sans aucune hésitation.

Il fit mouche, le cri de Sora preuve de sa réussite. Xigbar sourit en se retournant, visant à peine pour tuer le dernier de la cellule d'enquête. La distance n'était pas suffisante pour avoir le temps de toucher la tête correctement.

Sora avait attrapé son arme.

Xigbar voulu rire de ses larmes, lui dire combien c'était inutile mais l'impact le fit basculer, et ce malgré le rebord. Sa tête irradia de douleur avant même qu'il ne comprenne que l'immeuble défilait devant lui.

Il ne su même pas s'il avait tiré ou non.

Amusant.

* * *

« On peut y aller ?

_Tiens, pressé ? »

Bon sang que cet homme pouvait être énervant. Roxas tira Vanitas par le bras pour qu'il le regarde, incapable de supporter ses moqueries vaseuses plus longtemps. Il n'en avait plus la patience.

« On y va. Maintenant. »

Vanitas lui rit au nez, se dégageant sans pour autant détourner les yeux. Il se campa sur ses deux jambes et croisa les bras en demandant.

« T'es prêt à tuer mon père ?

_On ne peut plus. »

Il avait eut besoin d'un instant de réflexion. Pour Axel, pour son choix et sa propre incapacité à pouvoir l'aider en ce dur moment. Il ne comprenait pas qu'Axel abandonne aussi facilement, malgré ses explications, malgré la compréhension que pouvait avoir Roxas. Il avait été dans une situation semblable, peut-être pas la même, mais tout aussi destructrice. Il avait perdu son monde aussi, tout sur quoi il s'était battit durant son enfance, pouvait-on vivre pire sous ses yeux ? Visiblement oui. C'était hors du champ de compréhension de Roxas, mais il avait finit par l'accepter. Un peu. A défaut de pouvoir pleurer avec lui ou pour lui, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire même si au fond de lui, il ressentait la déception de voir son ami laisser tomber : lui-même s'était battu. Mais encore une fois, Roxas parvenait à comprendre… Lui avait une cible pour sa vengeance. Pas Axel. Si le roux venait à vouloir se venger, il aurait tout un état à détruire, tout un système, pas seulement un psychopathe.

C'était impossible à réaliser.

Malgré lui, il comprenait.

« Allons-y alors. »

Roxas se détourna et embrassa une dernière fois le paysage du regard. Il ne pourrait pas le revoir avant un long moment, il en avait conscience. Il suivit alors le brun en cachant son visage et arrivé en bas, il se sentit étrangement mal à l'aise. La Cité du Crépuscule ne lui avait jamais paru autant hostile. Ils étaient tous à rechercher l'assassin dans la foule et il ne se voyait que plus étranger encore à tous ces gens. Il y a peu, il ressentait de l'apaisement dans ce quartier, loin de la folie qui le suivait, loin de cet homme, même si chez Cloud c'était une toute autre chose cependant. Mais à présent il n'y avait nul endroit où il pouvait ressentir ça. Il y avait vécu un certain nombre d'années, et même si ce temps de plénitude était mort, il avouait apprécier ce quartier. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'y avait jamais tué personne, que la plupart de ses amis habitaient ici, il n'en savait rien. Ils passèrent, volontairement du côté de l'appartement d'Axel, Roxas évitant de regarder. Il ne souhaitait pas voir Saïx, même si, depuis le temps, il espérait qu'ils aient levé le corps. Pas que le spectacle le choque, et même s'il n'était pas ami avec Saïx, il l'avait connu, et il souhaitait garder le souvenir de la statue impénétrable qu'il était durant son vivant. Puisque sa mémoire était d'une sélectivité à toute épreuve, mieux valait ne garder que le strict minimum.

« T'appréhende pas ?

_Il n'y a rien à appréhender. J'entre, je le tue, je repars. C'est simple.

_Même pas d'explications ?

_Je m'en tamponne. Il m'a volé un frère, mes parents, dix ans d'existences, j'ai pas de temps à lui donner. »

Il n'avait pas peur. Enfin, pas peur d'échouer. Il ne se laisserait pas tuer et obtiendrai ce pourquoi il venait. Roxas sentait seulement que son pouls allait beaucoup trop vite pour être normal. Il se doutait que revoir cet homme après dix ans allait être difficile… Il ne savait pas s'il allait vraiment supporter de l'avoir en face. Le regard de Xemnas ou Vanitas était déjà insoutenable pour lui, il craignait de ne retrouver celui de cet homme. Les sentiments qu'il y avait lu ce jour là restaient gravés en lui, puissants, terrifiants. Roxas passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque : il était mal à l'aise rien qu'en y pensant… Non pas mal à l'aise, juste apeuré. Juste ça. Roxas avait grandit, certes et avait apprit à contrôler ses peurs dues à la vision d'horreur d'avait été le meurtre de ses parents mais il en gardait des lésions que représentaient cet homme à lui tout seul. Consciemment, il ne se rappelait que de ses yeux, orangés et dérangeants, mais dans ses cauchemars, il le revoyait tout entier. C'était douloureux, effrayant, même pour l'adulte qu'il était devenu. Certains avaient peur des araignées, d'autres des chiens, pour lui c'était un homme aux yeux dorés et au sourire inhumain, heureusement pour lui unique représentant de son espèce.

Et Roxas allait mettre fin à ses jours.

Vanitas les mena jusqu'aux Jardins Radieux où Roxas sortit enfin de ses réflexions. Comme ils ne prenaient pas la direction de la sortie du quartier, Roxas demanda d'un air hébété.

« Il habite dans ce quartier ?

_Surpris ?

_Oui…

_Contrairement à ce qu'il fait croire à Terra, il est plutôt riche. Héritage familial si j'en crois ses comptes.

_Que-ce que cela change qu'il soit riche ou non ?

_Ca change que l'argent de Terra est inutile ou pas. Et s'il l'est, Aqua aurait voulu quitter la maison. Et Xehanort ne pouvait pas se le permettre. »

Roxas s'arrêta de marcher un instant, Vanitas en faisant de même pour l'observer.

« Xehanort tu as dis ?

_Quoi ? C'est le nom de mon père, tu ne le savais pas ?

_Non…

_Bah, je croyais l'avoir dit. Puis tu t'en moques, non ? C'est qu'un nom. »

Après une hésitation, Roxas hocha de la tête. Pour lui ce n'était pas qu'un nom…

C'était beaucoup plus, comme la dernière pièce du long puzzle qu'il avait mit des années à reconstituer, comme il pouvait, avec les mauvaises pièces, et les bonnes qu'on lui lançait au visage comme si de rien était.

Il ne pouvait exprimer dans quel état de lassitude il était…

Ils reprirent leur marche, tous deux silencieux jusqu'à un manoir.

Roxas était déjà passé devant quelques fois. Sans y porter attention. Sans regarder. Tout était à portée de main depuis si longtemps… Une bouffé de colère le prit soudainement. Il ne prêta pas attention au rire de Vanitas à ses côtés, moqueur comme à son habitude, se traitant mentalement d'abruti. Il n'allait pas s'énerver pour ça, pas maintenant. Comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce manoir abritait l'homme qu'il cherchait ?

Ce n'était pas possible ! Tout simplement impossible !

Alors, à quoi bon s'apitoyer sur son sort ? Roxas expira profondément. Il devait rester calme. Autant qu'il pouvait être calme dans une pareille situation…

Un grand bruit leur parvint, provenant d'un autre quartier. Roxas releva instantanément la tête, inquiet, repensant à son meilleur ami mais Vanitas lui donna une claque dans le dos pour le faire avancer.

« Allez, ne faisons pas attendre tes pulsions meurtrières. »

Sans relever, Roxas suivit Vanitas à l'intérieur non sans un dernier regard en direction du bruit qu'ils avaient entendu. Une explosion. Quelque chose avait explosé. Le blond priait de toutes ses forces que cela n'ait aucun rapport avec Axel. Il accepta finalement de rentrer, sa gorge se serrant soudainement. L'endroit le faisait se sentir petit, ridicule, mais surtout impuissant. Il touchait au but mais l'insécurité balayait toute pensée satisfaite, tout moyen de savourer un temps soit peu cette victoire. Il balada son regard sur la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer, Vanitas s'adossa au mur après avoir refermé la porte d'entrée dans un claquement sonore. Roxas le foudroya du regard dans les ténèbres ambiantes, ce con ne faisait rien pour l'aider. Il ne distinguait cependant que ses contours la porte refermée, l'obscurité avait envahit les lieux, les lourdes tentures interdisant à la lumière de passer et augmentant de la pire des manières l'angoisse de Roxas. Le blond envisagea l'espace d'un instant d'aller les ouvrir, mais il se ravisa aussitôt : ce serait montrer une faiblesse et il s'y refusait. Nerveusement, il passa la main sur sa nuque, en proie à des picotements désagréables.

Il sonda l'étage supérieur et se dit qu'il était temps d'aller de l'avant.

De trouver ce qu'il cherchait.

De mettre un terme à cette histoire insensée.

A côté de lui, seule la respiration de Vanitas lui rappelait sa présence, il était étrangement silencieux. Le manoir entier semblait respirer et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, son cœur battait trop fort pour qu'il puisse se concentrer sur les bruits autour de lui. Roxas savait qu'il était observé, il tout son organisme le savait, crispé et en alerte.

La lumière s'alluma alors, en provenance de l'étage, éclairant alors toute la pièce centrale. Roxas n'avait d'yeux que vieil homme attendait en haut de l'escalier, la main encore sur l'interrupteur.

L'estomac noué, Roxas plaqua ses mains contre son corps pour ne pas qu'elles tremblent, bien qu'inutilement. Il les sentait, fébriles, même à travers le tissu. Un froid intense l'envahit, glaçant son sang quand le vieil homme prit parole d'une voix que Roxas aurait préférée ne plus jamais entendre.

« Et bien, cela faisait longtemps Roxas. »

Le blond enleva sa capuche pour mieux voir cet homme dont il avait peur et dont il voulait la mort. Il réprima tout frisson et se maintint droit et digne comme il ne l'avait pas été lors de leur première rencontre. L'autre continua, souriant du haut de son étage.

« Xemnas ne m'a pas mentit, tu as bien grandi.

_Et je viens juste chercher vengeance.

_Futile, mais ça a le mérite de te faire avancer. Vanitas… j'aurai du me douter que tu choisirais le plus amusant.»

Ignorant le petit rire modeste du brun dans son dos, Roxas serra les dents et s'avança jusqu'aux premières marches, sortant le couteau de sa poche. Il se sentait au bord de l'implosion, son sang battant furieusement à ses tempes. Il voulait en finir, rapidement, tout ça le mettant dans un état bien trop difficile à supporter.

Il grimpa une marche.

« Venu pour des réponses ?

_L'heure des aveux est révolue, je viens venger mes parents, cracha Roxas.

_Dommage, tu aurais pu tant apprendre. »

Six marches.

« Je m'en moque éperdument…

_Ta haine est telle que je l'avais espérée. Une bonne chose. »

Roxas fit taire la peur sourde qu'il ressentait à approcher cet homme, à l'entendre parler, comme autrefois, sa voix rocailleuse achevant de l'effrayer. Sans compter ce regard doré qui le hantaient depuis si longtemps. Il avait désespérément peur de cet homme qui ne tremblait pas alors qu'il le menaçait, pire, qui savait que cela arriverait, qui avait prévu cette scène, qui l'avait voulu. Ce qui le terrifiait encore plus était que tout semblait prévu à en croire cet homme, les réactions qu'avait Roxas était attendue et cela le rendait malade.

Deux marches.

« Regarde Vanitas, comment on créé des monstres…

_TAIS-TOI ! »

Roxas sauta les mètres qui les séparaient, couteau en main, décidé à le lui planter dans le crâne sans aucune hésitation. Il avait sous-estimé l'homme qui le bloqua avec force, venant à l'étrangler d'une seule main, l'autre tentant de tordre son poignet droit. Il souriait toujours, restant terrifiant. Son toucher était à la fois blessure et souillure, douleur insurmontable physiquement et mentalement. Roxas manqua de pleurer en réalisant toute la souffrance que cela lui causait : sans hésitation il se serait jeté dans un feu pour échapper à cela. Ces mains maudites qui avait déchiqueté avec passion leurs corps, qui avait écrit ces odieuses lettres encensant la vision macabre, jusqu'à la complète dissolution de son esprit. Cependant il résista, au manque d'air, à ses larmes naissances, à son haut le cœur et à l'idée de rendre les armes. Il n'en avait pas le droit et, dans les dernières éclaircies qu'il obtenait péniblement dans sa strangulation, Roxas projeta toute sa force dans un coup de pied qui eut pour effet de faire lâche le vieil homme. Ils tombèrent tous les deux, Roxas respirant à grande goulées l'air pesant, et avant qu'il ne retrouve totalement son champ de vision, il se jeta sur son attaquant et lâchant son arme. L'agrippant par le col, incapable de poser ses réflexions, il le frappa contre le sol, de nombreuses fois, animé par une rage sans pareille.

Roxas n'obtint que des rires et la dernière once de contrôle qu'il avait sur lui s'envola, peut importe que l'autre morde sa main jusqu'au sang, il voulait voir son visage déformé, par la douleur et les plaies.

Il ne se calma que bien après.

Après avoir craché sa haine, après s'être repaît de ses cris, de sa longue et sanglante agonie, après avoir lui-même crié toute sa frustration, sa colère, son impuissance passée qui sortait enfin. Aveuglé il frappa de toute ses forces, les plaintes ne l'arrêtant pas, les craquements ne l'encourageant que plus, le manque de réaction de l'autre ne faisant que l'énerver. Il hurla, hurla jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir que chuchoter et jusqu'à ce que ses bras ne lui paraissent trop lourd et que sa tête ne sembla exploser sous l'afflux de sentiments. Après seulement ne plus savoir quoi frapper au sol il se calma, la douleur et culpabilité dévalant ses joues, le crime maculant insensiblement ses mains, son corps, son cœur.

Il ne savait pas, ne savait plus. Ce qu'il avait sous les yeux n'était plus humain, s'il l'avait déjà été. Il en était dégoûté et, haletant, il endura un haut le cœur sans même avoir le temps de se détourner. Il se sentait mal, terriblement mal, souillé du plus profond de lui-même, complètement conscient de ce qu'il venait d'accomplir et pourtant incapable d'en tirer une quelconque satisfaction après coup. Fébrilement, il se décala du corps sans vie sur lequel il était assit, s'appuyant contre la rambarde et retenant de nouveaux les nausées qui l'assaillaient rien qu'à la vision du sang sur ses mains.

Il n'était pas soulagé.

Loin de là.

Une angoisse sourde le prenait lentement, ne cessant de faire apparaître des larmes qu'il ne voulait plus jamais voir couler. Il se sentait juste… vide et sale. Plus qu'après aucun meurtre…

Il ne comprenait pas... Il en avait terminé ! Il était libre, avait vengé ses parents, son frère.

Pourquoi ça ne lui apportait rien ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi n'était-il pas allégé de sa peine, de ses peurs, des démons qui l'avaient hanté pendant des années ?

Il était mort de peur. Il se sentait encore moins bien que lorsqu'il recevait ces lettres maudites. Que-ce que cela voulait dire ? Il devrait être heureux ! Il le devait ! Il avait trimé pour survivre jusqu'à ce jour alors pourquoi c'était encore pire qu'avant ?! Ce n'était pas logique !

« Comment tu vas, Twinny ? railla Vanitas qui l'avait rejoint en montant les marches.

_Dégage…

_Moi qui croyait avoir le droit à une danse de la joie.

_DEGAGE ! »

Vanitas marqua un temps de pause, son corps tendu, prêt à recevoir une attaque et une lueur indéfinissable dans le regard. Le regard que l'on a lorsqu'on regarde une bête étrange. C'est ce qui stoppa Roxas, qui n'avait même pas eut conscience de se préparer à se relever, il sentait clairement son sang bouillonnant et ses muscles bandés. Que s'apprêtait-il à faire ? Se laissant retomber en arrière, Roxas prit sa tête entre les mains.

Il était terrifié.

Il était devenu ce que Xehanort avait façonné… Un monstre violent et incontrôlable… Il comprit le reste dans un sanglot amer, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Pouvait-on prévoir ce genre de choses ? Pouvait-on vouloir créer des êtres sanglants dont la moindre petite chose les fait sortir de leurs gonds ? Xehanort l'avait réalisé, sur son dos, Roxas en avait de nouveau le cœur au bord des lèvres. Roxas avait exactement fait ce que Xehanort attendait, peut-être jusqu'à le tuer.

Il n'arrivait pas à être content de la situation : il avait perdu son unique but. C'était une réussite en soi mais quoi ? Qu'attendait-il après ?

Rien.

Que rêvait-il de faire ?

Rien.

Que savait-il faire ?

Tuer…

Il laissa échapper un gémissement désespéré. Il avait tout abandonné pour en arriver là et venger ses parents mais il le regrettait amèrement. Il avait tout perdu, même sa seule raison d'exister. Aller en prison pour les meurtres qu'il avait commit ne comblaient même pas ce vide. Et par-dessus tout, il se rendait compte à quel point il avait compté sur ce dernier meurtre pour redevenir ce qu'il avait été il y a longtemps.

C'était impossible. Jamais il ne redeviendrait le Roxas d'avant, Roxas Blackson, c'était bien trop tard. Il n'avait pas escompté guérir en un jour et oublier ce qu'il avait fait mais… Il avait tué, c'était devenu sa manière de se calmer… Et il voyait à quel point c'était encré en lui, même si ça le dégoûtait… Il était devenu le monstre qu'avait voulu créer Xehanort. En voulant l'atteindre, il avait fait ce qui était prévu… Il se répugnait.

Roxas avait tout perdu. Ami, famille, but, contrôle de soi, identité… humanité.

Méritait-il seulement d'exister ? Roxas doutait profondément de cela, s'il avait été juge, il aurait condamné une personne comme lui à la peine de mort, et ce, même si elle était interdite. En voulait se faire justice, il avait fait pire, bien pire. Mais il ne fuirait pas ses responsabilités. Roxas se releva, chancelant quelque peu. Honteux, il n'osa regarder Xehanort et commença à descendre les escaliers, Vanitas le suivant après un court instant.

« Que vas-tu faire ? demanda-t-il, ayant retrouvé sa verve.

_Remplir ma promesse… Je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute manière que d'aller me rendre…

_... Dommage, j'aurai espéré mieux.

_De qu- »

Roxas cria lorsqu'il sentit la morsure froide du métal s'enfoncer dans son dos et le traverser de part en part. Il s'écroula, dévalant le reste des marches lourdement. Il roula jusqu'au sol du rez-de-chaussée, hurlant quand le métal déchirait un peu plus ses chairs. Vanitas arriva à sa hauteur, délogeant l'arme de la blessure. Roxas commençait à perdre ses repaires, le regard voilé par une douleur sans nom. De manière erratique, il parvint à comprendre que Vanitas le prenait le pendentif de Ventus. Crachant le sang qui envahissait sa bouche, il demanda :

« Que-ce que… tu fous ?

_J'aurai besoin de ça, plus tard. Quand au reste… Je pense que je peux faire mieux que Xehanort. Je vois ici une expérience qui aurait pu être une réussite mais qui a raté. »

Roxas ne comprit pas sur le coup et sombra dans l'inconscience quand le couteau entama brusquement son dos, de nouveau.

Il ouvrit les yeux, ne se souvenant pas de les avoir fermés. Il ne se souvenait pas non plus de s'être mit sur le dos. La douleur vive le rappelait à sombrer de nouveau pour ne pas l'endurer. Le visage de Sora apparu, il entendit vaguement quelques paroles, sans en saisir le sens. Il aurait voulu bouger, dire quelque chose, même vaguement, mais aucun de ses membres ne lui répondait. A travers le voile cotonneux qui le coupait de Sora, il sut qu'il n'arriverait pas à communiquer, ce qui sonnait comme un gargouillis sortant de sa bouche.

Sora sembla paniquer et voulu le redresser. Le mouvement raviva la douleur et Roxas ne fut capable que de fermer les yeux, dans une brusque inspiration noyée.

Ca devait être mieux ainsi…

* * *

« Sora a finalement laissé tombé la police, tu sais ? Ca a prit du temps pour qu'il accepte qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter les locaux. Il… ne sait pas encore quoi faire mais il a l'air d'aller un peu mieux. C'est ce qui compte… »

Xion prit une inspiration et se tu, appréciant la brise jouant dans ses cheveux. Ils avaient bien poussé depuis le temps, atteignant ses omoplates. Parfois, Sora les lui nouait dans le dos, silencieusement, comme ce matin. Depuis des mèches s'étaient échappées.

Plus ou moins sereinement, elle reporta son attention sur les petites structures en pierre devant lesquelles elle se tenait agenouillée, ses doigts effleurant la matière rugueuse avec douceur et tendresse.

« On a eu des nouvelles de Ven aussi. Il va bien, il a rattrapé ses lacunes et est partit dans des études littéraire. Je suis contente qu'il ait pu récupérer ce qui lui manquait. Il vit bien à Départ, la contrée à côté de Traverse. Il vient nous voir quand il a le temps. A vrai dire, il se débrouille toujours pour en avoir j'ai l'impression, sourit-elle. L'école le passionne pourtant… C'est encore difficile de le regarder sans te voir toi, mais je commence à m'y faire… Il serait temps, tu me diras. Il est complètement différent de toi, il s'émerveille de tout, c'est amusant et effrayant… Mais je le comprends, ça doit être une immense bouffée d'air que de se plonger dans les études pour lui.»

Elle joua un instant avec les fleurs déposée au sol et eut un sourire un peu triste et résigné. Lentement elle se tourna vers la structure au centre, stoppant ses doigts sur la pierre froide.

« Et Axel, tu sais quoi ? Reno a trouvé quelqu'un. Enfin, oui ! On n'y croyait plus mais finalement il s'est casé. J'aurai cru qu'il se serait rué sur une minette mais il se trouve qu'il a choisit un Barracuda à peine moins baraqué que l'original. Un de ses collègues à la Shinra il me semble… Rude. Très gentil, même s'il fait très Men in Black avec ses lunettes et son costar. Je pense qu'il t'aurait plus et que Reno et toi l'auriez bien fait tourner en bourrique.»

De nouveau, elle fit silence. Elle se sentait bien, dans leur jardin, à l'abri des regards, à parler dans le vide elle y tenait cependant trop pour s'arrêter.

Après les événements des similis, elle avait quitté le manoir, ne supportant plus d'y habiter. Ventus, Aqua et Terra y avaient élu domicile, ne pouvant faire autrement. Le manoir de leur père avait été saisit, tout d'abord pour résoudre les deux meurtres, puis par rapport à leur séquestration puis aussi pour toutes les magouilles que le vieil homme avait fait à l'intérieur. Cloud les avait donc accueillis, mais en toute honnêteté, Xion ne supportait pas leur compagnie, trop affectée de la perte de son frère et de son meilleur ami. Elle en subissait toujours les conséquences par ailleurs les kilos perdus ne revenaient que trop lentement et elle était plus proche d'Oscar, le squelette de l'université de Ven qu'à une femme de vingt-quatre ans. Et si son moral remontait doucement, il lui avait fallu énormément de temps.

Le jour où Roxas et Axel l'avaient quittés, Kairi l'avait accueillit chez elle, gentiment, et le lendemain, Xion était partit voir les corps, ceux qu'on accepta de lui montrer… Sora n'avait pas été là, pas tout à fait remis de son côté : perdre amis, amants, frère, collègues l'avait anéantit en plus du fait qu'il avait passé la nuit à se morfondre pour avoir abattu Xigbar. Elle avait été seule et s'était effondrée sur Roxas, ne supportant pas de le voir allongé et sans vie et l'état dans lequel elle avait été les jours suivants fut proche de la catatonie. Elle regrettait ce comportement mais doutait toujours d'avoir pu faire autre chose. Sora avait eut plus de mal encore à s'en remettre, et elle après s'être remise de ses émotions, elle l'avait soutenu comme elle pouvait, l'empêchant par ailleurs de faire les pire bêtises. Puis avait eut lieu les funérailles et Xion avait bataillé ferme pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Heureusement, Reno avait accepté son idée.

Argumentant que ce ne serait pas respectueux envers les familles des victimes d'enterrer leurs tueurs à leurs côtés, Xion avait obtenu que leurs tombes soient construites à l'arrière du manoir Oblivion. Reno avait accepté qu'Axel soit enterré là-bas, en compagnie de Roxas et Saïx. Ce dernier ne possédant plus de famille, les autorités avait volontiers laissé la brune faire, trop heureux de se débarrasser du cadavre d'un assassin. Et comme souvent elle venait se recueillir devant leur sépulture, un peu comme s'ils étaient encore là, avec elle. C'était étrange, elle en avait conscience, beaucoup trop conscience, mais elle en avait encore besoin, même après cinq ans.

Mais c'était la première fois en cinq ans qu'elle s'adressait à eux : elle acceptait enfin l'idée qu'elle avait besoin de parler, comme s'ils étaient vivants.

Elle avait beaucoup parlé et répété beaucoup de choses, sur Ventus notamment, mais s'en moquait. Personne n'était présent pour la voir de toute façon. Elle savait que Sora faisait parfois de même en s'adressant à Roxas mais ne faisait aucune remarque là-dessus. Il avait emporté beaucoup avec lui, dont les réponses dont ils avaient besoin, surtout pour Sora qui recherchait celui qui l'avait tué. Xion avait pu l'aiguiller sur quelques choix de leur frère et Ventus avait été désemparé, furieux, mais il s'était reprit, continuant de maudire le nom de Vanitas qu'il considérait comme l'assassin.

Mais ils ne l'avaient jamais retrouvé.

Ventus, Aqua et Terra semblaient persuadé de sa culpabilité, Xion et Sora se disaient qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions.

Mais ils étaient passés à autre chose, pour ne pas faire comme Roxas, et aussi parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le courage de courir après Vanitas dans une énième vengeance. Sora avait laissé tombé, que ce soit l'affaire, ou son métier. Il maudissait les séries policières et se muait dans un silence de mort quand il croisait d'anciens collègues, Xion s'en était inquiété mais comprenait que ça entrait dans la reconstruction de son frère.

Il n'était plus le même. Il n'était plus joueur, ou enjoué, juste morose, amical de temps à autre mais extrêmement présent avec elle.

Ils avaient tous changés.

En bien comme en mal.

« Et puis… Je vais bientôt être marraine... »

Aqua allait enfin accoucher, dans la journée même.

Avec le temps, elle s'était liée à la jeune femme. Elle l'appréciait assez, après avoir fait un pas vers elle et Terra, ça s'était étonnamment bien passé. Après quelques semaines où Aqua avait été là pour Xion et Sora, essayant de se montrer utile, de remonter leur moral. Terra avait essayé aussi, mais il était bien plus maladroit et il avait préféré s'occuper de son frère. Puis, après cette période de désespoir, Xion, Sora et Ventus avaient étés heureux que Cloud, dans son malheur, arrive à contacter les parents d'Aqua et Terra. Ca leur avait apporté un peu de joie et les avait aidés à remonter un peu la pente.

Ce fut le bonheur total pour les parents qui n'y croyaient plus tandis que les deux découvraient quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient jamais eut auparavant.

De plus, ils avaient pu vendre le manoir de leur père à un prix raisonnable et ils avaient trouvé un appartement dans la Cité du Crépuscule, proches du manoir Oblivion.

Et pour leur moral à tous, ils n'avaient plus jamais parlé des années passées avec Xehanort. La seul chose qu'ils avaient accepté de garder venant de lui, mis à part l'argent du manoir, était leurs prénoms. Ils étaient incapables de reprendre leur véritable nom. Ils avaient voulu essayer mais ils n'y arrivaient vraiment pas.

L'état les autorisa cependant à reprendre leur nom de famille de naissance. Cela permit à Aqua et Terra de reprendre leur relation là où elle en était, sans complexe.

Xion n'était pas gênée par ça. Elle trouvait qu'ils formaient un beau couple, assez équilibré. Qui allaient avoir un enfant dans la journée.

« C'est assez cliché mais… Aqua à dit qu'elle donnerait ton nom à son enfant, Roxas. Si c'est un garçon, hein. Ca fait cinq ans… Pas jour pour jour mais… Vous me manquez… Même toi Saïx… Et c'est peu dire. »

Elle sourit. Même après cinq ans, elle continuait d'avoir des sentiments pour cet abruti d'Axel et de jalouser la relation qu'avait eut Saïx avec lui… C'était stupide… Mais c'était encore là, en elle, bel et bien présent. Son absence pesait : elle espérait qu'il l'appelle pour l'inviter à une fête, qu'il n'apparaisse à chaque coin de rue, souriant quand il la verrait. C'était encore ancré, espoir figé dans un souvenir douloureux de l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui n'était plus. Elle doutait de l'avoir connu… Mais continuait de l'aimer, pour ce qu'elle connaissait de lui, envers et contre tout ce qu'il avait fait.

« Xion ? appela une voix en provenance du manoir.

_Oui Tifa ? »

Entre temps, Cloud s'était marié avec la jeune femme, pour le bonheur de Sora, Xion et Mme Samovar. Un rayon de lumière dans leur obscure période. Lumière et Plumette avaient aussi conclus l'affaire avec une bague au doigt. Xion ne pouvait qu'approuver. La cousine de Yuffie offrit un grand sourire à Xion :

« Ca fait quoi d'être marraine ?

_D-déjà ?

_Oui ! On pourra aller la voir cet après-midi. »

Xion se releva, époussetant sa robe au dégradé orange puis rejoignit sa belle-mère qui arrangea le collier qu'elle portait. Ses biens les plus précieux.

« Fille ou garçon, demanda-t-elle alors.

_Fille !

_Ah ?

_Isabelle Roxane Axelle Elder.

_Mais… Les trois noms ?

_Si ils l'ont fait c'est que ça leur fait plaisir.

_Je sais mais… »

Xion en était contente, même si ça la surprenait. Elle en parlerait à Aqua et Terra quand ils iraient les voir. Elle jeta un dernier regard aux tombes avant de suivre Tifa à l'intérieur. Elle serra son frère dans ses bras, sauta au cou de Cloud avant de prendre son téléphone pour appeler Ven. Terra devait dès à présent connaître les joies d'être papa et n'avait peut-être pas eut l'occasion de le prévenir. De ce qu'elle savait, les parents d'Aqua et Terra étaient avec les nouveaux parents, ils devaient être au comble de la joie.

« Xion ? Que-ce qu'il y a ?

_T'es parrain !

_De… De quoi ? »

Xion rit doucement, et lui expliqua plus en détail pendant que Ventus s'époumonait de l'autre côté du téléphone. Il jura qu'il arriverait demain par le train, voulant voir sa filleule au plus vite. Xion et lui n'avait pas la même complicité qu'elle avait pu avoir avec Roxas mais ça restait réellement agréable et elle n'était pas nostalgique avec lui, ce qui était un bon point, les jumeaux étant on ne peut plus différent dans leur manière d'être.

« Je ne te dérange pas, hein ?

_Pas du tout, je révisais pour mes épreuves mais ça devrait bien se passer, réellement. Je suis content que tu m'ais appelé. »

Elle se posa sur un siège dans la cuisine et ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce que Cloud reçoive l'appel de Terra ainsi que la permission d'aller les voir. Aqua semblait aller bien, Isabelle aussi, le médecin avait donc accepté que quelques proches viennent. Elle laissa donc Ventus à son désespoir de ne pas pouvoir venir et suivit sa petite famille recomposée jusqu'à la l'intérieur du quartier où ils prirent le Tram.

Sora vint la voir et ils discutèrent eux aussi un peu, à l'écart de leurs parents. Lui et Xion avaient rapidement retrouvé une relation sincère et fraternelle que les choix et les actes de Xion à l'époque des similis ne semblait pas avoir modifié. Elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait pardonné. Les choix qu'elle avait faits avaient mené à la mort de leur frère, mais aussi de son meilleur ami.

Elle s'en était voulu comme personne d'autre au monde ne pouvait s'en vouloir. Ca avait été difficile de se reprendre en main et de se dire qu'Axel avait fait son propre choix. Même aujourd'hui elle s'en voulait, c'était seulement plus facile à refouler qu'avant… Sora lui avait lui aussi été atteint de ne pas avoir pu sauver son frère mourant dans ses bras et s'était acharné cinq années durant à combattre l'amer sentiment qu'il avait en se tuant au boulot, bien que les lieux ne fassent qu'animer sa haine et sa colère. Xemnas n'avait rien lâché, pas plus que les autres. Ils s'étaient mués dans le silence jusqu'à leur procès et avaient tous étés condamnés à la prison à perpétuité sauf Demyx qui avait eut une remise de peine pour circonstances aggravante. On n'avait jamais retrouvé le cinquième simili au grand damne de Sora. Ce dernier avait très mal vécu le fait de tuer son ancien collègue de travail et avait refusé d'aller voir un psy, le dernier qu'il avait été voir lui ayant laissé une trop mauvaise image de gens de ce métier.

Le sort semblait s'acharner sur eux de la pire des manières, cependant, tout semblait aller mieux depuis quelques temps.

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, Terra venant les accueillir avec un sourire bien heureux et benêt typique des nouveaux parents. Cloud et Tifa le félicitèrent, saluèrent Mr et Mme Maeda et Mr Elder, pendant que Sora et Xion poussaient doucement la porte de la chambre. Aqua cajolait sa petite avec toute la joie du monde et son sourire ne fit que s'agrandir quand elle les vit. Sora sortit la peluche qu'il cachait dans son dos et le brandit, souriant lui aussi à la jeune femme.

« Salut Aqua. Nos félicitations !

_Salut vous deux…

_Tu vas bien ?

_Fatiguée, mais ça va, je vais supporter votre visite. »

Ils s'approchèrent, doucement, Sora s'extasiant devant le petit être que tenait Aqua dans ses bras. Terra revint, accompagné de Cloud et Tifa, embrassant sa femme sur le front.

« Je peux ? »

Aqua hocha de la tête et donna doucement sa fille à Sora, Terra modifiant sa manière de la tenir très rapidement. Sora sourit comme Terra précédemment, profondément émerveillé. Ils s'éloignèrent un peu du lit laissant Aqua et Xion parler, la plus âgé couvant du regard son enfant et l'autre appréciant de voir son frère sincèrement heureux.

« Ca va ?

_On ne peut mieux. C'est moins effrayant que la première fois. »

Xion lui prit la main, sentant une pointe de nostalgie envahir son amie. Il ne fallait vraiment pas qu'elle y pense, pas maintenant, ni plus tard d'ailleurs.

« Ce n'est pas la même chose, Aqua. Là, tu es entourée, il y a tes parents pour t'aider, Terra aussi. Tu n'es plus toute seule à t'occuper d'elle et c'est ta fille, pas ta sœur.

_Oui… Ca se passera bien. Je n'angoisse pas cette fois et je n'ai pas peur d'elle comme j'avais eu peur de Ven et Vanitas… »

Xion acquiesça, se souvenant de précédentes discussions qu'elle avait eut sur le sujet les premiers mois de la grossesse. Aqua lui avait avoué avoir peur des enfants en bas âge : elle ne les voyait pas comme une menace, mais avait peur de tout faire mal, de travers. Et cette peur était profondément exagérée sans qu'elle puisse y changer quoi sur ce soit au fil des années, tout ça depuis qu'elle s'était occupée de Ventus et Vanitas, arrivés tout droit sortis de la maternité. Comme Isabelle. Et Xion avait eu peur que cette peur la gêne dans sa relation avec sa fille mais, visiblement, être entourée lui suffisait pour surpasser sa peur. Rien que dans la manière dont elle regardait la petite était suffisante pour savoir que tout se passerait bien.

« J'ai appelé Ven, il arrivera demain.

_Ce ne l'embête pas ?

_Tu parles, il était en train d'agoniser sur ses cours, maintenant il se meurt en comprenant qu'il est tonton. »

Aqua rit d'un air fatigué, mais au fond, Xion savait qu'elle était heureuse de revoir Ventus. Ils se manquaient clairement à tous les trois : après avoir passé dix neuf ans et plus ensembles, la séparation était difficile. Ils avaient été si proches… Xion s'en étonnait toujours.

« Regarde ! Regarde ! s'émerveilla Sora en revenant vers elles.

_Du calme Sora… murmura Xion

_Mais regarde ! Elle a ouvert les yeux ! »

Xion se pencha un peu et apprécia les yeux encore clairs de la petite fille qui babilla un instant. Une infirmière arriva à ce moment et les prévint que les visites étaient terminées pour aujourd'hui. Ils félicitèrent encore une fois les nouveaux parents, Xion et Sora se moquant un peu du père qui était complètement euphorique. Puis, suite à un deuxième avertissement de l'infirmière, ils quittèrent l'hôpital.

« Inquiète ? demanda Sora une fois qu'ils furent dehors.

_Non, ça va. Je suis contente pour eux. Après ce qu'ils ont vécus, un peu de bonheur ne fait pas de mal je crois.

_J'aime assez le nom de la petite.

_Vraiment ? Elle porte les prénoms féminisés de trois tueurs…

_Je sais que ça te fait plaisir qu'ils aient choisis ces noms. Roxas, Axel et Saïx sont…

_Comme parmi nous… Bien sûr que ça me fait plaisir… Mince ! J'ai oublié de demander à Aqua pour les noms ! s'exclama Xion.

_Tu le feras plus tard, on a du temps devant nous. Et puis, même si ça a une signification pour nous, peut-être que pour eux ce ne sont que des noms.

_Il existe des centaines d'autres noms.

_Xion, ils ne se forceront certainement pas à donner des noms qui ne leur vont pas à leur enfant juste pour nous faire plaisir. »

Ce dernier argument la fit taire et elle hocha de la tête, involontairement rassurée parce que lui avait dit Sora. Il la prit par la taille et elle se lova contre lui, tout en marchant. Elle reçu un message de Ventus, lui demandant comment était sa filleule, elle répondit avec un sourire : « Tu la verras bien demain Ven :). »

« T'as pas prit de photos ?! »

« Bien sûr que non ! Tu auras la surprise demain ! »

Le blond ne répondit pas, ce dont elle ne s'inquiéta pas. Elle s'excuserait d'avoir été si mesquine à son égard.

Le lendemain, ils furent réveillés tôt par un Ventus sonnant joyeusement à la porte d'entrée. Xion lui ouvrit et, derrière elle Sora et Cloud d'assez mauvais poil qui menacèrent le nouvel arrivant d'une mort douloureuse par suffocation sous oreiller, mais un sachet de viennoiseries de Départ semblait pouvoir tout excuser. Ses cheveux étaient un peu plus court, plus disciplinés qu'avant et sa beau avait prit une teinte plus foncée. Il allait visiblement très bien et était surexcité comme Sora la veille. Seulement, ils étaient le matin, et personne n'était aussi d'attaque que lui pour aller voir Aqua et Terra et ce, malgré toute sa bonne humeur et ses vaillantes paroles sur les travailleurs du matin qui ne lui valurent que d'obscurs regards qui dissuaderait un rhinocéros en pleine charge. Cependant, un café plus tard, Xion alla prendre son manteau et ils y allèrent, à pieds pour pouvoir discuter et ne pas arriver trop tôt là-bas. La brune se fit gentiment lyncher pour la veille et Ventus pour son apparence de surfeur dégonflé et c'est avec joie qu'ils retrouvèrent leurs amis.

Terra et Aqua somnolaient dans la chambre et se réveillèrent quand ils entrèrent. Leur regard se porta immédiatement sur le berceau proche du lit d'Aqua et une inquiétude apparue. Suivant leur regard, Terra se leva, et voyant le berceau vide, il rassura Aqua :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, ça doit-être les infirmières, pendant que l'ont dormait. »

Il sortit, allant chercher l'infirmière en question et les deux autres s'approchèrent de la mère. Ventus, d'abord souriant, déchanta assez rapidement, une mine inquiète s'installant sur ses traits. Avant que son amie ne puisse lui demander ce qu'il y avait, il s'était détourné pour aller jusqu'au berceau et Xion la devança.

« Aqua ? Tes cheveux sont… »

La plus âgée porta une main là où désignait la brune, s'étonnant de ne pas sentir de cheveux à cet endroit là. Au même moment, Xion récupérait des cheveux bleus sur les draps blancs. Elle interrogea Aqua du regard, mais l'autre fut incapable de donner une réponse à cela, une main passant fébrilement dans ses cheveux.

« On les a coupés ?

_Putain… »

Xion et Aqua se tournèrent vers Ventus, pétrifié au-dessus du berceau après avoir relevé les couvertures. Lentement, il prit l'objet qui se trouvait à l'intérieur et le leur montra, profondément troublé.

Aqua inspira brusquement, avant que Xion n'ait eu le temps de comprendre Ventus s'expliquait, sa voix trahissant sa colère.

« C'est la moitié que j'avais donné à Roxas… On ne l'a pas retrouvé sur son corps…

_Non… murmura Aqua, paniquée. C'est pas vrai…

_C'est quoi ce papier ? fit Xion d'une petite voix en remarquant ce qu'il tenait de l'autre main.

_La… réponse de Vanitas. » cracha-t-il en s'approchant pour prendre Aqua dans ses bras alors qu'elle commençait à angoisser, en proie à une détresse palpable.

Xion saisit le papier qu'il lui tendait et elle le lu pour elle : « _Tu te rappelles, Kid, quand tu m'avais dis que tu ne savais pas ce que ça faisait de tuer ? Maintenant je peux te répondre en toute honnêteté : tuer ne fait rien. C'est les voir se tortiller au sol alors qu'ils espèrent pouvoir rester en vie qui est amusant. _

_Je suis venu prendre ce que je voulais d'Aqua, on ne se reverra pas_. »

Terra arriva à ce moment là, escorté d'infirmières.

Tous étaient paniqués.

Xion chercha un appui, avant de s'effondrer sur le lit. La peine que lui avait causée la mort de ses amis et frère se voyait ravivée par la disparition d'Isabelle.

Ne pouvaient-ils pas être heureux enfin ?!

La mort d'Axel, Roxas et les autres n'avait-elle pas suffit ?!

Pourquoi Vanitas venait-il les priver du bonheur qu'ils avaient tous attendu depuis cinq ans maintenant ?!

Elle pleura toute la colère et le chagrin qu'elle avait en fardeau sur ses épaules, s'isolant des autres. Anéantie de nouveau.

Ils étaient maudits, c'était la seule et unique Vérité.

-**FIN**-


End file.
